


Domestication Of A Demon

by DarlingDem



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Past Lives, Rape, Same-Sex Marriage, Suicide Attempt, Violence, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 131,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDem/pseuds/DarlingDem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cannon Divergence. Considers everything until the last episode and then becomes its own thing.</p>
<p>Bill Cipher is both a demon and a god who blames Dipper for the return to his old dimension, his prison. If he can do only one thing it is to get a slow and torturous revenge on Dipper Pines. Devising a plan Bill obtains a human body. At first it seems everything is going his way, but then Bill isn't so sure of what he wants anymore and everything goes to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Background Info

Background info for the story:

gods/goddesses and demons are two halfs of the same being. If you are say, the god of love you are also the demon of hatred. In Bill's case he is Chaos Demon and the God of order. These beings exist to keep balance in each dimension they oversee. When a dimension is created it is their job to create and sustain life along with all the functions that are involved with that. They oversee these processes until the death of the sentient beings and eventually, when it’s time, the death of a dimension/world. When a rift opens up to a new dimension they know it is time to start the destruction of the current dimension and move one to the blank slate to start the process anew.

 

These immortal beings main role is of that of a god or goddess, but when they need to fulfill their demonic duties, especially during a dimensional death,  they can become consumed by their own vices. The pull is harder for those who are more powerful and whose duties are more important. Usually each immortal creature has a fail safe that will pull them back to their good half, such as their own virtue (for example the Demon of Death wants to create life so that she has something to destroy.), or a mortal soul mate, whom they know they will always have to return to; even after death when their soul moves on to their new life in the next dimension. 

 

Bill though does not have a fail safe. With the destruction of each dimension he leans further into his demonic side, becoming chaos himself. Eventually not a fraction into the life of a fresh dimension, still riding his demonic high of destruction, BIll  just wants to give in and go nuts. He recruits a horde of demons and does just that, creating a new rift much earlier expected.  Several of the gods/goddess create a council to deal with damage. They send all the other immortals, as well as several dimensional species, through the premature rift and use their combined powers seal the rift and trap Bill and his friends in the dying dimension as a sort of immortal prison. 

 

The council hopes that while imprisoned Bill and others will calm down and return to their godliness. Instead Bill only festers in his chaos and searches for ways to open the rift (that leads to, none other than gravity falls) and escape to continue his chaos and destruction. The gods, knowing how powerful Bill is, also created a seal around the rift in the event of his physical arrival. 

 

You could only imagine how angry Bill is when he  finally makes it through the rift only to be forced back through it by the pines family. In his mind Dipper is the catalyst for his downfall and if Bill can do but one thing, it is to destroy Dipper Pines. Which is a problem because he is back to limited access to Pine tree’s Dimension, but then he remembers an old friend. Perhaps it’s time for a visit.


	2. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Gets that body he is looking for.

Dr. Janm sat in her office looking at her patient’s charts on her computer when it happened. Her rather drab office was already several shades of gray and it took her a moment to realize all of the color had been leeched from the room, leaving only herself and a surprising guest chromatic. She looked up at the floating golden isosceles with a neutral expression before a forced tight smile graced her pretty face. 

 

“Cipher, it’s been a while. To what business do I owe the pleasure of your appearance?” 

 

“Yello Kali, or should I say Doctor…” he poked a black finger at the nameplate sitting on her desk “Janm? Going by a different name these days, what was wrong with Kali-Oh demon of death?”

 

“It would be a bit peculiar to use my well known goddess name in everyday life. Besides as an immortal being that doesn’t age, and is well known in the public eye,  I change my name and identity every few decades to avoid suspicion.  But as an omniscient creature you should know that. Oh, wait, being trapped in our old dimension your powers are limited.” For a moment the goddess  feared she shouldn’t have pressed her luck when she saw Cipher's eye turn red and contort in anger. 

 

The demon however composed himself quickly and floated closer to the cushion of a chair as if taking a seat “Ouch, you got me there, old friend” Bill started laughing, rather manically mind you.  “Remember how you helped me destroy that place. It’s so funny because then you betrayed me to the self proclaimed “council” and helped lock me and our friends away in there, while you escaped here to establish yourself as a deity in this dimension. Hilarious.”  

 

“I don’t regret my actions.” Kali said, justifying herself, as her dark eyes bore into the figure before her. “You gave in to your inner demon and tricked me into it as well. I didn’t betray you, rather contained you. I was hoping you would change while being imprisoned. We all did. But if the incident eight years ago is any indication…” 

 

“Of course, when you are right you’re right.” Bill ran his hands down the front of his yellow bricks as if smoothing himself out. “I’m sorry, ok.” the demon sucked up his pride “I am not here to make enemies out of old friends, in fact I rather need your help.”  _ bitch,  _ he added silently.

 

The dark skinned goddess leaned back in her chair, one eyebrow creeped higher as she considered the triangle’s words. “I really don’t think that there is anything I can help you with.”

 

“Oh, but there is, my dear goddess of life and death. You see I need a body.” The triangle steepled his fingers and leaned them against a figurative chin, just above his bowtie.

 

It was the physicians turn to laugh “Why ever would I create a body for you?”

 

“Like you said I gave into my demon half, but so did you at one point. We all do at one time or another. We have to. However, look at you now after all the death you caused, a fertility doctor creating life and helping humans just like we are supposed to. I want to be a god again, I want to do good. Look at this world, mass shootings, rape, terrorists, living nightmares...It needs me, the god of order.”

 

“Currently the demon of chaos.” Kali sighed, rubbing her temples. She wanted to trust in him, after all they had been good friends for a millennia, but she had to wonder if he was too far gone. “You expect me to believe you? Why the sudden change of heart?”

 

“Ahhh” he held up a black finger in exclamation “Heart indeed. You see I have fallen in love with an innocent mortal.” The demon/god projected images of a young male adult with boyish features, large brown eyes and a mop of unruly mahogany hair. “He is everything that is good and has the most innocent and righteous soul I have ever encountered.” 

 

The goddess felt her resolve soften as she watched the images of the boy, but she wasn’t convinced. 

 

Her mix of emotions did not go unnoticed by Bill, so he continued “He makes me want to do better, to do good. Inexplicably, from our meetings in his mind, he has admitted feelings for me too. Imagine how hard it must be for him to love something intangible. Sometimes he thinks he has made me up in desperation to be loved. My poor boy, his heart has been broken so many times.” Bill made sure to flash images of every tearful  time  Dipper’s heart was broken or of when he was belittled and tormented, before ending the projection completely.  “I want to heal him, to help him, but I can’t do it trapped. I need a body. I know I am being somewhat selfish, but for him I can change. Myself, and the world” 

 

Kali sighed “I want to help you, and I especially want to help the boy you love, but I need to be sure.” Said the physician rather carefully.

 

Bill tried to keep his eye from expressing his emotions, he was so close. “What do you suggest?”

 

“I would like to confer with Cupid.”

 

“Uggghh, that guy!” Bill rolled his eye, he was never a fan of the love god, and conference with him could ruin his plans. If he avoided it though Kali would be suspicious and he wouldn’t get what he wanted-an escape from his prison and a catapult to revenge. He would have to go along with it and hopefully think of something when the oaf showed up. “Yeah, sure, whatever. But I am kind of in a hurry to get this body, for the greater good of course, so I’ll just reach out to him across the mindscape.”

 

Kali nodded, and watched Bill as he closed his eye and did his work. It was only a few minutes before the love god was pulled in, rather clumsily. 

 

“Cupid.” said bill from his perch, leaving the goddess of life to help right the oaf from his sloppy appearance “Thank you for making it here so quickly.”

 

“Well you did threaten my life if I didn’t.”

 

“What!?” said Bill, waving his hand in disregard. “You must be mistaken. I mean you are a god after all, we all know I can’t kill you. Probably.”

 

Kali shot Bill a look, some things never change, and Bill being a dick was one of them. “Cupid, Bill tells me he is in love with a human boy and the boy with him. Could you tell me if this is true?”

 

The love god rubbed the back of his wheat colored head “With Bill being not being physically in this world, it’s kind of hard. I can however check the compatibility of their souls. Who is the boy?”

 

“Dipper Pines” said bill bored as he pretended to examine an outstretched hand.

 

“Whaaaat, that kid from gravity falls who, between him and his sister, caused me so much trouble several summers ago? Why am I even surprised.” the love god shook his head and held out his hands bringing up a blue flame in one hand and a golden flame in the other that signified Dipper’s and Bill’s souls. He sincerely doubted Bill had any romantic feelings for the boy, but he almost felt it would serve the little punk right to have Bill as a boyfriend. He wouldn’t lie about the results for this own satisfaction though and he doubted anyone was compatible with Bill. He was about to say as much when he brought the flames together, but to his surprise the two flames did not repel each other or extinguish, as he expected. Rather the flames danced around each other, growing in height as  they tried to gain dominance over one another until they melded into a single calm pleasing emerald green flame.

 

“That was beautiful.” said Kali in awe “What does it mean?”

 

The love god stammered for a few moments, looking much like a fish out of water. “It means there souls were meant for each other.”

 

If bill had a mouth, he would have been smirking. He didn’t know why the little shit was covering for him, perhaps his threats had paid off after all. “Thank you Mr. Obvious, you are free to go.”

 

Cupid did not need to be told twice to leave, but he waited for Kali to nod at him before, with a still confused expression, he teleported out of the dreamroom. His love potions clinking as he did so.

 

Bill clasped his hands behind his back as he addressed the goddess “So how about that body.”

  
  


********

 

Bill had released Kali from the dream so that she could get to work. He watched from the dreamscape as she did so, making sure the body matched the human form he had taken in the past from time to time, with the exception of a few modern updates that would help him fit in better with this dimension.

 

The process took longer than the demon would have liked, though in reality it was only a few short hours for the goddess to collect the organic and chemical elements and build his body from scratch. 

 

The goddess, turned physician, eyed the empty and naked body in front of her, making sure all was in order. “I believe your vessel is ready.” she spoke out loud, knowing that the demon was watching and listening “I need to remind you this body is mortal and organic. You will have your powers, but they will be limited. As such you can heal the body and keep it from aging, however it can be destroyed if neglected. It’s functions are also human so you will need to rest it, feed it, etcetera. Once you enter this vessel you cannot physically abandon it until the body expires.”

 

_ “What happens to me when the body dies?”  _ Asked the demon, projecting his question into her mind.

 

“You go back to your prison. Unless of course the council believes you have earned your freedom by then.” Kali thought she felt the demon snicker in her head. “Oh, and one more thing.” She continued as she saw the muscles of Bill’s human body twitch with invasion. “I bound this body to the Pines boy.”

 

The newly acquisitioned body slumped to the floor, it’s inhabitant writing in pain. Bill had never experienced a feeling like this. Through his haze of pain he managed to bite out “What have you done to me?” He pulled himself to a slouched sitting position, cradling his head, hardly taking notice of how his voice sounded forced though alien vocal chords.

 

Kali knelt  in front of Bill and cusped his flesh chin in her hand. “A precaution to protect the boy. Surely if you love this Dipper you do not mind being bound to him. Being too far from him will cause you immeasurable agnogy. Death of the human boy will also cause death to your new body, so make sure you take care of him.”

 

Bill laughed miserably “Doctor’s orders then.” In a blip the demon teleported himself to Gravity Falls to alleviate his pain. 


	3. Tension

 

“Happy Birthday bro-yo” said mabel excitedly in a sing song voice as she handed her twin a large brown paper wrapped package covered in hand drawn pictures. 

 

“Presents, a day early? Thanks, Mabes. You really didn’t have to.” Dipper was surprised to say the least when he pulled out a fitted black suit, white dress shirt, silver vest and glittering silver deer mask, complete with antlers, from the box. “You really didn’t have to.” he repeated under his breath.

 

“Do you like it?” asked Mabel, her voice sing song and exaggerated as she twisted herself at the waist from side to side in excitement.

 

“Yes?” Dipper questioned, not sure if he should lie or not. 

 

“I made it myself. It’s for our party tomorrow night.”

 

Dipper looked perplexed and Mabel felt the need to elaborate “You know the awesome 19th birthday party that pacifica is holding for us at her mansion.”

 

“The party Pacifica is holding for you.” He corrected “I am just the significant other’s brother, and so I am invited as a guest.”

 

“That is not true Dipping sauce, the invites have both our names on them.”

 

Dipper knew the only reason Paz had included him was to make his sister happy. No one, aside from Mabel, and a few select others, cared that much about him. He however kept his bitterness to himself. He was so awkward, even as an adult, so it didn’t really come as a surprise to him that most people didn’t think twice about him. “Yes, well…” he cleared his throat “what’s with the mask?” he held the half mask up to his face, noticing that the bottom had clear tear drop gems that brushed across his cheek.

 

Mabel squealed “That’s the best part. it’s a masquerade party.” She leaned over and helped him secure the glittering mask to his face. “Oh, Dipper you look amazing, but I knew you would.”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes, but blushed none the less at his sister’s compliment. “Do I really have to go? You know parties aren’t really my thing. I am just going to make a fool of myself.”

 

“Yes, and besides with the mask you can pretend to be cool and mysterious. You know, not Dipper.” she laughed as Dipper, after making a face,  attacked her with tickles for her taunting. 

 

She tried to swat his hands away “grunkle” she laughed “I call grunkle.” 

 

Dipper conceded and Mabel continued talking. “besides I have a good feeling about this party. Paz has invited all sorts of models, actors, and brainy girls and boys just for you.”

 

The brunette boy removed the mask from his face and placed it carefully back in the box. “Still playing matchmaker?” he said sighing in defeat, knowing his sister never gave up.

 

“Until we find you a girlfriend...or boyfriend.”

 

“I’d be happy just to get laid.” Dippers cheeks turned red “Wait, did I just say that out loud?”

 

Mabel gaufed and was about to tease him, when Dipper doubled over in pain. “Dipper? Dip what’s wrong?” she placed an arm around his trembling shoulders. The only answer she got was the pained whimpers that escaped his lips.

 

“Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford!” she yelled and it was only a moment before her great uncles came bursting into the room.

 

Ford ran over to Dipper’s hunched over form while Stan, brandishing a bat, looked around for signs of trouble. 

 

“What happened to Dipper?” Asked ford looking his great nephew over.

 

“I dunno.”  Answered Mabel, one hand on her twins back in a comforting gesture and the other knotting her own hair up in distress. Tears were already forming in her eyes and her voice quivered as she spoke. “One minute we were talking and the next he was doubled over in pain. Oh my god!  Maybe he has a brain tumor, or his appendix burst...what if it’s a supernatural cause? He is Always messing around with that stuff..”

 

“Calm down sweetie, Dipper is gonna be fine” said Stan as he assured himself there was no immediate external threat. “Ford is going to stay here with you and Dipper and I am going to call 911.”

 

“NO!!” Dipper managed to croak out. “The pain, it’s receding... Gone, actually.” That was odd. Dipper took a breath trying to even out his erratic heart rate. 

 

Mabel hugged her brother tightly and he let out an “Oaf” as she squeezed him. “Sorry, I hug hard.” she said as she sniffled.

 

Ford considered what little he had witnessed. It was odd for pain so severe to start and then just as quickly vanish. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Were you having a panic attack? Anything you are worried about that could have set you off? It seems the most likely explanation.”

 

Mabel blanched “Oh, no. Is it about the party tomorrow? I’m sorry Dipdot I didn’t mean to stress you out.”

 

Dipper shook his head “Mabel it’s ok, it’s not about the party...Wait, If I say yes, does that mean I don’t have to go?”

 

Mabel hit his arm playfully, but hard enough where she left Dipper rubbing a sore spot. “No take backs.” She said.

 

“It’s weird” Dipper said to Ford, backtracking “It was the most immense pain I ever felt, like I was being pulled in several directions at the same time. But then like that,” he snapped his fingers “It was gone. Like whatever pulling me was gone.”

 

“Or that whatever tension was pulling you came back to itself.” Replied Ford thinking in terms of simple physics.


	4. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper falls into Bill's boozed up glitter trap.

 

It was only two hours into the party Dipper already felt exhausted. Mabel had introduced him to more people than he could even keep track of. He tried his hardest to make a good impression for Mabel’s sake but he just wasn’t connecting with any of them. The models were too intimidating, and actors were to weird and he was too awkward even for the intellectuals, stammering on his words and coming across like an imbecile. 

 

Finally it was Pacifica who offered him a life line by putting her foot down and demanding that Mabel enjoy her own party. Before pulling her girlfriend away the blond heiress handed Dipper a cocktail with a wink.

 

Being only just 19 and not old enough to drink legally he had only enjoyed (or rather didn’t) an alcoholic beverage on several occasions. His limited experience had led him to believe that all liquor was acrid and burnt your throat on the way down. So Dipper was pleasantly surprised by the sweet fruity flavor that met his tongue as he took a sip. Pacifica had chosen well, but it was no secret that Mabel and he both had an insatiable sweet tooth. She had probably just asked the bartender to whip up something sweet and girly. The poor boy never seemed to be able to escape his femininity. Having more or less accepted it by this point he was more than happy to lean against the wall and watch the party become less lucid the more he consumed his effeminate drink. 

 

With the costume like dresses, men in suits and everyone in masks, Dipper started to feel like he was observing a dream. It wasn’t too far fetched as this party was designed to fulfill Mabel's wishes and personality, which had no place in waking life. He had to admit though Pacifica had done a stellar job. Between low light, crystal heavy chandeliers, sparking and glowing decorations it was beautiful. The crowded mansion was brimming with people who seemed mysterious and unattainable, especially the man in black and gold. 

 

Once spotted Dipper felt he couldn’t take his eyes off of the stranger. He had to be a stranger, right? Technically he could be a friend or someone Dipper knew from town. These damn masks made it impossible to tell. However the brunette couldn’t think of anyone who held themselves in such a regal manner. Nor did he know of anyone who would garner so much attention like it was his god given right. The man was surrounded by a sea of people, and while he gracefully made his way through the crowd, it was clear he had a destination.

 

He kept looking Dipper’s way, and the brunette tried to decide who around him was the lucky object of his desire. A few feet away from him was one of the models he had been introduced to earlier. She wore a low cut skin tight mermaid style dress that showed off her perfect curves in a daring display of seduction. She had thick black hair and blue eyes that shone through the depths of her mask. Yes, she was likely the target. 

 

Just because Dipper couldn't touch him didn’t mean he couldn’t look. After all who could deny the beauty of the man’s swaying hips as he walked or the way the lights reflected off of his golden hair or even how his glittering golden mask contrasted beautifully against his dark skin. Wait, just how much had he had to drink? The brunette boy tore his eyes off the golden man to look into his cup, which to his dismay was now empty. With a sigh he disregarded his loss and searched the floor for the man in the golden mask and was disappointed when he realized he had lost sight of Him. Dipper’s gaze darted around the room and he craned his neck to try and look over and through the crowds to find the graceful stranger. What was he doing? It was pointless he could watch the man all night but they would never connect so why create these fantasies in his head.

 

“Red Death, right?” 

 

Dipper spun around at the whisper breathed warmly in his ear from behind.”W-what?” he stammered when he was face to face with the man in the golden mask, which up close he noted had two small horns protruding from the temple. Of course he was a demon. He also took note that the glittering eyes behind the mask were heteromatic. One a bright blue and the other a soft honey gold. The man was also much taller than Dipper, who only came up to the demon’s collarbone.

 

After getting Dipper’s attention Bill had to swiftly lean back and hold the glass up high so that the brunette didn’t knock it out of his hands when he spun around to meet him.

 

“Yeesh, jumpy much. What you were drinking, it was a red death? I got you another one. I saw yours was empty.”

 

“Oh was it?” Asked Dipper shyly as he took the offered drink, while the demon took the empty cup and placed it onto a table an arms width away. 

 

“I dunno, that is what I was asking you. Well, it’s what you have now anyway.” Simpleton, thought Bill to himself. He couldn’t believe this was the same kid who beat him. Dumb luck.

 

“Thanks, I guess.” Dipper looked nervously down towards the stemware as he raised the glass to his lips for a long slow sip. 

 

When he looked up at Bill from under his lashes the demon felt his new heart stutter at the expression half concealed by the silver mask. Bill wondered if the thing was faulty. Stupid flesh sack.

 

“Sooo” Dipper drawled out as the man had remained silent and stared at him expectantly “Did my sister send you over here? The Drink was a nice touch, it was definitely the same one as before.” he said licking his lower lip. Another little mannerism that caught Bill’s attention, leaving a ticklish sensation in his belly.

 

“Your sister? No, I came over here of my own free will.  I’ve been looking for you.”

 

“What, why?” Laughed the brunette incredulously, taking another sip, or rather gulp of his drink.

 

“I’ve been seeing you in my fantasies.”  _ Revenge ones, nice and graphic.  _ “Then I saw you across the room and I knew my dreams were coming true.” He reached a hand out to touch a stray brunette curl that Mabel had tried meticulously to keep in place on Dipper’s head with an assortment of products. He wanted to pull it and make the boy cry out in pain. But no, not now. Later, after he convinced Pinetree to leave with him.

 

“R-Really?” Dipper squeaked, and then cleared his throat trying to keep his voice steady. “And what are we doing in those dreams?”

 

“Different things.” the blonde hummed “Sometimes we’re dancing.” He stepped closer and placed a hand on the boy’s waist.

 

Oh my god this guy was smooth. “Are you asking me to dance?” 

 

The demon merely nodded in response “But first,” and here with his other hand he guided Dipper’s beverage to his lips “You drink.”

 

Dipper quickly finished his drink in fear of it spilling down his chin. The alcohol was hitting him quickly and he felt it warming him in a tingling sensation “If I didn’t know better I would think you were trying to get me drunk.” 

 

Bill took the empty stemware and placed it next to the other one on a nearby table before wrapping his arm around Dipper’s waist and pulling his hip tightly against his own, leading him to the dance floor “Some body is an astute little deer.”  _ Moron, falling right into my trap. _


	5. Ensnared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes home with Bill. Will pleasure or pain ensue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: SMUT. I made myself blush when I wrote this.
> 
> Also this is the only new chapter since I changed it to a oneshot to a multi chapter thing.

 

Bill ended up calling a cab. The Northwest mansion had been too crowded to teleport out without anyone taking notice, and he needed to keep his cover for now. In the back seat Bill had an arm draped around a very drunk Dipper’s shoulder as, in his mind, he ran through all the tortuous things he would do to Pine Tree once they made it to his newly acquisitioned residence.  It would be slow, maybe making it last weeks or months. Dipper’s family would be looking for him while he, the chaos demon,  cut  Pine Tree down both mentally and physically bit by bit. The family would fall apart as they searched in vain and the sapling would know no comfort while under his hand. The boy’s suffering would be long, just as his had been while trapped in his old rotting dimension. He would...he would...what was Dipper doing?

 

Bill was brought back to reality by the soft, wet, little kisses Dipper was placing on his neck and the adorable little mewls escaping his throat.  Why did such a strange thing feel so pleasureable? When Bill had his demonic physical form he could take whatever shape he wanted. However, he had never chosen to be human for long enough to want to do gross human sex acts. Many of the other immortal beings engaged in such things and he never understood the desire, but now with the feeling of the brunette’s warm mouth on his sensitive skin he was starting to see the merit. 

 

“When are we going to get to your place?” Dipper whispered hotly into Bill’s ear, his voice whiney with need. Dipper had never felt so intoxicated before and it was only partially due to the alcohol.The beauty of the man in front of him was incomparable. Earlier when he had timidly asked if he could remove Bill’s mask he didn’t expect the bronzed face to have an artistry more perfect than that of a porcelain doll; absolute symmetry and sculpted structure.

 

The feeling of of Dipper’s heady breath in his ear sent a shiver that went straight to Bills groin. 

“Soon. Is my little deer so eager to be taken by the hunter?” Asked bill as he looked down at Dipper with a sudden hunger.

 

Dipper laughed cutely “Yes. As long as you're the hunter, then I am your willing game. You’ve already caught me...now conquer me..” His hand massaged the crook between Bill’s thigh and crotch, teasing him.

 

The irony! If Dipper only understood what Bill really had planned for him. Though Perhaps, thought Bill, he would hold off on his revenge in place of exploration. He would make the brunette scream underneath him, but on this night it would be from pleasure and not pain. Well maybe a little pain. 

 

It wasn’t much longer until they reached his secluded occupancy settled deep in the woods; off a little dirt road that made the cab driver curse as it’s rough terrain abused his car. It was a large lumber and stone triangular Chalet with large windows that had been on the market for some time and had been a bit neglected until Bill had bought it yesterday. It was amazing what a little magic and a lot of money could do. Fully functional and furnished in just under a day. 

 

No sooner had the cab left when Dipper fisted the lapels of Bill’s suit jacket and pulled him into a smashing closed mouthed kiss. Bill quickly took control and coaxed the boy into opening his mouth by harshly biting at his lower lip. When Dipper parted his lips to release a pained noise Bill slid his tongue into smaller man’s hot mouth. Bill marveled at the wetness and the texture of Dipper’s tongue, teeth, and gums. Really he had no idea why he had thought this gross in the past few eons. It was exhilarating and he wanted to taste and explore every inch of his Pine Tree’s mouth.  It was with great reluctance that he pulled way, but if he didn’t get the brunette into the house he was going to take him right where they stood.

 

“Let’s go in shall we?” Asked Bill breathlessly as Dipper whined at the absence of the blond’s mouth on his own.

 

Dipper merely nodded and let Bill take him by the hand to lead the way.  The front entrance led to the second floor via a long set of stairs which the pair was having a hard time climbing as Bill was trying to walk up the stairs backwards while leaning forward to capture Dipper’s frantic kisses, always a stair or two beneath him. Bill’s back was pressed against the front door as they made it to the landing. Bill pulled the keys from his pocket and reached behind to fumble with the lock he couldn’t see. Still kissing, Dipper rolled his hips into Bill and it elicited such a feeling  that the demon dropped his keys with a growl of pleasure.  _ Fuck it,  _ Bill though as he snapped his fingers using his powers to unlock the door. He turned the knob, and losing his balance from Dipper’s weight pressed against him they tumbled through the door, when it opened, and landed on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

 

With Dipper on top of him, Bill kicked his foot against the door frame to slide them both across the floor and all the way into the house. He then used the same foot to kick the door shut with a bang. The noise startled Dipper and he looked up into what was a beautiful interior. The main floor was large and spacious with an open floor plan. The entry way led straight into the foyer/living room that was separated only by a  fireplace. Off to the left was a stair case that led to the third floor and a hallway that led to other rooms. behind the stairwell was a modern sleek kitchen. Next to the kitchen and behind the living room the floor was raised three steps to provide a dining area complete with a large table and heavy high backed chairs. It was night and dark in the house but the large windows and skylights  provided enough moonlight to filter in for Dipper to see that the rooms were decorated lavishly and led him to believe the unnamed demon had refined and expensive tastes. It was enough to sober him for a moment. He didn’t know this man. Not at all.

 

He pulled himself up into a sitting position, straddling the beautiful blonde's hips, and away from that tantalizing mouth that had just been sucking hard on his neck a moment ago. 

 

“Oh God!” said Dipper running his hands through his hair. “What am I doing?”

 

Bill leaned up on his forearms. “I thought we were about to fuck” he said in frustration, while he ran his hands up Dipper’s legs.

 

“Yeah, but this is crazy man. I know nothing about you. I don’t even know your name. And I came home with you. Alone! For all I know you could be a murderer. I don’t do this. I’ve never had a one night stand. I’ve never even had sex before. I think I am going to be sick. I...I should go.”

 

Dipper moved to get up and Bill dug his fingers into the brunette’s hips and pinned him in place. “You are not going anywhere.” 

 

Dipper’s eyes widened in fear. “What?” He tried to wiggle himself away but the blond was surprisingly strong and being held in place he succeeded only in rubbing their clothed erections against each other. Dipper bit his lip as he tried to contain a needy whine and Bill let himself moan without reserve. 

 

Bill wanted to rip off Dipper’s clothes, turn him over and just be done with it. But damn it, Bill wanted Dipper to want it. If he rapped him Dipper wouldn’t touch him in all those little ways he was previously doing, and the kisses wouldn’t be the same; so hungry, so needy. He just needed to calm Pine Tree down. Convince him he wanted to do his. Manipulate him.

 

“Relax kitten, I swear I won’t hurt you”  _ too much.  _ The blonde jerked his hips up hard into Dipper and flipped their positions so that he was on top of the human boy. Leaning over, the Demon kissed Dipper’s lips softly using his powers of influence to calm the brunette. “You’re just frightened, but you don’t seem the type to run from things that scare you. No, you meet them head on, vanquish them. Am I right?”

 

Dipper nodded his head, he was so confused right now, not to mention inebriated. His mind was a jumbled mess of contradicting thoughts. He wanted the man on top of him, his raging hard on was testimony to that, but the beautiful creature was a stranger and he was venturing into unknown territory. But he was Dipper Pines and he had a romance with the unknown, the mysterious, the dangerous.

 

Bill could see the cogs turning in Dipper’s head. “You can do this, you want to do this” He kissed Dipper’s lips.  “You asked for this even.” He kissed Dippers Jaw. “And I want to do this with you as well.” He nibbled on Dipper’s ear “Why over think it? Give into your base instincts.”  

 

The demon untucked Dipper’s button down so that he could reach up under the shirt and run his  hands up the flat expanse of Dipper’s stomach and over bony ribs to ghost over his nipples, eliciting a whimper from the boy. “It feels good, yeah?” Asked bill as he leaned down once more and kissed the corner of Dipper’s mouth, before leaving a trail of kisses to his cheek, Jaw and neck. “I can make you feel good, I can give you bliss. Just one night, will you let me?” he asked as his lips brushed against the shell of Dipper’s ear. One night of pleasure before many of pain. 

 

Dipper responded by pulling Bill flush against himself and wrapped his legs around the taller man. Really how could he say no to the stranger’s promises of pleasure. Their mouths met in another all consuming kiss of tongue and teeth; the passion once more ignited.

 

Bill’s hands found their way under Dipper’s back and he pulled him up as he sat up. Making sure Dipper still had his legs wrapped securely around his waist Bill rocked back on his haunches before standing and carrying Dipper as far as the living room, where he deposited the boy on a plush sofa.

 

The brunette bit his lip and,from the couch, watched though lustful eyes as the beautiful stranger peeled off his suit jacket and after undoing the top two buttons of his shirt he pulled it over his head, rather than wasting time unbuttoning the rest of it. Dipper blushed at the sight of perfect dark skin stretched over lean muscle. Bill smirked down at Dipper as the boy appreciated his lithe body. 

 

With shy hands Dipper reached out and hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Bill’s pants pulling the blond towards him. Still standing Bill’s stomach was level with Dipper’s face. The brunette ran his hands over the sides of the strangers ribs and hips while he left messy opened mouth kisses on Bill’s abdomen and stomach. long restless fingers ran through Dipper’s mahogany locks, snagging on the tangles from too much product, causing delicious little pained sounds to sneak from the boy.

 

From under heavy lashes the seated boy looked up at Bill as his hands popped the button of the demon’s black dress pants. Dipper’s hands snaked around the blond’s hip to rest on either side of the small of Bill’s back. With splayed fingers Dipper’s hands ran down the sculpted ass, pushing Bill’s pants and underwear down until they fell to the floor with a rustle of fabric.

 

Dipper paused a moment for the god like creature in front of him to kick the pants from his ankles. The boy marveled at the blond’s firm erection a moment before touching it’s length with curious fingers. He seemed to consider it a moment before moving closer to lick the underside of the glorious appendanage. Bill let out a throaty moan that encouraged Dipper to take the head into his mouth. He twirled his tongue around the ridge before starting to bob his head, taking in more with each push.

 

Bill had never known pleasure such as this. It was searing hot and it took his breath away. Dipper’s mouth was wet and hot on him and Bill wanted more. Fisting Dipper’s hair Bill began thrusting his hips, forcing the boy to take more than he was comfortable with. However even though the dick hitting Dipper’s throat hurt there was something erotic about it that made his own cock twitch and he became even more aroused as he whined around Bill’s manhood.

 

It didn’t take long for Bill to start reaching climax, but it was too soon. He wanted it to last forever. Before he could cum he pushed Dipper’s shoulders harshly making his erection leave the brunette’s mouth with a resounding pop. The lithe naked man was on top Dipper in a snap, and he struggled to remove his Pine Tree’s clothing as his mouth found any expanse of bare skin to kiss and bite.

 

After what Bill felt was forever they were both naked. For a few minutes they kissed heatedly and ground their hips together with growing need. Bill however was determined to explore every part of his partner’s body. He left bruising kisses down Dipper’s jaw and neck. He bit exceptionally hard at the juncture between neck and shoulder that drew blood and a cry from Dipper. Though from pleasure or pain Bill wasn’t sure as the boy arched his back into him during the bite. Bill sucked on the shallow wound, thinking how his Pine Tree was oh so delicious,  before moving on the the chest and then nipples. He liked the way the nubs felt against his tongue and he played with both of them in turn for some time. It was clear from Dipper’s little squeaks and moans that he also enjoyed the attention to the sensitive buds. 

 

The blond was salivating as his tongue sampled more of the pale skin and he slid the wet muscle down the middle of the human’s stomach and abdomen biting hard every few inches so that Dipper would cry out, rolling his hips, and dig his nails into Bill’s flesh. He didn’t mind the groups of crescent shaped gouges littering his shoulders, ribs and back. A little pain fueled his pleasure.  Finally his mouth found the jutting hip bone of the slender brunette clamped in his teeth and to his delight his Pine Tree started begging as he thrusted his pelvis into Bill’s face.

 

“Please...Please stop teasing me. I can’t take it anymore. I need it...I want you.” The brunette panted out, his face flush.

 

Bill situated himself on his elbows and forearms as he hovered over Dipper. He reached between them and grasped Dipper’s swollen cock. His thumb swept over the head, smearing the generous amount of precum that had accumulated, before starting to slowly pump the pulsing organ. “Please what, my little doe?” He hummed, surprised at how throaty his voice sounded.

 

“Please...fuck...fuck me...Please fuck me.” he could barely get the words out as he looked into the lust blown eyes of the man above him, while his dick was being stroked in a leisurely pace. he thrust his hips up into the hand trying to get more results. Dipper had messed around with a few people, and of course he had satiated himself on a few occasions, ok a lot of occasions, but never had it felt this good before. But he needed release.  None of those times were this intense and his body begged for climax. 

 

“mmm, but my little boy isn’t even prepared.” Bill may not have had human sex before but he watched it go down often enough. “Unless you’re a masochist? I can take you rough. Painfully.” he said with a smirk. That didn’t sound like a bad idea. 

 

“N-No. Prepare me...Please.” The brunette requested with his eyes screwed tightly shut. The heat was coiling in his stomach even with the slow pace of the hand held vice around his member. He was about to snap when the pleasurable grip left him. He opened his eyes and whined “wha…?”

 

“shhh, we can’t have you cumming before I fuck you, like you so sweetly asked for, now can we?” Bill pulled himself back to rest on his knees. “Elbows and knees my doe.”

 

Dipper did as he was told and turned over. He rested his Chin on folded arms and he pushed his butt up into the air. Bill hummed in appreciation as he delicately clawed raised welts down the curve of Dipper’s Back. His own throbbing erection twitched at Dipper’s shudder. His fingertips stopped just shy of the boys tailbone. taking both hands Cipher hooked his hands under his Pine Tree’s thighs and leaned down to kiss the puckered opening before delving his tongue deep inside.

 

The brunette moaned at the unexpected but welcomed intrusion. No one had ever done this to him before and he couldn’t believe how good it felt, causing more precum to drip from him. The blonde's wet tongue felt longer than it could possibly be but Dipper didn’t dwell on it as all thought was pushed out by his prostate being stimulated by the slick  muscle inside of him. He saw stars and felt only pleasure as the warmth filled his gut. “M-More.” he cried out.

 

Bill was happy to oblige. Tasting the inside of Dipper was like devouring him from the inside. He liked it almost as much as he liked Dipper’s blood. He also liked the sounds the brunette made when he hit that bunch of nerves and the way his body trembled in response when he did it over and over. However it was driving him mad and he wanted to force his cock deep into the boy’s unused body. 

 

Bill withdrew his mouth and considered stretching Dipper further with his fingers but decided that his saliva should make the first entry slick enough and that his pinetree could due with a bit of torture after all. 

 

Lining his engorged dick up against Dipper’s hole he asked “Ready?”

 

“B-before we do this can...can I ask your name.” The brunette questioned, feeling even through his haze of lust and liquor, that he should know the name of the man about to steal his virginity and fuck the holy hell outta him.  

 

Cipher rubbed circles on Dippers ass cheek with his free hand and considered what to tell the boy. What was the full name that the humans in this dimension used Bill as a nickname for? Oh right! “William, but I prefer Bill my pet” he purred.

 

The way the man stated “Bill” made Dipper feel as though he was meant to understand something, but his mind was to fuzy to make a connection and the hand on his butt didn’t help matters. In a moment the only thing he knew was searing pain. It literally felt like Bill had stabbed him with his initial thrust. “What the Hell, man?” Dipper managed to sob out as he tried, unsuccessfully, not to cry. He knew the first time would hurt, but damn it couldn’t the guy go easy on him? He knew he was drunk but he was pretty sure he remembered saying that he was a virgin.

 

“Oops!” Bill chuckled to himself. Dipper’s crys did sound lovely, everything he dreamed of. “Hush now little fawn, it will get better. Didn’t I just give you a moment to adjust after all.”

 

Bill didn’t wait for a reply as slowly pulled all the way out, except for the head, and then slammed harshly back into the boy. He did this several more times, relishing the tightness as he pulled slowly back and the tightening in his gut as he slammed deep into Dipper. 

 

As Dipper had never had anal sex before he wasn’t sure if this amount of pain was normal the first time or if William was just being an inconsiderate asshole. They had only been doing it a short while and he was already a sobbing mess. The blond was shoving  into Dipper so hard that he had to push a hand against the armrest to keep from hitting his head. He bit his lip, trying to hold back his request to stop, but he didn’t want to disappoint his first lay. “C-Can’t you b-be a l-little gentler?”

 

“This is gentle” Lied bill, panting euphorically as his fingers pressed bruises into Dipper’s hips. “Just relax, you’ll feel better once I find your sweet spot.” Bill knew exactly where it was as he had found it with his tongue earlier. “Besides” he grunted out “it can’t hurt that bad, you’re still hard.”

 

Just because dipper was in pain didn’t mean he wasn’t aware of what was happening to him. The most beautiful man he had ever seen was fucking him, and by the sound of it he was pleased with Dipper, that alone was enough to keep him hard. 

 

Only a moment after Dipper felt real pleasure though as his prostate was pounded into, causing a moan of ecstasy to break through his tears.  Soon he forgot he was ever in pain as his body tingled with bliss and a fire ran through his veins and settled in the pit of his pelvis. “More...harder...Bill” he cried out in a non sequential pattern. He didn’t even care that his neck was arched painfully as Bill pulled his head back by his hair. All he knew was delicious, sinful, pleasure.

 

Bill could feel himself reaching climax as Dipper rocked back to meet his thrusts. The boy was unraveling him with his noises and movements. Letting go of Dipper’s hair Bill curled over his Pine Tree’s back and placed one hand on the couch to provide stability while his other hand snaked around the brunettes waist to start pumping the boy’s cock in rhythm to match his thrusts.

 

At this point Dipper could only whimper unable to form coherent words. The heat coiling in the pit of his abdomen finally snapped and he came in a steady stream of hot white ropes that covered Bills’ hand and the couch cushions. Bill however was relentless and he continued to jerk him off and hit his prostate with each thrust making him tremble in a prolonged orgasam. Just When Dipper felt his limbs wouldn’t hold him Bill’s movements became frantic and erratic. With a growling moan from Bill he shuddered against Dipper filling him to the brim with his hot seed. 

 

The two collapsed in a panting heap. Dipper rolled over so that they were face to face. Even in the dark Bill’s beauty shone through, his heterochromatic eyes almost glowing in the shadows of the night. Dipper couldn’t help but stroke his cheek with his hand.

 

“That was…” Dipper started

“Amazing.” Finished Bill. “You weren’t so bad yourself.”

 

The brunette couldn’t help but laugh, not realizing the man in front of him was quite serious. “So what now?”

 

Dipper was surprised when Bill climbed over him and then picked him up bridal style earning a squeak from the brunette as he wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck.

 

“Since you're staying the night, why don’t I show you around. There are plenty of rooms we could take advantage of, if you catch my drift.” Said Bill as he carried him towards the staircase.

  
“I don’t think I do.” Fibbed the brunette with a blush “I think your going to have to show me what you mean.” Just thinking about it made him half hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall enjoyed.


	6. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a change of heart-or plan.

 

Dipper doesn’t even bother opening his eyes when he first wakes. His head is pounding, every muscle in his body hurts and he feels bruised all over, especially his lower backside. He wonders briefly if he has the flu, but then remembers it’s still early for flu season. Even with his eyes closed his eyebrows knit together in thought. The memories of the night start coming back to him. The masquerade, being socially awkward as his sister threw people at him, pacifica giving him a drink...Things start getting fuzzy from there. He remembers a  beautiful golden stranger with heterochromatic eyes; did he dream up that fantasy or was he real? 

 

Suddenly he realizes his bed is overly soft and the room is a much more comfortable temperature than his either stiflingly hot, or frigidly cold room ever was. There was also a light weight draped over him as if someone was holding him and his back was pressed up against...a breathing chest? He opened his eyes and looked down seeing a dark arm was indeed holding him. Heart pounding he slowly turned over.

 

_ OHMYGOD!  _ He thought to himself. It wasn’t a dream. Hazy memories of naked skin, entwined limbs and glorious ecstasy became strikingly clear. The alcohol had not clouded his vision either the man really was that beautiful. Wincing, because everything hurt, he tentatively touched a strand of gold strung hair. It was soft and yet felt undeniably strong, like the man had never seen a split end in his life. God, what was he doing? He was going to end up waking the man..no Bill...his name was Bill, he remembered that much. He had to get out of here before Bill saw him and things got awkward. 

 

He was clearly out of Bill’s league and the half blond had certainly followed the liquor’s misleading path into believing that Dipper was more attractive than he actually was. The brunette did not want to be present for Bill’s disappointed appraisal of his last night’s bed partner. It was better to allow him false memories.

 

Gingerly, Dipper swung his legs over the side of the bed and was about to hoist himself up when a tight grip enclosed his already bruised wrist. Just how many bruises did he have? He turned his head to see a honey/blue gaze searching him. 

 

“And where do you think your going?” Asked the man, his voice slightly grating and thick with sleep.

 

_ Great _ , thought Dipper,  _ Here it comes.  _ “Home? Isn’t that what usually happens after a one night stand?” Why wasn’t he letting go? Dipper continued to rambel  “Last night was really awesome by the way..I’m sorry I don’t really know how this works. You don’t have to worry about me though.  I can call myself a cab and..”

 

“Stay for breakfast.” Bill cut in. “I insist.” he snapped his fingers,magically filling his pantry and fridge with food ingredients, unbeknownst to Dipper. He had to keep the brunette here while he formulated a plan. He could just bind him and start the revenge process, but he rather liked last night and would like a couple more trysts before going crazy on him. He needed to think. 

 

“O-Ok.” replied Dipper with a slight stutter. 

 

The demon released his grip now that Dipper was staying around for a bit. He scratched at a bit of dried cum on his stomach that was itching him. Gods, being a human was disgusting. “I’m going to get a quick shower, feel free to roam the house until I’m done.”

 

Bill smacked the pants out of Dipper’s hands when he tried to put them on. “You can keep your underwear on, but no pants. I like seeing your slender legs.” Bill left a blushing Dipper to get his shower in the adjoining bathroom.

 

Dipper shook his head in disbelief. The teen hated his legs, like the rest of his body he thought it was too thin. He couldn’t believe BIll found something attractive on him. He was actually going to sneak out when the blond was getting his shower but the compliment was making him think maybe he had a shot with this guy. A minescule one.  But hey, he could hope anyway. 

 

The kitchen was easy enough to find. Dipper had decided when his stomach had growled that he could start breakfast while Bill got his shower. Also some food might help the sour feeling in his stomach. He noted Bill did not have boxed pancake mix, almost everything was whole foods. Was the guy a health freak? Dipper lived off of processed foods for the most part. Was this a sign that they were doomed? Luckily Dipper knew how to make pancakes from scratch, courtesy of Mabel, and it looked like he had all of the ingredients he needed.

 

Two plates were stacked high with pancakes and he was just finishing the last batch when Bill came up behind him and wrapped his thin but strong arms around him. He kissed Dipper’s neck.

 

“H-hey Bill. I hope you don’t mind, but I made breakfast.” Dipper placed the last pancakes on a plate and turned off the stove. He squeaked when a hand reached inside his boxers and started stroking him.

 

“Not at all, but I need some syrup for my pancakes.” Bill licked the shell of Dipper’s ear and sucked the earlobe for a moment when he reached it. “I like the way your cock feels in my hand. The smooth delicate skin gives easily in my grip. Feels like it was made just for my hold. Do you agree? Do you like it when I do this to you?”

 

“Yes.” Dipper whispered out as he pushed his shoulders back into Bill’s chest and lightly thrusted his hips into the working hand. “It feels..ahhh...good.”

 

Bill jerked the panting boy for another few moments before asking “wouldn’t you like to feel good like this all the time?”

 

It was hard for Dipper to answer as the heat in his abdomen was on the verge of spilling out of him. “Y-es. Yes. Ahhhh. Yes.”

 

Bill reached out with his free hand and grabbed a plate just in time to catch the milky spurts atop fluffy pancakes. “Then stay here with me.” The cum dripped down the sides of the breakfast like heavy cream. Once Dipper’s orgasm was exhausted Bill left the teen to sit at the table with his plate.

 

“What?” Dipper stood agast as watched Bill start to eat the cum drenched food. it would kind if be a turn on if Dipper wasn’t so horrified. It had to taste terrible. Not to mention did Bill say what he thought he said? Confused, mortified, and intrigued Dipper sat at the table with his breakfast.

 

Why was Dipper looking at him like that? Was it not normal human thing to eat the ejaculate of a lover? Bill was sure he had witnessed people swallowing this stuff during sex acts. The taste was a little strange but not bad. A bit salty, but it was a palatable combination with the sweetness of the pancakes. “I said stay me with.”

 

Dipper found it hard to concentrate when Bill pressed the fork to his tongue and licked it. Was everything this guy did so damn sexy. “Like for the day?” he asked, pouring syrup-the regular kind.

 

“No” said Bill “For like ever.”

 

“Wow. Oh man. This is...this is…” Insane, psychotic, out of the question. Dipper didn’t even know this guy. He was a complete stranger. Why did he want to say yes? Dipper cleared his throat. “Why? Why would you want me to live with you?” he shoved an overstuffed  forkful of pancakes into his mouth, trying to hide his nervousness.

 

Bill had decided he didn’t want to physically hurt Dipper anymore, not until the end. At least not worse than he already did during sex. No. Instead he decided he would break him mentally. Bill would use him for pleasure, build him up, make him trust him, make him fall in love. Then when Dipper was invested Bill would crush him. After appearing like the perfect boyfriend Bill would seemingly snap one day. He would abuse Dipper, physically wound him to the point of death. But he would leave him alive so that after Bill revealed the truth Dipper would have to continue living his life broken, unable to trust and unable to love. Afraid that every person is out to get him, to hurt him. Yes this was much better than his original plan. Then after Dipper he would go after the others who had wronged him and eventually he would free his friends from their prison.

 

“Because you intrigue me. I wasn’t lying when I told you at the party last night that I have been dreaming of you, I’ve been waiting to get my hands on you forever.”

 

Of course he meant someone like Dipper, not actually Dipper himself. Right? “I’m afraid I would disappoint you. You don’t really know me and once you got to know me I think you would be let down. I’m not anything special. Just some average nerd who likes science and ghost hunting. I’m flattered but I think you are confused about who I am, who you want me to be.”

 

“I find your modesty endearing. And I’m not wrong. I’m never wrong. I know who you are. You are Dipper Pines. You are smart, sincere, adorably awkward and self deprecating. You’re excessively anxious.  You're a perpetual insomniac and you always second guess yourself.”

 

“How do you know all that.” asked Dipper feeling a little scared. It’s like he’s been watching him.

 

“I’m good at reading people. I observed you and your interactions at the party for some time before I approached you. Out of everyone there, you stood out and captured my attention. I felt like we connected last night.”

 

Dipper felt a sigh of relief escaped his lips. He supposed the guy was less crazy and more dramatic. He could deal with that. Still…”I enjoyed our time together too, but couldn’t we, like, date first. Why jump into it?”

 

“Because we already jumped into it by fucking the way we did last night. Because we enjoy each other's physical aspects. Think about it, by living with me, I can make you feel good whenever you want. We will have so much more time to get to know each other this way as well. Besides if at anytime you think it’s not working you are free to leave.” Bill lied.

  
The blonds words were so inviting. BIll was so attractive AND  Bill wanted him. No one wanted him. And Bill wanted to please him. His desire to be wanted and his insecurities were stronger than his common sense which was currently sending off warning bells. “Ok. I’ll do it. I'll move in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the pancakes. I was blushing and laughing when I wrote it. I am such a filthy animal. My husband probably thinks I'm crazy.


	7. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for errors and typos. I am pretty tipsy. Working from home with sick five year old twins will do that to you after you get them to bed. They are monsters. Just kidding I love them. Mostly.
> 
> Let me reiterate that I did not drink until after I got them to the doctors and my husband was home and we all watched the Gravity Falls finale together (but my husband doesn't really love it like me and the girls do). 
> 
> My one daughter wants to marry Bill. And Bowser. And Gannon. Oh no I am in trouble. Lol to much info, but again I had a bit to drink.

“Dipper!” Mabel cried jumping down the porch stairs and running full force into her brother with a hug that nearly bowled them both over. Her twin made a pained noise from the impact of her hug. Still holding him by the shoulders she stepped back an arms width “Thank god you're okay.” she said looking him over. “Or not, what happend to you?”

 

“What do you mean? I’m fine. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

 

She fingered the lapels of his crinkled suit coat. “Well your clothes look like they've been slept in. Your shirt is missing some of it’s buttons?” she questioned suspiciously before continuing. “You have bruises all over your neck...and wrists...are those finger marks?” Her brows furrowed together. “You’ve either been beat up...or... Dipper! You got laid?” The girl squealed. 

 

Dipper’s cheeks turned crimson “Shhhh. Mabel keep it down.” He covered her mouth with his hand and smiled sheepishly at some tourists making their way from their cars into the tourist shop.

 

She removed his hand and pulled him into the house and up to his room in the attic that they used to share. She couldn’t suppress her giggles. Sitting besides him on his bed she asked “So who was it? With those bruises I am thinking roxy she is such a freak. Oh, or Ethan because I bet a nerd like him is crazy in bed...”

 

“Uhh” Dipper cut her off. “I don’t think it was someone you introduced me to. It was a guy named Bill. He was gorgeous, with dark skin, blond and black hair, and two different color eyes.”

 

“Like David Bowie?”

 

Dipper laughed “Yeah kind of, but way hotter.”

 

“Blasphemy! No one is hotter than the goblin king.” She held up her tickle hands in warning “You take it back.”

 

“Ok I’m sorry. But seriously don’t tickle me. My bruised body can’t take it. Even holding my arms up in surrender hurts.”

 

“That good huh? I remember my first time. It was in..” 

 

“Mabel, please.” He cut her off. “I know we are close, but we should not be sharing sex stories.

 

“Twins share everything.” she declared in mock hurt.

 

“Well that’s why I am telling you first.” Dipper took a breath to prepare himself “I am sorta, kinda, maybe..well moving in with Bill.” 

 

Mabel just blinked at him a few times. “Do you think that is wise?”

 

Dipper ran his hands through his unruly curls “No, but I am doing it anyway.”

 

“Oh. My. God. Mr. I think everything through and think of every possible scenario, even impossible ones, and always has a plan is just throwing caution to the wind and moving in with some dude he just met? Please tell me it’s fate or love at first site or some type of soulbound shit. Because if that is the case I am ok with it, but in any other scenario hell no. I just thought that you were dead, especially after that sudden pain incident a few days ago. I’m not going to let you move in with some psycho.”

 

“Wow! All that in one breath, impressive.” Dipper chewed on his bottom lip as he processed the information his sister threw at him. “Honestly I think it’s a physical thing. So if it makes you feel better you can throw it in with love, or lust, at first site. He likes me and wants me to move in so yes he is probably psycho, but he told me I can leave whenever, so there is that. And why would you think I was dead?”

 

“Because you suddenly disappeared at the party and I couldn’t find you anywhere. You wouldn’t answer your cell and no one saw or leave or knew where you were. And then..” here she reached into the pocket of her oversized sweater and pulled out his mangled cell phone. “Paz found this.”

 

Dipper took his broken phone from her hands and studied it for a moment “Looks like it got crushed. Weird.”

 

“Yeah, weird.” Mabel repeated. “So you really moving in with this guy?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Anything I can do to stop you?”

 

“No.” For whatever reason, even with his endless reservations, he decision was absolute.

 

“When are you going to tell our grunkles?”

 

“I guess before they leave for their next paranormal hunt. Which is when Bill wants me to move in.”

 

“So by Monday?” She had a hard time keeping track of their schedule.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“That is only two days away. doesn’t really leave you a lot of time.”

 

Dipper shook his head in agreement “I should probably start packing. I don’t really have too much though.”

 

“I’ll help” said Mabel. “I already have all my stuff packed up so I have time to help you.”

 

“Thanks.” Dipper paused “Wait, what?”

 

“I’m moving in with Pacifica. Surprise.” she waved the flats of her hands “Looks like we finally are going our separate ways after all these years.”

 

Dipper stared at her in shock for a moment. “I guess we are.” was all he could think of to say.

 

* * *

 

Cerulean fire ignited in Bill's blue omniscient orb. He closed the normal honey colored eye so that he could better see the vision

A tall curvy olive skinned woman, dressed in a red skirt suit,  with dark brown hair and mahogany eyes that bordered on burgundy seemingly appeared out of thin air in his driveway. He had protections on his new home so another supreme being could not enter without his permission. He watched as she weightlessly traversed the flight of stairs in red stiletto heels. 

 

As she rapped a hand on his front door he extinguished his pansophical powers with a rapid blink of his eyes. “You may enter this one time.” He called out to her. Let the bitch come to him.

 

He said nothing else to the empyrean beauty as she made her way to him, lounging on the sofa without a, seemingly, care in the world. 

 

Rather than take a seat on the sectional she sat herself delicately on the coffee table directly in front of him.

 

“Cipher love, what a surprise to find you here.”

 

“One: we hold no love for each other, and two: You are surprised to find me in my own home?”

 

The crimson lips turned up in a smile just as suddenly flipped and the woman’s eyes flared as red as her manicured fingernails. However she quickly regained her composure. “I meant surprised to find you once again in this dimension. You could imagine my amazement when Cupid came to the counsel to confess that Kali had made you a vessel. though I can’t really blame her. The poor dear, just how you keep manipulating her I will never know.”

 

She waited for Cipher to say something and when he didn’t she continued. “She even convinced the council, during her own trial, that we should allow you a probation of sorts. See if you can be reformed.”

 

“Probation? Reform? Those are human words. We are gods, we are ungovernable.  Why the rest of our ilk has allowed this ‘council’ to impose rules on them is beyond me, but your silly council has no power over me.”

 

Bill’s lips twitched when the woman had the audacity to reach out and trace his jaw with her sharp clawed fingers. “Of course the sole being responsible for the assembly of this council would say that. And yet it was us who locked you away, us who contained you not just to our last dimension but then to gravity falls during your last escape fiasco.”

 

The blond Demon shrugged “You can’t contain me forever. Even when locked away I have power. More power than you could dream of.”

 

“Yes Bill, there is so much power in you. So much potential, but you ruin it with your arrogance and conceit. Not everything is yours to have and destroy. Even as a God there are consequences to your actions.” 

 

Bill grabbed her wrist and tightened his grip, making the woman wince. “So cruel.” she continued as she snatched her hand away “You know I tried to tame you. To guide you before you lost your way, but you are unfixable. I should have known better than to mess with the demon of chaos.” She rubbed at her injured wrist using her magic to instantly heal it.

 

“Says Lyssa, the demon of insanity.” Bill rolled his eyes.

 

“I am more than that. I am stability. I am order. I make up for what you lack as we are so closely bound. Dimensions need me to control you. I am what you need to find balance and yet you reject me.”

 

“This again.” Bill sneered.

 

“Forget it.” she said standing “I thought I would try to reason with you, but I see that is still impossible.” She smoothed out her pencil skirt with her hands. “Kali may have convinced the council to give you a chance, but it’s only a matter of time before you show your true colors. And that boy that you claim is so special...he is nothing. I don’t know why you are wasting your time.”

 

Bill laughed “Come now Lyssa, I think we both know me better than that. When is anyone but a tool to be used.”

 

The goddesses features brightened at his comment. “Of course.” she smiled. “Cupid never knows what he is talking about anyway.” 

 

Bill followed her to the door. She paused in the threshold “You know I would like you to prove me wrong. Show me that you are capable of balance. I really could help you if you let me.”

 

Bill smiled sweetly at Lyssa, giving her a moment of hope and butterflies in her stomach, before he slammed the door in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this goes way off cannon now. I am so sad G-Falls is over. I loved the ending. I still love Billdip. hopefully I will love it until I finish this story. 
> 
> Sorry no smut, but really after the last two chapters y'all probably need a break. 
> 
> Funfact: Lyssa is the Greek goddess of insanity/mania. She is the main bad guy of the story. Duh-duh-dunn.
> 
> Also I really feel like Mabel would love Bowie and Labyrinth, because really who doesn't? So sad Bowie is dead.


	8. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family meets Bill and Dipper moves in with a demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut, but only in the 3rd and last part so if you are not ok with that you can skip it. Honestly though it's probably going to be in the story alot because I am a bad girl, so yeah.

 

It was noon on Sunday. Bill had decided to spend the day making accommodations to his home. All details were made with Dipper in mind. He wanted to create a place where Dipper would want to be. A place that created happiness, comfort and above all a false sense of security.

 

He decided a pool was needed, some place to entertain friends, when Bill would allow it. The blond had an eye for aesthetics calling for the pool to be both indoors and outdoors in which could be separated or adjoined with a  retractable glass wall that cut through the middle of the pool. Two hot tubs were in order: one in the pool room and the other on the patio.  To accomplish his tasks there was a fair amount of reconstruction to the bottom floor of the house, however he didn’t think Pinetree would notice as they never made it down this the lower level of the structure.

 

As he filled  the room with built in aquariums, furniture, and decorations he imagined all the things he could do to the brunette in the room and found himself momentarily distracted thinking of pale naked skin. His stomach grumbled audibly and his thoughts moved from sex to food.  He tilted his head in wonder at how his human brain allowed him to only think of one thing at a time and how strange it felt as it flittered between thoughts. He supposed he ought to feed this dumb thing.

 

After lunch Bill continued his work. He tried to think of everything the boy liked. He created a billiards room, an arcade, a small theater, an office for school and research, and a library filled with books, gilded mirrors, and plush furniture upholstered with red velvet and accented with black lace. 

 

It wasn’t even five in the evening when the blond felt satisfied with his work. He had even filled the pond on the property with a family of water spirits- a supernatural being the boy had yet to study in the flesh. Dipper should be more than happy with his new home, and if he wasn’t Bill could make adjustments later. Now all he had to do was wait until tomorrow to bring home his pinetree. 

 

“Hmmmm” Bill hummed. “I’ve changed my mind. I’m getting him right now.” 

 

As he made his way out of the house he flicked his wrist, requesting a rather fancy black car to appear in his driveway. He hypothesized that while playing Dipper he should entertain the rules of this dimension, and more specifically this country. Sorting through information he found what he would need to make the car legal to the road, including that the electronic paperwork be filed with the appropriate institutions. 

 

“It’s so boring to behave.” he said to himself as he slid into his sleek car. He didn’t know the path to the mystery shack but he could easily follow the pull of their bond. The real issue was he had never driven one of these metal deathtraps before. Really though how hard could it be for an all knowing being of pure energy-stuck in the body of a human?

 

By the time Bill had made it to the tourist trap the car was fairly beat up, but he could fix it in an instant and on the upside he was pretty sure he could drive well enough to get Pine Tree home in one piece.

 

*********

 

The Pines and Ramirez families sat down to a typical boisterous dinner and everyone started grabbing food as several conversations started between the families. Stan may have passed on the shack to Soos but Stan and Ford still lived there between ventures and the twins were invited back every summer. The lovable oaf was doing well with the business and they had added on some extra rooms to make space for everyone. 

 

Dipper asked his grunckles about their upcoming expedition, while abuelita fussed over Soos and Mabel asked Melody about her pregnancy. “How’s my little honorary nephew doing? Did you two come up with a name yet? Mabelman maybe, or Able because it rhymes with Mabel?”

 

Melody laughed and Dipper shot his sister an exasperated look. “Isn’t it enough that you are the godmother, now you want the baby named after you?” Dipper asked his sister.

 

“Actually big news, we did decide on a name.” Melody smiled as her husband took her hand. “He’s going to be a junior. I wanted to name him after someone who stood for something and was a great example to live by and I couldn’t think of any man better than his father.” 

 

“Awe.” Mabel clapped her hands together. “You two are so cute and in love. I hope people will think the same thing about me and Paz one day.”

 

“Where is blondie anyway?” asked Stan, talking with his mouthfull “She is usually here for Sunday dinner.” 

 

“She is back at our apartment unpacking.” Said Mabel nonchalantly “She might be over later for treats.”

 

“Our?” Asked Ford catching on.

 

“Cat’s outta the bag, meow.” Mabel giggled and then blurted out loudly. “I’m moving in with her, we are bringing out relationship the the next level. BAM!” 

 

Congratulations were offered from around the table. “But I’m not the only one with a surprise. Right Dipper?”

 

The brunette nearly choked on his food. “Ummmm.” He doubted they would take his news as good as Mabels. Even as an adult his great uncles still felt they were under their care, and they didn’t know this man like they knew Pacifica.

 

A car horn blaring repeatedly from the parking lot saved Dipper from having to answer. Mabel got up first and ran into the closed gift shop to look out the window. 

 

“It’s some super hot man with an expensive looking car.” She yelled for everyone to hear. “Dipper is this your new boyfriend?”

 

Cheeks stained crimson as everyone stared at Dipper. “Umm, I’ll be right back.”

 

Dipper slid out of his seat and looked out the same window as his twin. “That’s him.”

 

“He’s still laying on the horn, why doesn’t he just knock on the door.”

 

Dipper shook his head. “I have no idea. From my little experience with him I’ve already discerned he is a bit odd.” 

 

“He would have to be to want to date you.” Mabel laughed and Dipper hit her arm before meeting Bill outside.

 

“What are you doing here?” He asked as he made his way across the parking lot. “I thought we agreed on tomorrow?”

 

Bill tugged Dipper in for a kiss when the shorter man reached him, and the brunette melted into him, forgetting instantly that his sister was probably watching from the window. He allowed Bill entrance when the blond’s tongue pressed against the seam of his lips.

 

When the kiss broke apart the Demon answered, “We did, but I missed you. I’ve come to collect you a bit early. I would have called you, but…”  _ I broke your cell phone when I didn’t want anyone to be able to track you when my original plan was to physically torture you _ . “I didn’t have your mobile number.”

 

Dipper nodded his head. “I...uh...need a little more time. I haven’t even told my family yet.” 

 

“Hello. Bill, right?” Dipper jumped at his sister’s voice not even realizing she had come up next to him.

 

“Yes.” The demon smiled sharply. “And you are?” He asked pretending not to know who she was.

 

“Mabel, Dipper’s twin. You probably didn’t know he had a twin. In fact you don’t know much about him at all. Nor me about you. Why don’t you come in for some dinner so we can all get to know each other a bit, before you spirit my brother away.”

 

“Of course.” accepted Bill, getting the invitation he needed to enter the protected house. “Lead the way”, he said as his fingers intertwined with Dipper’s. It was mostly for show, but he found he did like the feel of the smaller hand in his own.

 

It became surprisingly quiet when they entered the room, all eyes on the two men holding hands. 

 

Dipper Cleared his throat “Um, everyone this is Bill...my boyfriend?”  He looked at Bill who confirmed the title with a nod of his head. “Yeah, my boyfriend.” Dipper then proceed to introduce everyone else in the room. “Bill you can take my seat, I’ll get another one.”

 

“Nonsense.” Responded Bill as he took Dipper by the waist and pulled him onto his lap. “The table is already overcrowded. Why fit another chair in when you can sit perfectly comfortable right here.”

 

Dipper blushed furiously and would have insisted otherwise if Bill’s hold wasn’t wrapped around him so possessively. “S-sure. this...this is fine.” He silently cursed himself when his voice cracked. Bill probably thought he was such a dork.

 

Ford noticed his nephew’s lack of eloquence and recognized it as a nervous tick of Dipper’s. “So how long have you two been dating?”

 

“Two days.” Said Bill taking a bite of bread and grimacing as he tasted too many chemicals for something that looked to be freshly made.

 

“But we have known each other for the whole summer.” Dipper interjected quickly. His family  would not relent to letting him move in with a man he knew for two days. Both Bill and Mabel raised a brow at what they knew was an obvious lie. “And...I am...going to be staying with Bill for a while.”

 

All movement and sound in the room stopped at Dipper’s confession. He was full of surprises. 

 

“You’re moving out too?  With…,” Ford glared at the guest. “what’s your name again?”

 

“William…Sifra.” Bill answered using the arabic translation of Cipher. He was going to use Latin, but that would be too easy.

 

“And are you a student? Do you have a job?”

 

Bill hesitated only for a second. He decided to tell the truth in a nondescript sort of way. “I’m from old money, but you could say I’m a bit of an entrepreneur and I’ve well versed in demonology and theology-but only as far as the deities themselves. I have little interest in the religious aspects, nor of human practices regarding such.”

Ford grunted his disapproval as the stranger ran his fingers though Dipper’s curls in front of everyone “So you were born into wealth. How old are you?” 

 

“twenty-six.” The demon rattled out without much thought. He smiled to himself when an unintentional purr rumbled in Dipper’s throat. He felt the boy shift embarrassedly in this lap. It made him excited to take his Pine Tree home and pretend to be his boyfriend in a physical sense, making him make more of those delightful sounds. He was such a noisy little thing.

 

“You are a bit older than our nephew. What’s the attraction?”  _ And do you really have to be so handsy in front of his family? _

 

“I Don’t know what you mean. We are both adults and It’s both physical and personality. Are you insinuating your nephew is not worth my attention?” Bill moved a  hand to massage Dipper’s thigh under the table. “I think he is just perfect.”

 

“Lay off the kids will you Ford. You are embarrassing Dipper.” Said Stan seeing how red in the face Dipper was as he, and everyone else at the table, witnessed the interaction. Then to Bill, “You’ll have to excuse this guy, he’s such a conspiracist, probably thinks you're an incubus or something.”

 

“Right, sorry.” Ford ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. Stan was right, he was probably just being paranoid “It’s just that I didn’t know Dipper had a boyfriend. And then come to find out he is moving you, well it’s a bit of a shock. But if Dipper trusts you, that is good enough for me.” 

 

Whatever Dipper had with this guy was probably just physical. Ford could admit the man was good looking and Dipper didn’t have much luck with relationships. Sure there was something that Ford couldn’t put his finger on about this guy that made him uneasy, but the pairing probably wouldn’t last long so he might as well let Dipper have his fun.

 

*******

 

It was late by the time the two men got on the road and Dipper was satisfied with how the evening ended. All in all things could have been a lot worse. After Ford’s initial interrogation the atmosphere was a bit lighter and Bill proved himself to be an amiable guest. He was a bit spastic and all over the place but he was charming, witty, knowledgeable, and respectful. Dipper really couldn’t fathom why Bill liked him-a mediocre nerd- so much, but it made him feel special that he did. 

 

Still, as they drove, Dipper couldn’t help but feel anxiety about moving in with him. That or it was the older man’s driving that had his nerves in knots. He drove at breakneck speed and he was often on the wrong side of the road when he took the turns of the curved, back wood, roads too wide. They were only a fraction of the way home and they had only narrowly avoided three accidents. All of which made the blond laugh like he was enjoying a roller coaster ride. The last one had Dipper screaming like a girl.

 

“What’s the Matter?” Bill asked genuinely surprised at Dipper’s outburst. He hadn’t even crashed the car yet. He glanced at his new boyfriend.

 

“Eyes.On.The.Road.” Dipper said frantically when the car started to veer out of the lane. “Can you pull over?” He asked, heart still pounding from the last near miss.

 

Confused Bill did as he was asked, bringing the car to rough stop at the edge of the road “Are you ok? you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

 

Dipper’s hands rested defensively on the dashboard. “Yeah I thought I was going to see our ghosts.” He closed his eyes and breathed deeply trying to slow the heaving of his chest. “Do you always drive so chaotically?” 

 

“I...I thought my driving was fine. I’m a lot better than I was before.” It wasn’t a lie.

 

Dipper looked at him incredulously “Can I drive?” He hoped he wasn’t overstepping his bounds asking to drive Bill’s expensive car, but he really wanted to get to his new home in one piece.  “Please.” he added.

 

“Sure Kid.” 

 

After switching spots Dipper was able to marvel at how nice the car was and how well it drove when it was him behind the wheel. He wasn’t one for sports cars, as he would probably never own one, but the craftsmanship was undeniable. 

 

Bill sat in silence for a little bit and studied Dipper’s profile. His face had lost the chubbiness of youth but he still had soft rounded features complete with a small pink button nose. The large brown eyes with heavy lashes and mouth, complete with pouty lower lip, were identical to his sisters.   His overgrown curls framed his face in a delicate and unkept sort of way. He couldn’t be classified as masculine, but he was handsome none the less. Bill didn’t know why he was so hard on himself, he was utterly adorable. He had thought so when the boy was twelve and he thought even more so now. 

 

“Do you know the way back my pet?” Bill asked

 

“Yeah, I know this town like the back of my hand and I paid attention to the route on the cab ride back to the shack yesterday.”

 

“Good.” Said Bill as he messed with the zipper of Dipper’s pants. “Because I can think of better things to do with my mouth than giving directions.”

“Wha..? Dipper’s eyes widened when Bill pulled him from his confines. “O-Oh.” Was he really going to give him road head? Between the thought and Bill’s fingers wrapping around his cock he was already half mast.

 

“What if we get into an accident?” he asked when the blond removed his seatbelt. His breath hitched when he felt Bill’s tongue leave a warm wet trail from the base to the tip of his penis. 

 

“Just drive.” Bill’s warm breath on his saliva covered cock sent a shiver down his spine. He couldn’t resist and did as Bill told him to. Though it was harder to do when he felt Bill’s mouth enclose around his head and used his tongue to swirl around the sensitive ridges before plummeting down his shaft.  

 

Dipper found his driving skills dimmed a bit, but were still relatively safe, as Bill administered to hardened dick. Each bob of the blond’s head brought him closer to Dipper’s hips. The younger male chewed on his lower lip and he fought from thrusting his hips up into the hot mouth. Sensing Dipper’s need Bill brought his lips to the base of silky appendage. Deep throating caused the cock to poke him painfully triggering pleasure to roll over him warm waves. He moaned around the swollen length in a vibrating hum that extracted delicious whines from Dipper making the blond want to work that much harder.

 

The remainder of the ride was silent aside from wet sucking noises, hums, moans, and mewling. Dipper pulled into the long driveway of his new home as his pulsing cock was leaking precum. Bill slid his tongue over the slit again and again as he sucked greedily taking what his lover gave to him. His own cock was throbbing at the taste and feel of his lover’s need inside of him. 

 

With the car now idle Dipper ran his hands through the soft blond hair and Jerked his hips into the hungry mouth as Bill sucked harder. The brunette came undone with a cry and Bill drank down the thick cum that was quickly becoming one of his favorite flavors. When there was nothing left to take Bill sat up and wiped the corner of his mouth with this thumb. “Welcome home.” He said.

 

Dipper leaned in and kissed Bill with a fervor that indicated he was still wanton regardless of the fact that he had just cum. He palmed Bill’s erection “Let’s go inside where I can show you how happy I am to be home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many rooms made just for Dipper, how may will they have sex in? I dunno. Tee he he. I love Billdip, dirty-very dirty Billdip at that. Been obsessed with it ever since Sock Opera. 
> 
> Anyway I guess that is it. I hope y'all enjoyed.


	9. An average day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dipper's first full day in his new home. How will he adjust to a new home, a boy friend and college? Will every day be like his first day?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Sex Happens.

The hot water from the shower running down Dipper’s back soothed his sore muscles in such a way that he wished he could stay in the steamy room all day. But it was only the second full week of university classes and he couldn’t miss a day already. With a sigh he turned off the water thinking about the first night in his new home. He didn’t regret last night but he certainly had to get himself to bed at a decent time on school nights.

 

He dried himself gingerly with a soft towel and looked at himself in the full length mirror. It hurt to walk and he was covered in bruises from the previous two nights with his new boyfriend. It had felt so good when Bill has sucked his flesh and pressed his dark fingers into his pale skin, but left him hurting afterwards something awful. He touched one of the bruises on his neck with a hiss and decided he was going to have to cover up the best he could in the warm early September weather.

 

Walking out of bathroom and into the bedroom he cursed quietly as he realized he had never taken his belongings out of Bill’s car. 

 

Bill stirred at the sound of Dipper coming into the room “What time is it? Why are you out of bed? Come back under the covers.” He held up the black duvet, waiting for his Pinetree to come back to bed with him.

 

“Sorry.” Dipper replied “I didn’t meant to wake you. While I would love to climb back into bed I have to get to school.” He was searching the floor for his clothes. were they off before they made it to the bedroom last night, he couldn’t remember?

 

“School?” Bill sat up in bed, stretching his arms over in head, causing his spine to pop. He smiled when he caught Dipper eyeing him appreciatively. “You don’t need to go there. I have the means to take care of you forever. Come on,” He said patting the bed next to him “hop back in.”

 

“It’s really tempting, but even if I don’t need to go to college I want to. Besides I can’t depend on you for my whole life when I don’t know how long we'll be together or if we’ll even work out.” He tore his eyes from the blond lest he change his mind. “Have you seen my clothes from last night?”

 

“No.” Bill shrugged his shoulders “You didn’t bring any other clothes?”

 

“I did. They are in the car, I’m not walking out in my towel.”

 

“Why not? It’s not like there are any close neighbors to see you so under dressed.”

 

“That’s not the point.” Said Dipper with a blush of embarrassment

 

“So modest p…”  _ whoops, he almost said Pine Tree _ “pumpkin. Just wear something of mine.” 

 

Bill stood and, unabashedly naked, strode over to open double paneled doors that led into a walk in closet filled with clothes. Another thing he had done when he had first bought the house. He had a thing for aesthetics and that included fashion. “Help yourself.”

 

“If you don’t mind…” Dipper looked through the clothes hanging on racks and folded in drawers and on shelves. “You really like yellow, black and white.” there was also a fair amount of grey and red. Not to mention an absurd amount of dress clothes as well. Finally he settled on a pair of grey joggers and a high neck, long sleeved, red thermal tee that look liked it would fit him. 

 

Bill watched Dipper get dressed, not allowing him any privacy. “It’s still warm out you know. I hope you are not trying to cover up the love marks I gave you.” Bill said a little irritated. He continued speaking before the brunette could answer. “What time will you be back?”

 

Dipper didn’t miss Bill’s annoyance. “I’m done with classes every day by 3:15 but it’s three towns over so between the walk and the busses it takes me a little over an hour. I should be home by like 4:30?”

 

Bill slipped into a pair of his own lounge pants but didn’t bother with a shirt “How long if you drove directly?” he wondered how the distance would affect the bond Kali had connected them with.

 

“Forty minutes, maybe. I don’t have a car though. My last one broke down before the summer.”

Dipper couldn’t help but stare at Bill’s bare torso with a blush. It didn’t matter that he had just kissed and touched the naked skin last night. Would this man always affect him like he was a crushing schoolgirl?

 

“Take my car.” 

 

“Really? But what if you need to go out, or what if I get into an accident with it.”

 

Bill walked over to Dipper and caressed his cheek with his hand. “I’ll call a cab if I need to go out and I don’t care if you crash it as long as you are ok.”

 

“Bill..” Dipper placed his own hand over Bill’s caressing one. He still couldn’t believe this man was his boyfriend.

 

“But I want you and the car back as soon as possible when classes are over. No dawdling, no studying at the library, and no hanging out with friends.” Bill looked down at the pouty lips and stole a quick kiss. “Strait home. If you’re a good boy, after dinner we can do something of your choice for fun.” 

 

“My choice huh? I’ll have to think about it.” They would have to talk about Bill’s control issues at some point but for now Dipper conceded. He didn’t really want to start a fight and be late for school nor did he want to argue with his boyfriend this soon into the relationship.  “I’m going to get my stuff out of your car, then I guess I should leave.”

 

*******

 

It was half way through the last class of the day and Dipper was ready for it to be over. Besides being overly hot he felt like he was coming down with something. There was a slight headache and his muscles were achy in a way that was unrelated to his post sex soreness. He fanned himself with some papers in his free hand as he took notes with the other. It was already warm in the classroom and he ended up pushing up his sleeves to his elbows, not really caring about the bruises around his wrists. No one really paid any attention to him anyway so it wasn’t a big deal.

 

When the professor called for a break Dipper went to the restroom to splash his face with cold water. Afterwards he returned to his seat with a bottle of water. He doodled in his notebook absently as he waited for class to start again and idly listened to his classmates chatter.

 

“So, this probably makes me sound like a jerk but I am glad Mr. Smyth had to take leave. He was way too hard. Miss  Katergáris seems a lot more lenient and easy going. Less papers, less tests.”

 

Dipper glanced at the kid who was talking. He thinks his name was Jeremy and was probably a year or two older than Dipper. He had a muscular build with light brown hair and hazel eyes. The guy looked like a typical jock; the kind that would have made fun of him all through high school. It didn’t surprise him that Jeremy  thought an easy class like psyc two would be hard with anyone teaching it. However he seemed nice enough and even spoke to him sometimes before class or during break since he sat next to him.

 

“And She’s fucking hot too.” responded Jeremy’s friend. Dipper couldn’t remember his name.

 

“Yeah She’s cute.” Jeremy agreed “But,” and here he looked in Dipper’s direction and caught his gaze for a moment. “I think some of our classmates are cuter.” 

 

Dipper quickly focused on his drawing. Jeremy couldn’t be talking about him, could he? When did he become so attractive? First Bill now this guy. 

 

“Freakier too, if the bruises are any indication.” responded the jocks friend.

 

Dipper pulled the brim of his hat down and slunk further into his chair. They were definitely talking about him. Yeah, he Really couldn’t wait for this day to be over.

 

*******

 

The house was overly quiet when Dipper walked in. He dropped his bookbag on the couch as he walked past it and made his way to his study. For reason it just felt like Bill would be there and he was right. 

 

Bill was sitting on the floor, his back to him, and his honey colored head pouring over a book. 

 

“What’cha reading?” asked Dipper as he peeled off his damp shirt. 

 

“Your Journals.” said the blond without any shame that he was going through his boyfriends personal belongings.  He looked over at Dipper and took note of his bare chest. “Are you getting naked for me already?” He closed the book with a snap and stood up to wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

 

Dipper paled. “You read my journals?” His question came out muffled as he buried his face into the spot between Bill’s arm and chest.  He had started writing them when he was 13 to replace Ford’s three that destroyed by Cipher. His were a lot more detailed as he had actually befriended a lot of Gravity falls’ creatures, unlike Ford who treated them as specimen for the most part. But to an outsider such as Bill it would look like Dipper was either a huge nerd who made up these elaborate tales, or he would just think he was crazy. He wrapped his arms tightly around Bill’s waist afraid the blond might push him away. 

 

Bill kissed the crown of Dipper’s head. The soft crazy curls tickled his lips. “I have. I found them interesting.  Especially the stuff about the insane triangle demon Bill Cipher; a whole book dedicated to him and was it...weirdmageddon?”

 

“Don’t make fun of me.” came Dipper’s despondent and stifled voice. And here he was just starting to feel better too. 

 

Bill took Dipper’s chin in his hand and forced him to look up at him. “I’m not. I believe you. I’ve encountered strange things like you’ve notated. In fact you could say I’ve lived it. Demonologist remember?”

 

Dipper sniffed “R-really? You don’t think I’m nuts?”

 

The brunette’s insecurities were so attractive to bill.

 

“Well that’s debatable.” Bill laughed at his own joke and Dipper found himself laughing with him. 

 

Dipper shivered when fingers ran down his bare spine and, as he looked into ravenous heterochromatic eyes, he fully expected the lips that came crashing down on his own. The younger man yielded to the forceful entrance of tongue that dominated his mouth with a roaming hunger over his tongue, teeth and gums.

 

Bill walked Dipper backwards until the slighter man was pushed up against the empty unclaimed desk. Bill continued to push into him, forcing his back to bend painfully over ebony wood until the brunette got the hint to sit upon the ledge. Bill broke their kissing apart to pull his own shirt over his head. He discarded his pants as well, allowing his erection to bob out without restriction. 

 

The blond  stood between thin legs and fisted a hand into unruly curls to pull Dipper’s head back and expose his throat. The younger boy gripped the edge of the desk and arched his back with a kneen when teeth broke through his skin. 

 

“B-Bill. I’m starting...to think mmm...you’re a vampire. Ahhh” Dipper felt lightheaded as Bill sucked on his wound. Why did he find this so pleasurable? 

 

_ ‘Oh I’m much worse than a vampire’ _ Bill thought as he started to rub his partners hard on through his pants. He pulled his mouth away from the puncture holes, licking the wound once before moving on. “You just taste so good, I can’t help myself.” 

 

He nibbled on the pale collarbone as he gathered the waistband of Dipper’s joggers in his hands and yanked them roughly from the boy’s body. “Finally.” he murmured with a moan as their erections rubbed together in close proximity. He met Dipper’s mouth again in a sloppy kiss as he ground his dark hips into the other’s pale ones.

 

Dipper whinned. The pleasure of their cocks rubbing was fabulous but fleeting. The temporary fiction was not enough. He reached in between them and pulled their aching lengths together in one hand. He stroked their hardened members in a rhythmic unison that had them both moaning into one another’s mouth. 

 

After some time of the stroking Bill was trembling and he could feel his scrotum tightening in preparation of orgasam. He pulled himself from Dipper’s grasp, forcing his fingers into Dipper’s mouth when the brunette was about to protest. “Get them..Nice and wet.” He panted. “I’m..nn..cumming inside of you.”

 

Dipper whinned against Bill’s fingers. Thinking of Bill inside him made him impossibly harder, but his insides were still incredibly sore from only recently losing his virginity. He tilted his head back and managed to push Bill’s fingers out with his tongue. “C-can’t we..use lube...this time?” Bill looked murderous. “I’m just...kinda sore...from last time.” He said in a small voice.

 

“Next time.” Said Bill as he shoved a saliva covered finger into Dipper’s tight ass hole. “I’m not leaving this room right now.” he relished the sound of pained surprise that escaped from Dipper’s swollen lips. In a moment he had Dipper moaning when he tapped his prostate. “See you don’t even need it.” he added a second finger and purposely only hit the sensitive bundle of nerves every few thrusts so that Dipper would move his hips in an attempt for more stimulation. “Look at you fucking my fingers, my dirty little boy.” 

 

He scissored and stretched with the fingers while the fingers of his other hand lazily ghosted up the pale abdomen and chest, stopping to tweak a nipple before entering Dipper’s mouth once again. His fingers pushing into Dipper’s mouth distorted the boys mewling in the most delicious way. Once drool started slipping from the boy’s lips Bill removed his fingers from Dipper’s ass and coated his cock with Dipper’s saliva.

 

“P-please..be..gentle.” Dipper requested.

 

Bill smirked as he forced the head of his penis past the tight ring of muscle. “I’ll..nnnhh...try.” He lied as he pushed himself flat against Dipper’s Hips.

 

Dipper tried to stifle a cry of pain, reminding himself it would be heavenly as soon as his aching hole adjusted to Bill’s endowment. Bill however gave him little time to adjust before he pulled almost all the way out and shoved roughly back into him. Dipper grabbed onto Bill’s forearms, that were positioned on either side of him, and gripped them for support as the blonde rocked in and out of him with painful force. 

 

Dipper didn’t realize he was drawing blood, but Bill didn’t care. He liked it. And he liked Dipper’s cries that he tried to hide by biting down on his lower lip. His eyes were large and shimmery  with unspilled tears. Bill thought he looked so beautiful right now. A tear slipped down the brunette’s cheek and Bill leaned down it lick it away from the boy’s face. Yes every part of Dipper was delicious. At the moment he thought he wanted to keep the boy forever; to torture, to pleasure. To hurt and heal. 

 

The pressure on Bill’s arms was released when he slammed into Dipper’s core. The boy moaned and Bill could feel him relax around him as he hit his prostate over and over. This was the first time they were face to face during inercourse and Dipper flushed at the intimacy of being able to watch Bill watching himself disappear inside of him. he was Clearly transfixed and Dipper found himself turned on that he could do this to the man. 

 

Having Dipper consistently moaning and whining with pleasure Bill grabbed Dipper’s legs under the knees and pushed the slender legs up and away from each other so that his thrusts penetrated deeper. 

 

Bill had Dipper seeing stars with the new position he didn’t think sex could get any more pleasurable.  He was surprised when the familiar heat tightened and released without his cock even being administered to. His body shuddered violently with the most potent orgasm he had yet to experience. He felt the warm release hit his stomach as Bill leaned in for a sloppy kiss. 

 

The blond grabbed Dipper’s legs hard as he shoved into him relentlessly. Dipper’s quivering muscles around his aching cock sent him over the edge and with the last few erratic pushes he came. Still kissing Dipper he trusted through his orgasm causing cum to leak out around his cock. 

 

Finally when he was spent he pulled himself from Dipper. He smeared some of the cum around Dipper’s hole that was dripping out. “You’re so fucking hot. Seeing my cum drip out of you like this makes me want to take you again.”

 

Dipper laughed when Bill’s stomach growled audibly. “I think we should get dinner first. And I think you promised me an activity of my choice after dinner.”

 

Bill took Dipper’s hands and pulled him to his chest. “Fine. I planned an incredible dinner for us anyway.”

 

*******

The incredible dinner that Bill had in mind had been easier to plan than to create. Sure he had never made a meal in his life, but how hard could it be? After all if all these stupid flesh sacks could do it certainly an all powerful demon could. Right? No, apparently not.

 

Dipper would have laughed the fiasco off if Bill didn’t lose his temper and start destroying everything in sight. He screamed, broke glassware, and shattered ceramic plates as he threw them across the room. 

 

Luckily Dipper was able to calm Bill down once he felt it was safe to approach the blond. He convinced Bill that it was fine and they ended up ordering a pizza from some new organic restaurant in town since Dipper realized Bill didn’t care for overly processed food.

 

As promised after dinner they spent non sexual time together. Dipper decided to test the waters and bring out Dungeons, Dungeons, and more Dungeons. Surprisingly Bill didn’t laugh at him and seemed to enjoy the game enough. And in between turns they had a lot of good conversation. Bill was surprisingly easy to talk to. He was also smart and made Dipper laugh alot. 

 

Dipper thought Bill seemed like the perfect package. Beautiful, good in bed, and a great personality. The only downside was that it seemed liked he had a bit of a bad temper.

So when Bill got irritated after the game was over, and Dipper said he had to do homework, he decided to let it slide this one time. He could do homework in between classes. Besides Bill just wanted to spend time with him and that was a nice feeling. 

 

All in all it had been a good first day in his new home. He really liked Bill and could address his bad temper later if he needed to. It was probably wasn’t the norm. He couldn’t be that chaotic all the time right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first half of this chapter is kinda slow and boring, but it's setting up some important stuff. The smut has nothing to do with the plot and had no real importance other then I like writing it. Then by the end the chapter it felt too long so I really condensed it. The flow is kinda weird because of that and I apologize. Regardless I hope it's enjoyable.


	10. Taming The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finally confronts Bill's controlling and possessive nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos, comments, bookmarks, and subscriptions it lets me know it's well received and that I should keep writing. You peeps are the best!

 

At seven in the morning the quiet house smelled like a cafe at breakfast time; a mixture of bakes treats and fragrant coffee. In the last month It had become Bill’s mission to learn to cook and bake proper human food. Of course he could magic up anything he wanted but he took pride in being able to procure it manually. He was Bill Cipher after all and he could do anything that a dumb human could do and better at that (It didn’t matter that Mabel-a human, had helped hone his skills). His new hobby helped pass the time when not researching ways to kill another god and for when Dipper was at school and he was bored. 

 

The brunette was looking at his phone when he walked into the kitchen. It didn’t surprise him that Bill was up before him and had breakfast ready, in the last few weeks it had become customary. He thought it was sweet that his boyfriend had breakfast ready for him before he left for school and dinner started as he walked through the door when he came home too. “Is it alright if I go to out Saturday night? He was surprised when he looked up from his phone to see Bill in nothing except an apron and frilly black boy shorts. Bill had forced Dipper to wear women’s underwear on several occasions but this was the first time he saw them on Bill. He was so distracted it took him moment to process Bill’s reply.

 

“With Mabel?” Bill was very selective with who Dipper was allowed to hang out with. He held a slightly warm and generously iced cupcake to his boyfriend’s chapped, pouty lips.

 

to prevent the advancing treat from being smashed into his face Dipper took a large bite of the sweet cupcake and he hummed in appreciation. The moist cake and rich icing tasted heavenly. Bill was so good to him. “Wendy, but Mabel will be there.” came the muffled reply; his mouth full.

 

“Where at?” Bill leaned in and licked the icing off of Dipper’s lips. It was too sweet for his tastes but he knew it suited the younger man’s insatiable sweet tooth. 

 

Dipper’s arms wrapped around Bill’s neck. God damn Bill for making him aroused when he had to leave for school in twenty minutes. “Wendy’s place, a bunch of people will be there.” He replied when Bill released his lips, and then kissed Bill back pressing his body into the barely dressed man.

 

Bill threw the rest of the uneaten cupcake over his shoulder. He could clean it up after Dipper left for school. Both arms wrapped around Dipper’s waist. “Can’t they come here instead?” He said inbetween kisses. He didn’t want him at Wendy’s where he couldn’t keep an eye on him. Bill had decided at some point after dating Dipper that he didn’t like the ginger.

 

Dipper let out a small moan when Bill placed his hands on his ass and pushed their hips tightly together. He could barely think as his member was flooded with hot blood. “No...It’s her going away party...she got a job in portland.”

 

Bill wondered if they had time for a quick fuck as they ground their hips together. “We’ll discuss it later.”

 

Dipper huffed and removed himself from Bill’s hold. His arousal was fading fast. He hated when Bill treated him more like a possession than a person. “That means no.  Just like when a parent uses that line on a child, you are hoping I’ll somehow forget to bring it up again. Well guess what Bill? I’m not a child so please don’t treat me like one. Also I don’t need your permission, I was just being polite by asking.”

 

Dipper went to walk past Bill to get his backpack and was stopped when his wrist was grabbed harshly. He winced at the feeling of bones grinding together, any tighter and he was sure to have a  dislocation. He turned his head to look defiantly into those chaotic blue and honey orbs that were a stark contrast to his calm expression “I will treat you however I like. You are  **MY** boyfriend and you belong to me. You will obey me.”

 

Dipper’s lip trembled and he fought to hold back tears. “Or what, huh? Maybe I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore.” 

 

His heart clenched when he saw the hurt flitter across Bill’s beautiful features. Surprisingly Bill let go of the vise on his wrist and he stepped back from Dipper. “I...Bill...I didn’t mean it….but we need to talk...about us.” He ran his hand through his curls in frustration and he sniffled. 

 

“Go to school.” was all Bill said as he turned away from Dipper.

 

The brunette grabbed his school stuff and finally let his tears fall on the drive to school. 

  
  


*******

 

Dipper had a free period before Psyc. and unable to concentrate on school work he gave up and headed over to class. Maybe Jeremy, one of the few friends he had made, would come in early too and he would have someone to talk to and help him to momentarily forget about his domestic problems. 

 

He was surprised to find  Miss  Katergáris already at her desk. The woman made him uneasy, mostly just because she singled him out every class and inquired of his health. He knew why, but it didn’t make him any less uncomfortable. Especially when she asked it in front of the entire class. Everyone looked at his injuries, and as Bill didn’t like him covering up his ‘love marks’ many were on clear display. Maybe she hadn’t seen him yet and he could sneak out.

 

“Mr. Pines, Hello. You are here early.”

 

He was never that lucky. He plastered a nervous smile on his face. “ Miss  Katergáris, yeah. Hi. Ummm...I didn’t notice the time. So I think I’ll just...ummm...come back later...as to not bother you.”

 

“Not a bother at all. In fact this is a great coincidence as I wanted to talk to you.” Her red lips smiled wide. and she motioned for him to take a seat in a chair at the side of her desk.

 

“O-oh? Umm ok.” He took the offered seat.

 

“As you know we have a comprehensive test coming up that counts for a decent part of the class grade. I noticed you were friendly with Jeremy and I was hoping you could help tutor him.”

 

Bill would not be happy if he started coming home later, that is if it was still his home. He wasn’t sure where he stood with Bill at the moment. The thought made his heart hurt.  “It’s not that I don’t want to, but...I have other obligations that keep me from being able to stay late. So...”

 

“It wouldn’t be very often. Jeremy does well enough on his assignments, he just has a hard time with the tests. How about if I end the class early before each exam day that way you can help him and still make it to your other engagements. I’d prefer to not have to fail any of my students. In the end I am here to help everyone succeed. But sometimes I need to pull some of my other resources to help. As one of my best students you could be considered one of my greatest resources. What do you say, think you can help?” She held out a manicured hand and Dipper took it.

 

As long as it was during class time Dipper couldn’t see the harm in it. And he liked Jeremy. He would feel terrible if his friend failed and , knowing he was struggling, didn’t do anything to help. “Sure.” He unintentionally whimpered as her firm handshake aggravated his sprained wrist.

 

Her finely arched eyebrows knitted together in concern. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, fine.” He said, rubbing his irritated wrist.

 

“You don’t really look fine. I have to be honest, I’ve been a bit worried about you. I can’t make you talk to me, but can you at least tell me who is hurting you? If it’s another student, bullying is not tolerated at this institution and I can make sure correction action is taken.”

 

Dipper shook his head “It’s not like that. It’s..my boyfriend and I...It’s just...I let him...and...you know, stuff.” He stammered not really helping his case at all.  

 

“No, I don’t know.” She sighed. “Mr. Pines, I’m not only a professor but a clinical  psychiatrist and I can tell you whatever is happening between you and your significant other is not healthy. I don’t care if all of your injuries are sustained only during intercourse, it doesn’t excuse it or make it ok. Abuse is abuse. You are a smart boy and I can’t help but feel that this man is manipulating you. For your own safety I implore you to leave him.”

 

Dipper’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he could respond. Sure Bill was possessive and temperamental but he wasn’t abusive, was he? Yes he had bruises, scratches, welts, and puncture wounds from their sexual explorations but Dipper never told him to stop and sometimes he even begged for it. Bill was rough but he enjoyed it. “I...appreciate your concern. But... I think you misunderstand the situation.”

 

The professor looked sadly at him. “I am only trying to protect you. I’ve seen this before and it never ends well.” Her brown eyes searched Dipper’s face imploringly. “I’ve said my piece and I won’t lecture you anymore. However, if you want to talk or need anything…”She scribbled some info on a sticky note and handed it to Dipper just as other students started walking in. “My office is in the administrative building room 201.”

 

“Thanks, I guess.” 

 

*******

True to her word, class was let go early in preparation for the test next meeting. Dipper tutored Jeremy in the library and after some time Dipper felt confident that Jeremy was grasping the information needed for the exam.

 

“I think I got it. You really explain it in a way that makes sense to me. I owe you. I need to do good in this class. Psychology is not my thing and I have so many different psychology classes too.” Said Jeremy sincerely.

 

“Really? I have an ethics class I need to take yet but other than that I am done with psyc and psychology classes after this. What’s your major?

 

“Education. I want to be a gym teacher. What about you? You’re a freshman but you are in psyc. two, how did that happen.” Jeremy leaned forward in his chair and rested his chin in his hand as if whatever Dipper would tell him would be the most interesting thing in the world.

 

Dipper found himself blushing and he looked away from his classmate’s intense hazel gaze. “It’s my first year of university, but technically I’m a junior. I took college courses in high school and then got a scholarship here for an automatic bachelor's to master’s program for physics and they agreed to take all my credits. It’s not too far from where I wanted to live so it was a good deal. And that my friend is how it happened”

 

“So you’re good looking and smart. Does that even go together?” Jeremy asked, half joking.

 

Dipper found himself blushing yet again; was he being serious?  “About as much as jock and nice does.”

 

“I’m not your typical jock.” Jeremy laughed and smiled warmly at Dipper “What’s funny is I hated sports when I was little. I had rather play with dolls and make up than with footballs. I’m gay, if you didn’t realize it. I’ve known it since I could remember, but my dad he didn’t want to see it. He thought by putting me in sports it would make me man up and somehow become less gay. I got made fun of all the time in elementary school for my sexual orientation and felt pretty bad about myself. 

 

Then at some point I began getting out all my pent up frustration and anger out when I played sports. Found out I was pretty good at it, and then I bulked up to get even better. In middle school and highschool people liked you just for being good at sports, winning championships and stuff like that. I started liking myself again. And no one really cared that I was gay anymore, that or they knew I could beat them up if anyone started something. I never would, but no one knew that. 

 

So yeah, I’m a jock. I try to be a good person because I know what it feels like to be the kid who gets made fun of. I’ve been the kid that hates themselves because of other people's cruel words and actions. Sports helped me find myself and I want it to help other kids too.”

 

“That’s really awesome man. I think you just changed my whole viewpoint on sports…” He pulled his hand away and off the table when he realized Jeremy was reaching out for it. He liked the guy a lot, but he had Bill, probably. He gave his friend an apologetic smile and absently noted the time on a clock that hung on the wall. “Oh shit.” Dipper started throwing his stuff into his bag.

 

“What’s wrong.” Asked Jeremey perplexed by Dipper’s sudden shift in demeanor.

 

“The time. I was supposed to be home twenty minutes ago. Oh my god, Bill is going to kill me.”

 

“Bill, your boyfriend? Calm down. So you’re a little late, so what. It’s ok.” Jeremy stood up and moved around the table to make his way to Dipper.

 

“No you don’t understand.”

 

“I think I’m starting to. He seems like a real asshole. Is he hurting you? I thought maybe you were just really kinky at first, but now that he has you stressing out like this over being home late, I’m starting to think it’s worse than that.” By this point he reached Dipper and he pulled him into a hug that was meant to be comforting, but Dipper stiffened at the contact.

 

“You’re starting to think? It’s a bit late in the game at, what, 20...21?” Came a condescending voice.

 

Both boys spun around to see a tall blond leaning against a nearby table not too far from them.

 

Bill pushed himself  from the table. “Do me a favor and take your hands off my boyfriend, unless you want them broken. Which I’m assuming you don’t because then how would you catch all those balls.” Bill smirked at the innuendo.

 

“Bill, how long have you been here?” Dipper tried making sense of the timeline in his head and removed himself from Jeremy’s protective embrace.

 

“Long enough, pet.” He snapped his fingers and then pointed at a spot next to him. “now get over here. We’re going home.”

 

Jeremy found himself in disbelief when Dipper moved to obey so readily. “You don’t have to go with him.” He grabbed Dipper’s hand.

 

Bill saw red and in a blink of an eye he had fisted the neck of the Jock’s shirt. His arm was pulled back and he was preparing to punch the kid in the face When Dipper Got in the way. 

 

Dipper placed his hands on Bill’s chest “Jeremy’s right I don’t have to go with you, but I want to. I want to. Let’s go home, ok?” The last thing he needed were these two fighting in the library. A small crowd was already forming at the commotion and it wouldn’t be long before someone called security. 

 

Bill looked down into Dipper’s large, pleading, brown eyes. The stupid things had a power over him and he found himself agreeing with Dipper when what he really wanted to do was beat Jeremy bloody. Dipper was his toy and no one else was allowed to play with him.  “Fine.” He slipped an arm around the brunette’s waist and pulled him close to his side.

 

Dipper gave Jeremy a hasty apology and farewell before letting Bill lead him out of the building.

 

********

 

The car ride home had been silent and an uneasy quiet still filled the atmosphere once home. The only sounds were those of Bill moving around the kitchen and preparing diner. Dipper sat at the island and attempted to dedicate his attention to school work. His mind however was on other things: how Bill treated him, his conversation with his professor, the incident with Bill and Jeremy, and his own submissiveness, just to name a few.

 

He and Bill clearly needed to talk but Dipper had to admit he was a little afraid of the confrontation. Maybe it would go better than he expected. Maybe Bill would just apologize for everything, take responsibility for his actions and promise to be better. They could start fresh. Yeah right.  Dipper’s eyes followed the silent blond as he moved about. Usually Bill talked a mile a minute and his silence conveyed his lack of ownership on the matter. Dipper felt annoyed, what did Bill have to be upset about? Maybe he was overreacting, letting other people get into his head about something they didn’t understand. Most of the time Bill was good to him. He was attentive and affectionate and made Dipper feel attractive and desirable. No one, not even past boyfriends or girlfriends made him feel that way. 

 

“Dinner smells good.” Dipper offered, using the comment as a white flag. Something to show he wanted to move on from the stifling silence and distance. Usually by this point in the day Bill would have already half molested him. He longed for his touch and kisses and it hadn’t even been a full day yet. He hated this.

 

“Oh, you’re talking to me now?” Said Bill nonchalantly, as he checked on the food in the oven.

 

“I wasn’t the one keeping silent. Being that you weren’t your talkative self I figured you were the one not talking to me.”

 

Bill looked over at Dipper and cocked his head to the side.  “Well I guess we both assumed, incorrectly, that it was the other not talking.”

 

“Seems so.” Said Dipper, “Do you want help with anything?” 

 

Bill tapped his index finger against his own lips “Well I’m feeling a little dejected after this morning, so you could help me feel better.”

 

“Oh?” said Dipper standing “and what can I do to make you feel better?” He met Bill halfway and he wrapped his arms around the taller man, while pressing his cheek to the blond’s chest.

 

Bill returned the hug and placed his chin atop chocolate curls. “This is fine to start with. It makes me feel like I still have you. Your words really upset me this morning. I don’t want to lose you Dipper.”  _ Because it messes with my revenge plans.  _ He told himself that was the only reason, and not that he had actually felt hurt. There was no way he could have developed an actual attachment to the disheveled boy.

 

Dipper sighed. “I’m sorry.I spoke hastily this morning. You’re not going to lose me. I’m still here aren’t I?”

 

Bill nuzzled his cheek into Dipper’s hair. “Yes, but that’s not what it seemed like when I caught you with that dumb kid with his hands on you. I don’t like him. You should have let me beat him to a pulp. I don’t want you talking to him anymore.”

 

Dipper trailed his fingers up and down Bill’s backside. “You have to stop being so controlling. Jeremy is my friend and I am tutoring him. I am not going to stop helping him just because you're jealous.”

 

The demon had to stop himself from physically shaking his human. He felt his anger flair up, but he kept his voice neutral-mostly “I have a right to be jealous, he likes you and is trying to steal you away from me.” 

 

“Ok, fair enough. I’ll talk to him about that. But that doesn’t excuse all the other times you’ve been unnecessarily possessive or controlling. Wendy’s going away party, for example.” 

 

“That is justified as well. You used to like her and, without me there, either of you might try to rekindle past crushes.”

 

Dipper didn’t remember ever telling Bill about his crush on the red head. He assumed Mable had let it slip. “I had a crush on her for one summer, like, seven years ago. Trust me nothing would happen between us. Even if she started liking me I wouldn’t be able to return her feelings.

 

“Oh yeah, why is that?”

 

Dipper looked up at Bill and caught his mismatched gaze “Because I have you.” Standing on his tiptoes he kissed bill chastly. “No one has ever made me feel like you do. I know this sounds silly, but I feel like we were meant to be together." He kissed Bill again. "Why don't you come with me to Wendy's party. We haven't really gone anywhere together as a couple. Maybe it will make you feel better."

  
"I'd like that." Bill was about to return Dipper’s kiss with one of his own, but the timer went off, letting him know their meal was done, and the brunette disentangled himself to remove the food from the oven. Oh well, he could get through dinner before re-claiming his human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no smut, but I think I have some planned for the next chapter. 
> 
> So Bill got off pretty easy and it looks like he might have to admit he actually likes Dipper. 
> 
> Also I felt like there was something I meant to convey in this chapter but am missing. Hmmmm.


	11. Questions and realizations?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds out a little bit about Bill and makes a possible realization about himself. Could Dipper be falling in love with the monster in his home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of plot and a bit more porn, because why not. Actually the smut serves a purpose in this chapter. What!?

 

As mid December settled into Gravity Falls it brought with it a coldness that crept into the homes no matter how high the heat was cranked. Dipper pulled his blanket higher as he studied for his exams. Aside from the chill he laid comfortably against the arm of a large chaise lounge in his home library.

 

“Dipper why are you up again?” Bill rubbed his one eye as he padded his way to brunette and yawned so wide it looked as if his  mouth would split.

 

“I couldn’t sleep and decided to study.” He shivered when Bill took the blanket from him and flung it over his shoulders. Dipper spread his bent knees apart to make room for the intrusive man who settled between them.

 

Bill rested his head on Dipper’s Chest and nuzzled into him “But the exams are a week away and you already know everything.”

 

Dipper readjusted the blanket over them trying to keep out any draft that might sneak through the open folds. He didn’t know how Bill slept shirtless (or sometimes full out naked) in this cold weather. “I can’t help it. I know the exams are coming up and regardless of the fact that I know most of the information I can’t turn by brain off overnight. I want to do well and I just keep thinking about it. You can go back to bed you know.”

 

“No I can’t.” the blond whined “When you're not in bed, I don’t sleep. I can’t slumber without my human teddybear.” He snuggled his body into Dipper’s.

 

Dipper replied with a noncommittal sound and ran his pale fingers though Bill’s golden hair. The man was such an oddity. He’d never seen a person with such an array of quickly changing personalities, including needy and clingy, the attributes he currently displayed in an utterly adorable and childish fashion. 

 

When bill made no further reply Dipper returned to his studying, continuing to play with blond hair, only stopping briefly to turn a page now and then. For some time Bill was so still and silent that, if he wasn’t purring at the petting, Dipper would have thought he feel asleep.

 

Bill broke the silence “You’re kinda smart, do you think there is a way to Kill Demons.”

 

Dipper paused in his reading. His eyes darted down to look at the blond crown resting on his chest. “Not that I know of. Any demon in particular you want to kill?” He asked, half joking.

 

Bill shrugged his shoulders “Demons, plural not singular, and about as many that want me dead.”

 

The student closed his booked and dropped it to the floor. “Wait, you’ve encountered demons before?” 

 

“Why are you so surprised? You’ve dealt with them before and know they exist, why shouldn’t someone else have too?” He snuck a hand up Dipper’s shirt to draw lazy shapes in his skin with his finger tips.

 

The brunette tried to ignore his body’s reaction to Bill’s touch.  The man didn’t give up much information on his personal life before the were together. “I kind of assumed that Bill Cipher and his friends were the only ones.”

 

Bill chuckled, “Nope! Kid, there are tons of them. Not locked away in some old rotting dissension either, but roaming this plane with us.”

 

“I knew that you’ve studied demonology, but met other demons...Oh man.”

 

Obviously Bill knew Dipper didn’t know that he was a demon, but he found his ego stoked that his boyfriend was so excited about this information. “Yeah and I know lots of stuff about them. things you would never find in a book either.”

 

“Like how long have they existed, and how?” Dipper asked excitedly.

 

“Yes.” The demon wondered how much he should tell Dipper. He would have to be careful about what information he provided but for some unfathomable reason he wanted to impress the boy with his knowledge. “As you already know Demons are beings of pure energy, which is neither created nor destroyed, at some point bits of energy collectively came together and formed separate consciences; souls if you will. That is kind of how they were born.”

 

Dipper nodded his head, letting the information sink in. “What about their physical appearance? Why are their forms so varied, shouldn’t they all look like one genus?” 

 

“Honestly, they can take any form they want. Whenever they want. Not all demons came in being at the same time. Some existed before any other souls; human, animal, or otherwise. These ones, the originals and strongest, chose geometric shapes. Worlds didn’t exist yet as humans know them and there wasn’t much to copy or resemble. Everything was abstract.  

 

Demons that came later chose more organic shapes; similar to the life forms around them. Many of the elder followed suit, changing their appearance to fit in. Some, like the Cipher fellow you knew kept to a primary form; a pure form. Most periodically adapt their visages to their surroundings.”

 

Bill turned from his side to lay belly down between Dipper’s legs. Lifting up the humans shirt he left wet, opened mouth, kisses on Dipper’s abdomen. His tongue pressing against the pale skin with each kiss indulging in the taste that worked like a aphrodisiac on him. 

 

“Humans? They look like humans right?” Dipper hissed sharply when teeth nipped at his stomach. He tried to concentrate on Bill’s reply and not his own growing erection. “I wonder how many I’ve met and didn’t realize.” he said quietly to himself

 

_ Kid, you have no idea _ , he thought to himself. Bill didn’t want to answer any more questions. Dipper was too smart for his own good and Bill didn’t want him catching on to anything. “Yes, for the most part, in this dimension they took human shapes.” Bill sat up and removed Dipper’s shirt from over his head. He then climbed atop Dipper’s lap and bent his head to suck at the delicious pale neck.

 

“What did you do to..nnhhh...get on their bad side?” he lifted his head up and to the side to give Bill better access. He shivered when Bill nibbled over an older bruise, the skin extra sensitive.

 

Bill  rolled his hips and they both let out a moan. “Was just...being me.”

 

Dipper went to speak, another question on the tip of his tongue, but Bill silenced him with a kiss on the mouth. When he pulled away a string of saliva attached them together for a moment before slipping away. “I don’t want to talk anymore.” He kissed a line across Dipper’s Jaw  “I want to have sex.” He took Dipper’s earlobe between his lips and sucked while his hands roamed up Dipper’s chest to play with his nipples. 

 

Dipper’s hands raked through the blond’s hair. “We just had sex like... five hours ago... before bed.” He wasn’t complaining though, it felt amazing.

 

“Well stop being so damned tantalizing.” he whispered hotly into Dipper’s ear after having released his earlobe.

 

Dipper keened as their hips ground together. “I wasn’t ev-en...nnn...doing any-thing that could..be considered re-motely...seductive.” He pushed Bill off of him and onto his back, reversing their positions. Dipper left several kisses down the middle of Bill’s chest from sternum to navel.

 

Bill fisted his hands into brunette curls, pulling harder than necessary, and shivering as cold air teased the wet skin left in wake of messy kisses to his torso. “You don’t need...to...you tease me...by..ahhh... fucking existing.” He panted out, catching his breath when Dipper pulled his lounge pants from his hips and once removed immediately took his aching length into his hot, wet,  mouth. 

 

Over the last three months Dipper had learned how to perfectly please the blond with the orifice. His tongue pressed against, and swirled around, the sensitive head while he bobbed up and down taking the throbbing member from head to hilt in smooth easy motions. He had learned to quell his gag reflex which freed his hands up to play with Bill’s scrotum, gently squeezing the testes inside, or to massage the dark skin of limber thighs, abdomen, and chest. He no longer minded that Bill thrusted into his mouth harshly. He had built up a tolerance to the jabbing at the back of his throat and what once caused pain now elicited a heat in his abdomen that produced a needy ache in his own erection.

 

Bill’s moans and the throbbing in his own dick had Dipper slipping a hand into his pants to stroke himself. His lover however noticed this and literally growled at him. “Enough, Dipper. On your back pussycat.” 

 

The brunette compiled and removed himself from the phallic treat to rest on his back. He raised both his arms above his head, knowing that Bill was looking for him to be hands off and completely submissive. Dipper Held his chin high and looked at Bill through half lidded eyes; his cheeks stained a lovely shade of crimson. 

 

“That’s a good boy. No one gets you off except for me.” Bill gripped the waist band of Dipper’s pants and yanked off the offending garment causing Dipper’s erection to slap against his pelvis. He kept his eyes on the delicious figure before him as he reached over and grabbed lube, which he instantly summoned, from the drawer of the nearby coffee table. He smeared the cold gel on his fingers and inserted a finger into his lover’s anal opening. 

 

Bill watched Dipper’s face for all of his delectable expressions. Dipper closed his eyes and bit his lower lip as a second finger was added. He blushed furiously as he moaned when, after the third finger was added, his prostate was hit. Bill wiggled his fingers inside the boy and was delighted when Dipper’s hips pushed down looking for more stimulation. He happily watched the boy fuck his fingers and was pleased at his whimpers and whines, until his own pulsing cock reminded him of his own need. 

 

The blond removed his fingers with a sob from Dipper. “Bill please...hurry...fuck me.” He opened his brown eyes, the large pools pleading with his lover. His hips still slightly moved, looking for more contact.  

 

“Patience kitten.” Bill smirked as he squirted a generous amount of lube into his palm. He reached over and stroked Dipper a few times as he simultaneously touched himself, with his other hand, slicking up his hard cock. Once satisfied he took Dipper’s legs and brought them over his gold shoulders. He placed himself at the Dipper’s entrance, his tip pressing into the tight hole. “Ready?” he asked, trying to be a polite boyfriend.

 

Bill moaned out when Dipper rocked his hips hard, allowing his hole to submerge the waiting cock into it’s tight depths  “You..wanton..minx.” Bill got out between thrusts. This boy never ceased to amaze him. 

 

Dipper dug his nails into the armrest above him as he undulated his hips to meet the other’s in a hard smacking of skin. His cheeks and chest reddened in a lustful blush as he moaned repeatedly each time sensitive nerves were ignited with relentless force. He nervously met Bill’s gaze. Usually Bill was kissing or biting every available expanse of skin as they fucked but the blond seemed intent on just watching him. It felt so dirty and yet it was such a turn on. Dipper felt the heat pull into his pelvis and release in a signature tingling throughout his body as his quivering cock released its load onto his abdomen.

 

Bill was so close to cumming when dipper unraveled. The clenching of muscle wall around his dick was euphoric but he decided last minute to pull out and he released dipper’s legs to sit on his stomach. Dipper’s cock was still seeping and Bill could feel the cum warm on his buttocks as he finished himself with a few jerks of the hand. With a ragged moan and twitching hips he discharged on his lover’s face. Creamy ropes hit pale skin with several lacy splatter's. 

 

Dipper was a little surprised at the turn of events but took it with grace. It didn’t hurt him after all and clearly it turned Bill on so he treated it like a gift and accepted it with pleasure and a small sound of appreciation as he came down from his own high. 

  
When Bill collapsed on top of him he wrapped his arms around the warm body, happy for the heat he provided as the blanket was lost somewhere nearby. He sighed happily and stopped himself in alarm when in the aftermath of orgasm almost said three words that would change everything. He thanked the heavens he didn’t say anything aloud. Things had been going so well between them lately he didn’t want to fuck it up in a moment of stupidity. Bill hummed happily as Dipper ran his nails lightly up and down his back. Dipper bit his lip. Was it true through or just a stupid reaction to an incredible orgasm? Oh god! He needed to talk to Mabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's kind of a short chapter, sorry. Hope Ya'll enjoyed it. Thanks again for all the comments and kudos. Love them and love you. Tee hee.


	12. Invitations and confessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper spends some time with his sister and gets invited to an art exhibit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly set up for the next two chapters.

 

Mabel nearly tripped over her own two feet as she rushed to answer the knock on their apartment door. “Dipper!” She no sooner had the thing open when she barreled into her brother for a bone crushing bear hug, literally lifting him off the floor a few inches. He might be taller than her now but she was still the stronger twin. 

 

“I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever.” She said putting him down.

 

“You saw me last weekend when you came over to watch that movie with me and Bill.” 

 

“Yeah but this is the first time you have been to my place since Paz and I moved in together. Now come in, come in.” She moved to open the door that had closed behind her when it rattled against the lock. “Whoops! I always forget it automatically locks.” 

 

Dipper smirked at his sister's antics as she pounded her fists on the door and yelled “Paz, open the door. I locked myself out...again.”

 

“I’m coming. Can you stop hitting the door like a monkey at the zoo?”Came Pacifica’s muffled voice from behind the other side of the door. Of course Mabel did not stop until the door swung open, making her lose her balance. She would have fell on her face if the blond wasn’t there to catch her.

 

“My hero.” Mabel said to her girlfriend, laughing.

 

The blond rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep the smile from her lips. “You have to stop doing that, the neighbors are going to start complaining again.” She looked over at Dipper when he walked through the entry way. “Hey Dipper, long time no see. Your boyfriend finally let you off of your leash?” Pacifica righted her girlfriend and Dipper followed the two females down the hall.

 

“Very funny. Nice to see that you are as sweet as ever.” 

 

“I know, right?” Mabel interjected. “She’s like my personal cavity.”

 

“Seriously though.” Said Pacifica “Mabel said Bill is always up your butt, and not in the sexual sense, how did you convince him to not tag along?”

 

Dipper shook his head at pacifica, she just couldn’t help herself from taking jabs. “I dunno, I told Mabel we needed some twin time without Bill and she told me she would handle it.” Dipper looked around the very cluttered living room that the hallway had deposited them into. It looked like Mabel’s workroom had vomited art everywhere.

 

Mabel surveyed the mess happily as she picked up a folded box and began to assemble it.  “I told Bill if he came over he would have to help us pack up all this stuff. And you know how he hates manual labor.”

 

“I think we have that in common.” Dipper said under his breath. “I thought you said you were inviting me over for dinner?”

 

“I did, but you have to help me pack up all this stuff first.” Mabel handed Dipper a box. “The sooner we’re done the sooner we eat. Take this and fill it with those canvases over there. Oh and here.” She handed Dipper packing tape, scissors and bubble wrap. “These are my babies, protect my art like your life depends on it.”

 

“She’s serious, your life does depend on it.” Said Pacifica as she started wrapping a small sculpture with foam. “If one of her pieces get wrecked she will kill you, but no pressure.”

 

“I’m starting to think it’s a requirement that all blonds be scary.” Dipper started covering a canvas with bubble wrap. “Where is all this stuff going?”

 

Mabel looked up from her task, “Bill didn’t tell you? Thanks to my manager,” here she smiled at her girlfriend “I’ve been invited to take part in one of the most prominent and influential art shows in New York City. Every up and coming artist would kill to be a part of this show. It literally makes people's careers.”

 

Dipper got up and gave his twin another big hug. “No way, I am so happy for you.” Then after he surprised pacifica by giving her a small squeeze as well. “Thanks for doing this for my sister.”

 

The blond blushed and playfully pushed Dipper away. “I really didn’t do anything. I happened to have a connection, but if Hue didn’t like her work then she wouldn’t have gotten in. No amount of money can buy your way into this. Mabel won her way past hundreds of other applicants to earn herself a spot in this show based on her talent alone.”

 

The male twin returned to his work with a new purpose, making sure everything was packaged securely and handled with care. Dipper had been apprehensive when Mabel said she was forgoing a higher education to focus on her art. Pacifica was convinced taking the time to earn an art degree would only delay Mabel’s career and that acting as her manager she could get her girlfriend the recognition she needed. Needless to say Dipper, nor their parents, had been very happy with Pacifica, but Dipper had stayed out of it for the most part. It was Mabel’s life after all and she was free to make her own choices. He was glad now that she had gone with her gut instinct and listened to her heart, regardless of what anyone else thought. “Mabel this is such an important moment for you. I wish I could be there for it.”

 

Mabel looked up from her packing “You and Bill need to stop looking adoringly into each other’s eyes, or whatever it is you do all day, and have a conversation once and awhile.” Pacifica snickered, making Dipper blush. “ I’m giving you guys guest tickets, and Bill said you two wouldn’t miss it for the world. It’s the week right after your exams and right before the holiday so it won’t get in the way of anything. It’s perfect timing.”

 

“No way!” Dipper exclaimed. “I’ve never been to New York City. This is so exciting. I wonder how long we’ll be staying. Maybe we’ll have time to see the American Museum of Natural History, I always wanted to go there.”

 

Pacifica rolled her eyes. “All the amazing things you can do and see in New York City and you want to turn it into a nerd trip?”

 

Dipper Glared at his sister’s girlfriend but soon the three of them were laughing. Time and conversation moved easily enough and before they knew it everything was processed and ready for shipment. Pizza was delivered and the party moved to the eat in kitchen.

 

“That was so good.” Dipper said after his third slice. “I missed pizza like that.”

 

“Bill doesn’t let you eat pizza?” Asked Pacifica incredulously.

 

“Not pizza like that.” Dipper replied.

 

“He’s got a whole foods thing going on.” Mabel interjected “When I was going over to their place to teach Bill how to cook, he wouldn’t let me take shortcuts. Everything had to be from scratch.”

 

“What is some type of new age hippie?” Pacifica had yet to meet him. She had been so busy lately trying to promote Mabel’s work. “I could only imagine the type of guy Dipper would hook up with.”

 

“Paz.” The twins chimed together. 

 

Mabel hit her girlfriend's arm. “Bill is actually super hot. Inhumanly good looking, like a greek god or something. Is he Greek?”

 

Dipper shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know much about his personal life.”

 

“You mean to tell me you have been dating this guy for over three months and you know nothing about him besides from the fact that he has food issues and that he’s hot? Isn’t he a complete a-hole to you too?” Pacifica asked incredulously. 

 

“Mabel what have you been telling her?” Dipper asked accusingly.

 

“She is my girlfriend, I tell her everything. I have no regrets.” 

 

Dipper sighed. “He was.. and sometimes still is an asshole, but he’s been a lot better lately. A lot of times he’s not really mad at me, he just has a bad temper. The longer we’re together though the easier it is for me to calm him down. At first I was too scared to do anything about his outbursts but then I found I was able to calm him with physical touch and with a lot of coaxing, but now all I have to do call his name or look at him reprovingly and he’s instantly placated and looking for hugs.” Dipper laughed, “It’s really cute actually. He’s like a naughty child looking for comfort after he’s been scolded.”

 

“Sounds like a nut job to me.” Said pacifica under her breath, earning a pinch from Mabel. 

 

“I know people think he’s a jerk, and that I’m stupid for being with him. But they don’t see his soft, sweet side like I do. I like him. Like, really like him. Like, I might be in love with him.” Dipper said, looking despondently at his twin and her girlfriend.

 

“Dipper,” said Mabel excitedly “Love is a good thing. Why are you acting all bummed.”

 

“Because I haven’t told him yet.” Dipper ran a hand through his hair. “I mean why would a guy as attractive and unique as Bill love me back? I mean, sure he likes me, but probably only because I am at his beck and call and eager to please. Telling him I love you might bring our reIationship to a level he’s not ready for.” He sighed. “I can’t help but think that it will change everything.” 

  
  


“Of course it will.” Said Mabel matter of factly “But in a good way. Take Paz and I for example. Paz was so nervous to admit her feelings for me. And at first I was so scared that I didn’t talk to her for two weeks, because I was afraid of losing one of my best friends if things didn’t work out. but look at us now, we are the cutest couple.”

 

“Uh, Mabel honey you realize you just reversed our roles in that story right?” Asked the blond unbelievingly. 

 

Mabel Waved her girlfriend off “Psh, details.” She reached across the table and took her brother’s hand.  “Anyway what I’m trying to say is you can’t stress it, but don’t force yourself to say it either. Just wait for the moment to feel right. Everything will turn out alright in the end.”

  
“That or you will realize what a psychopath he is.” Said Pacifica, absently twirling a blond lock around her finger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of nonsense in this chapter, just to try and make Mabel seem like Mabel. Did it work? I dunno.


	13. Bathroom Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations and confessions. Is Bill ready to move forward with his plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some quick smut in this chapter, just a warning if you are not cool with it.

 

The art show was being held in an exquisite, upscale, Manhattan building owned by the event host. Pictures hung everywhere on walls of white, while large sculptures sat upon marble floors, and the only permanent decor was made of glass, steel, and various stone. Visitors were dressed in gala suitable finery for the extravagant affair. Even dressed to the nines in formal attire Dipper felt out of place in a sea of sophisticated airs and persons. He felt much like he had at the masquerade where he met Bill. The difference being that he was now with someone who fit in with ostentatious glamour. He clung to Bill’s arm as they made their way through a myriad of rooms. The blond had a genuine love of the arts and wanted to look at and critique everything. 

 

As they walked the exhibit Dipper couldn’t help but feel judging eyes as they passed people's glances. He was aware it was Bill that garnered the attention. His usual good looks seemed amplified in his black and gold dress clothes and his carriage radiated grace and confidence. The brunette was also aware of the eyes then flittering to him; the shadow of a person who was lucky enough to grace the golden man’s arm. Perhaps it was all in his head, but he was sure he saw confusion, jealousy, and challenge reflected in those faces who unabashedly stared. In Gravity Falls no one gave them a second glance as a couple. Bill was easily accepted as Dipper’s eccentric, handsomely rude, and wealthy boyfriend. In New York city it was apparently a crime for an average man to be dating someone of Bill’s stature. 

 

Dipper sipped fruity champagne as they slowly made their way to Mabel. By the time they reached his twin he was feeling a little tipsy. He stopped himself from calling out to his sister as she talked to a few patrons about her pieces.  She stood out from the sea of sleek people dressed in her pink and feathery southern belle style dress and yet fit right in as if making some artistic statement. 

 

“Dipper, Bill!” Mabel waved at them as the patrons moved on from her. “Are you two enjoying the show?” She hugged them awkwardly as her dress made the greeting nearly impossible.

 

“Of Course.” Dipper said. “Are mom and dad here? I heard they were coming to the show as well” He wondered if he would be able to introduce them to Bill.

 

“No they were here yesterday. You just missed them.” 

 

“We couldn’t get invites for every body on the same day.” Said Pacifica as she joined the group with another woman around their age. She held her hand out “You must be Bill.”

 

Bill took it and kissed her hand, earning an eye roll from both Dipper and Mabel.”The one and only. Pleasure to meet you. Based off your blond hair and aristocratic beauty I am assuming you’re Pacifica, Mabel’s significant other.”

 

“You assumed correctly.” She placed on one of her fakest smiles. “Charmed, I’m sure. I can see why Dipper likes you. Though I thought he was above liking someone for their looks alone.”

 

Dipper held his breath as he waited for a temperamental outburst for the insulting comment. He squeezed the dark hand in his own, trying to keep the blond grounded. To his surprise Bill laughed. 

 

“Dipper was right, you are quite the spitfire.” That and he already knew the blond girl and her haughty attitude. 

 

The red haired girl that had walked over with Pacifica gave a soft cough, looking to be acknowledged.

 

“Oh.” Said Mabel, “Guys this is Anna, she is one of the event coordinators. It’s her magic that pulled this whole thing off.”

 

“Mabel, you are too sweet.” She said with a heavy New York accent.

 

“No, you’re too sweet. Seriously, like a chocolate covered cinnabun” She motioned to Dipper “This adorable guy is my twin brother Dipper. And the guy hotter than the sun is his adoring boyfriend Bill.”

 

She shook both their hands in turn but it wasn’t lost on Dipper how she held onto Bill longer than necessary and how her fingertips lingered on his during the pull away. He couldn’t blame her, who wouldn’t want to prolong physical contact with a man that good looking? No, what really bothered him was how Bill entertained it and then dismissed him shortly after.

 

While introductions were made a jolt shot up Bill’s spine. He was mildly aware of the greeting from Anna as he was distracted by the physical warning. There was another god in the room. “Dipper why don’t you go with Mabel and pick out something for our house.”

 

“What? You have such particular tastes I wouldn’t know what to choose.” Dipper Argued.

 

“Just go.” He demanded in a cutting tone, dismissing Dipper without even looking at him as his eyes roamed the room. If only there weren’t all these people he could use his omniscient eye. He had no idea what other god was here and what type of threat he/she would pose.

 

“Come on Dipper.” Said Pacifica, guiding him away by the shoulder, as she glared back at Bill. “I can hold down the fort while Mabel helps you pick out something nice.” Reluctantly Dipper went with the girls, hurt and confused. 

 

“Are you looking for something?” Asked Anna, trying to follow Bill’s gaze. “I am very familiar with this place, perhaps I can help you find it.”

 

“Not a something. Someone.” Bill growled at himself. His powers were dulled in this dumb meat sack and chances were he might not even recognize who the other god was. He couldn’t place a signature unless magic was used and that wasn’t likely as the establishment was swarming with humans.

 

“Bill Cipher.” A tall man with jet black hair and alabaster skin held his arms out in welcome as he made his way go stand in front of the blond.

 

He narrowed his eyes. “I’m going by Bill Sifra temporarily.”  It took the golden demon a moment to place it, but then realization dawned on him like a lightbulb going off over his head. “Hue. let me guess this is your gig?”

 

“Of course.  What else, besides hosting extravagant art shows,  would you expect the god of beauty to be doing?”

 

_ How would I know _ , thought Bill. He hadn’t been overly familiar with the lesser god in the past, but he knew the immortal had a big mouth and was good for gossip. 

 

“Are you a god too?” Anna blurted out, taking an unnecessary step towards Bill. 

 

The demon leered down at the forward woman. “I guess she knows of your status? What happened to uhh, what’s their name?”

 

“Anna, be a dear and check on the kitchen. I don’t see enough servers with orderves trays.” Ordered the raven haired god.

 

The woman looked disappointed but bowed and walked away to comply. Hue waited for her lovely figure to disappear before speaking. He could tell Bill did not appreciate her company as much as she was enjoying his. “You mean my soulmate Victoria, or Victor, depending on the dimension. She lived a long life and died in this realm only forty some years ago.” Sadness flittered across his features, but it was quickly replaced with a soft smile. “Human lives are but a candle’s flicker to us,  but that makes our time together so much sweeter. I know I’ll see my soulmate in the next life and until then the world is full of beautiful people with whom to pass the time.”

 

“Like that woman Anna? She seems rather promiscuous. Doesn’t make you angry that your possession is disrespecting you by throwing herself at other people-er..Demons?”

 

Hue grabbed two flutes of champagne from a passing server and handed one to Bill. “Not at all. We have an open relationship and I don’t deem my partners as possessions. Your soulmate must be an angel to balance  your...uh...strong personality.” The pale god reminded himself to tread carefully around his golden ilk. His notorious and unpredictable  temper preceded him.  “Congratulations on finally securing him. It is a bit odd though that it took so long to finally find him. Usually their souls start pulling you to them once they hit that weird human puberty thing. We’ve been through so many dimensional deaths too, one would think you would have found him eons ago.”

 

_ That’s because he’s not my soulmate.  _ “Very odd” confirmed Bill. He still wasn’t sure why Cupid had lied for him, though it probably had something to due with the fact that he was easy to bully. To bad the rest of the council wasn’t as easy to push around. 

 

The raven haired god waved off the speculation. “Whatever the reason the council is happy you finally found your fated soul. They have hope that it will tame the uncontrolled chaos in you.”

 

“So they are willing to welcome me and my friends back?” Bill took a sip of his drink.

 

“I wouldn’t go that far yet. Kali really went to bat for you, but you haven’t really done anything to prove yourself.  You also have a lot of protections around your home, keeping all immortals out. The council wonders if you're hiding something.” 

 

Bill shrugged his shoulders. “I like my privacy. Besides my  _ soulmate _ and I are still in the honeymoon phase of our relationship, I wouldn’t want anyone peeking in on us.”

 

Hue raised an eyebrow. It hadn’t been a secret that Bill didn’t care for human reproductive acts in the past. Perhaps this boy really was changing him. “I wouldn’t worry about the council too much.” Said Hue backpedaling. “If you behave long enough you may get your way. Keeping the rift sealed uses a lot of the council's power. I think they are ready to be done with it, but as you know all gods need to crossover to this dimension to seal it permanently.”

 

Bill nodded. “What about Lyssa? What have you heard about her?”

 

“First she demanded your human body be destroyed and that you sent back to your prison. When that was outvoted she then later requested you be kept with her as her charge. She believed that she could reform you. The council didn’t see the merit in that either considering your shared past. She left with quite the tantrum and has since dropped under the radar, probably to compose herself. You know how she is.” 

 

Bill did indeed know how she was. Hue could be right in that she was laying low after a manic outburst. That or she was planning something devious. 

 

***

 

No sooner had Mabel gone with her twin when she was called back to discuss a possible business venture. Dipper, left to his own devices,  had no idea what to pick out.  But he only considered pieces that were close enough to keep Bill in his line of sight. 

 

Dipper pretended to look at a nondescript floor sculpture as he watched Bill through it’s negative space. His boyfriend was conversing with another overly attractive man. He frowned and felt a stab of jealousy when the two men shared a drink. First the handshake with that Anna woman and now a drink with some strange man. Had Bill just sent him away just to flirt with other people? Dipper worried his lower lip as he tried to tell himself he was overreacting. He was so involved in overthinking the situation that he barely caught the conversation that started on the other side of the sculpture.

 

Anna had just returned from the kitchen when another coordinator caught her attention. “Anna, do you need help with anything? I was just about to ask Hue, but I didn’t want to interrupt him in case the man he is talking to is important.”

 

The ginger shook her head. “No everything is fine for now. Hue probably wouldn’t have cared if you interrupted anyhow. The blond, Bill something or the other, is apparently an old friend.”

 

“Perhaps I should have cut in then, maybe Hue would have introduced me to this Bill. I would love to get better acquainted him him.” Replied the unnamed help.

 

“He’s sexy, right?” Anna pouted “He came here with a boyfriend through.”

 

“Is he hot too? I’m thinking threesome.”

 

Dipper and the gossiping women's faces were obstructed from each other’s view by the sculpture but he could feel Anna’s incredulous expression by the tone of her voice.

 

“Not unless you think an underfed body with pasty skin is hot. If Bill swings both ways either of us could definitely steal him away and if not Hue could have him in a heartbeat, if he wanted him.”

 

“That bad?” laughed the other girl.

 

“Worse. His eyes are too large and the bags are so pronounced it looks like he hasn’t slept in weeks. His lower lip is too fat compared to his upper lip, and his hair is overgrown and unkept…”

 

The women continued to blab but Dipper had stopped listening. He had heard enough. His “fat” lower lip jutted out and he could barely keep it from trembling. The brunette was about to try and sneak away unnoticed, but in a moment of resolve decided against it. Who cared what they thought and who cared if Bill had dismissed him? If Bill could could act possessive over him then he should be able to act the same way back. He would prove Bill was his, even if only to prove it to himself.

 

Taking a deep breath Dipper walked out from behind the sculpture and purposely cut between the prattling women.

 

Dipper kissed Bill’s cheek upon reaching him. “I found something I like.” He wrapped an arm around the blond’s waist. He was happy when Bill instinctually pulled him close. 

 

“This must be Dipper.” Stated Hue. “I’ve heard so much about you. So you are the pretty little thing that tamed the beast. Here we thought Bill would never...settle down.”

 

“Do you know Bill?” Asked Dipper.

 

“Yes, I’m Hue by the way. An old acquaintance, from another time, if you catch my drift.”

 

“I’m sure that he doesn’t.” Interrupted Bill. The last thing he needed was this moron blowing his cover. “Anyway it was great catching up, let's not do this again anytime soon. I’m sure you have hosting stuff to do and Dipper and I have a purchase to make.”

 

“Of course. Dipper it was nice to meet you.” Said Hue, though Bill was already steering the boy away.

 

“You too.” Dipper said over his shoulder as he waved goodbye awkwardly.

 

“Now,” Said Bill as they were a safe distance apart “Where is the art you like?”

 

“It’s...It’s in the bathroom.” Dipper said nervously 

 

The blond looked down at the shorter man “The bathroom?...Oh!” It was Dipper’s blush that gave his meaning away.

 

The men’s room was empty when they entered it. Bill messily kissed Dipper as he walked him backwards into a stall. Locking them in the blond pressed himself into Dipper, pushing the brunette’s spine into the door. 

 

Bill continued to Kiss his boyfriend, his teeth scaping at Dipper’s lower lip as he rid himself of his dress coat, pulling away for a second to drape it over the stall wall. He moved from tender lips to the delicate skin just above the erratic pulse in Dipper’s neck. Bill unbuttoned the younger man’s outer coat and then started on the buttons of the dress shirt. With each one undone Bill left a tongue slick kiss on the newly exposed skin. Bill was on his knees when the task was completed and he then bent lower to remove Dipper’s shoes.

 

“Can’t we leave...the shoes on?” The brunette asked breathlessly. The public restroom may be one of the cleanest he’s ever been in, but it was still a bathroom.

 

“Nope. Not for what I have planned. Besides you’ll still have your socks.” Bill hummed happily to himself when he heard Dipper’s breath catch when his pants and underwear were pulled down to his ankles with a quick tug. 

 

Dipper’s erection bounced out in front of Bill’s face and he gave the tip a teasing kiss before standing. He folded Dipper’s pants over his own discarded coat. The brunette’s hands ran up and down Bill’s cloth covered ribs as he nuzzled into the blond’s neck. His hands found their way to Bill’s crotch where he palmed the man for a moment, drawing out some delicious moans, before fumbling to undo the clasp and zipper. 

 

Bill’s pants dropped to the floor but he didn't bother to step out of them. The two kissed again with a hungry intertwining and pushing of tongues as Bill’s hands kneading Dipper’s bare ass, his fingertips skimming the crevasse.

 

His hands traveled to the boy’s back thighs, “Jump up.” He instructed.

 

Dipper compiled, wrapping his arms around Bill’s neck and his legs around Bill’s waist for leverage.

 

“Sure you wanna do this?” Bill asked, his voice heavy with need. “It’s going to hurt a bit.” He could have magicked up some lube but to Dipper it would seem like he was carrying it around and that just wasn’t realistic. 

 

The brunette shook his head in affirmation as he wiggled his hips against his lover’s stomach trying to get the flesh to ease the throbbing of his cock. “I’m too far gone. I...can’t go back now.” At this point it wasn’t a question of want, it was need. 

 

Bill pressed his chest hard against Dipper’s, to pin him against the door, as he pulled his hips back and took one hand to lead his cock to the wanton hole. He knew he found it when he felt some give against the head of his dick.

 

Dipper loosened his leg hold a bit to allow himself to fall onto the engorged erection. Dipper hissed. There was a fair bit of pain to his unstretched hole as he was filled but it gave way quickly to pleasure. Bill’s thrusts were slow at first to allow Dipper time to adjust but the tight hole felt so good around his sensitive member that his pace soon became fast and hard. The door banged loudly against it’s brackets as Bill pushed roughly in and out of Dipper. 

 

After some time of rough kissing and sex Dipper thought he heard the swooshing sound of the restroom door opening. “S-stop..I someone has...nnn...come in.” He was so close too.

 

The clicking sound of dress shoes upon marble confirmed his suspicion. 

 

“This was...ahhh...your idea..not stopping.” Bill managed to grunt out as gone as he was.

 

Dipper blushed furiously when a moan escaped his lips, the pleasure reaching a breaking point. His fingers dug into Bill’s shoulder and his cum splattered onto the naked skin between his own unbuttoned shirt. Of course he was fucking orgasming now. He could hear the man clear his throat uncomfortably, obviously aware of what was going in one of the stalls. Luckily the man finished his business and left promptly after a hasty hand washing. 

 

No sooner had the man left when Bill’s hip movements became erratic and with a growl he emptied himself into his lover’s depths. After pulling himself from Dipper he leaned against the younger male, both their bodies trembling from orgasm and the strenuous sexual position. Their chests heaved against the other’s as they caught their breath. 

 

“That was unexpected.” Said Bill looking at Dipper though his reflection in the mirror as they cleaned up after getting dressed.

 

“And Dirty, literally.” Dipper replied trying to spot wash some cum that had got on his shirt. “I don’t know what I was thinking.” Yeah he did.

 

“I thought it was hot, especially when you orgasmed with company in the room. I bet the guy got a boner from it.”

 

Dipper snorted as he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was sex tasseled and the lighting made him appear even more pale and the contours more shadowed and sunken in looking.  

 

“No one is getting a boner from this.” He motioned to himself.

 

The blond gave him an exasperated expression. “I do. Multiple times a day.”

 

“You’re an enigma. Besides I probably just fit some weird and momentary fetish you have right now. When you realize that someone else will probably steal you away from me.”

 

“Say what now?” Bill turned to look at Dipper, like actually look at him and not through the mirror.”

 

“I mean I’m not very attractive.” He remembered what Anna said about him. “I’m pale and too thin. I have dumb hair, tired eyes, and a disproportionate mouth.” It bothered even more as these were some of his own insecurities.

 

“Stop being stupid.” Bill took Dipper by the shoulders and spun him so that they were facing each other. He reached out and took Dipper’s jaw in his hand, his thumb running over the soft skin of the cheek. “I like your skin, how it looks and how it feels and especially how it bruises under my fingertips. I like your thin body, it has all the perfect handholds and moves perfectly underneath me. I fit into it like it was made for me.” Bill’s words were making Dipper blush. “Your hair is soft and begs for me to touch and pull it. Your large doe eyes are full of insight and intelligence and they are captivating. And your mouth...I could go on and on about your mouth so let's just settle with it’s pouty, plush and pleasurable…” 

 

Bill realized everything he said was true. It nagged him that were so many things he liked about Dipper. It wasn’t just physical either. He liked his personality, his intelligence, his expressions, his sense of wonder, the way he laughed, his bad jokes...When did this all go from being an act to being real?

 

Bill was surprised when Dipper hugged him like a dying man to a lifeline. 

 

“I love you.” Dipper blurted out. 

 

_ Jeez kid, you just had to go and say it.  _ Thought Bill.

 

Dipper noticed Bill’s hesitancy. Usually Bill reciprocated his hugs but the blond's arms hung limp by his side. Dipper felt anxiety start to creep into chest. Of course it would be one sided. And he confessed in a public restroom, of all places, none the less. He was so embarrassed. “I don’t expect you to feel the same way, and you don’t have to say anything back. Just, it’s true, and in the moment it felt like the right time to say it.” His sister was wrong, everything was not going to be ok.

  
Dipper was about to pull away from Bill returned the embrace. He pulled dipper snugly against him and held him tightly. He rested his head atop the brown curls and sighed. “It’s ok kid. Everything is as it should be.”  Bill had been waiting for this confession. Everything was starting to fall into place. Why did he feel so conflicted then?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't love how this chapter turned out and I had been so excited to write it. I feel like the conversation between Bill and Hue didn't perfectly convey what I wanted it to.
> 
> Anyway hope everyone enjoyed.
> 
> p.s. next chapter will be terrible. Be ready to hate Bill and feel bad for Dippy babe. Fair warning, but just remember he's been in a bad place for a long time and you can't expect him to be perfect right away.


	14. Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finds revenge doesn't feel like it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Rape-Physical & Emotional Abuse.
> 
> This chapter is violent but not as bad as I thought it would be. I mean it's terrible, but I thought I could so do worse.

 

A heaviness settled within Bill’s chest during the cab ride home from the airport. The closer they got to home the more weighed down he felt.  He absently thumbed circles on the pale hand he held in his. His heterochromatic gaze stared listlessly out the window as blurs of colors sped by. After Dipper’s bathroom confession of love Bill had thought about teleporting them back to reveal the truth and crush the poor boy. Instead though he had decided he would live the secret until they had returned home. Dipper deserved at least that much.

 

The weekend had passed in New York as they had originally planned: visiting museums, going on a haunted tour of the city, and dining at the most popular restaurants. Dipper had enjoyed himself well enough, but he had seemed more nervous than usual. It was probably in response to Bill’s own aloofness, but it couldn’t be helped. He was having a hard time separating his true desires from the fabricated ones and his thoughts kept him preoccupied. He had grown too accustomed to living with the boy and partaking in a mundane human life. Bill mentally sneered at himself. All the more reason he needed to enact his revenge on the brunette. 

 

After he was done with Dipper, he would move onto the rest of the Pines family, and then the other humans that had resisted him, finally he would have his revenge on the council. He still wasn’t sure how he would complete the last part. Perhaps he could turn the tables and shove them back through the rift and into their old dimension, while releasing his comrades. It would be a bit tricky, but if he convinced some of the other more powerful demons to help him he should have enough strength to do it. 

 

“Bill, are you alright?” The blond turned to face Dipper at the sound of his voice.

 

“Mmm?” Bill merely hummed. Why did the face looking at him have to be so adorable? 

 

“We’re home.” Dipper simply stated.

 

Bill looked around in surprise. He hadn’t even realized they had drove up the long drive way and were idling in front the house. “Right. Home.”

 

*******

 

As the afternoon gave way to evening Bill still hadn’t enacted his plan. The two napped, took showers, watched a movie and had just finished dinner. Currently they were in the kitchen cleaning the dishes. The blond knew Dipper was talking, just as he had been throughout dinner, and Bill responded now and then with noncommittal words and sounds but had not really been listening. He stared down at the sudsy water as he washed dishes. When one was clean he would hand it off to Dipper to dry, but he didn’t bother to look at him as he did so.

 

Dipper chattered away, nervously talking about whatever topic he could think of. The atmosphere between them had been tense ever since his confession. He knew Bill was probably reflecting on his own feelings, but Dipper couldn’t help but fear that he had ruined everything. Bill was clearly not ready for his profession of love.

 

“I wish I had kept my mouth shut.” Dipper said, mostly to himself, as he knew Bill wasn’t listening.

 

Surprisingly the sentence cut through Bill’s inattention like a knife. “You really should have.” Bill said quietly.

 

“What?” Asked Dipper even though he had heard Bill clearly. His heart twisted with hurt.

 

The blond turned to look at Dipper and he was confused by the look of sadness in Bill’s features. When Bill raised his hand Dipper did not expect it to fall across his face in a stinging slap that caused him to stumble back from the force of it. 

 

“I said you should have kept your dumb mouth shut.” Bill’s soft voice contrasted with the harsh action.

 

It took a moment for Dipper to process what had happened. His fingers gingerly touched his cheek, the skin still burning from the cruel contact. 

 

“What the hell Bill? What did you do that for?” Dipper asked indignantly.

 

Bill took a dish from and sink and threw it, the ceramic shattering as it hit the floor. “You have to ask?” He let out an animalistic sound as he cleared the counter of it’s contents with a cacophony of crashes and breaking glass.

 

Dipper took a cautious step forward. It had been some time since he had seen Bill’s temper this bad. He swallowed his own anger as he tentatively touched the blonde's arm, attempting to calm him. “Is this because I told you I love you?” He wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist in a soothing manner.

 

Bill ran his fingers up Dipper’s arms. “I was content.” He said in hushed tones “I could have lived like this with you until you died, happily doing stupid human shit.”

 

Dipper’s eyebrows furrowed. Was Bill saying he wasn’t human? He winced when Bill’s hands gripped his biceps painfully. 

 

Dipper’s touch always had a strange soothing effect on him, but Bill wouldn’t let Pinetree get to him this time. He had been weaving his own chaos magic into himself throughout the day and his human veins felt like they had electricity surging through him. If didn’t let it out soon, his vessel would explode from it. “But then you had to fuckin say it. You ruined it.” 

 

The demon forcibly pushed the boy from him and Dipper felt pain jolt through him as he hit a tall cabinet hard, the handle catching on the skin of his flank as he slid to the floor. Even with the ripped flesh the emotional pain hurt worse than the physical aspect. Yes Bill had hurt him before, but never like this. And all because he said he loved him? “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He found himself mumbling from trembling lips, though really he couldn’t fathom why.

 

“You should be, love.” He sneered the last word as he sauntered over to Dipper, his shoes crunching the glass beneath him. “This is your fault after all.” He kneeled in front of Dipper and touched his face with a gentle caress. “You have no one to blame but yourself Pinetree.” Gods, it felt so good to call him by that name finally.

 

Dipper’s eyes widened in realization “You can’t be...I slept with you...I loved you.” The unshed tears started to run down his cheeks. 

 

“I loved you.” Bill mocked in a ridiculous imitation of Dipper. “Love is a relative term my sweet boy.” He leaned in kiss a cheek, his tongue skimming the skin just enough to catch a plump tear.    “You were in love nothing more than a contrived illusion. What you were feeling is nothing more than a lie. Could you really love a demon like Bill Cipher?”

 

“Fuck you.” Dipper spat as he punched Bill in the face, sending the man sprawling onto his back.

 

The brunette scrambled to his feet and ran for the front door. He heard the demon laugh, but he didn’t dare look behind him. His pounding heart soared when he made it through the exit. He tripped over his feet and almost fell down the stairs when he caught himself and somehow made it to the base. He ran across the driveway and clearing making it to the forest line. Even though he assumed he was safe he didn’t dare stop running. He tore through the underbrush, his breath coming out in visible puffs of white in the frozen air,  and cried out in surprise when something curled around his ankle and sent him crashing to the ground. A wrist snapped painfully as he tried to break his fall without success and his forehead ricocheted off what was presumably a rock with a wet thud. 

 

He moaned painfully as he rolled onto his back. He wasn’t sure what hurt worse, his broken wrist, or the instant pounding of his head. He didn’t have time to consider it though. With the help of the adrenaline coursing through his veins he was able to sit up to examine what had caught his ankle. With his good hand he tried to pull off the root that had mysteriously coiled around his ankle. It was oddly smooth and the more the tugged the tighter it became. Panicking, he looked up and could see Cipher’s silver lined silhouette leisurely making his way to him in the moonlight. 

 

“Come on.” He said frantically to himself as he pulled harder on the binding; the blood from his head wound starting to obscure the vision from one eye as it dripped down his face. Dipper yelped when another ‘root’ shot up, out of the ground, and wrapped around his other ankle.

 

“It’s no use.” Called out the chaos demon from the distance, his voice echoing menacingly in the quiet forest. “You can’t win this time.”

 

The demon blipped out of view and reappeared right in front of Dipper, who was still struggling one handedly against his binds. The demon flicked his fingers and the roots spread Dipper’s legs apart so that he could kneel between them. He reached out and smeared some of the dripping blood from Dipper’s face onto his fingers.

 

In a surprisingly sweet voice he said, “Awww, you’ve gone and hurt yourself.” He licked the blood from his fingers in a sexual manner; his tongue lapping languidly at his long digits. “That’s supposed to be my job.” 

 

“Fuck off.” Dipper cried.

 

“There you go again. I think you just said that to me five minutes ago. Well, If that’s what the bloody little whore wants...” Bill captured Dipper’s lips in a mockingly tender kiss. Dipper could taste the coppery flavor of Bill’s blood. He was glad his previous hit had cost Bill a bloody nose. The kiss lasted only as long as Dipper’s shock. As he pulled away he attempted to hit Cipher again, but the demon caught his wrist with a tsk. “What happend to my submissive little Pinetree?”

 

Two more tendrils shot up out of the earth and wrapped around his wrists pulling him and pinning him to the ground with a swift and sharp action.  Dipper cried out in pain, his arms pulling as they strained at the shoulder sockets, threatening to pop out of the joint. 

 

“That’s better.” Hummed Bill as he looked down at Dipper, his eyes glowing in the dark night. “You look beautiful. Though, I think you would look even better covered in red.” He snapped his fingers and azure flames danced up and over Dipper’s clothes, incinerating the cloth into ashes. The odd flames, while hot, did not burn the pale skin. He snapped his fingers again and his own clothes vanished.

 

The brunette had been naked in front of Bill countless times but never before had he felt so vulnerable and filthy. Fresh tears spilled from his eyes. “I don’t want to do this.” He cried.

 

Sharp nails raked Dipper’s torso from collarbone to navel and his screams tore into the otherwise quiet winter night. Blood welled up from the long ragged wounds and crimson ribbons dipped down his sides onto the frozen earth below.  “Why not? We’ve done this so many times. You used to beg for it. What’s one time more?” 

 

Bill leaned in and hovered over the trembling brunette taking his mouth in a bruising kiss. Dipper bit Bill’s tongue, when it entered his mouth, puncturing the wet muscle with a canine. The move earned Dipper a blow to his side, just under the ribs, that made his stomach feel sick. He gagged down bile and his abdominal muscles clenched as he reflexively and impossibly tried to curl in on himself. 

 

Bill sat up and looked down at Dipper with red eyes as he took a moment to semi heal his tongue. He spat out the accumulated blood.  “Rough it is then, not that I was going to go easy on you anyway.” 

 

Dipper struggled against the bondage, that cut deep into his wrists and ankles, as Bill ran his tongue down dipper’s torso. The warm muscle stung his skin as it lapped over his wounds. “S-stop!” he stuttered out when Bill took his, impossibly, half erect cock into his hot mouth. He felt betrayed by his body and cursed the demon for training him to find arousal in pain. A mixed moan of pleasure and ache escaped his lips as Bill dug fresh trenches into his hips and thighs with nails that sliced through skin and muscle.

 

The golden demon sucked and licked until his Pine Tree’s member was fully hard and throbbing. He wished he was able to manipulate his vessel to grow more arms but the fleshy thing had it’s limitations. A tentacle would have to do, and so he summoned another from between bleeding thighs to curl around Dipper’s cock and stroke it slowly. He wanted to break the boy but remind him of whom granted him ecstasy. By the time he was done with Dipper, not only would the boy not be able to trust another soul, but he would never again know pleasure as he did with Bill.

 

The brunette whimpered as sickening nausea and tingling warmth battled for dominance in his gut. He screwed his eyes shut when Bill sunk his teeth into his neck, the fangs penetrating much deeper than the past love bites the blond had previously given. Toothy bone struck a nerve and Dipper’s back arched upward as searing pain jolted down his spine. The vise around his cock tightened rapturously and quickened with his pain so that the two blurred together. He moaned incoherently, his body confused by the array of physical sensations.  

 

Bill littered his Pinetree’s shoulders and torso with deep puncturing kisses. When he finally pulled away from Dipper and sat back on his knees the brunette could see that the blond’s mouth and chin was painted red, his own blood dripping from the demon's jaw. The tortured man cringed when he looked down and saw his body covered in wet, shiny, gore. Dark blood flowed out of long cuts and bubbled up from bite wounds.  

 

Dipper’s breathing was ragged and it caught when the demon clenched dipper’s sides just under the armpit and thrust himself into Dipper’s hole. His body shuddered at the intrusion, but the pain was nothing in comparison to his other wounds. He quickly adjusted to the movements and moaned when bliss trumped over pain, until inhumanly strong hands gripped tighter and popped each rib with a sickening crunch as they slid down the bony sides.  

 

Waves of agony tore through Dipper as the demon continued to fuck him, his broken ribs grinding painfully with each thrust. He would have screamed but was currently incapable of doing so. His breathing was labored and the rattling wheeze altered Dipper that one of the ribs had punctured a lung. 

 

There is a belief that the body can only handle so much pain before it goes into shock and the brain turns off the pain receptors, but Dipper is acutely aware of each stabbing, stinging, aching and burning wound. Tears stream from his eyes, his nostrils twitch, and his adam’s apple bobs in his throat as he holds back the sobs that would only cause more pain. He stares up at the silver moon not wanting to look at the face of the demon who was breaking his body and soul. A face that he had loved. 

 

Dipper was well beyond struggling when the dark hands wound snugly around his throat. At first he panicked when his air supply was cut off, but he soon relaxed as a calming dizziness overtook him. Blackness creeped into his vision as the pain leeched from his body. Oddly enough his oxygen deprived body could still sense the pleasure and he let the titillating warmth run through his body. The heat rolled over him and pooled in his nether regions. Just as he spilled over into orgasm his throat was released and his damaged lungs sucked in gulps of air as his cock spit cum onto his abdomen and chest to mix with blood.

 

As the brunette’s rapture faded it was replaced with debilitating agony. Small noises clawed at Dipper’s throat trying to escape but died on his lips. Bill had positioned himself directly above Dipper, each hand placed on either side of the brunette head. Gaining some courage the human stared defiantly into scarlett eyes. Gone was the heterochromatic gaze that he had fallen in love with. Through a haze of pain he continued to watch the demon as he climaxed, filling Dipper’s abused body with his warm, wet seed. His eyes slowly returned to normal and Dipper observed the myriad of emotions that flittered across the demons’ face. The crazed expression melting into something akin to...regret?

 

Bill panted as rode through his orgasm. The betrayed brown orbs never left his gaze. The chaos he had filled himself with had been exhausted and he stared down at Dipper underneath him. His PineTree was having a hard time breathing and his crimson coated chest rose and fell with short shallow breaths. His bloodied lips trembled as he fought to speak. Bill waited for bated breath for whatever terrible thing Dipper would say to him, if he could even speak at all.

 

“I...I want..my Bill..back.” Dipper’s words were hardly more than a whisper but Bill heard them loud and clear.

 

Bill’s mismatched eyes widened. “What have I done?” 

 

He sat up and snapped his fingers. He simultaneously withdrew the tentacles, put the boy to sleep, and had himself dressed. Looking at Dipper now was like seeing him through a different set of eyes. Even under forced sleep a pained expression contorted his features. He was covered in blood and his body was visibly broken in several places. What skin wasn’t covered in scarlet and bruises was glistening with sweat as his shocked body attempted to regulate the damage in it’s pathetic human way. The pale body trembled furiously, whether from the cold or his injuries Bill didn’t know. More than likely a combination of both.

 

Bill stood and stumbled away from Dipper to promptly vomit.  _ His Bill, Dipper had wanted his Bill. _ As if the Bill who had just broke him was not the same Bill with whom he had professed his love to. Dipper should have said ‘ _ I hate you _ ’ or ‘ _ go to hell _ ’. But no, he wanted his Bill back. An imposter that didn’t even exist. The Bill that Dipper loved wasn’t him, right? He wasn’t even so sure himself at the moment.  Who was he? Who did he want to be? What defined him as a god, a demon, a soul, someone worth loving? 

 

His hands found blond hair and he pulled his head to the ground. He let out an animalistic scream, his warm breath coming out as white smoke in the frigid air. He turned back towards Dipper. He had to get him inside before he froze. He had to fix this. He had to fix Dipper. He made his way back to the injured boy and dropped to his knees at his side. 

 

The brunette gave a weak cough and blood spumed from his lips, most likely from internal damage inflicted from the earlier hit to the spleen.

 

“It’s ok. It’s going to be ok.” He said to himself desperately as his sapphire flames licked up the pale body, mending skin, muscle, tendon, and bone as it moved from head to toe. Some of Bill’s self disgust fled as Dipper’s facial features visibly relaxed. Within minutes Dipper was as good as new. He also healed Dipper’s mental injuries which meant he probably wouldn’t remember this come morning. Bill left the forehead injury though. There had to be at least one physical attestment to the horrid treatment at Bill’s hands. 

 

Bill teleported them back to the house where he washed an unconscious Dipper. Healed and clean and dry he laid the boy in bed and tucked him under the covers. For some time he just looked at the boy and carded a hand through the soft locks. His thoughts ran rampant as he ran through options and came to a decision. “I’m sorry Dipper.” He said to the sleeping boy. “I promise after tomorrow I will never hurt you again.” He leaned down and kissed Dipper’s lips sweetly and softly as one might do, one last time, to a passing lover right before death comes to collect.

 

*******

 

Cocooned in warm blankets Dipper snuggled further into the soft comfort. He tried to return to sleep’s blissful embrace, but the pounding in his head pulled him fully into wakefulness. With a yawn he stretched his limbs with audible pops and groans. He was too young to feel this awful in the morning. He ran his tongue over his teeth and noted how gross his mouth felt. Did he forget to brush his teeth last night?  As he made his way to the bathroom he noted that Bill had not been in bed with him. He didn’t give it too much thought as the blond often woke before him to start breakfast, but when Dipper had off from school Bill usually slept in late with him.

 

Washing his hands, after having relieved himself, Dipper examined his reflection in the mirror. His forehead bore a large lump with a gash that ran down it’s length. He gingerly touched the red and purple bruised edges of the wound and hissed slightly at the painful contact.  Eyebrows knitted together in confusion.  When did this happen? He tried to remember the events of last night as he applied minty paste to his toothbrush. Cleaning his teeth, Dipper replayed the evening over and over in his head but could only make it as far as washing dishes with Bill. This was disconcerting

 

Dipper finished with the bathroom and made his way to the kitchen to find Bill sitting at the island.  “Hey Bill.” He said coming up behind him and kissing the blonde's bronze cheek. 

 

Bill mummered something undecipherable and pushed a glass of water and two ibuprofen towards Dipper when the brunette sat beside him. He noticed that Bill looked disheveled and tired as if he was up all night.

 

“Thanks.” Dipper replied, gulping down the small pills. “You always know just what I need. My head is killing me. What even happened?” 

 

“A monster.” Bill deadpanned 

 

“Har, har, very funny.” Dipper messed with Bill’s hair as he got up to get himself breakfast. It seemed Bill wasn’t cooking for him this morning.

 

“Who said I was joking.” Something in Bill’s voice was off.

 

The brunette looked up from his task of pouring colorful cereal into a bowl. His boyfriend’s expression was gravely serious. He mulled over what Bill said as he pulled the milk from the fridge and used the last of it. This was Gravity Falls, a town filled with the supernatural, and anything was possible. “sooo...I was attacked?” 

 

“Yes.” Bill stood.

 

“I don’t remember anything.” Dipper ate a spoonful of cereal and followed the blond into the open living room. He offhandedly took notice of three large packing boxes sitting off to the side. “The monster came into our house? What did it look like.”

 

Bill held out his arms wide in an accepting manner “like your’s truley. Dipper, the monster didn’t come into our house, it has been here all along.”

 

Dipper placed his cereal on the coffee table, he suddenly didn’t feel very hungry. “What are you saying?”

 

“That I’m the one who hurt you. That...I. Am. The. Monster.” Bill kept a semblance of detachment. He wouldn’t reveal himself again. He didn’t want to crush Dipper anymore, the opposite in fact, but he needed the boy to realize he was still just as dangerous. “But don’t worry, it won’t happen again.” Bill reached out with tentative fingers to touch the edges of Dipper’s contusion before tracing down Dipper’s jaw line. How he would miss this face.

 

“Don’t.” Dipper grabbed the dark hand from his face as he made the connection. “My stuff is in those boxes, isn’t it? You’re breaking up with me then?” Moisture started gathering at his tear ducts, and his constantly red nose tingled as he tried to keep the tears in.

 

Bill felt his mask drop for a moment at the sight of the brunette’s struggle. “Mabel should be here soon to get you.” 

 

Dipper pushed Bill, but he hardly even moved a step back. “You coward. This is because I told you I loved you. I get it if you don’t love me back, but you don’t need to make up all these dramatic excuses. All this garbage about monsters and stuff. Just man up and be honest. Tell me that you are bored with me and that you are ready to move on; that you don’t care about me.” Dipper moved to hit Bill’s chest again.

 

The demon grabbed Dipper’s hands and he pulled him in for tender kiss. Dipper froze for a moment not sure if he should pull away or melt into the kiss. Bill had never touched his lips in such a gentle way. All too soon it was over and the blond looked down at shorter man sadly.

 

“I do care about you Dipper and that is exactly the reason we can’t be together anymore. I’m possessive, obsessive, and poisonous.” He released Dipper’s hands. I’m glad you don’t remember last night, because I wish I could forget about it. The memories will haunt me forever. I did this to you.” Here he poked the middle of Dipper’s wound hard so that the pain helped enforced what his words conveyed. “I hurt you. You are not safe with me.”

 

The brunette wrapped his arms around Bill and rested his head on the taller man’s chest. “I don’t care.” He said crying now. 

 

“You should.” Bill ran his hands up Dipper’s spine.

 

“You can get help, you can change.” The brunette said hopefully 

 

Bill smiled sadly “There is no help for someone like me. I am incapable of change. I am too far gone.”

 

“That’s not true.” He leaned further into Bill when his hair was ruffled by long fingers. “You were getting better. I saw it. I was able to calm you.”

  
“Not always. Not when it mattered most.” Bill nuzzled his cheek against chocolate curls. “You don’t seem to understand how serious this is. I could have killed you. ” Bill turned his head toward the door a moment before the knocking echoed through the room. “Your sister is here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, soooo Bill is not a good guy. But he's changing. Do you see it? 
> 
> Was this chapter too much? I am such a drama queen.


	15. Without Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A depressed Dipper is forced to go to a holiday party. Will being around friends and family help brighten Dipper's mood?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Kiddo's this chapter is short and really just designed to give you insight to some important thoughts and things that will come into play later.

 

It was Thursday December 24th and it was a little over a week that Dipper found himself single. He was in no mood to mingle and act happy but being that they were going to the Mystery shack for a holiday dinner he was going to have to do both. Especially since his grunckles and  parents had come home for the event. Even though Hanukkah had ended December 18 this year, the families had decided to celebrate closer to Christmas as the Ramirez’ and Pacifica were Catholic and the business was slower at this time.

 

Dipper looked out the car window as they drove but saw more of his own reflection than the passing night scenery. He noted offhandedly that he looked better than he felt, but that was probably due to the fact that Mabel was babying him, making sure he ate and showered even though he didn’t really feel like doing either. Mabel and Pacifica had kindly offered for him to stay with them while he recuperated, rather than back at the shack. He was grateful for that at least. As much as he loved Soos and everyone he just wanted to be left alone and have his privacy during his bout of depression; something that wouldn’t happen at the shack. Mabel provided just the right balance of solidarity and companionship. For the better part the day she left him alone to sulk but required he come out of his room for a couple of hours for dinner and socializing, whether it be a movie or a board game, or what have you. He knew that eventually she would slowly add on hours to social time if he didn’t come out of his funk by himself. 

 

He sighed when the tires crunched over the gravel of the Mystery Shack’s dirt road and Pacifica parked the car in the mostly empty lot. Time to put on his sorta happy face. 

 

“Dipper, Mabel!” His mother sang when she saw her children walk through the door. She hugged Mabel and Pacifica in turn exclaiming how much she missed Mabel and how excited she was to have Pacifica as her daughter’s girlfriend. They were lucky to have such loving and open minded parents. She then moved on to Dipper, Squeezing the life out of him. “How’s my little scientist? How is school going?” She spoke a mile a minute, a habit she had her whole life, barely letting anyone get a word in edgewise.

 

“I’m good. School’s good.” He forced a smile as she pulled back at arm's length to get a good look at him. “Where is your boyfriend Mabel has told me so much about? What happened to your head? It looks like it hurts.” She went to poke it and Dipper moved away before she could jab the purple and yellow wound with her finger.

 

Mabel cringed thinking of how she should have warned their mother that Dipper and Bill had broken up. She caught how Dipper’s face fell at the mention of Bill but she was happy to see that he was quick to regain his composure.

 

“We broke up, but’s it’s not a big deal. And yeah, it hurts. So please don’t touch it. You are as bad as Mabel.” Said Dipper trying his hand at a joke, but it felt flat to his ears. His already precarious mood tottered over an emotional abyss of a blackhole.

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She said trying relentlessly to poke at his contusion.

 

Her son batted her hand away yet again. “Mom, seriously.” 

 

“Katherine, Leave the poor boy alone.” Said Dipper’s father as he moved in between the two and embraced his son in greeting.

 

“Hey dad.” Dipper said returning the hug.

 

“That is a pretty nasty injury though, I am also curious as to what happened. Though I promise I won’t try to poke it like your mother.”

 

Dipper tried to smile but he was sure it came off as more of a grimace. Why couldn’t people just leave it alone? Why did everything have to remind him of Bill? How was he supposed to get over him if he couldn’t even get the blond out of his head? To be honest he didn’t really want to though. Even if it hurt to think about them the memories were all he had right now, including the bad ones. “I..” Dipper hesitated “Fell when exploring in the forest.”

 

Pacifica had been listening in to Dipper’s conversation as Mabel spoke to Melody and fawned over her large pregnant abdomen. She was curious as to why Dipper lied. Did he not want to paint Bill in a bad light hoping they would get back together? She frowned. She knew that Dipper was distraught over the breakup but he had to realize that he was better off alone than with Bill. The man was toxic and even separated he had left her friend poisoned; a weakened  shadow of his former self. Dipper slept all day, wandered listlessly like a ghost at night, and had to be coaxed into doing anything including eating and bathing. When Mabel forced him to Hang out he did only as much as was required of him and merely went through the motions without much comprehension. He reminded Northwest of a mindless  zombie.  She had voiced her concern to Mabel and suggested Dipper seek psychiatric help, but the twin had brushed it off. Apparently Dipper was prone to bouts of depression and managed to get himself out of it before intervention was required. Mabel was under the impression that being around friends and family tonight would give Dipper the boost he needed to start getting over this hump. As the night wore on the blond heiress could see this was not the case.

 

Pacifica kept a watchful eye on Dipper throughout the night. He had an awkwardly painful smile on his face as he mingled with everyone before dinner and during the boisterous meal he remained quiet and aloof, pushing the food around his plate without eating much of it. The  brunette didn’t perk up when Stan and Ford portrayed the tales of their recent paranormal hunts. Usually Dipper was in awe and would often interrupt to ask questions and would request several parts retold. Northwest knew for sure now that the night was a bust.

 

After dinner Pacifica mingled and then made her way to Dipper to see how he was doing. He stood away from everyone staring at the Christmas tree in the corner of the room. His gaze vacantly looked at the tree as his mind was somewhere else. 

 

“Hey, how are you holding up?”

 

Dipper shrugged his shoulders “About as good as Mabel, only I’m completely sober.”

 

Pacifica snorted. Mabel was currently singing offkey Christmas songs with Soos while he played the piano.  At least Dipper was feeling well enough to make a joke. “She is singing all the lines wrong. Is she that drunk, or she just doesn’t know the songs?” 

 

“She knows the tunes but not most the words. Being Jewish we didn’t usually listen to them, but heard them enough to hum along to.” He motioned to the tree “Bill had mentioned he wanted a Christmas tree when we were discussing the holidays."

 

“Oh.” She didn’t really know what to say. Was it therapeutic for him to talk about Bill? “He was Christian then?”

 

A slight smile tugged at the corners of Dipper’s lips. “I don’t think so. He just said he wanted a pine tree to decorate in the house. He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. I really didn’t understand his jokes half of the time, but his laughter was infectious and you would still find yourself laughing along with him regardless.” Dipper sighed. “I miss him.”

 

“I know.” Pacifica couldn’t really think of anything constructive to say. 

 

“I know you and Mabel are worried about me, and I’m sorry I’ve been so miserable. It’s just that I really loved Bill. It was only four months, but for the first time in my whole life I  fit in with something. It felt like he was what was missing; he made me complete.”

 

“Even after all those times he hurt you?” Pacifica couldn’t help herself from asking and she regretted it slightly when his large brown eyes, so similar to Mabel’s, glassed over. 

 

Dipper nodded as he blinked back tears. “He wasn’t perfect...but I felt like...maybe…” He wasn’t quite sure how to explain it. “He was chaos, and I was his stability. More than that, really. It seemed we filled the gaps of each other’s souls.” He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “I know it sounds stupid.”

 

Pacifica took Dipper’s hand. “Not at all. It’s the same as how Mabel and I feel about each other.”

 

Dipper shook his head sadly “Not exactly the same. My feelings weren’t reciprocated. If Bill really felt that way he wouldn’t have let me go.”

 

“Dipper…” She wanted to make him feel better, but didn’t like sugar coating things either. Bill was an asshole and not good for Dipper. “I think Bill did genuinely like you and that is exactly why he let you go. He’s...He’s not a great guy, but the one good thing he did was to accept that and gave you up before he went too far.” She squeezed his hand. “It’s ok to love him, but that doesn’t mean you were meant to be together. I think it’s time to realize he’s not your forever guy and move on.”

 

Dipper’s lips trembled “But it hasn’t even been two weeks.”

 

“Bill’s not dead Dipper. He broke up with you.” Ok she was just being bitchy. She shouldn’t take the fact that she didn’t like Bill out on him. “I’m not saying you should just fuck the next person that comes along, just you know, keep your options open. What you had with Bill was unhealthy. It’s time to close that chapter of your life and start fresh.”

  
What Pacifica said held some truth, but it didn’t make him feel better. How was he supposed to move on after what he had with Bill?  What they had was all consuming, addictive, passionate, and exhilarating. Anything else in comparison  would feel dull and empty. But then again what was the point of wanting to be with someone who didn’t want to be with them in return? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I see Dipper as someone who gets bummed pretty easily, but as he is a fighter he doesn't usually give in to his despair (This is why Pacifica is more concerned than Mabel). Friends and family are an important influence for him in several factors. However this time might not be as easy for our boy to get over his depression and future situations and external sources may have him resorting to unusual actions.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoyed this rather boring chapter.


	16. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Dipper ready to move on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little thing. I am really not milking this. I am creating tension, I swear.

 

“Still up? It’s late when are you going to bed?”

 

Dipper startled in his seat, at the sound of his sister's voice, and his hand fumbled to keep the chewed up pen from falling from his grasp. “After I finish up making these notes, how about you?” He said looking over at his sister who stood leaning against the doorframe of his bedroom.

 

“Right now.  I just finished up a commission piece and I’m beat.” Mabel yawned wide as if for effect.

 

“Oh, ok. Goodnight.” 

 

“Night bro. Don’t stay up to late or the sandman might fall asleep waiting for you.” She gave  her brother a small wave before pushing off the door frame and disappearing down the hallway to her and pacifica’s room.

 

Dipper chuckled at his twin’s joke and returned to his task. While the classes were more demanding this semester and the workload was heavier he was glad that school had started up again. With all his studies, essays and projects he was able to put his focus into something productive and felt less depressed during the day. In all honesty though he still worked harder than he needed to as he was ahead of all his assignments and was well prepared for any surprise exam a  professor might throw at them. As school had been in session for a month and he hadn't had a popquiz yet it seemed unlikely, however one could never be too prepared. Even if it meant staying up all night.

 

The brunette hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until they shot open and his head jerked in response to the sound of his phone buzzing with a text alert. In his sleepy state he dared to hope it was Bill. He swiped his fingers against the phone in anticipation and his heart fell when the sender’s name read as Jeremy. He probably needed an answer for the overly easy worksheet Ms. Kategaris had assigned them. To his surprise he was asking if Dipper wanted to see some retro slasher movie after classes. Even though they were friendly and he still tutored Jeremy regularly they had never actually hung out. 

 

Dipper’s fingers hesitated over the screen before making a reply. Jeremy was always hinting that he may like him more than as just a friend. “As friends or as a date?” He said aloud as he keyed in the reply.

 

It only took a moment for his phone to buzz. “Up to you.” Dipper read

 

Dipper bit his lip. He could certainly use an outing with a friend right now but was  he ready to start dating again? “Yes for the movie, and let’s just see how it goes before labeling it as a date.” 

 

He got up and ran through his bedtime routine, brushing his teeth and removing all his clothing except his underwear and a Tee shirt. He checked his phone one last time for Jeremy’s reply “Sounds good. See you tomorrow cutie.” Dipper blushed as the spoke the answer.

 

Laying in bed Dipper pulled the covers over himself and up to his chin. As tired as he was he couldn’t fall asleep. He still missed curling into the warm golden body next to him as he would drift off. He wondered if the Bill was thinking of him, and what he was doing at this moment. More than likely he had moved on.  torturing himself he imagined a beautiful person replacing him and laying in his spot next to the blond man. He could picture how the person would be on the cusp of slumber when Bill would start kissing their shoulder, just as he had done to him in the past. Tears started forming in Dipper’s eyes when his mind jumped to the golden body that once claimed him now pressing firmly into the foreign body while moaning out a stranger’s name. 

 

The gaping holes that Bill had left in his heart started to hurt. Dipper pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes and he tried to force the anguish back. He kept himself busy all day, every day, but now that he had nothing to occupy him all the sadness and pain came rushing out, just like it always did at night when his defenses were down.

 

He pushed the imaginary lover from his mind and tried to calm himself with actual memories of himself with Bill. He bit his lower lip as he thought of how those rough lips would capture his without remorse. The brunette pulled his shirt up and raked a hand down his chest and abdomen, pressing hard enough that he could almost believe that it was Bill touching him. He sighed out pleasurably when he his fingers caught on a nipple. 

 

Thoughts of mismatched eyes, golden skin, and heated couplings caused an arousal that required Dipper’s attention. He sucked on two of his fingers before reaching into his underwear and trailing the wet digits teasingly up and down his shaft a few times, imagining that a tongue ran its length. Unable to stop he grasped his cock and pumped it and he rolled a nipple between the fingers of his other hand. 

 

Bill wouldn’t be this gentle though. He shimmied out of his boxers-breifs and deposited two fingers roughly into his twitching hole. He whimpered at the intrusion to his unprepared core, but welcomed the discomfort as it was something Bill would do. He continued to stroke his cock as he thrusted his fingers in and out of his ass. Once he was used to the pressure he added two more of his fingers trying to fill himself as fully as Bill. He couldn’t, but it was enough and soon he found his prostate to add to the pleasure. 

 

Behind closed eyes he saw the blond above him and in the moment it was Bill fucking him and yanking, almost painfully, on his dick. Becoming hot he managed to shuck the covers as he continued to pleasure himself. Dipper came with a muffled cry that he refused to let escape, knowing that his sister was only down the hall. He laid there for a bit as he rode out his orgasm, but soon he could feel his seed congealing on his stomach from the cold air. Opening his eyes brought reality crashing down on him. He was alone. Fresh tears started falling as he reached over and grabbed some tissues to clean himself up. He would never again feel Bill doing these things to him. Disgusted he tossed the soiled tissues into the trashcan. Having just pleasured himself like a teenaged boy while thinking of a crush made him feel pathetic. He sobbed into his pillow as he thought of Bill and how he would never again touch him, among other things.

  
He slept fitfully and was unable to sort out his wakeful thoughts from the strange dreams all of which were filled with gold.  When he woke he decided that today he was going on a date.


	17. Movies & Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper goes on a date and we see how Bill is holding up in Dipper's absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be ready for some emotional pain.

 

The frigid early February temperature had Dipper pulling his coat tighter around him but the action did little to keep the cold wind from cutting through his multiple layers. He couldn’t keep from shivering as they walked the few blocks from the university campus to the movie theater.

 

“Are you cold?” Asked Jeremy,” We can always go back and get the car.”

 

“Yes, but it’s fine.” Replied Dipper, shoving his hands deeper into his coat pockets. He looked over at Jeremy for a moment before returning his gaze forward. He still couldn’t believe he was on a date and he wasn’t sure how he felt about his decision. Jeremy was handsome and really sweet but would he be able to fill the emptiness that Bill had left behind?  “We are probably already halfway there and by the time the car warmed up we would have already made it to the theater.”

 

“True.” Jeremy looked down at shorter man and felt his heart skip at Dipper’s pouty profile; the cold further flushing his nose and cheeks pink. His dark mess of untamed curls framed his pale porcelain skin making him look like an overly played with doll. Did this boy truly not know how adorable he was? He silently thanked whatever god that made Dipper’s ex-boyfriend break up with him so that he could have this chance. He didn’t know much about Bill but he had seemed like a major asshole when they were dating and he had left Dipper a wreck after the breakup. Jeremy could only hope that he was the person who could piece this broken doll back together. 

 

Taking a chance the taller man draped an arm around Dipper’s shoulder and pulled him closer as they walked. “I’ll keep you warm.”

 

Dipper felt himself stiffen as Jeremy pulled their sides snugly together, but then willed himself to relax as he reminded himself that he was the one that made the decision to accept this as a date. Besides if he was honest he missed the constant cuddling from Bill and the bodily contact was comforting. Also, Jeremy was rather warm. “Thanks...This feels nice. And you do generate a lot of heat.” He laughed nervously.

 

Jeremy laughed along with Dipper. “I think it’s the muscles.  Not to sound like a douche but they do generate body heat.”

 

“That makes sense. It might also explain why I am always so cold; nothing but skin and bones. Maybe I should try working out. I would stay warm and look better while doing it.”

 

“I think you look great the way you are, but then I’ve always had a thing for smaller guys. If you want though you are more welcome to train with me.”

 

Dipper felt himself blush at the compliment. “Thanks, maybe I’ll take you up on that.” Besides Bill no one ever really appreciated his physical appearance. He frowned when he realized that Bill had once again snuck into his thoughts. 

 

“You tutor me so it would only be fair.” Jeremy continued. “You work out my brain and I’ll work out your body.” 

 

Dipper’s eyes widened and Jeremy felt a flush spread across his cheeks “I swear I did not mean it like that.” God why was he so awkward around this cute little brunette?

 

“It’s ok.” Dipper chuckled, if he only knew half of the things Bill had said to him. He mentally facepalmed thinking about Bill yet again. He was on a date with another man for crying out loud and it’s not like that jerk was thinking about him, right? Dipper sighed. He really needed to stop this. Jeremy deserved better than that. 

 

Dipper’s hand hesitantly brushed up against Jeremy’s before he made the decision to grasp it in his. He shyly looked up at the taller man from under his lashes and he was happy to note that a crooked smiled graced Jeremy’s face. Shouldn’t this be when his heart fluttered, his breath caught in his chest, or he felt butterflies in his stomach? Nothing stirred in him.

 

“Here we are.” Said Jeremy as they walked up to outdoor ticket booth of the antiqued looking architecture. “Two please.” He didn’t have to specify as the historic movie theater only had one screen. 

 

“I’ll get us some snacks, why don’t you save us some seats.” He continued as they walked into the building. 

 

Dipper looked around the desolate lobby. “Yeah, because this place is so busy.” 

 

He left Jeremy and made his way to the theater. The room was empty. It looked like they would have the place all to themselves. Dipper choose two seats directly in the middle of the small room. He noted the chairs were the large, comfortable, reclining type found in modern theaters and while they seemed out of place with the original architecture of the place it didn’t take away from the establishments dated charm. 

 

It was only a few minutes until his date returned with popcorn, candy, and sodas. He sat down next to dipper and moved up the armrest that would have otherwise separated them. He held out a box of sour patch kids for Dipper to take.

 

“Thanks, how’d you know I like these?” Dipper opened the candy as Jeremy placed an arm around his shoulders. 

 

“Whenever I see you eating something it’s usually of the tooth rotting variety. So I figured those would be perfect for you.” Jeremy pulled Dipper close enough that their outer thighs touched.

 

Dipper laughed. “Yeah,I have a bit of a sweet tooth.” He nervously looked away when Jeremy reached out and tucked a stray curl behind his ear, his expression resembling one Bill would often have before kissing him. “The movie’s starting.” He said as the lights dimmed. 

 

Dipper could tell Jeremy watched him for a moment or two longer before turning his attention to the screen in front of them. The awkwardness melted away as they watched the black and white horror film. Being the only patrons they often added their own commentary and laughed at each’s jokes. Dipper had to admit Jeremy was pretty funny. 

 

At one point, halfway through the movie, Dipper realized he was the only one talking and he turned to look at Jeremy who was staring at him, specifically at his lips. Dipper wiped the back of his hand across his mouth self consciously  “What, do I have something on my face?”

 

Jeremy reached out and cradled Dipper’s Jaw in his hand, his thumb brushing against his cheek. “I want to kiss you.”

 

Dipper’s lips parted a moment before he knew what to say. “Ok.” he whispered out.

 

He closed his eye’s when he felt Jeremy’s lips meet his own. The kiss was soft and tentative and it didn’t demand yet Dipper parted his lips granting the other entrance. The tongue that met his pushed and withdrew around his own but there was no fight for dominance. It was obvious that Jeremy wanted him and yet he wasn’t forceful nor did he explore Dipper’s mouth with an insatiable hunger. The kiss didn’t try to own him. It didn’t feel right. Dipper bit Jeremy’s lower lip hard trying to get a similar response but the man ended up pulling away from the kiss and touched his bleeding lip in surprise. 

 

“Wow, you’re uh..feisty.” 

 

“You didn’t like it? I’m sorry...I’m sorry.” Dipper was panicking. It had been so long since he’d been touched and he wanted his, but also didn’t. Why did this have to be so confusing?

 

“Relax. It’s ok. It was just a bit unexpected. Do you want to try again?”

 

Dipper nodded his head and he climbed atop of Jeremy’s lap, straddling him. His lips crashed down on his date’s but no matter how hard he tried the kiss was nothing but gentle from the other participant. He undulated his hips in hopes that the further passion would invoke some small amount of roughness. Jeremy moaned out and started kissing Dipper’s chin and jaw. The smaller brunette tilted his head as the kisses moved to his neck. He whinned in anticipation of the pain that would come with teeth scraping his sensitive flesh, but it never came. The mouth on his neck sucked and kissed, but it was soft. Soft and careful. 

 

This was wrong. All of it was wrong. Dipper ground his hips against the other who was clearly hard. Yet he himself was barely even aroused. Frustrated tears welled in his eyes and he couldn’t stop them from streaking down his cheeks. Grasping either side Jeremy’s face in his hands he forced the older male from his neck so that he could kiss him in a bruising fashion, coaxing the other in a vain attempt at a violent reciprocation. 

 

Jeremy pulled away, feeling his partners tension “You’re crying?” His hand were still on Dipper’s waist, having not roamed the boy's body since placing them there.

 

“It’s fine. Just keep going.” He wanted to be over Bill. He had to move on, even if it tore him apart. Even if it felt wrong. 

 

“No it’s not fine, you’re upset. Look, I like you alot and I really, really, want you... but not like this.” Jeremy wiped a crystalline tear from Dipper’s cheek. “I don’t want to be the rebound jerk used to get over your ex.”

 

Dipper found himself crying harder. “I don’t see you like that. You're my friend and I would like us to be more, but…” but what? He was exactly trying to use his friend to get over Bill. Dipper climbed down from Jeremy’s lap and drew his knees up, curling in on himself. He had never meant to hurt Jeremy.  “God, I’m a jerk. I’m sorry...I really am.”

 

Jeremy sighed and rubbed Dipper’s back. “It’s ok. I kinda knew you weren’t over Bill. I guess I was hoping our date would somehow make you fall head over heels for me.”

 

“I wish I did” Dipper sniffled

 

“No you don’t.” Jeremy gave him a sad smile. “It’s obvious you are still in love with Bill. Do you really wish you could just stop being in love with him and fall for someone else just like that?”

 

“No.” Dipper watched some character get stabbed, by a perpetrator, via her shadow.  The movie was too old to be overly gory. “But it hurts and I’m tired of the pain. I’m tired of feeling like pieces of me are missing without him.” Dipper laughed despondently. “You know before I met Bill I always thought, after all my failed romances, that I didn’t need anyone else. I kind of thought I would always be alone and I had become ok with that. Someone else shouldn’t define you after all. Bill changed so many truths I held about myself. The irony!”

 

They were both quiet for a moment, the silence filled with the static and over acted screams from the surround sound.

 

“I think people are always defining one another. Most relationships are reciprocal after all.” Jeremy stated. “He made you want to love and share yourself and you made him..well I really don’t know him, you made him less of an dick, maybe.”

 

Dipper laughed genuinely despite himself. “I don’t know if that is possible...Seriously though, I thought I was calming some pernicious force in him, but it doesn’t really matter now if I did or didn’t seeing as we’re not together anymore.”

 

“Maybe. Have you talked to him at all since the breakup?” Jeremy didn’t really want to give dating advice to the guy he liked, but he couldn’t stand to see him in pain either.

 

“He hasn’t tried to contact me whatsoever.” Dipper found a stray gummy man and focused on pulling him apart.

 

“Have you tried reaching out to him? Maybe he is feeling just as lost without you.”

 

“But he is the one that broke up with me.” Dipper puffed up incredulously, shoving the mutilated candy back into the empty box. 

 

Jeremy shrugged. “Yeah but you said before that he was doing it to protect you and I didn’t peg you as the type to give up that easily either.”

 

Dipper opened his mouth to protest but then thought better of it. Maybe the solution had been right in front of him the whole time. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken no for an answer and never let Bill break up with him in the first place. Regardless he could only move forward from here and why sit around being all depressed. “You know I think you’re smarter than you give yourself credit for.”

 

********

 

In the last month or so Bill had experienced so many things he had never felt before. Indecision, loneliness, and heartache just to name a few. Pain had always been amusing or even erotic to him but what he felt now was anything but. He had wanted so much from existence:  power, destruction, revenge etc. However he never, and he had been around a long time, wanted anything more than he wanted the slight, awkward, and doe eyed boy, Dipper Pines. The one thing he truly desired was the one thing he wouldn’t let himself have. Ironic as he had always taken what he wanted in the past. 

 

Bill found himself in a listless position after having released Dipper from his punishment. Revenge now seemed pointless. He couldn’t hurt Stan or Ford or it would hurt Dipper and he genuinely liked Mabel. And he couldn’t enact revenge on the counsel either as he would have to enlist the help of other gods and the further he was from Dipper the greater the physical pain would be for both of them. He had thought about reaching out to Kali and asking her to release the bond, but then he would lose his one connection to Dipper. He masochistically liked the tug that linked them together. 

 

Without much else to do Bill watched Dipper constantly with his omniscient eye. The only time he took a rest was when Dipper was at school as it was incredibly boring, and when he slept. Bill observed his Pine Tree’s struggle with obvious and severe depression as he forced it back into the recesses of his mind to release and fight the beast only when he was alone. The demon’s heart broke knowing that he is the one that did this to him and that he struggled with his depression companionless. Bill had considered reaching out to Shooting Star to advise her Dipper was unwell but it wasn’t likely she would even hear him out after him having broke her twin so thoroughly. Dipper had so many people who loved him and and who could help him if he only let them in. Why wasn’t he letting them in? 

 

He so badly wanted to go to Dipper, to hold him and console him. But he couldn’t. He would only further destroy the boy. This was confirmed when he watched as Dipper met Jeremy for a date. A fire ignited in his veins when the Jeremy boy held him close and when Dipper took his hand. When another’s lips touched what was his the fire erupted from his fingertips, his magic exploding whatever items it reached. He also ripped a couch pillow apart, as his human body demanded physical destruction, and downy feathers settled on the floor like snow. 

 

His chest heaved and he growled low in his throat when interference interrupted his all-seeing vision. “What is she doing here?” He roared to himself as he made his way to the front entrance.

 

He yanked open the door just as Lyssa was about to knock. “What the fuck do you want?”

 

“As cordial as ever, and here I was stopping by as a friend to see how you were doing.” She reached out and touched his cheek which only earned her a glare from the blond demon. 

 

“You don’t look well.” Concern dripped from the goddesses voice and her features mirrored the emotion. His human body had lost weight, he looked tired and his appearance was disheveled in general. “What happened to you?”

 

Bill sighed, “Dipper.” He stepped back, allowing the woman entrance into his home for some inexplicable reason. Perhaps he was feeling nostalgic or in need of a friend. “You can come in..this one time.”

 

Lyssa followed after the demon. She stood and covered her mouth and nose with her hand as he plopped himself on the living room sofa.  

 

“It smells like death in here.” She looked around and found that the house was in serious disarray.

 

“Hmm. Oh, that’s probably the fish from the aquariums in the pool room. Dipper was the one that fed them.”

 

“Why not use your magic to fix it...fix all of this. No offense but it looks like a human lives here. A college aged human nonetheless.”

 

Bill shrugged “I’ve been busy.”

 

The goddess took a seat next to Bill, a little closer than necessary. “Let me guess, Dipper again? I thought he didn’t mean anything to you.”

 

“He didn’t.” Lyssa placed a comforting hand on Bill’s thigh and he didn’t stop her. 

 

“Then what happened?” She could feel Bill’s tension and she used her calming influence. It didn’t usually work on him, but he seemed accepting enough. 

 

Bill was quiet for a long time, and for the first time in a long time he let her persuasion magic wash over him. The calm was a welcome relief to his usual tumult. “Cupid said he’s my soulmate.”

 

Lyssa’s massaging hand paused. “That is highly unlikely, how have you not met him until this dimension?”

 

“I thought that too, but the way I feel about him, cupid had to be correct.” His heart lurched once again thinking about Dipper.

 

“Are you saying you love him?” The brunette goddess started once again rubbing Bill’s thigh. Her persuasion magic was stronger if she could physically weave it into the being with touch.

 

“I’m saying I feel incomplete without him. I don’t know if I completely understand love, but I’m trying.”

 

“Then why isn’t he here? If the two of you are soul mates shouldn’t he feel the same desperation to be with you.” 

 

“Because it’s not safe for him here. He is not safe with me.”

 

“As your friend and someone who once loved you I want to disagree with you, but in good conscience I cannot. Gods and demons are not safe around you, a human-well, you would destroy them. If you really love this Dipper than you must stay away from him, for his wellbeing.”

 

Bill looked into Lyssa’s mahogany eyes, his expression distraught. “I know, I know, but it’s so hard. His soul calls out to me, constantly pulling.” The fact that Kali had bound them didn’t make it easier either. “I tried ignoring it, but I watch him all the time. I watched him trying to get over me and it made me so angry.” He could already feel his blood heating again as he thought about it. “I should want him to be happy, to move on, but it’s killing me. I can’t bear to see him with someone else.” 

 

Suddenly Bill’s omniscient powers flared up again and his blue eye lit up with the magical energy. “Shit. Fuck.Shit.” Bill stood and his hand ran through his hair as he started pacing.

 

“What’s wrong?” She did not share his all-seeing powers. Very few of them did. 

 

“Dipper, he’s coming here. He’s pulling up the drive. I can’t see him. I’m amped up about him kissing that asshole. I want to hurt him and ravage him and never let him go. I can’t do this. Damn it.” Bill’s face and body language held an anguish that Lyssa would never have believed he was capable of. He looked close to tears. “Lyssa handle this for me. As an old friend. Please.”

 

Bill saying ‘please’? Well there was a first for everything. She gave Bill what she hoped was a sympathetic smile. “Of course.” She looked at herself “This won’t do.” She snapped her fingers and changed herself into a thin, curvy blond with long hair. She wore revealing red lingerie with a short, open, silky robe. 

 

Bill looked at her confused for a moment and then realized what her plan was. The horror was evident on his features and it didn’t escape his friend’s notice.

 

“Is this ok?” She asked.

 

Bill’s heart screamed no but he said, “Yes.” This charade would hurt Dipper, but not near as bad as he would if the boy wormed his way back into Bill’s hold. 

 

Dipper’s rap resounded through the living room.

 

********

Dipper had thought about texting Bill but thought he might be ignored, or that he would lose his nerve. So instead, after the movie was over, Dipper decided to head straight here. He was going to make sure that Bill understood that his reasons for breaking up with him weren’t valid. 

 

As he left his car and made his way up the stairs to the front door he thought that if Bill didn’t listen to reason, maybe he could seduce the blond. If Bill thought he was as beautiful as he always said he was, then it could work. He blushed thinking about it. Could he really pull something like that off?

 

Nervously Dipper knocked on the door, no longer having a key to the house. The door opened and dipper stared aghast at the woman whose appearance was akin to a Victoria’s Secret model. 

 

“Yes.” the woman said in a smooth silky voice, that sounded vaguely familiar. 

 

Dipper’s heart hammered in his chest and he felt sick to his stomach. “I...Bill…” He stammered not sure what to say.

 

“Oh, you're a friend of Bill’s?” She gave him a sly smile. “He’s a bit tied up at the moment.” Here the blue eyed woman winked at him mischievously.  “Perhaps you could come back later? Who should I tell him called?”

 

“No one. This...This was a mistake...I’msorrytohavebotheredyou.” Dipper turned and bolted down the stairs, to the car he had borrowed from his sister, before the vixen could see the tears in his eyes.”

 

********

 

Lyssa closed the door with a smirk. She walked over to Bill, who was still clearly distraught. “I can sooth you with my magic, would you like that?”

 

“I’m going to need a concentrated dose.” His voice was near hysterical. 

 

Lyssa stilled Bill, placing her hands on his shoulder, and she leaned in and kissed Bill. He placed his hands on her waist to steady himself as he felt her magic subdue him. In the past he would have fought this, but he needed the respite from his madness. He knew it wouldn’t last forever, but he welcomed the break however temporary. 

 

She broke the kiss. “Better?”

 

Bill nodded.

 

“I can make you feel even better if you want. I can ease your pain.” Her hand brushed down his chest teasingly.

 

“No, you’ve done enough.” Lyssa’s magic had made his human body feel tired and heavy. 

 

“Not a fan of this image?” She returned to her favored brunette, olive skinned form. “How about this one?” Bill made a ‘Hell-no’ face. She changed her shape yet again to look like Dipper “What about me.” 

 

She had the replica correct to the vocal cords and Bill paused at the image and voice that was perfectly Dipper. Lyssa’s hand palmed his crotch. “I prefer to be female, but for you I would be willing to keep this form for as long as you like.”

  
Bill’s breath hitched. “Get out.” He said pulling himself away from the doppelganger. He felt disgusted with himself for considering it for even a moment. There was only one Dipper, only one person to hold his heart. No Dipper was better than impostor that could never compare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I am up this late when I have to get up at 6:00 am to go to work. I was on a roll and I just couldn't stop myself.
> 
> Thanks again for all the comments and kudos. It means a lot to me and I hope everyone enjoys reading this as much as I like writing it. 
> 
> Also I feel bad for Jeremy. In reality he would be a better boyfriend, but in a story it's Bill all the way, because I can control the final outcome. LOL. There is something wrong with me.


	18. Medicated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper makes some tough decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say about this? I'm an asshole. Expect more angst.

 

Mabel was in the kitchen, rummaging through the kitchen cabinets and looking for the perfect snack to fix her craving for sweets, when she heard the entrance door of the apartment open and close. 

 

“Is that you Dippin dots?” She called out, considering the package of oreo’s in her hand. “How did your date go?” She looked up at her brother as he stopped by the kitchen.

 

Dipper knew his sister would want to talk about his date, but he really didn’t want to have this conversation right now. “We’ve decided to keep our relationship at the just friends level.” He looked down at the floor and away from his sister hoping she wouldn’t notice the waver in his voice nor his tear stained face.

 

“Dip.” Mabel sighed. “It sounds like this Jeremy guy was really into you, and from I could tell from stalking his facebook profile he was really cute too, what happened?”

 

Dipper shrugged his shoulders. “It just wasn’t meant to be. It never is.” He turned away from his sister as the tears threatened to spill again. He hadn’t been sure how he had been able to stop them on his way from the car and into the apartment complex.  “It’s been a long day and I kind of have a headache so I am going to lay down for a bit.” He made his way to his room, not waiting for a response from his twin.

 

He sat down on his bed about to break down when he realized Mabel had followed him. She stood hesitantly on the inside of the door, having just closed it behind her. He should have locked it.

 

“Mabel please, I just need a little space right now.” He laid down, stretching himself out, and turned away from her.

 

“No.” Mabel said as she sat on the edge of Dipper’s bed. “I’ve given you nothing but space and it hasn’t helped. Apparently it’s not what you need right now.”

 

“Your right. But I can’t have what, or who, I need right now,” said Dipper bitterly, though instantly he regretted it. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to keep himself from losing it right in front of his sister. She and Pacifica were already letting him live with them, the last thing he wanted to do was be an emotional burden on them. “I’m, sorry.” He told her, angry with himself for letting his problems extend beyond himself.

 

“Don’t be.” She placed a comforting hand on his arm and rubbed the length of it, “Do you feel that? It’s my sisterly love. It’s made from the magical properties of kittens and rainbows, oh and glitter. Tons of glitter.”

 

Dipper laughed a little despite himself. 

 

Mabel sighed. “If anyone should be sorry it’s me. How can I be your twin and not see how bad you’re hurting? I mean I knew you were in a funk and all that, but I didn’t know it was this bad. I wish I had a magical wand to make everything better, but since those haven’t been invented yet,”  _ they hadn’t been, right? _ She made mental note to check with Ford “I’ll have to settle for being your emotional cheerleader.” 

 

Dipper surprised Mabel when he quickly sat up and turned to hug her. Wrapping his arms around her he buried his face into her shoulder.

 

“It’s going to be ok.” She said, trying keep the worry out of her voice. His body heaved against her as Dipper broke down with a torrent of sobs. Her twin was always prone to tears, but he was resilient and usually bounced back fairly quickly, either by getting over it or by finding a solution. She had never seen her twin this broken before and she didn’t know what to do.

 

“When? When will it be ok? I’ve tried everything I could think of.” His voice wavered and he tried to focus on the soothing circles Mabel rubbed into his back to keep him grounded. “I’ve tried forgetting him, getting over him, and then fighting for him. Nothing has worked. I know it sounds ridiculous to be so hung up on some guy,  but it feels like he has kept some integral part of me that I can’t function properly without... When will it be ok?” He repeated.

 

“I don’t know. I’m sorry. It’s usually you consoling me on my failed relationships and not the other way around.” She pet his curls with her free hand, subconsciously untangling the knots like she used to do when she was younger.  “I think this is bigger than me. Maybe it’s time to, you know, talk to a professional… like a physiologist.”

 

“Psychologist.” Dipper corrected her with a shudder as his sobs started to subside.

 

“Or one of them, either will work.”

 

Dipper decided not to get into the very distinct differences with Mabel, but acknowledged that maybe he could benefit from a mental health provider. “I think your right. At least it's better than doing nothing.” He sniffled, feeling a little better now that he had a bit of an action plan. 

 

“I’ll call mom and dad to make sure we have the most recent insurance cards and then I’ll see who around here accepts it. I’ll even make the appointment for you to take some of the stress off.”

 

Dipper pulled away and wiped his eyes. “Thanks Mabes.”

 

“No problem.” She reached around grabbing some tissues from Dipper’s desk and handed the soft white sheets to her brother. 

 

He took the tissues and blew his nose. “Actually I think I know someone I can talk to.” 

 

*******

 

Russet eyes skimmed through a student report as fingers with crimson manicured nails shuffled through the papers. The woman didn’t look up at the knock on her office door as she scribbled a comment on one of the pages. “Come in.” Flipping back to the first page she then picked up a red marker and wrote a fat B on the white page. 

 

“Mrs. Katergáris.” A voice spoke nervously “I, uh, was wondering if you had a couple minutes to talk to me.”

 

The professor looked up from her task and smiled wide. “Mr. Pines, of course. Please have a seat.” She motioned to one of the chairs on the other side of her desk. 

 

“Thanks.” Dipper was silent as his eyes flittered about the room not quite sure how to request a counselling session. He zeroed in on the nameplate on her desk that identified his professor as both a M.D. and a P.H.D. 

 

“Dr. Katergáris seems too formal I think.” She responded observantly. “I want my class to facilitate an environment of  camaraderie and comfort. It is the best way to learn afterall. But that is rather difficult to achieve if I appear unapproachable or if I assert my stature over those that are less accomplished at the moment.” She reached across the desk and reassuringly patted one of Dipper’s hands that had found it’s way to rest on her desk. “Now, how can I help you Mr. Pines.”

 

Dipper nodded absently and noted that he did feel a little less threatened in this uncomfortable situation. He could trust Ms. Katergáris; she had his best interest in mind.  He took a deep breath. “Remember last semester when you said I could come to you if I needed to talk or something...well I would like to take you up on that offer.”

 

Dr. Katergáris smiled sympathetically. “I would love to help. Is this about your domestic problems with your abusive significant other?”

 

The brunette boy ran a hand through his curls. “Bill, yeah.” He laughed nervously. “You would be happy to know we broke up though.”

 

“I am happy you removed yourself from a harmful situation. I am assuming though since you are here that you are having a hard time with the termination of the relationship, and for that I am sorry.”

 

Dipper nodded his head. “It’s ok. Well no, it’s not ok. You’re right I am having a very hard time getting over this. It’s been over a month but I am still affected by it. I know it’s not healthy but at some point he became my everything. I can’t move on even after knowing that he’s moved on from me. I don’t eat well, my sleep is all messed up and I cry all the time about it. I hurt so bad,” he placed his hand on his chest and fisted the fabric over his heart. “I can’t take it anymore. I just want the pain to end. What can I do?” His eyes glistened wetly as he confided to his professor.

 

“First I want you to know that what you're feeling is normal, especially for an abusive relationship. He wanted you to feel this way. To be obsessed with him and to feel dependent on him. You are a strong, smart boy, but he tore you down to make you feel like you needed him to be complete.” The concern dripped from her tongue as she spoke. “Also you didn’t do anything wrong. You were taking advantage of by a selfish, controlling, and manipulative person whose only real interest was their own self gratification.

 

As hard as it feels right now though you’ve already taken the first step in rehabilitation by dissolving the relationship. So let’s see if we can get you into the next phase of healing.” She pulled a paper from the filing drawer of her desk and slid it across the cherry wood surface to her student along with a pen. “What we have here is a clinical depression questionnaire. It will help me assess the severity of your depression and guide me to a treatment rationale. Please take a moment to fill it out.”

 

Dipper sniffled and took the form, obediently answering the questionnaire. The psychiatrist watched her patient nervously gnaw at his bottom lip as he scribed his answers in ink. The form was short and it was only a few minutes before Dipper was handing it back.

 

Dr. Katergáris took a moment to view his answers and tally a score. “As I assumed your depression is pretty severe, although I am amazed and pleased that it hasn’t affected your school work. Also I am happy to see you don’t have any thoughts of suicide or self harm.”

 

“Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem.” Dipper parroted dully.

 

“My thoughts exactly.” The woman grabbed a blue prescription pad. “I am going to order you an SSRI. Are you familiar with these?” 

 

“Selective serotonin reuptake inhibitor- a medication that blocks the reabsorption of serotonin  allowing for the body to boosts its levels subsequently producing new brain cells which in turn allow the depression or anxiety to lift, if the said depression or anxiety is indeed caused by low levels of the organic chemical? Yeah, I’ve tried a couple in the past: Zoloft, Paxil, Lexapro...I never really needed any of them long term. Then again I’ve never felt this shitty before either.” 

 

Dr. Katergáris looked at dipper with a bit of surprise. She tapped the blue script pad with her pen for a moment before abandoning it in favor of rummaging through a desk drawer and pulling out a generic tan pill bottle. “Forget the SSRI. Since you are not at risk for self harm I am going to give you something a little stronger. Also this is a one month sample of it, so it will save you some money.” She held out the bottle.

 

Dipper took the offering. “Doxepin.” He read off the label.

 

“Yes, but make sure to take the prescribed dosage on the bottle. An overdose would have adverse or even fatal effects. We’ll give this a full trial, and I’ll follow up with you either before or after our class. Ok?”

 

The brunette placed the pills in his bag. “Yeah, sounds good. I’m glad we had this talk. I think I feel a little better already.” Dipper knew the medication wasn’t a fix all, but perhaps it would be the boost he needed to get over this hurdle. He would also have Miss.Katergáris to speak to each week for professional advice, so there was that. He could do this. Everything would be fine. He stood to make his exit.

 

“One last thing.” Dipper paused and turned to the professor as he was already halfway out the door. “If your ex, Bill was it,  tries to reconcile with you...Don’t. The consequences would be dire. I’m speaking experience. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve seen this scenario unfold and it always ends tragically.”

 

“I’ll..uh...Keep that in mind.” A curiously foreboding shiver ran up his spine.

 

*******

 

The momentary calm and general feeling of hopefulness started to fade as soon as Dipper had left Miss.  Katergáris’ office. His mood further spiraled down as he drove back to the apartment. By the time he reached his destination he felt just as despondent as he had before his counselling session. To top it all off, in a sudden turn of events, the sunny 36 degree day flipped into a world of gray clouds and icy rain halfway through his drive home. 

 

“Well at least it matches my mood.” He said to himself as he ran from his parking spot and into the apartment building, successfully soaking himself in the process. 

 

Shivering, Dipper stopped by the extra room his sister used as her work studio. The room was as colorful, disorganized, and fun as his twin. Sketches were tacked up on walls, half finished canvases were propped up over the place and a large crafting table was covered in clay, yarn, glitter and all sorts of other supplies. He stood at the entrance not feeling creative enough to enter her shrine. “When are you going to grow out of these manufactured boy bands?” He asked about the music coming from unseen speakers, more to announce his presence then look for an actual answer. 

 

Mabel swiveled in her chair, turning away from her easel, to address her brother. “Probably the same time you grow out of cheesy, low budget, sci-fi shows...duh.” She scoffed. “How did your appointment go, and did you swim home? Why are you all wet?”

 

Dipper held up his index finger “The appointment was ok. My professor gave me some anti-depressants to try.” He raised his middle finger to stand next to the index. “No, asshole. I drove.” In addition he added the ring finger. “It’s pouring outside, ice cold sleet. If you weren’t listening to this terrible music you might be able to hear it.”

 

Mabel snickered “Ok, Disco girl, when you stop listening to girly pop music, I’ll take your advice about good music tastes. So the antidepressant, you’ve had them before right?”

 

“More or less. This is a tricyclic which increases levels of norepinephrine and serotonin, and block the action of acetylcholine-all neurotransmitters; whereas SSRI’s really only affect levels of serotonin.” Dipper was about to go into more detail but stopped upon seeing his sister’s expression.

 

“Uh-huh. So what you're saying is you only had one lion in the past, but now you have the entire team to form Voltron. Stronger shit, I get it. So when do you start it? Do we need to go to the pharmacy? We should do it before Dinner, before the roads get bad. I hope Paz gets home soon.”

 

“No need to go out, I got a sample. I’ll take it soon, maybe before dinner. I want to get a warm shower first, I’m freezing.”

 

“Well don’t take too long. I am going to start Dinner in an hour and a half.”

 

“Mabes, I take fifteen minutes, tops, to shower.”

 

“Right, I forgot that you don’t really care about being clean.” Mabel laughed to herself. 

 

Dipper ignored her. “I’ll probably do some school work before dinner if that’s cool.”

 

“It’s cool. I’m only making spaghetti, frozen meatballs and pre-bagged salad, so I don’t need any help. I’ll give you a holla when it’s done.”

 

“Thank’s Mabes. You're the best. Love you.”

 

“Love you too broski. Now go get your shower, you’re shaking angry sky tears all over my hardwood floor.”

 

*******

 

The warm shower had helped ease some of his physical tension but it did nothing for the cold, despairing emotional holes he felt. As he dried off and dressed himself in a pair of joggers and a tee shirt he noticed his sister had taken the liberty of bringing his school bag into his room. She went as far as emptying the bag of it’s contents, the books and folders were piled neatly on the corner of the desk and the medication was placed next to a large glass of water smack in the middle of the desk with a sticky note that read: ‘so you don’t forget, also dinner in an hour’. He didn’t deserve his sister.

 

Taking a seat he glanced tiredly at his books and tried to remember which subject he was the least ahead in. He decided to focus on the combined theoretical linear algebra and calculus work because honestly he found math fun. He pulled his text, and notebook from the pile but left them unopened as he reached for the pill bottle. 

 

“Take one 150mg tablet by mouth daily. Huh, that seems a little high for a preliminary dose.” Dipper shrugged to himself, brushing off his better judgement. “I’m not a doctor what would I know?” opening the bottle he decided it would be better to not read the side effects, less he stop himself from taking the prescribed treatment. 

 

The brunette stared at the small blue capsule in his hand and the reality of his depression came crashing down on him. The plastic coated medication reminded him of every reason he now needed to take it. He was lonely, incomplete, a nuisance to those around him... Regardless of how smart he was he couldn’t succeed in the one place that everybody else did; love. He was utterly pathetic and a complete failure. Why couldn’t he keep Bill’s interest? Why couldn’t Bill love him as he did Bill? Was he ugly,  too nerdy, too needy, or overly annoying. What? What was it about him that him so undesirable?

 

A couple more pills spilled into his palm from the bottle suspended over his hand. They were such a lovely shade of blue. His favorite color. The pills...they could help him. They could sooth him and make him forget. Forget about love, and the pain and misery that goes along with it. He could forget about his broken heart. Most importantly he could forget about Bill. 

 

The bottle emptied and was discarded to roll off the desk and onto the floor with a soft clatter of hollow plastic on a hardwood floor. Dipper paid no mind to it as the pretty pills garnered his attention. He didn’t feel himself, but then he hadn’t for the last several weeks, and one tends not to while making these morbid decisions. But it was ok. For the first time he genuinely knew that everything would be ok. The pills would fix everything. 

 

Dipper didn’t even notice the silent tears that fell from his face as he forced all thirty pills into his mouth. He drank several gulps of water until he had managed to swallow down all of the medication. Even after all the water was gone a residual bitter taste was left from the pills that had dissolved prematurely in his mouth. He ran his tongue across the front of upper teeth in disgust. No matter soon he wouldn’t taste anything.

 

In a dreamlike daze he crawled into bed and stared at nothing. Waiting. 

 

***

 

Bill had not watched Dipper for the last few days. He couldn’t, not after what he had allowed Lyssa to do to him. He mostly wandered the house listlessly, not really sure what he was doing. Sitting in bed his stomach tightened painfully in response to lack of food but he ignored it, choosing instead to pour whisky into the empty organ. At any point he could speed up his metabolism to burn through the alcohol and instantly sober himself, but currently he liked the hazy stupor the spirits provided. 

 

He let himself stare off into space and think of better times. He thought of dead dimensions, old friends, but mostly of Pine Tree. The way he looked. The way he smelled. The way he felt. Everything, he thought of every damn thing. When did Dipper go from being an annoying twelve year old little nerd that defeated him to a beautiful young man who, in a different sense, still defeated him.

  
“What am I going to do?” Bill growled to himself, rubbing a hand down his face in frustration. He stopped midway, his hand still covering half his face, when he felt his bond to Dipper start to dim. Something was wrong, very wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not putting a warming for a suicide trigger in the beginning notes, but I wanted it to be a painful surprise, not that I didn't leave a bunch of hints before hand. Also I figured if you're reading this you're accepting of any taboo subjects.
> 
> So you guys ready for some healing fluff yet? Yeah me too, I make myself sad with all this shit. Next chapter I promise (I may or may not have my fingers crossed behind my back).


	19. Dying To See You Again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill runs to Dipper's rescue but time is of the essence. Will he make it in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does this chapter finally have the cotton candy fluff I promised all you junk food addicts? I dunno....

 

Still inebriated the golden demon undershot his destination when teleporting into a stairwell instead of the desired hallway. At least he was in the right building. He was two levels shy of the floor he needed to be on. Running up the stairs, and nearly tripping three times, he worked on sobering himself. Bill noted his human body turned feverish as he pushed it to burn through the alcohol, but he shrugged it off. He needed a clear head and quick. His connection to Dipper was fading fast.

 

After several seconds Bill found his exit and tumbled from the door into a full blown run down the hall that led to Shooting Star’s apartment. 

 

He started pounding his fists on the door. “Mabel. It’s Bill. MABEL.” what was taking her so long? “Star! Open the fucking door.” 

 

He stepped back when he heard the lock being undone.

 

“Bill?” Mabel asked in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

 

She tried blocking the entrance with her body but Bill abruptly, and as gently as he could, moved her out of the way.

 

“I need to see Dipper now.” He said to the brunette that followed behind him, close on his heels. He knew the layout of the apartment well enough from stalking his pine tree with his omniscient abilities. 

 

“Well I don’t know if he wants to see you. Perhaps you should wait outside while I see what he wants to do.” She tried grabbing his wrist to pull him away but he evaded her grasp. 

 

Bill tried the doorknob of Dipper’s door but it wouldn’t give. “Locked. Shit.” He smacked the thin wood of the door several times with the palm of his hand. “Dipper. Do you hear me? Can you respond?”   

 

“Bill, what?” Mabel questioned, alarmed by this words. Was Bill aware of something she wasn’t? Had Dipper been in contact with him? 

 

Bill kicked the door. He was about to use use his powers, not giving a shit that Mabel would witness the magic, but luckily after the second attempt the door broke past the inefficient locking mechanism. 

 

The blond’s heart dropped upon seeing the brunette boy blue and comatose hanging halfway off his bed, head first. His chest remained still, but the muscles in his fingers and other areas twitched in the aftermath of convulsion. Dipper was alive, but barely. He was going to have to work quickly to save him. Mabel screamed something about calling 911 behind him as he quickly made his way to his heart and soul. 

 

The demon took his angel into his arms and focused his magic on stabilizing the almost nonexistent, irregular heartbeat and raising his blood pressure to the correct balance. With those fixed his breathing should start to return to normal. Next he tried to normalize the chemical’s in his body, the imbalance causing the tremors and coma, but it was proving difficult with the drug in his blood system. Bill frowned, he didn’t have much experience with this dimension’s synthetic medication. He decided to pull what he assumed didn’t belong there. It wasn’t the safest bet, but he didn’t have a lot of time and was out of options.

 

“You can do this, come on Dipper.” A few agonizing heartbeats later, he pulled harder. Despite the broken pieces having been put back together he could still feel the boy’s soul slipping away. “Don’t do this to me love.” He pulled harder yet, his magical blue signature growing so bright it was almost white. 

 

Dipper’s eye’s snapped open and Bill grabbed the trashcan just in time for Dipper to dispel the medication in a mixture of bile, blood, and his earlier lunch. 

 

“That’s my good boy.” With the hand not supporting the trashbin Bill rubbed supportive circles on Dipper’s heaving back. “Get it all out.” The blond had never felt so relieved in his entire infinite existence.

 

The brunette was barely aware of anything aside from feeling achy and sick, but he could of swore he heard Bill’s voice. He tried to focus on it, using it to bring him back to reality. Bill couldn’t really be here though. He must be imagining it in whatever sickness he was suffering from. Having finally emptied himself of all vileness he attempted to feebly push away the item in front of his face. He rolled over laying on his back and groaned. His head was pounding with the worst migraine he had ever suffered, and every muscle ached like he just finished the most intense workout of his life. Even reopening his eyes felt like it would exert too much energy. Maybe he had the flu.

 

Someone was running their hands through his hair. “That feels nice Mabes” he mumbled. “Remember when we would do this for each other when we were little and sick.”

 

His head was definitely being cradled in someone's lap, pressed up against a belly that vibrated with a chuckle that was not his sisters. “Bill?” He opened his eyes, still feeling a bit loopy. “You look terrible.” Dipper said reaching up to touch the blond’s hollow cheeks. Had he lost weight?

 

Bill covered his own hand over Dipper’s smaller one. “You should see yourself right now.” there was no hostility in his voice and his tender smile was a testament to his true feelings. “How do you feel?”

 

“Like shit.” Dipper answered honestly, still a bit confused about his current state. “You’re crying.”

 

“So I am.” He realized as he caught one of the tears on his fingers. What a strange thing it was.  Bill didn’t really understand it. 

 

If the brunette didn’t feel so awful he would think he was dreaming. “Are you sad?”

 

Bill shook his head and kissed Dipper’s palm. “I feel a lot of things right now. Guilt, fear...but mostly happiness.” 

 

“Dipper?” Both men turned their heads to see Mabel in the middle of the room. Her face was tear stained and her lips trembled. She grasped something in her hands and clutched it to her chest. 

 

Her twin realized in horror that it was the pill bottle. The memories came crashing down on him with heart wrenching guilt.  _ How am I ok? Did Mabel find me and call Bill in a fit of hysterics _ ? He sat up, causing his head to swim. Bill held on to him and helped him balance himself. “Mabel, I am so sorry. I...I don’t know why I did it. I can’t really explain how I felt in the moment. God, I am such an asshole.” 

 

“Shut up Dipper.” she climbed on the bed and hugged her brother, and consequently Bill who was holding him. “Please, I can’t listen to you berate yourself any more. You are my amazing, sweet, smart, and adoring twin. Do you know what it would do to our family? To me? What would I do without you? I don’t need apologies. Just promise me you will never, ever, do anything this stupid again. Please.”

 

“I promise. I swear I do.” Dipper felt physically terrible, but his guilt bothered him more. Why didn’t he think about what his death would do to those who loved him? It wasn’t like him to take the easy way out. He felt sick as he thought about what almost happened.

 

Mabel searched her brother’s face; the same eyes looking back at one another. She knew when he was telling the truth. “Ok.” She worried her lip for a moment. “As much as I want to hold the other half of me, that I almost lost, all night; I realize you and Bill need to talk. Have needed to for the last month or so actually. So, yeah...I’ll give you some privacy.”

 

She gave Dipper one last squeeze and then gave Bill his own hug. “Thank you for saving my brother.” she whispered into his ear.

 

Did she mean that in the emotional sense, or did she know that he physically saved her brother? Bill watched her as she picked up the contaminated trash can and made her leave.  

 

Dipper so badly wanted to lean further into Bill’s chest but he didn’t want to make it harder for himself when the blond left again. He looked down at his hands as he tried to think past the pounding in his head, or how horrible taste in his mouth. He must have made a face as he felt his ex-boyfriend shift and then hand him a glass of water that Mabel must have left at some point.  It tasted pure and refreshing to his sour and dehydrated body. It left his mouth feeling a lot cleaner.

 

“Thanks.” he said still not looking at Bill, even as the glass was taken from his hands and placed back on the desk. “So...what are you doing here?”

 

_ Oh I just have a bond with you and since I felt your life force draining away I decided to come save you with my magic. Oh, and by the way, I’m the Bill that tried to kill you and this dimension when you were twelve. But no big deal, right?  _ Yeah, because that would go over well. Bill cleared his throat. “You, uh, texted me not long ago and your words made me fear the worst.” A little white lie for his own good.

 

Dipper knitted his eyebrows together. “I don’t remember doing that. Can you hand me my phone, there on the desk.” He pointed to it and Bill obligingly grabbed it and gave it to him.  He was surprised to find he did send a text to Bill that simply said ‘goodbye’. “I guess I was pretty far gone at that point.” He noticed the time stamp. “You must have got here pretty quick.”

 

“I was in the area.” Bill shrugged, looking down at Dipper as he waited for the brown eyes to meet his. “It’s a good thing I got here when I did. You were lucky that your body rejected the medication, but still you could have choked and suffocated on your own vomit.”

 

“With those levels of Doxepin in my blood system I should have died.” Dipper’s already trembling body started shaking worse as he re-imagined the ordeal. “I don’t want to die. How could I have been so stupid? I can’t believe I thought it was a good idea” He covered his face with his hands and started crying. 

 

Bill attempted to pull Dipper into a comforting embrace, but the brunette pushed his hands against Bill’s chest resistantly . “Don’t...I don’t want your pity. The only reason you are here is out of guilt, because of my text.”

 

“Dipper Pines.” Bill took the pale chin in his hands and lifted his head, forcing him to look into his eyes. The monster felt his heart clench when those sad brown orbs met his. This was his fault and had been exactly what he wanted, but not anymore. The boy’s current state couldn’t be further from what the demon wanted. His desire was to protect and cherish Dipper. He wanted to make him happy and to be with always. “I love you.”

 

“What?!” Dipper stared dumbly, searching those heterochromatic eyes for sincerity. “But then why did you break up with me?”

 

“To protect you. I wasn’t lying when I said that.” He lied about a lot of things, but not that. His thumb swept over Dipper’s cheek. He wanted to kiss him so badly. 

 

“But...but then where does that leave us now?”

 

“Well, I end up hurting you whether we are together or separated so...”

 

“It’s not your fault” Dipper broke in, moving closer to Bill. “I made my own choice. Don’t blame yourself for my attempted suicide.” 

 

With Dipper subconsciously moving closer so that there faces were only inches apart Bill could no longer restrain himself. He moved his hand from Dipper’s chin to cradle the back of his head as his lips met Dipper’s in a much overdue melding of taste and tongues. Dipper pulled himself on top of Bill’s lap, straddling him and the blond pulled their hips closer together.

 

“Does this mean we’re a couple again?” Dipper asked when they pulled apart for air. He tilted his head to allow room for Bill to nibble hungrily on his neck.

 

“It’s up to you.” he said between kisses to the soft flesh. He smirked when his hot breath to Dipper’s wet neck caused the boy to shiver. “But,” he kissed the skin one more time before looking him in eye again. “Before you say yes, you need to understand that I won’t be able to let you go again. You’ll belong to me for all of eternity and every eternity after that.”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “That’s dramatic.” he said, rolling his his hips teasingly down against Bill’s crotch.

 

Bill bit back a groan and his hands tightened around either side of Dipper’s waist. “It’s the truth. I’m no good. I lie, I cheat, I have a bad temper, I’m uncontrollable, I'm manipulative and I’m obsessive. So you sure you want to be with me?” His hands found their way under Dipper’s shirt to caress the bare skin of his back.

 

Dipper kissed Bill’s lips. “Yes. For all of eternity and every eternity after that.” He copied Bill’s earlier words as he started to unbutton the blond’s shirt.

 

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” He asked as Dipper started his kiss his chest. “We can wait until you’ve recuperated.” Bill had actually been continuing to further heal him while they made out.

 

“No.” He said against the dark chest. “I’ve been dying for this, and I'm feeling a bit better. I love you." He said it because it was true, but also because he wanted to here Bill say it again.

 

"I love you too."

 

***

 

Mabel met Pacifica at the door when she came home. 

 

“Wow, creepy much hun.” Pacifica laughed when she opened the door, not expecting to see her girlfriend waiting on the other side.

 

“How are the roads?” 

 

“Wet, but they probably won’t freeze for another three or four hours.” She noticed the dark blush across Mabel’s cheeks. “What, did you accidentally infest our computer with porn again?”

 

“Uhhh not quite, let’s go out for dinner.”

 

“Mabel. I just got home after a long trip. Whats going on?” She paused when she heard a drawn out moan and then a growl not too much long after. Her cherry cheeks now matched Mabel’s.”

 

“Dipper?” 

 

Mabel nodded her head. “And Bill. It’s kind of a crazy story. I think they are back together.”

 

“I sure hope so with whatever they are doing and as loud as that. Dinner out sounds like a great idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that sweet enough? Don't worry more fluff coming up to rot your teeth out. Nice to see Bill turning over a new leaf, kind of (mwaa haaa ha). Bill has a hard time being good. He has a lot to learn still about honesty and manipulation. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry no smut, I got too tired and wanted to get a chapter out. but don't worry there will be more smut for all you dirty little darlings.


	20. Gold and Diamond Ensnarement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill wants to keep Dipper forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is pointless. Like a paragraph or two is plot and the rest is sexting and smut.

 

“Bill you are the best ever.” Mabel squealed as she threw her arms around her brother’s boyfriend. 

 

“So it’s good then?”

 

Mabel let Bill go to examine his present for her. “It’s perfect. You’re perfect. I feel like I have actual stars coming out of my eyes. Can you see them? Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. I am so excited.” She bit her knuckles to contain her excitement. “Ouch. Ok that’s better. I am going to run and get my stuff from the car. Go ahead and get naked.”

 

“Yikes, you’re not going to take me out for dinner first?”

 

“Oh, you.” Mabel laughed and waved Bill off as she ran to get her supplies.

 

Bill had no sooner stripped down to his boxer briefs when Mabel bounded back down the stairs into the pool room. A slight blush tinted her cheeks when she saw the scantily clad golden skinned man. “No wonder Dipper is so enamoured with you. I didn’t think it was possible for you to get sexier, but damn you did it just by shedding some layers.” Mabel fanned herself with her hand. “Is it hot in here?”

 

The blond barked out a laugh. “So do you need me to pose or something?”

 

“Nah,not yet. Feel free to relax, just make sure I can see you at all angles. I’ll let you know when I need you to do something.” Mabel starting setting up her sculpting tools on a small table Bill had provided for her. “ Thanks for doing this for me, by the way. I’ve been stressing out ever since I got this request for a fallen angel sculpture a few weeks ago. I was having total artist’s block and felt like I could not come up with the right image for something so beautiful and tragic and then you and Dipper got back together last week and I was like BAM!, Bill is the perfect muse for this piece.” Mabel was already starting to chisel hunks of the marble off, creating the rough form that would later give way to detail and artistry.

 

“My pleasure, anything for my boyfriend's twin sister.” Bill pulled over one of thick padded ottomans and made himself comfortable, while making sure his visage would be perfectly viewable from any angle.

 

“I’m glad you guys are back together. Dipper missed you so much. Honestly I missed you too. Our cooking sessions together were crazy, and fun, but more crazy.”

 

Bill always liked ShootingStar, but at this moment he felt an extra fondness for her. Sometimes other immortals had talked about humans being like family to them but he had always thought them full of shit. What use did gods have for families? They were born alone after all without parents and without siblings or any other familial relationships. Humans were nothing more than subjects or slaves to fulfill their gods bidding. Or least that’s how he used to feel.

 

He wanted to say something. To tell Mabel he missed her too, or that he was happy to be back in their lives, but the words caught in his throat. He found himself afraid that if he opened his mouth he might get all sappy and choked up and that just wasn’t him. Luckily Mabel saved him from having to say anything. 

 

“This really is amazing. I mention how disappointed I was that not even Pacifica could procure a large enough Portoro marble chunk for my vision and somehow you got me a giant block of this black and gold rock.”

 

“I had to. Could you imagine my image in anything other than black in gold?”

 

Mabel paused in her work and her eyes shifted from the stone to her model. “The one and only Bill Cipher? Of course not.”

 

Bill’s smile fell. “Excuse me?”

 

“The night when Dipper almost…” Mabel paused unable to finish the sentence. Thinking about what almost happened was too painful. “The night when you saved him, you called me Star. I also saw your magic when you saved him. You were so engrossed in your task that you hadn’t realized I had come back into the room after calling 911. It clicked into place. to be honest I don’t know how I didn’t see it sooner.”

 

Bill chose his words carefully “And you're not scared of me?”

 

“Why would I be?” Mabel took a brush to wipe away dust and debris from what would eventually become the shoulder of her statue.

 

“Because of what I did you to you and Dipper, and everyone in Gravity Falls. Not to mention what I had planned for the entire dimension.”

 

Mabel was thoughtful for a moment. “You are not that Bill anymore.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“That Bill wouldn’t have saved Dipper. That Bill didn’t love Dipper, like I know you do. I saw the way you looked at him and how scared you were to lose him.”

 

Bill nodded. “Are you going to tell him?”

 

Mabel worried her lip thoughtfully and examined the rock in front of her “No.” She decided. “It’s not my place.”

 

“Well then he’s never going to find out.” The blonde crossed his dark arms defiantly.

 

“You are going to have to tell him eventually. He will figure it out on his own and don’t you think it would be better to hear it from you first?”

 

Bill’s face softened and even betrayed his fear a bit. “I just got him back Mabel. Once he knows the truth he’ll hate me.” He thought of how the last revel went and of how abhorrent the situation was. “I wish there was some way I could secure his place with me. I would confess if I could do that first.”

 

“You could knock him up.” Mabel laughed. “That’s what most men do when they try to trap someone.”

 

“That’s a great idea.” He smiled widely.

 

“Bill! I was kidding, besides you can’t get human men pregnant.”

 

His cheeks blushed as he felt a little sheepish not knowing that when he was an all knowing being. “Maybe not in this dimension, but I’ve lived through several where they can. Like this one that had Alpha/omega dynamics and another that...anyway how else can I trap Dipper before I drop the truth bomb.”

 

“I am going to pretend that when you say trap you mean a mutual union of love, equality, and free will.”

 

“Sure, something like that.” He really did want to trap him, soul bound or not. He wasn’t tempting fate and he meant it when he said he wouldn’t let Dipper go ever again. 

 

Mabel was thoughtful for a moment.“You could always ask him to marry you.”

 

“Those weird human binding ceremonies that looks like a more celebratory version of a demonic deal? Tell me more.”

 

*******

Physics II was held in a large, stuffy, stadium seating style classroom. Sixty some students looked bored and/or ready to fall asleep. The occasional cough, sneeze or sniffle were the only interruptions to the professors monotonous and droning lecture. Dipper found the information interesting and captivating when he had taught himself it several weeks ago, but not so much the second time around and not when your professor was blander than Ben Stein. He was so glad this was his last class for the week. Dipper tried to pay attention for any possible details he had missed but found his thoughts drifting to late nights, warm golden skin and wet kisses. God he wanted to get home to Bill. He decided to text the blond to see what he was doing. It’s not like his professor would catch him as he didn’t even look away from his notes as he rattled on. He was happy to note his lover answered right away. 

 

Bill: Out with Mabel picking something up. Is everything alright, aren’t you in class right now? If someone is messing with you I am coming up there to fuck them up.

 

Dipper almost laughed out loud as he started keying in his response.

 

Dipper: No weirdo. I am in class right now. Just bored.

Bill: Brainiacs get bored during class? I thought that was impossible. I think you just broke one of Newton's laws or something.

Dipper: I think you mean Murphey’s law and I don’t know if that really applies. So is Mabel staying for Dinner?

 

Mabel had been staying for dinner the last two weeks since she was using Bill as her model. He assumed she would continue to eat with them until the project was done. Possibly another week or two, Dipper assumed.

 

Bill: Nah. She has stuff to do. Pacifica namely. 

 

Eww. Dipper did not need hear that. He was just going to ignore that.

 

Dipper: Ok, good.

Bill: Getting sick of your twin?

Dipper: No. But I was just thinking about the things I want to do to you and now I won’t have to wait for her to leave. 

 

Color rose to Dipper’s cheeks as he sent the text. 

 

Bill: Oh? Do tell. 

 

Dipper thought about putting the phone down. He should not be doing this during class. But what the hell, why not?

 

Dipper: I want to kiss you and taste your skin while slowly undressing you. Once naked I am going to get on my knees and worship your gorgeous dick with my mouth. I’ll look up at you from under my eyelashes and watch your expressions as I pleasure you. Your moans and growls will turn me on and I’ll whine around your cock with with delicious vibrations that will make you want to cum. But I’ll stop right before you do and then I climb into your lap and tease you until you ache with need. Just when you can’t take it anymore I’ll happily impale myself on your throbbing dick and ride you until every last drop of your cum has been milked by my hole.

 

It took a moment for Bill to respond and Dipper found that he had to cross his legs to conceal his growing erection. God why did he do this to himself?

 

Bill: I have a fucking boner right now. Good thing your sister is driving and has her eyes on the road. Oh and she says you should write a dirty novel.

 

The brunette felt his cheeks burn scarlet. Thank god Mabel wouldn’t be there when he got home. 

 

Dipper: Why would you read it to my sister? You are such an asshole. 

Bill: But that’s why you love me. Also I was just kidding I didn’t really read it to her, probably. You’ve got me so hot and bothered I almost want to nix my errand and have Mabel turn this car around to rail you as soon as I’m home.

Dipper: What are you getting? 

Bill: It’s classified information. I would tell you, but then I’d have to kill you. 

Dipper: I think you have been spending too much time with Mabel.

 

********

 

Dipper was surprised when he made it home before Bill, but that was fine it would give him some time to get ready. After getting a quick shower he was pleased to find that the blond hadn’t gotten rid of his presents during their breakup. He rummaged through the drawer trying remember what Bill had liked best. Dipper decided on a pair of black sheer boy shorts with matching thigh high stockings. He really didn’t understand Bill’s obsession with him in women’s undergarments, but as he looked himself over in a full length mirror he had to admit his slender physique seemed made for them. 

 

The brunette tried to make any last minute decisions on accessories or toys. He considered a pair of stiletto heels, and while Bill had liked them he remembered being extremely uncoordinated in them. “Not sexy.” he said to himself, thinking about twisting an ankle and falling while trying to look seductive. He then picked up the riding crop and decided it would do well. Spanking turned them both on and he hadn’t indulged in it since before their breakup. 

 

The boy ran to the bed after hearing the front door close. He quickly settled into a pose that Bill would find irresistible.  He laid on his belly facing the door and propped himself up on his elbows, pointing his toes and swinging his feet while his heart hammered in his chest in anticipation as he heard Bill’s footsteps come closer to their room. He shivered with need when Bill opened the door.

 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Bill’s eyes appreciatively roamed over his lover’s body. 

 

Dipper fingered the riding crop laid out in front of him. He looked up at Bill as he crossed the room, discarding his coat and loosening his tie. The brunette found his cheeks burning at the dominance, beauty, and grace that was Bill. “I didn’t listen to my teacher and was writing lewd things instead of paying attention.”

 

Bill stood in front of Dipper and carded a hand through his damp chocolate curls. “Some one has been a bad boy.”

 

Dipper bit his bottom lip, in a way that he knew drove Bill crazy, and nodded his head. “I need to be taught a lesson. Punish me.” 

 

Bill took the riding crop from under Dipper’s fingers. “On your knees then.” He kicked off his shoes and walked around the bed. He climbed on the bed and crawled over to Dipper. The blond trailed the tag of the crop lightly over the boy’s spine making him shiver, much to Bill’s delight. With his free hand he massaged Dipper’s butt cheeks, the sheer flimsy material catching now and again on his nails. Dipper was already whining and the sounds caused Bill to swell tightly against his pants. “Does that feel good?”

 

Dipper nodded his head and let out a surprised yelp when the crop came down on his ass with a slight stinging sensation. “I can’t hear you love. Speak your answer.”

 

“Yes.” Dipper cried out when the crop slapped against his ass again. 

 

“Yes, What?” He landed another hit. 

 

The brunette keened impassionately “Yes, it feels good.” 

 

Bill hit Dipper’s ass relentlessly, varying the timing and intensity so that each slap was a surprise. Each hit caused Dipper to pull his hips forward in the most sensual of displays. After several minutes of this Bill was hard and throbbing. He was careful not to break Dipper’s skin as he had done in the past, but the red welts visible through the sheer panties were still a beautiful sight to behold. 

 

There was a lengthy pause that left Dipper panting. He pushed back, trying to brush up against Bill. The heat in his abdomen was unbearable. The spanking felt so good, and he was sure if Bill had kept it up he could have cum off the punishment alone. “Bill” he whinned. 

 

“Does my naughty boy not think he’s been punished enough?” He gently scraped his nails down Dipper’s spine with his free hand.

 

“No. Punish me until I am screaming.” Dipper rutted his hips against air, wanting more stimulation so bad.

 

“Such a dirty boy. We need to stuff your mouth with something to make you stop saying such salacious things.” Bill threw the crop over his shoulder and grabbed Dipper under the hips, grinding his clothed crotch into the boy’s ass. He moaned out, god the boy felt so good. “Suck me.” he commanded.

 

Dipper readjusted himself to face Bill and went to work on removing the dark man’s pants and underwear. “I’ve been thinking about this all day.” he told the blond, taking the engorged penis in his hand. He gave it a few strokes before lowering himself to kiss and suck along the shaft. 

 

Bill leaned back and ran a hand through Dipper’s hair. “Such a...fucking tease.” He gasped when Dipper gently massaged his balls and licked up his length to finally take him into his mouth. The brunette spent the first few moments sucking only on his head and he pushed down on Bill’s hips so that the blond couldn’t buck his hips up. “Dipper...Please.” Bill growled out.

 

The younger man released Bill from his mouth, but moved his hand up from the taunt scrotum to continue stimulating the man with pumping motions. “Do my ears deceive me? The Bill Sifra begging?” Dipper laughed cutely. 

 

“The things you do to me...nnhh...I am putty in your hands...Fuck, Dipper...You undo the monster in me.” Gods the boys hands felt so good on him. “I am your docile demon...You own my heart...ahhh..and soul.”

 

Dipper leaned forward to capture his demon’s lips in a hungry kiss of teeth and tongue, while he unbuttoned Bill’s shirt. He kissed the blond’s Jaw and then nibbled at his neck as he pulled the shirt from dark shoulders. He noted Bill was wearing a necklace, as he continued to leave bruising kisses on his neck, which was unusual but he paid it little mind before moving on to suck on a hardened nipple. He pulled away and removed himself from Bill only long enough to find the lube from the nightstand drawer. He went to remove his panties only to be stopped when a dark hand grabbed his pale wrist.

 

“I want to take them off, lay back.” Bill said gruffly, his voice heavy and lust laden.

 

Dipper did as he was told and Bill took a moment to let his eyes wonder over the thin pale body as he sat between the slender legs and massaged the boy’s soft thighs. The human had become Bill’s definition of beautiful with his dark curls and eyes and ivory skin flushed pink with lust. His gaze moved lower, over prominent ribs with a flat stomach to his pretty penis that poked out teasingly from the top of the black panties. He couldn’t help but lean down and lick the pearl of precum from the tip of the boy’s cock. 

 

Dipper shivered “Whose being the tease now?”

 

Bill’s only reply was a low laugh as he bit the waistband of the fragile panties and pulled them down past Dipper’s legs with his teeth. Once off he took them into his hands, tossed them behind him, and then leaned over Dipper to take the bottle of lube from his hand. He kissed Dipper playfully on the mouth, biting his lip before moving on to leave a trail of messy kisses from the boy’s jaw, neck, chest and then abdomen. Sitting back on his haunches he applied lube to his hand and then inserted a slick finger into the hole between Dipper’s soft cheeks. He hungrily watched Dipper’s face as his administration's made the boy moan. He easily knew where his lover’s prostate was hidden and he made sure to hit it every time. Seeing the brunette become so undone was making Bill throb with need. He quickly added a second and then third finger, spreading them inside to stretch the hole in preparation for his endowment. 

 

Dipper whined when the finger’s were removed. “Let me coat you.” he said sitting up, taking the bottle of lube and squirting it into his hand. He leaned in and kissed Bill, their tongues dancing wetly, as he stroked the blond, thoroughly coating the large cock with lubricant. When He was satisfied with the slickness Dipper climbed atop Bill’s lap and guided himself unto the throbbing organ. He pressed his forehead against his lover’s as he slowly lowered until Bill was buried completely within him. He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. The initial plunge was always slightly painful.

 

“You ok?” Bill Asked breathlessly, seeing stars as Dipper’s tight muscles enveloped him.

 

Dipper nodded as he slowly raised himself up and down on on his knees, finding a rhythm as he adjusted to the fullness that was Bill. It didn’t take him long to angle himself in a way that sent pleasure shooting through him with every drop of his hips. 

 

Bill growled into Dipper’s neck, nipping it as the brunette threw his head back with drawn out moans. Thin fingers threaded through blond hair, pushing the head further into the pale neck, while dark hands scraped up and down a pale back making the younger man arch in response. 

 

The two lost themselves in one another, a shared union of messy kisses, heated touches, and warm, tingling, building pleasure. Dipper’s leg muscles were burning from the repeated exertion but everything felt so good that he didn’t want to take the time to change positions. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist and pulled him tightly against him. “Bill!” he cried out as the closer proximity caused extra stimulation on his sensitive cock caught between their undulating bodies. He closed his eyes tightly and dug his fingers into Bill’s shoulder as the pleasure reached a fevered pitch and boiled over into an explosive orgasm. He continued to ride his lover’s cock through his high. It felt so good he almost felt like he could cry from the release.

 

Dipper’s spasming muscles felt so delicious as they contracted around Bill. The brunette’s cum that splattered both their chests and abdomens only further turned him on. He only lasted another moment after Dipper. He filled the boy with his seed and Dipper hummed in pleasure, happy to be the one to give his lover such rapture. 

 

Bill flopped back against the pillows, pulling Dipper down with him, onto his chest. 

 

“That was fucking amazing.” said Bill breathlessly as he tucked an arm under his head and idly traced shapes into Dipper’s bareback with the fingertips of his free hand. 

 

“Mmm” Dipper agreed tiredly. “We should probably clean up, but I’m too tired.”

 

“We can do it in the morning, besides I like being covered in your cum.”

 

Dipper snorted. “I don’t know whether I should be grossed out or turned on by that comment.” He idly played with the thin chain around Bill’s neck. He noted what he thought was a pendant earlier was actually a ring. It looked to small to fit Bill’s fingers. He supposed that it why it rested on a chain. It was actually a nice ring. A thin gold band with a small single embedded trilliant diamond. He wondered, a bit jealously, if there was any significance to the piece of jewelry. “What’s with the Ring?” he tried to keep his voice even. 

 

“Oh, this thing?” Bill said taking the ring from under Dipper’s fingers. “Do you like it?”

 

Dipper propped himself up on his elbows. “It’s nice.” he said trying to sound nonchalant.

 

“You can have it, but you have to promise to something for me in the future to get it.” Bill gave Dipper a lopsided smile.

 

The brunette knew not to trust that smile. “Of course there’s a catch.” Said Dipper rolling his eyes. “And what would that be?”

 

Bill was silent for a moment as he allowed anticipation to build. “Marry me.”

 

Dipper sat up. “What?” he whispered in disbelief. He felt tears start to prickle his eyes. Bill could not want to marry him, Dipper, of all people. “This isn’t funny.”

 

Bill looked confused and he also sat up. “It’s not supposed to be.”  _ Right? _ Shooting star better had of explained this whole thing correctly to him. “I want you to be bound to me and only me for the rest of your life. I want to be yours in every sense of the word; an undissolvable and permanent union...don’t you want that too?”

 

Dipper nodded his head. “Yes. Yes, I want that too. I...I will marry you.” 

 

Bill smiled and he reached behind his neck to unclasp the gold chain. He dropped the ring into his hand. Dipper held out his hand and Bill slipped the gold band onto his ring finger. He laughed nervously and then wrapped his arms around Bill, and kissed him softly.

 

Bill pulled Dipper onto his lap. “Mabel wanted to do this in front of your whole family, but I didn’t want to wait to get everyone together. Are you disappointed?”

 

“No. How could I be when the man of my dreams just asked me to marry him. Besides that would have been so embarrassing to do it in front of everyone. I don’t like being the center of attention. This was perfect.”

  
Bill found it ironic that he was the man of Dipper’s dreams when he had literally been in his dreams before, but he didn’t care. Soon Dipper would be his in a human binding ceremony that would ensure his place with him for the rest of this life. Too bad Bill didn’t understand divorce was a thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing is officially over 100 pages, what!? 
> 
> Sorry if this chapter kind of sucked, I don't know how I feel about it. Oh well.


	21. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get hitched.

 

The early morning May sun filtered through the dim room as dark curtains were pulled back. Bill noted this did nothing to stir his sleeping groom. He sat on the edge of their shared bed and caressed Dipper’s bare arm. 

 

“Time to wake up sleeping beauty.” Bill said, trying to rouse Dipper.

 

“Ten more minutes.” The brunette mumbled sleepily, turning away from Bill.

 

“I’ve let you sleep as long as possible, so unless you want to miss our wedding I suggest you get up.” Bill said leaning down to kiss Dipper’s cheek and narrowly escaped being headbuted as Dipper swifty sat up.

 

“Shit! What time is it? Why did you keep me up so late? Why did you let me sleep in?” Dipper said in a hurry untangling himself from the warm covers and scrambling out of bed, trying to get his thoughts together about what he needed to do first. He ran his hands through his hair anxiously. “I can’t believe it’s here already. I’m so nervous.” He watched as Bill made his way over to him, wrapping him in a hug once they met. “I think I might throw up.”

 

Bill laughed. “Relax, it’s only 8:00.” He pulled dipper more snugly against him.  “but the photographer will be in an hour and I thought you might want to have breakfast with your family before you get a shower.” 

 

“I’ll shower first and then eat if my stomach settles down. Is Mabel here yet?” He nuzzled his face into Bill’s chest as his curls were weaved through by comforting fingers.

 

“Not yet, but she texted me fifteen minutes ago that she and Pacifica were on there way so they should be here any minute.”

 

Dipper reluctantly pulled himself from the warm, safe, embrace. “Can you keep my parents entertained until they get here?”

 

“What Do you think I’ve been doing all morning? Your parents have been up for over an hour.” 

 

“Oh,” Dipper paused, his hand on the adjoining bathroom’s golden door handle. “Sorry. I know my mom can be overbearing.”

 

“Don’t be sorry. I like both your parents, especially your mother. Her hyper personality explains Mabel.” Bill gave Dipper a reassuring smile and his heart melted when Dipper returned it. “Now get your bath we have a schedule to adhere to.”

 

Dipper did as he was told and after a warm shower and fresh teeth brushing he felt a little less nervous.  _ Now all I need is a cup of coffee heavily laced with cream and sugar.  _ He smiled sweetly when upon reaching the kitchen Bill handed him a mug filled to the brim with his heart's savory desire. 

 

Bill gave him a peck on the lips as Dipper took the mug.

 

“Just what I needed.” Said Dipper leaning against a counter, next to Bill, as the warmth from the mug radiated into cool skin of his hands.

 

“That’s why you're marrying me.” Bill elbowed Dipper playfully in the ribs.

 

“Awwe.” Chimed Mabel and Dipper’s mother in unison as Dipper’s father laughed and Paz rolled her eyes.

 

“I meant the coffee, not the kiss.” Dipper blushed furiously,moving away from Bill to grab a danish from the ample amount of breakfast foods laid out on trays that covered the large dining table. “This is a lot of food for only a couple of people.”

 

Bill shrugged his shoulders “We have guests. What kind of host would I be if I didn’t spare every expense?”

 

“It’s a bit excessive.” Dipper nibbled on his treat, not really feeling hungry, as his stomach twisted in knots. He hoped the extravagance of breakfast wasn’t a glimpse of how the rest of the day would be. Not much for parties or formalities, and with the burden of school,  Dipper had allowed Bill and Mabel to plan the entire wedding. The only requests he had was that the wedding be small and simple, and that he not be forced into a wedding dress. If the large white tents assembled in their property’s clearing yesterday were any indication of grandeur he could only hope that at least his other request was being honored. 

 

“Dipper.” Chided his mother “Don’t be sour with Bill. He just wants to spoil his handsome little groom. Enjoy the attention now because once you get married...well you know where I’m going with this.”

 

“Katherine! Really?” Frances, Dipper’s father,  shook his head.

 

“Hmmm, what?” Katherine responded playing dumb when a smile spread across her lips and she playfully bumped her shoulder into her husband’s.

 

Bill reclaimed his place beside Dipper and placed his arm around his waist as they watched the twin’s parents playful banter continue. The demon genuinely liked the stupidly human and ridiculous relationship that the middle aged couple had. “Your parents are a riot. I hope we become that comfortable with each other in twenty years or so.” 

 

Dipper leaned into Bill. “Me too. My parents have an such an honest, loving, and open relationship. As much as they embarrassed me growing up I always saw them as the perfect couple.”

 

“Yeah” Said Mabel sneaking into the conversation as she tried a bite of lox, only to promptly and not so discreetly spit it into a napkin. “Not many people have what they do, but they’ve worked hard for it too. Dipper and I have lived through some of their rough patches, and I do mean rough-like kicking and screaming rough, but they always come through it stronger than before. I think you guys will be the same way. Just remember honesty is the key to all happily ever afters-eventually. Like probably after a lot of fighting first.”

 

Bill hummed curiously in response and Dipper furrowed his eyebrows at his sister’s statement. Did she mean to sound vaguely cryptic and was there something she knew that he didn’t or was she just being Mabel? He decided to let it go. He had enough to worry about today. Like getting through the ceremony without tripping or making a fool of himself. 

 

The next half hour went by pleasantly with the six members sitting around the dining room table sharing amiable stories, jokes, and other conversation. Of course the agreeable atmosphere was shattered when the photographers arrived, at least for Dipper. Bill was ecstatic to meet the photographers Mabel had referred and that he had spent hours with over the phone and internet planning the multiple shoots. 

 

The brunette groom found himself spending the next four hours suffering through several costume changes (one being no clothes at all in which only black tangles of strategically weaved bed sheets protected their modesty in a guest room that Bill had turned into a photo opportunity of nothing but black, white and gold decor) and locations (Dipper actually liked the one where he was reaching out to the water nymphs in their pond, minus the detail that had him in a flowing, innocent, peasant dress with trailing ribbons tied into his curls). 

 

At 1:00 they broke for lunch which the photographers were invited to. Additional guests included Dipper’s grunkles, grandpa Shermie and his girlfriend, Wendy, and the Ramirez family-including 3 month old baby Jesus jr whom everyone fawned over. Even Bill took a turn holding the infant and cooing silly sounds, making the baby laugh. Dipper had assumed Bill didn’t like children but the display made him wonder if one day they would adopt. He had never entertained the idea but the thought of raising children with Bill made Dipper’s belly feel warm and happy. Something to think about for the future he supposed.

 

An hour later Dipper was instructed that it was time to change into their wedding clothes for the final, pre-ceremonial, photos. Bill Excitedly held Dipper’s hand as he pulled him to their room to dress. 

 

“Good.” Bill said as he eyed a garment bag laid atop their bed. “Mabel brought up your outfit.” He motioned to the object containing the wedding clothes. “Go on, open it.” 

 

“It Better not be a dress.” Said dipper quietly as he drew the zipper open and pulled out the clothes. He breathed out a sigh of relief. It wasn’t exactly what he expected but it was a happy compromise. The ceremonial clothes consisted of fitted white dress slacks and a matching loose white shirt that reminded Dipper of something a well dressed pirate would wear, what with it’s billowing folds and pearl edged ruffles. 

 

“Do you like it?” Bill asked excitedly. “Mabel made it.”

 

“Of course she did.” Dipper laughed, rolling his eyes. “It’s very romantic looking.” what he meant was it looked like something that belonged on the cover of one of her romance novels. 

 

After dressing Dipper decided it didn’t look too bad on him. It was overly feminine but it was comfortable and a fine substitute for the dress he didn’t want to wear in front of everyone. To be honest behind closed doors he would wear whatever turned Bill on. 

 

“You look beautiful.” Bill said as he secured his gold triangular cufflinks to his dress shirt, letting his eyes roam over the angelic form of his groom.

 

“Thanks.” Mummered Dipper with a blush. “You look good too.” He meant it. The black tux was tailored to fit every curve and angle of Bill’s body. He couldn’t believe this man was going to be his husband. The thought was exciting and vomit inducing at the same time. He didn’t really want to rush his wedding day away, but also wanted the ceremony to be over so that his frayed nerves could settle and he could enjoy his husband at the reception. 

 

“Relax.” Bill said as if sensing Dipper’s unease. ‘Everything is going to be fine. I’ll be with you the entire time and before you know it the whole night will be over,” he cupped Dipper’s jaw and ran his thumb over the soft curve of cheekbone “and we will be lying in each other's arms, after some incredible sex, as spouses.” He caught Dipper’s mouth as the boy let out a nervous titter. They kissed deeply for a few minutes.

 

“I can’t wait.” Replied Dipper a bit breathlessly as they pulled apart.

 

A knock at the door separated the lovers from their tender embrace.

 

“Are you dorks dressed? Is it cool if I come in?” Mabel busted in without waiting for a reply.

 

“Good thing we weren’t in the middle of some pre-marital sex act.” said Bill smartly.

 

Mabel made her way across the room with her arms full of flower bouquets and supplies. “I figured if the door wasn’t locked then it was safe. Besides it’s getting late and I need to do Dipper’s hair. Oh and the caterer has some questions about where to set some stuff up.” Mabel deposited her supplies on a nightstand and guided her twin to sit in a chair. 

 

“Right-o then. I’ll leave you two to it. Dipper meet me in the gardens when you are done. Our guests will be arriving within the hour.” Bill blew Dipper a kiss before leaving.

 

“So...flowers in my hair?” Said Dipper to Mabel as she started cutting white flowers from their stems.

 

Mabel smiled Happily. “Yup. Bill and I decided you need to do something with your stubborn, grown out curls and since no one is holding a bouquet I figured this would kill two birds with one stone. Also I have spray painted silver leaves. It will be a nice accent against Bill’s gold vest.” 

 

Once again Dipper questioned his masculinity when he found that he rather liked his reflection in the mirror. His curls were pinned away from his face and his dark tresses were weaved through with with nicely contrasting ivory flowers and silver foliage. He didn’t care much that his birthmark was showing as Bill loved to pepper it was kisses, often placing his lips at each star. The usual pink dusted across his nose and cheeks and he had even allowed his sister to apply a bit gloss to his lips, making then appear shiny and wet. 

 

“Oh my gosh.” Mabel squealed, clapping her hands together. “You make such a beautiful bride.”

 

“Mabes, I may be a little feminine, but I am still a guy. I cannot be a bride.” 

 

“Ppssshhh,” Mabel flipped her hand at him. “Says who? Now run along bride, your groom awaits and I have a fancy dress to slip into.”

 

Dipper made his way to the gardens behind the house. Rows of white chairs faced a large, decorated, gazebo where they would be saying their vows. Hired waitstaff already worked the area offering flutes of wine to the early arrivals, a few people he knew from town, but most he didn’t recognize. He looked around for Bill when a familiar woman bid for his acquaintance. 

 

“Dipper what a pleasure to see you again.” Said the blond woman, holding out her hand in greeting.

 

The brunette placed the gorgeous, curvy woman instantly as he obediently shook her hand. “Hi...uh...again. I’m sorry I don’t think I caught your name when we last met.” He wasn’t mad at Bill for seeking comfort from another when they were broken up, but his feelings were a bit hurt that she was invited their wedding. How involved was their relationship? Enough that she knew his name. Meanwhile Bill had never even mentioned this woman and Dipper wouldn't even have recognized her if he hadn't more or less caught her and Bill in the middle of some lewd encounter. There was still so much he didn’t know about his soon to be husband. 

 

“You mean Bill didn’t tell you about me? I’m hurt.” She said teasingly with a pouty face. “I’m Lyssa. One of Bill’s oldest friends. Bill and I used to do everything together. I practically know him better than he does himself. To be honest I’m surprised he’s getting married.”

 

“O-oh..what do you mean?” Dipper wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know.

 

“let's just say Bill’s the type to use people to get what he wants. He’s never been one to commit to an equal relationship and often draws souls in only to crush them when they no longer hold any value.” Lyssa smiled loosely as if her words had no gravity, but her blue eyes were cold like ice as they bore into Dipper. “Oh listen to me. I don’t want to cause any doubt on your wedding day, and he is marrying you, so perhaps you're different. Special even. Though if he breaks your heart you’re welcome to cry on my shoulder. I have some experience in that aspect.”

 

********

 

“Also, I was hoping you could remove the binds on us.” Bill continued as he spoke to Kali.

 

“Seeing as your soul mates I don’t see why not. We can do it tonight after the reception, along with the other ritual.”  Kali felt Bill had more than proved himself, and she was happy to have her friend back, less chaotic, as he was in the past. “I am glad you found your soulmate. He is good for you.”

 

Bill smiled genuinely. “Yeah, he’s pretty great.” Bill looked around. “I wonder where he is anyway. Mabel should be done with him by now.” His eyes settled on his distraught groom talking to none other than the goddess Lyssa. He had invited the entire council, as he wanted to talk to them at some point about the release of his friends, however he had hoped the she devil wouldn’t show up. Not only was she present but she choose  _ that  _ form and probably just to cause trouble and bother Dipper. He felt his temper flare; If he went over to the woman right now it would get ugly. Placing his fingers in his mouth Bill whistled loudly. “Dipper, over here. I want you to meet a friend.” He glared at Lyssa as Dipper made his way to him and the woman had the audacity to smirk at him in return.

 

Dipper noted with a frown that the Bill’s friend was a pretty, petite, Indian woman with caramel skin and long, shiny, wavy black hair. 

 

Bill snaked an arm around Dipper’s waist “Dipper, this is one my good friends Dr. Kali Janm.”  He introduced his fiancee to the raven haired beauty.

 

Kali reached for Dipper’s hand and he once again found him shaking hands with part of Bill’s mysterious past. “Apparently being beautiful is a prerequisite for being Bill’s friend.” His smile came off as more of a sneer. 

 

Bill raised an eyebrow at Dipper’s spiteful tone. He could only imagine what Lyssa said to him to make him act this way.

 

The goddess held her smile though she was slightly taken aback. “And even more so beautiful to be his groom.” She noted how the blush in Dipper’s cheeks deepened. “It’s a pleasure to meet the soul who could subdue this wild beast. I’ve heard such wonderful things about you.”

 

“Hmmm.” Dipper felt that under different circumstances he would like this woman. As a doctor she must be smart, and he appreciated her quick wit. However he had never once heard of this woman from Bill’s mouth. “And yet I know nothing about you. Until this moment even your name was a mystery to me.” he looked up at Bill. “You say she is a good friend of yours? How long have you two known each other?”

 

Bill felt his temper sear hotly. He grabbed Dipper’s arm tightly, making the boy wince. “Kali do excuse us. Obviously my groom and I need to have a conversation before our wedding.”

 

Kali nodded. “Of course, I will catch up with the two of you later. Again Dipper it was nice to meet you, though as we will be seeing a lot of each other in the future I am sure we will become good friends.” 

 

After Kali made her leave Bill pulled Dipper into a more private space and then yanked him around to face him. “Care to tell me why you are acting like a little prick and to Kali none the less. She is one of my oldest and truest friends. You have no idea how important she is and you ought to be showing her some respect.”  _ If if weren’t for Kali I wouldn’t have this body and we wouldn’t even be in a position to wed. _

 

Dipper tore his arm away from Bill’s grasp. “You’re right I don’t know how important she is, because I don’t know her. Everyone I meet seems to know me but I don’t know them. Right now I feel like I barely even know you.” He tried to wipe his tears away before Bill could have the pleasure of seeing them fall.

 

The demon sighed and pulled Dipper close. “Don’t cry. I’m sorry.” And here he had promised himself he would never hurt the boy again. 

 

The damn broke and Dipper started to sob as he wrapped his arms around Bill. “No I’m sorry. I s-shouldn’t have been r-rude to your f-friend.” Dipper hiccuped and he tried to calm his voice through his tears. He concentrated on the feel of Bill’s comforting hands rubbing circles on his back. “You are allowed to have a past before me that I wasn’t part of...I’m just jealous that I don’t know about it and that your past lovers were invited to our wedding.”

 

“Past lovers?” Bill started laughing. “Dip, I can promise you the only person here I have ever had romantic feelings for, let alone had sex with, is you.”

 

“But the blond...Lyssa, she was at your place before. She answered the door in her underwear for crying out loud.” Dipper tried to Pull away from Bill, but the blond held him securely to him.

 

“Lyssa is…” How could Bill explain their relationship in human terms. “Like a sister to me. A really crazy jealous one. I raised her? Sort of anyway.”

 

Dipper gave up trying to pull away and just let Bill hold him, honestly it was where he wanted to be anyway. “Raised her? But you look so close in age. What about her parents?”

 

“We didn’t have parents.” Said Bill honestly.

 

Dipper was able to pull away enough to look up at the blond. “Oh my god! You were both orphans? It explains so much. No wonder Lyssa is so possessive over you. She probably feels that she is losing part of her family with this marriage.”

 

“Uhhh.” Bill was at a loss for what to say.

 

“I’m sorry for being so inconsiderate. I’m glad you told me a little a bit about your past. Thank you for opening up. I promise I won’t pry anymore or get all jealous about things in your past that I don’t understand.”

 

“Dipper.” Bill looked down into those adoring, large, doe like eyes and felt his heart clench. “There is a lot you don’t know about me, and I have my reasons, but I promise to tell you everything eventually.” He played with a dark curl, wrapping it behind one of the white flowers. “I don’t exactly have a clean past and you might not like everything I have to say, but I promise you that I love you and that everything I do now is for you and that I only have your heart in mind.”

 

The brunette stood on his toes so that he could reach up and press his lips against Bill’s. “I could kind of tell you lived a sordid life by the rocky beginning of our relationship, but you’ve changed so much and made so much progress. I don’t care about your past or who you were then. I love who you are now and that’s all that really matters. When you are ready to open up completely with me I will gladly listen,  but I promise it will be nothing more than history and that it won’t change the way I feel about you.”

 

The string quartet started up a slow pretty piece of music.

 

Bill tore his eyes from Dipper to look out beyond him. “That’s our que.” He said.

 

Dipper’s eyes were wide as saucers. “Already? Are my eyes all puffy from crying, how do I look?” Dipper felt his stomach lurch.

 

“You look beautiful.” the blond replied taking Dipper’s hand as they pulled apart. 

 

Dipper let Bill lead him through the gardens to the cobbled aisle nestled between rows of guests in white chairs. “So how do we do this?” There were so many people. Many he knew, including paranormal guests that most the humans would make excuses for or just ignore there existence, and many he didn’t. The ones he didn’t know were exquisitely beautiful. Odd.

 

Bill squeezed Dipper’s hand, the poor boy was a shaking mess of jumbled nerves. “Just follow my lead. It’s a modern wedding, not traditional in the least. No bridesmaids or groomsmen. Just me and you as the center of attention.”

 

“That makes me feel so much better.” Dipper said sarcastically under his breath. 

 

They made it all the way into the gazebo before Dipper realized that the wedding officiator was none other than the lovegod. He leaned into Bill and whispered “Is he legally able to wed us?”

 

Bill only smiled and patted Dipper’s arm as if he were a silly child when the love god began his speech.

 

“Welcome to the wedding of Dipper, who prefers not to use his real name, and Bill who also prefers not to use his real name.” Cupid laughed at his own little joke, and was pleased when many guests did as well. Bill had shot him down when, going over the ceremonial plans, he had suggested using their full names in the sake of formality. The love god assumed Bill had his reasons for not wanting to do so, though it wasn’t often he could figure out how to innocently take a jab at the Chaos demon without retaliation. “All of you look terrific.” He continued, wiping a tear from his eye. “My name is Cupid. As the god of love It is my honor to be officiating this wedding and sanctioning their marriage with the utmost and highest power invested by my deity status.”

 

Several more people laughed, all mortal, thinking the officiant's words held some amount of Jest. Nate and Lee chanted “love God” several times which caused Cupid to wink and play shoot at the crowd eliciting more tittering from the guests. Bill’s eyebrow twitched up in annoyance but he noticed Dipper was chuckling as well and it seemed to be helping his anxiety so he let the ridiculousness have it’s way before the ceremony continued on. 

 

“Dipper, Bill, do you remember the very moment when you first met? Do you remember what you wore? What the weather was like? Was it dark? Were there other sounds? Can you remember the very sight of each other, the sounds of each other’s voices hitting your ears for the first time? Did you ever dream it would lead to a day like this?”

 

The two men had very different ideas of their first meeting. For Bill it was when Dipper was only 12 years old, and while there was...something special about him, he hadn’t realized it was their soul bond and he certainly hadn’t pictured marrying the boy while parading around as a human and trying not to destroy the universe.

 

For Dipper it was at his birthday masquerade party and he wanted nothing more than to lose himself forever in the golden demon. Today was more than he could have ever dared to hope for. Dipper felt his nerves slip away as he looked into the molten gold and sapphire eyes that he adored while he reminisced on their past. He was unaware of time moving forward and it came to a surprise to him as the ceremony drew to a close. 

 

“Dipper??” Cupid said his name and was apparently waiting for a response.

 

“Yes?” he questioned. He noticed Bill’s lopsided grin and surveyed the guests at the sound of their laughter. 

 

“Love guy here just read your vows,” He jerked his thumb in Cupid’s direction “he wants to know if you still want to go through with this.” Bill snickered.

 

“Oh. Yes! Of course.” Dipper tried to hide his embarrassed blush “Sorry, I must have zoned out. I’m a little nervous.” Dipper wasn’t sure if was apologizing to Cupid, Bill, or the giggling audience. 

 

“I have that effect on people.” Bill laughed “It’s almost over.” He continued in hushed tones to his soon to be husband.

 

At some point Mabel had sidled up to her twin and held an open ring box towards Dipper. He took it and placed it on Bill’s ring finger. Mabel then held out another box for Bill, which after taking she sat down. 

 

Bill held up the ring as if in show. Dipper noted the matching rings were thin bands of braided silver and gold. They were quite lovely and seemed a good representation of their love for each other. 

 

“With this ring I thee wed.” Bill began. “It is a symbol of our commitment and love. The rings are circular, much like our love, with no beginning and no end. They represent what has been and what will always be.” He slipped the ring onto Dipper’s thin finger. “Death will not part us and our loving contract will serve for longer than forever.”

 

Dipper bit his lip to keep from crying.

 

“And that folks brings this ceremony to a close. By the powers vested in me by..me, I now pronounce you eternal soulmates. Bill you may kiss your human.”

 

Dipper didn’t have any time to process his thoughts on the love god’s closing statement as Bill dipped him over his knee and kissed him to the roaring approval of their guests. 

 

It was at this point that Mabel ran up and placed the cloth covered glass in front of Bill. When he righted Dipper he Stomped the glass and all of Dipper’s Family shouted “Mazel tov!”. Dipper gave Bill a funny look.

 

“What? It was Mabel’s idea to include a religious custom.”

 

“Nothing. It was a nice gesture. But being that you broke the glass it is once again being insinuated that you are the groom and I am the bride.”

 

“Again, all Mabel. I suggested we follow the custom where we consummate our marriage in front of everyone.”

 

Dipper hit Bill’s arm. “That is not a Jewish custom, nor is it likely any religion’s custom.”

 

Bill laughed, highly amused and unfazed with his ignorance regarding religion. 

 

***

 

The rest of the night was a blur of expensive food and fine spirits, mingling, dancing and semi stolen kisses. Dipper wasn’t much for parties but he was genuinely having a good time. It had been a long day though and it was likely past midnight. He found his eyes growing heavy as he sat at a table with Mabel and Soos, while rocking a baby Jesus in his arms as Melody was hitting the dance floor with Pacifica.

 

“You look tired dude. Why don’t you hit the hay?” Said Soos.

 

Dipper yawned. “I can’t do that, there are still so many guests.”

 

“It’s your reception, you can do whatever you want.” Said Mabel “Besides Bill’s hired the help until 3:00 am and this party is going all night with or without you.”

 

“Well if you don’t think anyone will care…” Dipper drawled out.

 

“Go find your husband already and go to bed.” Mabel reached out with grabby hands. “Now give me that baby. I’ve been waiting forever for my turn.”

 

“I’m just happy to have a break.” Said Soos. “Being a dad is great, but really tiring.”

 

Dipper said his goodbyes and went to track down Bill.

 

The man in question was talking to a few council members. “...Having found my soulmate and stayed out of trouble for nearly a year I think that my reform has been proven.”

 

“Many of us agree, but...” said Paul the God of reason.

 

“There are those who think this is all a ploy and that once you get us to trust you that you will unveil your master plan.” Interrupted Nikki, the goddess of victory. 

 

Bill rolled his eyes “Well we all know who that is.” Said Bill. He was glad the woman left after the ceremony. Not that she would try anything in front of her fellow councilmen. She was insane not stupid. Though he still wanted to kick her in the face for the stunt she pulled with Dipper. The audacity of her showing up in that blond bimbo image. He, Bill Cipher,  was the only blond bimbo Dipper was allowed to talk to.

 

Vera felt inclined to add her piece. “Lyssa is not the only one. You are very convincing after all and fooled a lot of deities into following your tainted whims of destruction. Even I, the goddess of truth, cannot detect your lies from the truth. ”

 

“Yes, yes, we are all aware of my past grievances.” Bill said irritably “which is why I am championing for our fellow gods be released. I am already free, more or less, while those I manipulated are still serving out unfairly and unjustifiably long sentences.”

 

“Unfair and unjustifiable? Are you serious Cipher?” Vera countered incredulously 

 

“Never been more so. How long do you intend to keep them prisoner?” Questioned Bill. “You must be tired of using your magical energy to keep the rift sealed. Not to mention the protections you have set up around this quaint town of gravity falls in the event of an escape, or a second escape I should say. For each one of us imprisoned there is another to keep us there. You must be tired of having limited energy for other magic.” 

 

“He has a point.” Said Nikki as she pushed her blood red hair away from her face. “Especially with Lyssa’s sporadic participation these days. I’ve been so drained lately that I almost feel human.”

 

Bill raised an eyebrow at the information.

 

“Hush Nikki.” Said Vera irritably. Bill really didn’t need to know any information about possible weak points within the council. “Besides we’ve been enlisting the help of other god’s to supplement the loss of energy Lyssa provided. I can assure you the seal on the rift is stronger than ever.”  _ Let Bill chew on that. _

 

“You can’t keep them locked up forever. What happens when it’s time to move unto the next dimension? You open the rift at the last minute to let them through and then try to trap them in this dead dimension? By that point you will be so drained and weak that you might find the tables turned.”

 

“Is that a threat Cipher?” Said Vera, her tone steely.

 

“Please, enough bickering.” Said Paul, refraining from massaging his temples. Bill’s sudden reappearance a few months back had caused quite the discord within the council. “Bill you are right in that you and the others deserve a chance at redemption. There has been much talk about it the last few months. But when and under what circumstances are yet to be determined. However, this is not the time nor the place to discuss this. let us determine a formal meeting and we will send out an official invitation.”

 

“An invitation for what? Am I invited?” Asked Dipper with a large yawn, a little tipsy and very tired. 

 

Bill hadn’t even realized Dipper had joined them until he had wrapped his arm around Bill’s waist. The blond was glad his new husband had missed any important pieces of the conversation. He had plans for Dipper and he couldn’t risk him knowing the truth yet. “My, what a big yawn. Any wider and you would have split your jaw. Is somebody tired?” 

 

Dipper giggled nuzzling into Bill’s side, feeling the alcohol a little bit now that he had been walking around. He looked shyly at the beautiful trio of Bill’s friends. “Yes. I am heading off to bed. Did you want to join me?” He hoped no one noticed how red his cheeks became.

 

“That sounds lovely.” he snapped his fingers and Dipper went limp in his arms. Bill scooped him up bridal style. “Gentleman, Ladies, I look forward to our next meeting. Please feel free to enjoy the rest of the party. I would stay but as you can see I have a sleeping husband to put to bed.”

 

Bill didn’t wait for a response. He turned on his heel and made his way back into the reception tent. He surveyed the fancy interior before his eyes settled on Kali talking to some inferior god he hadn’t remembered inviting. He made his way to her only having to stop twice to make small talk with some stupid guest or the other, using a sleeping Dipper as his excuse for a hasty retreat. 

 

“Kali.” Bill said simply.

 

The dark haired goddess looked up and she wordlessly acknowledged that Bill was ready and expecting her. She made her adieus and followed Bill.

 

“I hadn’t expected Dipper to be sleeping for this.” She said as they walked across the garden, towards the house. The path was lit with the pale light emitted from hanging lanterns and tiny star shaped bulbs strung through tree branches.

 

“You said the procedure would be uncomfortable and I don’t want him to have any discomfort.” Said Bill easily 

 

“Yes well I was hoping to talk to him first and advise him of the risks and side effects.” Kali tried to keep the annoyance from her voice. “As a medical professional in this dimension I also prefer to have his verbal consent, considering I am making drastic changes to his body.”

 

“I assure you Dipper and I have discussed this thoroughly. He is aware of any and all ill effects.” lied Bill smoothly.

 

Kali gave Bill a skeptical look as they walked into the house.

 

“What? The poor boy was a ball of wound up nerves so I put him to sleep. To be honest I didn’t want to do this at all. It was all Dipper’s idea, and I just can’t say no to the boy. I spoil him rotten. Just because he wants it so badly though doesn’t mean he’s not scared shitless. So please, give me a break for helping him out.”

 

“Sorry, I was doubting your sincerity” Said Kali with a sigh.

 

“It’s fine.” said Bill as they made it to their shared bedroom. He laid Dipper down on the bed. “I haven’t really given you, or anyone a reason to trust me for a long time now. But believe me, I love Dipper more than anything. I would never do anything to hurt him. Besides you said you’ve done this before, so it’s safe?”

 

Kali nodded. “Can you undress him? You can put him under the covers when you are done, but keep them low.” She turned around as Bill did as she instructed, she would allow the boy his modesty even when asleep. “I’ve performed this for several clients that I knew I could trust. The outcomes are very good. However they are often much closer to my clinic where I can keep an eye on them. But in the event of an emergency, you have healing powers, so everything should be fine.”

 

After Bill finished preparing Dipper he watched as Kali’s lilac magic licked over his husband’s body. It was a soothing and pleasant color. But then again he had seen it when it was a dark purple bruising color that sucked the life out of whatever it touched. 

 

“So…” He said. “How does this work when your done?”

  
Kali looked up at Bill for a moment. “Just do what you usually do. Have fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out. First I had writers block. I knew what I wanted to happen but it sounded so dry. I rewrote the first part of this chapter 3 times before I was ok with it. Then I got a stupid ocular migraine and went to bed early 3 nights in a row. Lastly my one daughter was having her usual bout of nightmares and night terrors so I couldn't get anything done then because I spent so much time calming her down and cuddling in her bed. 
> 
> Her pediatrician says they usually grow out of chronic nightmares by ten. Yea! only five more years to go. The worst part is when she has her nightmare bouts she obviously doesn't sleep well and my sweet little girl turns into a demonic creature who terrorizes her friends and family. No wonder she is in love with Bill Cipher, but then again aren't we all. LOL.
> 
> (Also I got another migraine this morning that thankfully settled down enough to think around 6:00 pm, but my husband cut his eye again so he spent a good time out at urgent care while I dealt with hellions that I call my children. One heck of a mother's day, but I still wouldn't trade it for the world).
> 
> Anyway I hope you all like it because this chapter almost killed me.


	22. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the chapter title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing heavy with symbolism and foreshadowing. This and the next chapter were originally supposed to be together, but I separated it so that the imagery in this chapter wouldn't get lost in the plot depth of the following chapter if they had been conjoined.

The mid September sky, streaked through with hues of pinks, purples and dusky oranges, set a vibrant backdrop to the silhouette of dark sentinel trees leeched of their color by the retreating light of the setting sun. Tendrils of fog started creeping from the ground  and up around vegetation as the heat and humidity quickly gave way to the cooling air. Thunder rolled in the distance promising of the tempest yet to come.  Dipper looked up from his reading and appraised the dusk from their deck. Deciding he wasn’t getting anymore work done for the evening he closed his textbook with an audible snap. At the moment there was nothing he wanted to do more than snuggle lazily on his husband’s lap, his belly full after sharing a delicious dinner his spouse had made.

 

“Finished already?” Bill inquired when Dipper shifted in his lap to place the tome of a textbook on the table next to them. 

 

Dipper sat back, reclaiming his position against Bill’s warm chest. “For now. I had wanted to get a bit further in the chapter, but I have time considering I am already a few chapters ahead. I rather watch the sunset with my husband.”

 

Bill hummed in acknowledgement and wrapped his arms around Dipper. He leaned down and kissed a spot on the side of his neck. They sat for a few minutes in comfortable silence as evening thieved the day away with it’s encroaching darkness.

 

“It’s beautiful, very romantic.” Dipper said casually.

 

“Sunsets? They are so cliche and totally overused to represent anything as romantic.” Bill teased.

 

Dipper laughed. “I was actually talking about the way the radiation fog is rolling over the ground and climbing up around the tree trunks. It reminds me of our honeymoon.”

 

“Ahh, I should have known. Because going on a two month cruise around the foggy coast of Europe and making port to sleep in drafty, supposedly haunted, establishments is the epitome of romantic.” Bill looked above the treeline at the dark clouds boiling over each other in an angry assertion of dominance over the calm. A light, cool breeze ruffled their hair and thunder once again rumbled quietly in the distance.

 

“It was to me. Best surprise wedding gift ever. I couldn’t have asked for a better honeymoon. And what do you mean supposedly haunted? You were the one who helped that one lost soul move on to the next plane. I still don’t understand how you knew how to do that.” he spoke excitedly remembering it vividly. His husband never ceased to amaze him.

 

“I know lots of things, poppet.”

 

“You just reminded me of Bill Cipher.” Bill was silent and Dipper wondered if he was confused even though they had discussed the monster several times before. “You know, the demon.”

 

“Curious.” Bill said blandly as he absently traced delicate movements over Dipper’s abdomen. His  husband squirmed and inhaled sharply when the blond caught a ticklish spot for a quick moment.

 

“Are you alright?” Bill asked worriedly, mistaking Dipper’s movement as something far more concerning. 

 

Dipper Settled back down.”I’m fine.” He had been randomly sick after dinner for several weeks. While odd it didn’t bother him too much as the nausea and/or vomiting spell passed as quickly as it came.

 

“Just wanna make sure you’re not gonna throw up on me.” Bill said teasingly, now knowing Dipper was ok.

 

Dipper pinched his husband’s leg hard. “And here I thought you were concerned about me.” 

 

“Ow, jeez.” Bill laughed. “Seriously though, how do you feel? Usually you get sick right about now.”

 

“I feel good.” Dipper bit his lower lip thoughtfully. “I don’t think I’ve felt sick for the last couple days. So I guess the worst of whatever this is, IBS maybe?, is over. I noticed my stomach was a little distended this morning though, so I guess if everything doesn’t go back to normal soon I should see a doctor.”

 

Bill rubbed Dipper’s belly as if the motions would sooth his ailments. “You should definitely see a doctor. I’ll call my friend and see if she can come check you out.”

 

Dipper melted under Bill’s touch. “After school if possible.”

 

“Of Course. Can’t have you getting behind in a class that you are so impossibly ahead of, not even a month into the semester.”

 

The brunette rolled his eyes. “Can you give me a heads up too? I’m going to start tutoring Jeremy again and I’ll need to make sure I schedule my time appropriately.”

 

“I thought you didn’t have any classes with that peabrain anymore.” Bill hated Jeremy for obvious reasons.

 

“I Don’t, but he has a hard time with his psychology classes so I agreed to help him out.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because he is my friend.”

 

“Some friend, he didn’t even come to our wedding.” Not that he wanted Jeremy there, because he didn’t. Unless it was to rub marrying Dipper in his face. He decided it was too bad the douche hadn't been in attendance afterall.  “You don’t have to help him out.”

 

“I don’t have to, but I want to. I am tutoring him and tomorrow is our first session. End of story.” 

 

Dipper shivered as another breeze, gustier than the last and pregnant with moisture, blew past them. Tree branches swayed and the leaves rustled as if in protest. 

 

Bill scowled and Dipper turned to face him. He lifted a hand to trace the elegant contours of Bill’s face. “What’s your deal with him anyway?”

 

The blond gave Dipper an exasperated look.  “Are you fucking with me? You know what my deal is. The little shit has the hotts for you. Then you willingly prance around him all innocent in your white fleece, tutoring the wolf who licks his lips while trying to figure out how to devour you.”

 

Dipper could hardly keep himself from snorting.  “Sure he had a thing for me, but that’s in the past and it’s irrelevant because I love you and nothing is going to happen.” He leaned in and kissed Bill’s mouth. “You have nothing to worry about.”

 

Bill pouted. “Prove it.” 

 

Dipper leaned in and nuzzled his nose under Bill’s ear.  He left a few small, soft kisses along the golden neck. “Like this?” He whispered into Bill’s ear. 

 

Dipper’s hot breathy voice shot pleasure strait to Bill’s groin. “Yeah, but I am going to need more convincing than that.” He snuck under Dipper’s shirt and the flat of his hands searched over for his favorite spots on Dipper’s back.

 

The brunette continued to neck his husband, the softness of his kisses becoming rougher and wetter, as he let his teeth scrape and his tongue tease over the sensitive skin. He moaned out a hot breath when Bill bucked his hips up into his straddle.

 

Lightning flashed in the blackness and fat raindrops fell suddenly on the couple as thunder cracked loudly around them.

 

Dipper Jumped off of Bill with a squeak and pulled him up by his hands making a dash for the house. They had just made it through the sliding door when Bill ran back out.

 

“Bill what are you doing?” he yelled into the storm.

 

The blond came back with Dipper’s textbook in his hands. He was drenched from the extra moment out in the tempest. “It’s a little wet, but I think it’ll dry alright.” Bill said as he closed the sliding door behind him.

 

“Look at you.” Dipper laughed pushing the wet hair, plastered to Bill’s forehead, away from his face. “Come on, let's get you out of these wet clothes and into something more comfortable.”

 

“Like you?” Bill said cheekily, dropping the book on the ground with a thud, and grabbing the back of Dipper’s neck to pull him in for a passionate kiss. 

 

Dipper felt his face and neck grow red with warmth. He pushed his hips into Bill as he let the blond dominate his mouth with a hungry tongue. Would Bill ever stop making him feel this way? He hoped not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fluff because a whole lotta bad is on the way. Shit is gonna go down. 
> 
> So I was going to add some sin to make this chapter a little longer but I opted out as I should have a smutty little one shot coming out soon under the "All Impressions Of You" work. Keep your eye out if you are into that. 
> 
> Yeah. So, I hope you all enjoyed it.


	23. Crazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyssa plays her cards and Dipper not the only victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Jeremy, but this is what you were created for. Honestly it could have been worse. 
> 
> Warning: This Chapter is a little violent. Some kind of rape or intention at least. I honestly rather everyone be surprised.

 

The library smelled of musty knowledge, paper and ink. It was one of Dipper’s favorite smells. He couldn’t help but take languid breaths letting the scent roll over his senses as he walked through the bookshelf made corridors and found Jeremy sitting at their usual table. He was staring off into space and was swiftly bouncing a leg in an exertion of nervous energy. The excited display was the opposite of his usual calm exterior. Dipper thought he must be really stressed about his new psych class. He was happy that he would be able to help his friend out with his tutoring skills.

 

“Hey Jerry” Dipper  waved in greeting and about to take a seat when the older student stood and slung his messenger bag over his head, the strap resting heavy on his shoulder.  He noted Jeremy’s usual bright hazel eyes looked dull. “Are you alright? You don’t look so hot.” 

 

The taller brunette ran a hand through his already messed hair, the product that usually held it’s style now making pieces of it stick out at odd angles. “Yeah, fine.” he looked Dipper up and down as he fidgeted from foot to foot. “I..uh..forgot my books is it ok if we go back to my place to study?”

 

“The library has copies we could borrow.” Dipper suggested, not sure how Bill would feel about him going back to Jeremy’s apartment. 

 

“I looked when I got here.” Jeremy replied hastily. “They're all out.”

 

“Really?” Dipper said surprised. “You can’t check them out. I find it a bit odd that three separate people in this library would be using them.” It seemed to him students at this university  rarely used the library for it’s intended purpose. Most students used it as a quiet place to chill in between classes. A majority of the students used the computers or sat at one of the ample tables, feet up, looking at their phones. ‘Let’s just double check to see if all three copies are still out or if someone put one back.” He started walking, his schoolmate close to him. “I guess if they are not there than we can go back to your place to study.” Dipper noted that Jeremy looked relieved.

 

Dipper found that Jeremy was indeed correct. There was not a single copy of the psych textbook they needed. Though it appeared not another textbook for any other of the numerous classes was absent. 

 

They decided to both drive together in Jeremy’s car and agreed that he would drive Dipper back to the university when they were done studying. It was a thirty minute drive and Jeremy was uncharacteristically quiet for the bulk of it. His fingers kept fidgeting with the driver’s wheel nervously. 

 

“Are you sure you're ok?” Dipper asked for a second time that day. “You seem really agitated.”

 

“I…” Jeremy spared a quick glance over at Dipper. The younger boy noted that the green in his eyes was once again vivid. “Yeah. Everything is fine. I have a game tonight. Guess I am just kind of nervous.”

 

“Oh right. I always forget you are on the college football team. Maybe I could go to one of your games.”

 

Jeremy laughed, but it sounded off...cold almost. “Your husband would never allow that to happen.”

 

“He doesn’t control me.” Dipper said without much conviction. 

 

“We’re here.” Jeremy said, pulling up into a secluded driveway.

 

“I thought you said you lived in an apartment.” Dipper commented following his friend out of the car and into the small house. 

 

“No, I said I rented. You just assumed it was an apartment." He locked the door behind them.

 

Dipper turned his head at the click of the deadbolt sliding into place. “You live in the woods who are you trying to keep out, the bears?” 

 

Jeremy placed a hand on the small of Dipper’s back and led him into the eat-in kitchen. “Who said I am trying to keep anyone out?” Was he trying to keep someone in? The question was left hanging in the air as Jeremy slung his bag onto the small square dining table. The flap opened up and the contents slid out slightly. “Did you want something to drink? Soda, water...vodka maybe?” the older brunette walked towards his fridge.

 

“Water is fine.” Dipper said as he took a seat at the table. “So what are you going over in class r…” Dipper paused taking stock of the books that had spilled from Jeremy’s messenger bag. He took one of the three identical textbooks in his hand, his fingers running along the spine and over the library's cataloging stickers. “Why do you have these?” He looked up at Jeremy and found the man was rather close to him.

 

Jeremy placed the glass of water on the table and then took off Dipper’s cap to play with a curly lock of hair. “How else was I supposed to get you here.” He sat on Dipper, straddling him on the chair.

 

“I...I don’t understand.” Dipper said once again taking note of the crazed cloudy look of those hazel eyes.

 

“Oh, I think you do.” Jeremy tried to kiss Dipper’s lips but the trapped man turned his head to the side so that those lips grazed his cheek instead. This caused Jeremy to take Dipper’s chin in his hand and force their gazes together. “Dipper I love you.” He kissed Dipper’s lips. It was gentle at first but but when Dipper tried to squirm away his jaw was squeezed and Jeremy took the opportunity to force his tongue in, pushing it to the back of the unwilling throat.

 

Dipper gagged and he pushed his hands against Jeremy’s broad chest. Being that the older student was so much heavier he succeeded only  in tipping the chair backwards. They went crashing to the floor, the chair being knock out from under them, and the back of Dipper’s head hit the linoleum floor with a painful crack. Jeremy however was undeterred as his hands snuck between their weight to unbutton Dipper’s flannel. He kissed Dipper’s neck and he sucked harder when he mistook a groan of pain as a moan of pleasure. 

 

“That’s right.” Jeremy purred. “I can make you feel good. I can make you happy.” He pulled Dipper up slightly to remove his shirt completely. He laid the boy back down and slithered lower to take a pink nipple into his mouth. He either didn’t take notice or care that Dipper was barely responsive, still trying to get his bearings after hitting his head. The wet nipple glistened when it was finally released. “Stay with me. Be mine. Please Dipper.” He massaged a thumb over the slick bud.

 

The smaller brunette slowly turned his head from side to side. The black spots in his vision finally receding. “I’m sorry....I can’t...I have Bill...love Bill.” His thoughts were so discombobulated. 

 

Jeremy sat up and sighed loudly through his nose. “I was afraid you would say that.” he removed himself from the boy and walked away.

 

Dipper pulled himself against a wall trying to make sense of what had just happened. It’s like his thoughts were moving at a snail's pace through thick jelly. It sped up quickly though when he saw his schoolmate coming back his way with a large butcher’s knife in his hands. He tried to scramble away but the wall behind him prevented him from doing so. Jeremy managed to grab both his ankles in one hand and pull him flat on his back. He reclaimed his spot atop Dipper, straddling his waist.  

 

The cold kiss of steel pressed against his throat. “Please you don’t have to do this.” Speaking was a mistake. His shaky voice caused his skin to nudge into the blade. The cut was shallow and Dipper barely felt it, but the tear of blood that dripped down his neck and into the hollow between his clavicles was testament enough.

 

“Ah, but I do.” The built brunette traced his fingers down Dipper’s cheek and jawline, his other hand keeping the weapon in place “You are so beautiful. I love you, so more than Bill does. Can’t you see I am willing to do anything for you. Even die.” He leaned down carefully and kissed Dipper’s lips softly. “If you won’t have me in life, then we will be together in death.” he whispered against those soft trembling lips. “Yes, Bill will move on after you're gone and you and I will grace heavens gates hand in hand.”

 

Dipper’s watery eyes searched those above him. “No. You have your whole life in front of you. You want to be a teacher remember? To help kids. To help people.You don’t want to hurt anyone. This...it isn’t you.”

 

“It is me. This is what you have done to me. Deciding to do this, I feel liberated. Don’t fear death Dipper. It will come soon, but first... I need to show you how much I love you.” He leaned back and placed the knife out of reach. Dipper took the opportunity to try and buck him off while at the same time hit him in the gut as hard as he could. Jeremy took the attack in stride as if it was nothing. Like a child hitting him. Jeremy tsked and took both of Dipper’s wrists in one hand. He pinned his arms above his head, and used his free hand to gently rub over Dipper’s prominent ribs. He kissed Dipper once more just as sweetly. “Don’t be scared I’ll be gentle with you.” He kissed Dipper’s neck a few times. “I’ll slit your throat when you orgasm, you won’t notice the difference between pain and pleasure. It will feel good.” He whispered in his ear. “Then I’ll slit my throat as well and we will lay together in each other’s arms, our blood intermingling, as we pass.”

 

Jeremy took his time. Kissing his face, neck and chest with mocking tenderness as his hands roamed the slim, ivory, body softly. Dipper tried to fight back, to escape, but he was physically so much smaller and weaker than the muscled football player and the larger man easily deflected any retaliation. Tears slipped past his tightly closed eyes and he mentally cried out for Bill over and over. A hand reached down to palm him, trying to tease him into arousal. 

 

Dipper’s eyes shot open when by some miracle he heard Bill’s voice. A very angry one at that.

 

“How dare you.” Bill roared as he ripped the half naked brunette from off his sweet little tree. He collected Dipper in his arms, rocking him and petting  his head as one would a distraught child. “It’s going to be ok. Are you very hurt?”

 

“Bill!” Dipper cried out when he saw Jeremy with the knife a moment before he sunk it into Bill’s shoulder and strait through his chest.

 

Dipper was surprised when the golden face was a mask of rage without a hint of pain. He stood slowly and turned to face his attacker. Bill flicked his fingers and Jeremy went crashing into the far wall, the impact causing the sheet rock sheet to indent and crumble, exposing the studs behind it. Jeremy slid to the ground unconscious. Bill then looked down at blade that protruded from above his right pectoral. Good thing he didn’t get the other side with the stupid human heart. He wasn’t sure if he could have healed the heart before it failed. 

 

“Oh my god.” Dipper cried. Partly because he wasn’t sure what at Bill had done to Jeremy but mostly because his husband was hurt. Very hurt. “We need to get you to the hosp..”

 

Bill looked over his shoulder, grabbed the knife handle, and pulled the blade from flesh, muscle and bone with a sickening squelching sound. Blood spurted out from the unstopped wound and Dipper thought he might be sick. “What are you doing? You are going to bleed out.”

 

“The only one about to bleed out is your friend here.” Bill healed his wound, blue flames licking the skin, as he made his way to the unconscious jock, the knife still in his hands.

 

Dipper stared numbly at the sapphire flames that danced around Bill’s shoulder. Was the color a coincidence? One by one things started clicking in place. Were they all coincidences? Once thing was for sure, Bill wasn’t what he seemed. His thoughts quickly changed tracks though when he saw the blood slick knife about to be plunged into Jeremy’s chest. “No!” Dipper cried as he ran, stumbling, across the room to grab Bill’s arm.

 

“Why not?” Bill looked into his husband’s large, pleading brown eyes. He felt his resolve crumble. He wanted this boy dead, but if Dipper didn’t want it then he wouldn’t follow through with it. “He was going to rape you, and kill you by the looks of it.”

 

“It wasn’t him.” Dipper shook his head. “I can’t explain it. But this isn’t like him. Jeremy is sweet,  sincere, and self sacrificing. He wouldn’t do something like this.”

 

“I know.” Bill sighed.

 

“You know?” Dipper repeated dumbly.

 

“He has Lyssa’s magic signature all over him.” after a series of hand movements he pulled tendrils of what looked like red and black smoke from Jeremy. The magic would have faded on it’s own. But he decided Dipper would prefer if his friend didn’t wake still jacked up on insanity infusion. “Lyssa’s a Demon kid.”

 

Tears started falling fresh from Dipper’s eyes. He rubbed his arms nervously “And what are you Bill?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's short. I changed up the chapter breaks a bit. 
> 
> Also I apologize if it's not up to my usual standards. I had some discouraging comments and it really affected my writing. that said, no offense but from here on out I am deleting anything I deem discouraging. I know (maybe) they weren't meant to be that way but regardless they were. It doesn't matter how eloquent the insult is and if it includes an apology, an insult is an insult. It's kind of like when my one five year old tells me she is sorry and didn't mean to hit me before she actually does it. 
> 
> In the past I left all comments up as I try to remain open minded but I write as a form of stress relief and for fun. After the tirade of said comments I had to take an extra Adavan or two in conjunction to my usual zoloft (because who the fuck doesn't have anxiety these days?) to not feel so stressed about it. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all like this poopy chapter and I will hopefully be in a better state of mind when I write the next one. As always thanks to all the people who support this story regardless. XOXO.


	24. Revealations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out and it isn't all that pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, time to lose some readers. I promised weird and it starts now.

 

**_What are you?_ **

 

Well that was the million dollar question, wasn’t it? Bill wasn’t sure how to answer. If he had been asked that a little over a year ago the answer would would be easy, simple: a demon hell bent on destruction and twisted self gratification who wanted to revel in the spread of chaos as it consumed each world in a torrent of madness and terror. But then he met Dipper, truly met him and Bill came to know him in a way so intimate that they became part of one another. There was no Bill without Dipper. The brunette filled the missing holes within him and returned order to his turbulent soul.

 

“I…” Bill paused, his heart clenching when he looked over his nervous husband. Dipper subconsciously picked at some non existent imperfection on his elbow as he watched the blond with teary eyes. His expression begged for the truth while at the same time betrayed his fear for what it might be.  Bill didn’t want Dipper to look at him like this; to be afraid of him. “I am your husband. I am the man that loves you above all else. I am a soul that wants to be good because you want it of me. What I am now is not what I used to be.” He dropped the knife, letting it fall from his grasp and to the linoleum floor with a clatter. “I am something that exists because of you. In your care I have become reborn.”

 

Bill reached out for Dipper with a bloodied hand. His hopeful smile turned down when Dipper took a step back.

 

Dipper wanted so badly to be seduced by Bill’s words that were practically sung like a siren’s song, but he could no longer dance around the issue. “Enough of the cryptic bullshit! You told me once that you were a monster and another time that you had a dark past.” He looked down at Jeremy and felt nothing but remorse for the situation he had been magicked into against his will. “You were just about to kill Jeremy. Someone who you know is my friend and…”

 

“He was hurting you!” Bill cut in with a dangerous tone “He would have killed you If I hadn’t of intervened when I did.”

 

Dipper forced a hand in front of Bill’s face to silence him. The swift action caused his vision to swim. “You knew a demon had influenced him. A demon whom you have a mysterious past with none the less. Jeremy was nothing more than an unwilling pawn, used at another’s discretion. What type of man wants to kill a person they know is innocent?”

 

Bill felt his temper flare. “I will not apologize for my actions. I was protecting you.” He said coldly, his eyes narrowed into thin slits.

 

“Then protect me from the person responsible and not the tool they wield.” Dipper was practically shouting at this point, causing the pain in his head to worsen considerably.

 

Bill growled and griped his golden hair for a moment, in frustration, before smoothing it back with combing fingers. “I’m trying. But demons are bit more difficult to protect you weak humans from.”

 

“You humans?” Dipper’s eyes widened as his suspicions were confirmed. “I am going to ask you again and I want the truth. What are you?”

 

The blond demon crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t ready for this yes. He had wanted a couple more months, when things were safer for Dipper. “I thought you said I could wait until I was ready to tell you.”

 

“That was before all of this happened.” He motioned to himself and then to Jeremy-still unconscious in a heap on the floor. “I need the truth. Now!”

 

Bill clenched his jaw, his muscles twitching in resolve. “You really wanna know? Fine. I’ll tell you, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” he sighed. It was now or never. “ Like Lyssa, I am an immortal being; a demon. But also I am more than that. There is good in me.” He paused and Dipper was silent, waiting for him to continue.”  It existed a long time ago.  My personage was as bright and golden as my skin, but slowly my soul turned dark. I became chaos. I became a monster. When the light left I thought it was gone forever. I was so lost I didn’t think I could or even wanted to be good again. Then I met you and you kindled the flame I thought dead. You restored the light in me; made me a god.”

 

Dipper tried to comprehend Bill’s words. He had heard them and was likely to  remember them but he couldn’t sort out the meaning. His thoughts were becoming slow and sluggish.

 

“I…” Bill hesitated, catching those brown orbs and holding them in his gaze. “am. Bill. Cipher.”

 

Honestly Bill expected more of a reaction. Screaming, laughing hysterically, or running in fear even. Dipper just stood there, swaying slightly on his feat.

 

Suddenly Dipper palmed at his temples and dropped to his knees in pain. “My head..It hurts.” he started to dry heave.

 

Bill  squat down, less than an arms width, in front of Dipper. “Did you hit your head?” When his fingers lightly brushed over the cosmic birthmark Dipper recoiled from his touch, falling back onto his butt. “Relax,” Bill chided softly “I would never hurt you.” _again,_ he added in his head.”I need to make sure you and the baby are ok.” _Shit!_ He hadn’t meant to say the last part.

 

Dipper’s head shot up at the last part. “Baby!?” He tried to focus on Bill’s face but it seemed there were several of them. “What have you done to me?” The pain in Dipper’s head reached a pinnacle and his eyes fluttered shut as consciousness left him.

 

The gold demon reached out and caught Dipper’s hands, pulling him forward onto his lap, instead of letting him fall naturally backwards. The last thing the kid needed was to hit his head again. Bill let his magic wash over his husband and just as he thought the concussion to his head had caused a nasty brain bleed. Physical injuries were easy enough for him to heal. It took him but a moment. It was harder to tell if the baby was ok. Too much interference from Dipper’s body combined with lack of knowledge of human pregnancies. The miniature heart beat felt strong and that was good enough for him. Kali would be down soon anyway for a visit, she could double check on the baby then. Dipper was his main concern.

 

Before teleporting home he decided he should alter Jeremy’s memory. Bill made him remember that he had hurt Dipper but on a much lesser scale. When he woke he would think he had done nothing more than confessed his love and forced a couple of kisses from Dipper before the younger man ran out crying.

 

Bill fixed the wall, removed the blood stains from surfaces and  disposed of the butchers knife. He then placed Jeremy on the couch where he would believe he had fallen asleep. Dipper would be happy to know that he had also corrected the broken vertebrae sustained during the football player’s brutal impact into the wall.

 

***

 

Bill took them home where he laid Dipper atop the comforter on their shared bed. Bill checked the brunette over again in case he had missed anything. His husband seemed in good condition. Even though it was only late afternoon Dipper would most likely sleep through until morning. The human body still required some amount of recuperation time when magic was used to heal the injury. That or it was the magic itself that tired the receiving human. Bill wasn’t entirely sure.

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed Bill summoned his cell phone and sent Mabel a quick text asking her to come to the house. He waited for the reply before turning his attention to Dipper’s beautiful face. The demon reached massaging fingers under the mass of loose curls; applying therapeutic pressure. Dipper looked so peaceful and childlike when he slept. A smile pulled at the corner of Bill’s lips at the sight but it fell with a heavy sigh when he remembered that they still had a long conversation and likely some fighting in front of them. It had been clear that Dipper had been less than happy with him; going as far as to avoid his touch. He could always erase his memory again, he thought as he traced Dipper’s birthmark. No, he couldn’t do that. His hands fell away from the brunette and he folded them in his lap as he stared blankly at the far wall. It was time to be honest with Dipper and hope for the best. Dipper would be angry with him, and rightly so, but everything would be ok in the end. Right? They were soulmates after all.

 

Choosing some pajamas for Dipper, Bill changed his husband so that he could sleep comfortably. He did so using his hands instead of magic. It felt more intimate this way.  Although  It wasn’t sexual, he wanted to feel his husband’s bare skin. Who knew the next time Dipper would allow Bill to touch him. As he switched Dipper’s pants he wished there was so much he could have done differently. But now was not a time for regrets. No. It was a time to take action. There was no time to lament over the past when there were much more dangerous things that required his immediate attention.

 

Placing Dipper comfortably under the covers Bill sat next to his spouse, absently rubbing his belly protectively, as he waited Mabel. The god’s omniscient abilities alerted him when the female twin was but a few minutes away. He gave Dipper’s soft lips, and his blanket enshrouded belly, a chaste kiss before making his way to the foyer to meet his sister in law.

 

Bill opened the door a moment before Mabel knocked-her fist still in the air about to hit the door. “Demon powers, or have you been staring out the window waiting for me like the creep that you are?” She questioned with a laugh, enjoying her own jab.

 

“Demon powers.” he confirmed with an eyeroll as Mabel followed him into the house.

 

“So what’s the emergency?” she asked, joining Bill in the living room.

 

“I need to leave on an errand and I want you to be here in case Dipper wakes before I return.”

 

Mabel took a seat on the leather sofa. “So you want me to babysit him? What, is he on house arrest? My Spidey sense is telling me that there is more to this than you are letting on.”

 

Bill shifted from foot to foot anxiously. “Of course there is,” He replied crossing his arms “But I really don’t have time for storytelling. Dipper is in danger and I need to take care of the threat. That is all you really need to know.”

 

Mabel sat back placing her hands behind her head and put her feet up on the coffee table. She snuggled into the cushions, making a show of getting comfortable. “If **my** twin is in trouble and you are leaving him in my protection, of all people, then I deserve to know what I might be up against.”

 

If the situation weren’t so dire Bill would have laughed at Mabel’s antics. “Fine.” He took a seat next to his sister in law. “A love sick demon, who is obsessed with me, tried to have Dipper murdered.” A look of true horror twisted Mabel’s pretty features that were so Dipper like, Bill quickly spoke to calm her fear. “He’s ok, but only because I showed up just in time and saved him. If I didn’t he would be dead.”

 

“Isn’t there any type of law enforcement within your kind? This demon..”

 

“Lyssa, goddess of mania and sanity.” Bill supplied.

 

“Right, lyssa. She needs to be in demon jail or something.”

 

“Us demons or gods, if you will, have little jurisdiction over one another. However a council developed recently, or not so recently in mortal time, to police certain unspoken codes of conduct. The biggest being that you don’t go full demon and destroy dimensions prematurely-which is obviously why I was, and sort of still am, imprisoned.” Bill smirked ironically. "Did you know that Dipper is my soulmate.” Mabel shook her head from side to side. “No? Well he is. Another unspoken rule is that you don’t fuck with one another’s soulmate. The bitch who did this to Dipper is going to pay for breaking the rules, especially when she is part of this bullshit council responsible for godly order. When you deem this conversation over I am going to meet up with the council members and demand retribution.”

 

“And if they don’t give you what you are asking for?” Mabel was afraid to ask what that was.

 

“Then so help me I will find a way to destroy every single last one of them.”

 

Mabel placed a hand on Bill’s arm. “Just don’t do anything to crazy. I know you can’t die based on our previous conversations, but your body can. Dipper is strong, but I don’t think he could handle losing you again.”

 

Bill took comfort from Mabel’s touch. He didn’t know what if felt like to have siblings but she felt like family. “I don’t know that Dipper would care right now.”

 

The woman’s lips formed an ‘O’ shape. “So I guess you dropped the truth bomb.”

 

“Like a nuke.” He said, playing off her phrase.

 

“Oi. Things will be ok. The dust and debris will settle and the fallout can be accounted for. Before you know it you two will be ready to rebuild and move on.”

 

“You really like this bomb analogy.” Bill commented with a side glance.

 

“I really do. It’s very witty.” Mabel commended herself on her ingenuity.

 

Bill patted Mabel’s knee. “Well as much as I am enjoying our playful banter. I must be off.” He stood. “Dipper isn’t likely to wake up until the morning as I had to use magic to heal an injury he sustained.  Feel free to treat the house as your own until my return.”

 

“I always do.” Mabel replied,  reaching forward to grab the TV remote from the coffee table. She didn’t ask about the injury as Bill was antsy to leave and she knew Dipper was safe. She could always ask her brother about it later.

 

“Also don’t leave the house until I get back and don’t let anyone in either. Not even if you think you know them. I wouldn’t put it past Lyssa to try something again so soon. This house, much like the shack, is protected. A demon cannot enter unless invited in.”

 

“When do you think you will be back.” Mabel asked, fiddling with the remote but not yet turning on the TV.

 

“No later than tomorrow morning I should think. I’ll let you know otherwise.”

 

“Ok. Oh, and Bill?”

 

“Yeah.” he asked, his heterochromatic eyes looking down at her.

 

“Good luck.”

 

Bill smiled at Mabel and with a swirl of implosive color was gone.

 

“Show off.” Mabel said to herself. She was pretty sure he usually teleported within a blink of an eye, with no dramatic flare whatsoever.

  


***

 

Mabel watched tv for an hour or two before her stomach growled. She found some leftovers in the fridge and after heating them up she ate them by herself at the kitchen island. It was only six when she was finished. The house had ample amenities she could use to fill her evening but she decided to watch over her twin and turn in early.

 

As she expected Dipper was still sleeping when she entered his room. She located some of Dipper’s pajamas in the giant closet and borrowed a pair that fit quite well, aside from the snugness around her hips. Regardless, the material was soft and comfortable. She noticed the tag sported an expensive brand name. Bill apparently spoiled Dipper as much as Paz spoiled her.

 

Folding her clothes on a chair she left the walk in closet and crawled into bed, under the covers, and next to her brother. She laid on her side in the same position as her twin. Wrapping an arm around him she snuggled closer to him. In their early teen years they went through an awkward phase when it came to sibling affection and being opposite sexes. By the time they were sixteen they had adjusted to their bodies and social stigmas and once again became comfortable with physical affection. After all they shared a womb together. What was a bed compared to that? They were both physical people and platonic hugs and snuggles made them feel content, or happy when their moods were low.

 

Mable’s thoughts ranged from glitter to wrestling matches as she wound down. Sleep had almost claim her when Dipper pulled himself away so sharply he almost fell from bed. Catching himself he looked down at his twin with frantic eyes.

 

“Mabel! What are you doing here? Where is Bill? Never mind. We have to get out of here. Now!” He scrambled from the bed and started pulling on a pair of ratty black converses he found next to the bed.

 

The female brunette knew her brother well enough to know that he was phasing into a panic attack.

 

“Calm down bro-bro. Breath a bit.”

 

“No, you don’t understand.” He started to hyperventilate, and he grabbed her hands. “It’s not safe here. We have to leave.”

 

Mabel let Dipper pull her out of the bed. His twin knew better than to argue with him when he was like this. It had been so long since he had, had a panic attack this bad. Not since before he met Bill. the second time anyway. “Ok, ok.” Bill had told her not to leave though. “Oh! We can go to the shack.” She said in epiphany. 

 

Dipper was already rushing through the house with Mabel close behind him. “Good idea. The shack is protected. We’ll be safe there. Do you have your car?”

 

“Yeah, let me just grab my shoes and keys.” Mabel searched the living room. She knew both items were in there somewhere.

 

Dipper closed his eyes and calmed his breathing, trying to get his tremors under control. Tears slipped past regardless to roll down his cheeks. His life was falling apart as he stood there. An unknown demon was trying to murder him. And he was married to another one. What did Bill want from him? Had their whole relationship been a lie? He wanted to hate Bill, but he wasn’t sure he could and that scared him more than anything. This was Bill he was talking about for crying out loud. He didn’t notice Mabel leaving a note on the coffee table.

 

“BIngo.” Mabel cried as she stuffed her keys into a pocket of the borrowed pajamas and shoved her feet into her kitten heeled mary janes.

 

Dipper followed his sister to the foyer as she moved a curtain to look out at her car. “Ok the coast appears clear. Here is the plan. We run as fast as we can to my car. I will unlock it as we run as to not prematurely alert some evil entity to our presence. If we encounter a demon we aim for the eyes. It seems like a sensitive spot and has worked well for us in the past.”

 

Dipper nodded, still taking deep breaths through his nose. “I don’t have anything better, so let's do it.”

 

The twins ran out the door, sprinted to the car and were on their way to the Mystery shack before they knew it.

 

“Oh my god, my heart is going a mile a minute. That was anticlimactic. I don’t know what I was expecting.” Mabel said with a laugh, behind the wheel,  feeling like she had just escaped certain death.

 

Her twin shook his head. “Yeah. I’m starting to feel better. I hope Soos is ok with us staying there until we come up with a more permanent plan. I guess we could always ask C-beth for more unicorn hair, since we are on good terms with them now.”

 

“No way. She is still a bitch. She would probably ask for your first born in return.”

 

Dipper rubbed his belly absently at the comment. Had he heard Bill right? He knew he had. Now that he knew it was like he could sense the thing inside of him.

 

Mabel spared a quick glance at her brother. “You ok Dip?”

 

“No. Mabel, Bill is Bill. Like Bill Cipher.” Dipper was near hysterics “My husband is fucking Bill Cipher the demonic triangle who tried to Kill us when we were twelve, and who wanted to destroy the world after treating it like his own personal party place.”

 

“That’s true.” Mabel said slowly. “But he seems like he’s changed. He seems like a really nice guy and I think he really loves you.”

 

“Does someone who loves you, beat you, lie to you-about everything, and impregnate you without your consent or knowledge.” He looked out the window, at the passing scenery, without really seeing it.”

 

“Impregnate!? Wait, what? You guys are having a baby?” Mabel couldn’t keep the excitement from her voice. “How is this even possible?”

 

“Mabel! This is not a good thing. It’s an abomination. I’m a man. I shouldn’t be able to get pregnant. It’s not right. It’s not natural.”

 

“How can you say that about your baby. He or she will be beautiful. OMG. I am going to be an aunt.”

 

Dipper stared daggers at Mabel. He didn’t even care that she couldn’t see it as she drove. “Beautiful? It will probably have bricks for skin, or come out with a pyramid head. How is it even going to be born?” Dipper felt sick “It will probably tear itself from my abdomen, killing me in the process. This was probably Bill’s plan the whole time. Get me to trust him, impregnate me, and give birth to his spawn while effectively getting rid of me in the process.” Depression gnawed at his heart. “I was a fool to think someone really loved me as much as Bill pretended to.”

 

“Bill does love you. I get that you need some time away from him to sort things out for yourself. And yes he’s done some terrible things to us, especially to you, but he truly has changed. I think you at least need to hear him out. Let him ease your doubts and answer your questions.”

 

“How can I trust anything he says though when everything we have, everything we are, was based on lies.” Dipper wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “I can’t believe I’m married to Bill, fucking, Cipher.” He laughed at the absurdity of it.

 

***

 

It was dawn when Bill returned home, the sun's rays just peaking over the horizon. Things hadn’t gone as he expected, but at least the council agreed that some type of corrective action was in order. He teleported straight to his room to check on Dipper. He frowned when he found the bed empty. “Dipper! Mabel!” he shouted several times through the house as he looked for them. He grew more anxious when the seconds passed without a response. His violent heart rate made it feel as if it would rip right out of his chest as he found the note Shooting Star had left him.

 

**_Hey Bill,_ **

 

**_Don’t freak out but I took Dipper to the shack. He is in shock about what happened to him and about you being...you know the demonic triangle Bill Cipher. He will be safe there and I will stay with him so you don't have to worry about him. It would probably be best to give him some space though. Let him be the one to initiate contact. I don’t think he will be able to stay away from your sexyself for morethan a couple days. I know you’re hurting just as much as Dipper is so feel free to text or call me. We can even meet up if you need to._ **

 

**_Until then your sister,_ **

**_Mabel_ **

  
Bill crinkled the note in his fist and then ripped it to shreds in a fit of anger. He paced the length of the living room wanting nothing more than to teleport to the shack and demand Dipper come home. He knew that this would only aggravate matters more. If he wanted Dipper back he was going to have to play nice. He stopped and ran his hands his hair. “Fine.” he said to himself. He would give Dipper some space. He knew he was safe at the shack. “One week. He can have one week and then I’m bringing him and my baby home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Dipper's pregnant. We saw that coming from a mile away. Am I right? But you might not like happens in the future. Heck I don't like what I have planned. 
> 
> Dipper has some hard decisions to make. We will see more of how Dipper feels about the pregnancy in the future chapter. Some of his thoughts aren't very nice, but obviously it's a hard thing to handle for a man.
> 
> Once again thanks for all of you who kudo's and leave nice comments. It means the world to me and is super motivating. XOXO.
> 
> p.s. please forgive typos. It's 1:00 am and I had 20 lf oz of rum and coke because it was a shitty week at work. Oh well, at least I have good insurance which is important these days.


	25. Two Days Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is having a hard time adjusting to Bill being Bill and knowing that he is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I hate these two apart.

 

Breakfast was a quiet affair at the Ramirez home. Soo’s abuela and his wife were out grocery shopping. At the table sat Soos, who was feeding his son a bottle, the male Pines twins who were already home for a visit, and Pacifica who come over two nights previous at Mabel’s request. Mabel was at the counter, preparing her twin a healthy breakfast, and listening to the others discuss Dipper’s predicament in hushed tones as to not upset the subject in debate. 

 

During dinner the previous night, a full day after the twins had shown up at the shack, Dipper had confided that his husband Bill was Bill Cipher and that he was in fact unwillingly pregnant with the demon’s child. Of course everyone had questions, but they were all asked at once, and Dipper finding it too overwhelming began crying. Excusing himself he left to the sanctuary of his attic room. Mabel had scolded the group for being so insensitive to Dipper’s current fragile state and all had refrained from bringing it up again until this morning and without the boy present.

 

“I knew Bill was no good before I met him..uh, for a second time anyway, and now it all makes sense.” Pacifica commented.

 

“Yeah, but the question is what do we do now that we know?” Said Ford rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “I had thought we had permanently destroyed him in Stan’s mind all those years ago. Though I suppose we just removed him from his physical body and his energy went back to the nightmare realm.”

 

“I say we kill his body and send him back there.” Stan punched his fist into the flat of his other hand for emphasis.

 

Soos shook his head. “Can’t do that. The body is probably stolen from some dude.”

 

“Sure we can.” Stan said. “His body probably belongs to some dumb, stuck up,  underwear model. We would be doing the world a favor by getting rid of both of em at once.”

 

“Grunkle Stan!” Mabel said abhorred as she turned from her task of cutting up strawberries to look at her great uncle. She used the knife in her hand to point at him.  “We are not killing anybody. Especially not Dipper’s husband.” She was pleased when stan rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

 

“Mabel hun, you are acting as if Bill is a good guy.” Pacifica said, her eyes scrutinizing her girlfriend. 

 

The female brunette went back to cutting strawberries. “Because he is. Yes, I know this is Bill Cipher we are talking about. And yes I remember that he had done a lot of bad things in the past, but so has grukle stan and he’s a good guy.” Mabel set aside the strawberries and dumped some oatmeal into a pot of simmering cream.  “We have all gotten to know him a bit and you have all mentioned how you like him or how he has grown on you and I think we can all agree that he has been good to Dipper.”

 

“He does seem to really love Dipper.” Soos agreed. 

 

“Are you forgetting that he was abusive and has been lying to Dipper this entire time?” Pacifica said. “Mabel I know you have a big heart and want to see the good in everyone, but literal demons are not capable of being good.”

 

Mabel stared at the contents of the pot she stirred. “He is good. I’ve seen examples with my own eyes. Yes he lied, but wouldn’t you knowing everyone is going to act like this?” She was getting defensive but she couldn’t help it. “I have never seen my brother so happy with anyone before and in return maybe he makes Bill a good person. Er Demon. Whatever.”

 

“I agree with Pacifica.” Ford Said. “Not only that but Bill is very good at deceiving people. There is an ulterior motive here. I just don’t understand why it involved marrying Dipper and then impregnating him. Perhaps the baby is the key, maybe it’s birth will unleash unknown horrors onto the world.”

 

“Or maybe,” Mabel said angrily, “Bill just married Dipper because he loves him and wants to have a baby with him to start a family. Or..”  _ he wanted to trap him when the truth came out.  _ “Oh!” Mabel grabbed a bowl from the cabinet as she realized Dipper’s current predicament might be her fault. “In any event,” She continued while spooning oat porridge into the bowl and  trying to remove the blame from herself  “life is precious and any child of Dipper’s is something to be celebrated. His baby will not be horrible, or unleash terror, or whatever it is you said.” She dumped a handful of strawberries atop the soupy breakfast and added a dollop of whip cream. “What would Dipper think if he heard you talking like that?”

 

“He’d say he’d have to agree with great uncle ford.” Dipper took a seat at the table and watched as Mabel turned around so fast he feared she might have incurred whiplash.

 

It broke Mabel’s heart that Dipper would think his baby, her niece or nephew,  a monster. “You are upset right now and I don’t think you know what you are saying.” She laid out the bowl and spoon in front of Dipper. “Oat porridge with strawberries and whipcream, healthy and delicious.”

 

“Thanks.” Dipper pushed the bowl away. “But I’m not really hungry.”

 

Mabel pushed the bowl back in front of him. “You barely ate anything yesterday. You are not skipping another meal today. It’s not good for the baby.”

 

Dipper shoved the bowl away from him again, causing it tip and spill it’s contents onto the table  “Good. Then maybe it will die and I don’t have to worry about the abomination anymore.” He crossed his arms angrily.

 

“You don’t mean that.” the female twin responded in a whisper. Her eyes were teary and her lips trembled. “

 

Pacifica quickly got up and wrapped her arms around Mabel. “I get that you are going through something terrible Dipper, but you don’t have to be a jerk to Mabel. She is just trying to help.

 

“She could help by being on my side. Since finding out two days ago she has been nothing but Team Bill.” Dipper said to Pacifica. Then to Mabel. “You are treating Bill like he is the inured party. I’m the one who has been manipulated and lied to. I’m the victim. You like this baby so much then you try carrying it. I have no idea what is growing inside of me, living off of me like a leech. I’m scarred. Scared of what will happen to me, scared of how it will be born, scarred of what it will be. I am a man Mabel. A man! I am not supposed to get pregnant. I am not supposed to feel this way or have to go through any of this.” 

 

Dipper sniffled and Mable removed herself from her girlfriend's arms to make her way to distraught brother. But he got up before she could reach him. “Sorry about the outburst” he mumbled. “I think I got up to early. I’m going back to bed.”

 

Mabel stood there, with Paz at her elbow, silent, sad, and hurting for Dipper. Those in the kitchen remained quiet for a moment, an awkwardness hung in the air. 

 

“Pregnancy hormones! Am I right?” Soos laughed. Stan clearing his throat was the only response. “Ah look at that.” he pulled the bottle from Jesus’s mouth. “Empty. I think he needs a diaper change. Yeah, so I’m gonna go do that.” 

 

Soos left the room just as honking sounded from the parking lot. It was too early for tourists. Mabel went to the gift shop, followed by Paz and her Grunkles, and looked out the window. A familiar sleek black car was parked lengthwise, taking up three spaces. It’s blond owner leaned against it waiting for an audience. 

 

“That son of a bitch has the gall to show up here.” Stan grunted out over his niece's shoulder.

 

“I’ll get the lazer guns, should do some sizable damage.” Ford said.

 

“What! No. I’m going to go talk to him, and you two buffoons are going to stay put.” she pointed at her Grunkles. “And don’t think of hurting him. I’ll act as a shield and you don’t want to be responsible for hurting your own niece, now do you?” Mabel had already opened the door when Paz grabbed her wrist.

 

“Mabel, are you sure you want to do this? He’s dangerous.” Pacifica said. Mabel nodded, causing the blond woman to sigh. “Well then I am going with you.” She would protect Mabel with her life.

 

The older twins followed the two women out, but they stayed on the porch giving the demon and girls some space, but ready to act if it was required of them.

 

“What are you doing here?” Pacifica asked point blank and Mabel gave Bill an apologetic look.

 

“Nice to see you too Llama.” Bill said with a mocking smile as he waved energetically at Stan and Ford. “So I take it everybody knows now?” Mabel nodded. “Well It’s for the best I suppose. How’s Dipper?”

 

“He’s kinda having a hard time with everything. Especially with the pregnancy. He...kinda thinks the baby is going to be a monster.” Mabel wished she could have found a way to sugar coat the truth. 

 

“Well that’s just silly, it’s only going to be half monster.” he smirked at Pacifica's look of irritation.

 

“Bill, this is serious.” Mabel chided. “Here I have been sticking up for you and trying to make Dipper see reason and you are cracking jokes like this is so funny.”

 

Bill’s face fell. “You’re right. I’m sorry. Dipper is upset and it’s all my fault. It’s just Making light of it helps me feel better about the gravity of the heavy situation. Usually I have Dipper to keep me grounded, but obviously for reasons all of my own doing, that we are all aware of, I am without him. I’m falling apart without Dipper and I feel like I’m losing myself...” He said a bit desperately 

 

Pacifica actually felt a pang of pity for the blond devil and she was not surprised when Mabel gave him a tight hug and whispered  quiet reassurances.  What she was surprised of however was how genuinely Bill hugged her back and ate her solace up like a hungry child being lied to by a parent of a desperate situation.  It seemed he really was sorry for what he had done to Dipper and that he truly loved him. Could he really have changed? Was he not as bad as he once was?

 

“Everything is going to be ok. I promise you that Dipper loves you. He just needs some time to process everything.” Mabel consoled.

 

“I wouldn’t blame him for hating me, I just wish he would hear me out. There is still so much I need to say to him. Not that it forgives what I have done, but to at least explain myself and for him to ask questions and ease his fear. I know it’s a lot to ask for after what I’ve done, but I just...I just need him to understand the hopeless and empty place I came from. The place that he filled. Anyway..”

 

Bill popped the trunk of his car and took out a heavy looking book bag and two medium sized suitcases. “I brought his school stuff, some clothes, and other necessities. I noticed he left with nothing.”

 

“This is great. He has been wearing the same Pj’s for the last two days. Dipper will be so happy. Well maybe not happy, but relieved that that he doesn’t need to go out and get new stuff or borrow Stan or Fords stuff.” Mabel sniggered thinking about Dipper in their Grunkles, too big for him, old man clothes.

 

“Go out? No, he is not to leave this house unless he is leaving with me.” Bill cautioned.

 

“You don’t control Dipper.” Pacifica said angrily “This is part of the problem you know.”

 

“Shut it blondie. The issue is bigger than Dipper and I. There is another demon out for his blood. My place is protected and so is the shack, but if he steps outside he is at risk. It seems the bitch will stop at nothing to kill him. And before you ask why I’m not doing anything about it, I am. Or trying to at least. She knows she is in trouble and she is hiding. Tracking her down won’t be easy. Hiding is one of her specialties. If she doesn’t want to be found she won’t be. We will most likely have to wait until she reveals herself. Even then containing her will be tricky. Like me she is strong. I’m going to need help, but it will be hard to have that help available at any moment. I have others trying to come up with a concrete plan but there are so many variables when it comes to demons.” 

 

Pacifica nodding, taking in all the new information.

 

Stan’s voice added to the mix. “God this boy is a magnet for trouble.”

 

Bill jerked his head to the side. He hadn’t been aware of the two old men sneaking up on them. He was going to have to be more alert. “That he is.” agreed  Bill. “All the reason I am staying close by and not letting the shack out of my sights until he agrees to come home.”

 

“I dunno.” said Mabel wringing her hands together. “Dipper is really, really upset with you. If you want him to give you a chance you are going to have to lay low. He won’t like you being all pushy and it will only make him more stubborn.”

 

“I know.” Bill sighed. I am going to park down the road and hang out in the woods. I might be gone from time to time if I can get any leads on Lyssa, the demon who is after Dipper, so I am going to need to count on all of you to keep Dipper inside. Also don’t invite anyone in that is unfamiliar.”

 

“So we have to close shop? This is Soos’ livelihood.” Stan retorted.

 

“Anything to keep Dipper safe.” Ford cut in.

 

Bill couldn't take dealing with the grumpy old men. “The shop can stay open you daft old man. With the protections on the shack Demons can’t enter unless specially welcomed in. So if you see anyone hanging around the property, for fucks sake, don’t invite them into the shop even if you think they are just a tourist. Just be careful how things are worded. Got it?”

 

“Got it.” Mabel said. “I’ll let the others know too.”

 

“Good.” Bill sighed. “One last thing. A friend of mine will be coming in two days  to check on Dipper and the baby. Her name is Kali and she is the goddess of life. She...uh...is the one who helped Dipper get pregnant. She looks like a thin, pretty Indian woman. It is important you let her see Dipper to make sure the pregnancy is progressing well. Dipper is under a lot of stress and she might  be able to alleviate some of it.”

 

Bill looked up, seeing the curtain move in the triangular attic window, and he felt his heart ache. He wanted to see Dipper so bad. Soon he told himself. Five more days maximum, whether Dipper was ready or not.

 

****

 

(This goes back to when Dipper storms out on breakfast.)

 

Dipper threw himself onto the bed and rolled over so he could cry into his pillow. He was an emotional wreck. Was this just him or was he acting all hormonal because of the pregnancy? He was so confused. Sure he could look up the workings of pregnancy in a medical book or online but would any of it pertain to him? A pregnant man, something  biologically impossible. Was his body even able to produce the hormonal changes needed to support life or was it demon magic keeping the baby alive?

 

He hated bill for this. He didn’t want to see Bill ever again. But even if he could get the demon to stay away Dipper would eventually be stuck raising this creature that was growing inside him. He pictured holding a baby demon looking similar to Bill’s friend pacifier, but with gold skin and some brown curls atop it’s ugly head. The hideous monstrosity looking to him for substance he wasn’t even sure his body would produce-god he hoped he didn’t grow boobs- and Mabel telling him how horrible he was for not loving his baby. Maybe the baby wouldn’t even want milk. Maybe it would want human blood. He felt an almost sick satisfaction at how would Mabel act then, when it wanted to feed off his mother-or whatever he was. He was a man so technically he was father, but then again the thing was growing inside of him and he would have to birth it, so in that regard he was the mother. Dipper kicked his feet, much like a child, against the bed in frustration.

 

His eyes peeked above his fluff of his pillow at the sound of a horn. Who would honk their horn instead of just knocking at the door? Someone who couldn’t get close enough to knock maybe. Dipper felt his heart skip a beat happily as he walked to the window. Why would it do that? He wasn’t excited to see Bill. He hated him, right?

 

He kneeled on the cushioned window seat and clenched the moth eaten curtains to open them just enough to see the blond demon at a birds eyes view. The morning sun played off his hair creating a halo of light around the gold crown. Why did something so horrible look so beautiful. He longed to feel those blond locks between his fingers. To hear the sigh that would escape those soft lips when Dipper played with his hair. To see the smile that would stretch across Bill’s  face before he kissed him in response to his touches. He bit his lip, almost able to feel the mouth pressed against his. Dipper shook his head. “No!” he told himself. It wasn’t fair that Bill should have this effect on him when he wanted to hate him. 

 

Instead he focused on Mabel, how she talked to the demon so casually as if they were best friends. How could Mabel talk to him so openly and easily  after what Bill had done to him? He inhaled with a sharp undignified sound as he watched Mabel  hug him. He felt betrayed. His own sister, his own twin, choosing Bill over him.  

 

He then took notice of the book/travel bags. Bill was dropping off his stuff? He felt his heart clench. So just like that Bill was done with him? He wasn’t even going to try and see him? Dipper had expected more of a fight, or even a fight at all. Bill hadn’t even tried calling or texting him in the last two days.  Dipper felt fear eat at his nerves. Had he been right in his previous assessment? Did Bill not love him? Was this all some sort of elaborate endgame, where this pregnancy fit some final piece? Was Bill going to leave him alone with this monstrosity of an infant? Would he really be left alone to ride out this pregnancy and possibly survive it’s delivery only to be a single parent?

 

He felt so many things in that moment. He wanted to run out and tell BIll he hated him. He wanted to beg for him not to go. He wanted to hit the demon, beat him to a pulp. He wanted for Bill to hold him and tell him he loved him and that everything was going to be ok. What was wrong with him?

 

As if Bill could hear his thoughts he looked up at him. Dipper quickly shut the drapes and ran  back to his bed, his heart pounding in his ribcage. Drawing his knees up he sat against the headboard as he hugged his pillow to his chest  like a child. He wanted to laugh hysterically and cry despondently. Why did he feel so conflicted? How could he feel so much love and hate for the same person at the same time?

 

***

 

It was lunchtime by the time Dipper had realized he’d fallen asleep. He only came to this conclusion when he was awoken by his sister’s knock on his door. As usual she did not wait for a reply before busting in. 

 

“Lunch time.” She sang, bringing in a tarnished silver bed tray with some dishes on it. 

 

Dipper sat up and Mabel placed the tray over his legs. After her task was finished she sat down on the bed across from him. She drew her knees under her. The male brunette noticed the service was set for two.

 

“Homemade vegetable soup and grilled cheese. I thought I would eat with you. Is that ok.”

 

Dipper picked up a spoon. “I guess so.” He said hesitantly. He was still a little sore with her at the moment. “It’s good.” he continued after taking a sip of the broth. He took a second spoon full, this time chock full of vegetables. “Really good. I didn’t realize how hungry I was.” His stomach felt the need to prove it with an audible rumble. 

 

“Not eating for over a day will do that.” Mabel said, taking a bite of her grilled cheese.

 

Her twin said nothing in response and the two were quiet as they ate.

 

“So Bill came by?” Dipper asked casually, or at least that is how he tried for it to sound.

 

“Yeah he dropped off some clothes and your school stuff.”

 

“Did he...did he ask to talk to me?” Dipper didn’t realize he was shredding the napkin in his hand.

 

“...No. he is giving you some space. Did you want him to ask for you?” Mabel questioned.

 

“NO!” he shouted, then with less volume “Yes? I don’t know. I’m so confused. I miss him so much already, but I’m so angry with him. It’s not even so much that he is Bill Cipher, because if I am honest with myself I kind of knew it. I just kept ignoring the blatant signs . I didn’t want to believe it and so I lived in ignorance. I lied to myself almost as much as he did.”

 

“So then why aren’t you talking to him?”  Mabel asked as she mopped up the last drips of broth with a bread crust and popped it into her mouth.

 

“I guess I am afraid of the truth. Of what he’ll tell me. What if he doesn’t love me? What if he unveils his evil plan and explains how I was nothing but a pawn in his master scheme? What I fear worse then him being Bill Cipher is him not loving me. Of what we have, or had, being fake.” Dipper dripped the half eaten soup off his spoon and watched it fall back into the bowl as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

 

Mabel looked at her brother sadly. “Oh Dipper. It’s not fake. He loves you.”

 

“Of course you can speak so surely. It’s not your heart on the line.”

 

“How can you say that? You are my twin. You are my heart.”

 

“Mabel I can’t take the heartbreak again. I barely survived it last time and I didn’t have his child growing in me then. A child that may have some ill purpose. Like destroying the world or something.” Dipper gave up on the soup and ran his hands through his hair, exposing his birthmark. He could tell by his sister’s expression that he had upset her. Again. 

 

“Look Mabel,” he continued “I’m sorry I’ve been so short with you, but I’m going through something terrible and for the first time ever I feel like you don’t have my back. You have been so chummy with Bill and you keep sticking up for him when you know who he is, what he has done, and what he is capable of. I just...I feel so alone right now.”

 

Mabel moved the tray to the floor and she moved to sit next to her brother, giving him a hug he so badly needed. “I’m sorry you feel that way. I am not going to lie. I like Bill, alot. I feel like he has become a brother to me. When he hurts I hurt. and contrary to what you might believe he is hurting. Bad." She rubbed soothing circles on his back. "I promise you though, you are my number one. I guess I’m being so pushy because you are so upset and you’ve never been so continuously and  genuinely happy as when you are with Bill. I don’t want another night like the one when...when you almost died. Bill seems to complete you and you him.” Mabel held onto him like she feared losing him. “I’ve said my piece and I promise not to push it any further. Your decisions are yours and your alone to make and when you are ready to make them."

 

“Thanks Mabel.” Dipper said, teary eyed once more. “I know I am going to have to talk to Bill eventually, and I want to. I’m just not ready yet.”

 

Dipper pulled away and his hands went to his abdomen. “This..this is the worst part. I still can’t believe I’m pregnant. My belly looks bigger than it did several days ago.”

 

“What are you going to do about it?” She looked at Dipper’s abdomen and wondered if she really wanted to know.

 

“What can I do about it? What is done is done. I don’t really have a choice.” he shifted his hands up and down the bump.

 

“There is always a choice.” Mabel said sadly.

  
Dipper looked at his sister confused, though he didn’t question it further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to have more, but it felt disconnected. So I am going to try to rewrite it and either give you a small chapter by Friday or just find a way to add it to the next chapter for next week if I don't scrap it completely.
> 
> Also I expected this chapter to feel more angsty, but I don't know that I accomplished it. let me know if your hearts felt broken after reading this.


	26. What's in a name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill separate perspectives on the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and was actually supposed to be part of chapter 25. I wasn't happy with the original version and so reworked it. I feel like it now has a better flow and still hits the key plot points I needed to be included.

The time on the bright screen of the cell phone read 2:15 am. With a sigh Dipper placed the phone on the night stand. He had barely slept the last night and he wasn’t faring any better this night. It didn’t help that he slept most of the last two days away trying ignore people and his problems rather than face them head on. He wasn’t usually the type to let things fester but he just couldn’t deal with everything right now. Closing his eyes he tried to fall back asleep but his sense of hearing kept him awake as his ears focused on every little sound: the creaks and pops of the old house settling, the wind as it rustled through the tree branches outside and sighed through the cracks of the drafty shack with wailing moans, and the stirring of a baby who mewled softly with discontent as something roused him from sleep.

 

Sitting up and sweeping his feet over the side of the bed Dipper stood barefoot on the cold wood floor and made his way to baby Jesus’s room. He might as well be helpful seeing as he was imposing on Soos and Melody’s generosity, and was already wide awake.

 

Dipper could see the chubby faced baby was already sitting up in bed when he turned on the small lamp in the corner of the room. It didn’t give off much light, but it was enough to see by. The infant whined and reached out to Dipper with pinching grabby hands. 

 

“What’s the matter, you can’t sleep either?” Dipper asked rhetorically as he took the baby in his arms.

 

Little Jesus snuggled into Dipper’s hold but continued to make small unhappy noises. “Do you have a full diaper?” The brunette adult pinched under the baby’s bottom and felt the saturated thing squish between his fingers. “Sure do.” Dipper answered his own question. “No wonder you are unhappy. I would be crying too if I had to lie around in this.”

 

The pregnant male continued to talk nonsense as he changed the baby. Being nice and dry didn’t seem to have much effect on the seven month old as his verbal irritation escalated in volume and intensity. Dipper bounced him on his hip. He was pretty sure he had heard Melody telling Mabel that Jesus often still woke for a night time feeding. He took the infant with him to prepare a bottle.

 

In the kitchen, It was simple enough to locate the baby water, bottle parts, and formula, but preparing it one handed proved a little more difficult. A bit of the powdered formula missed the bottle but Dipper impressed himself when that was the only hitch. He even managed to get the nipple and twist cap screwed on securely with his lopsided handicap. 

 

Within a few moments Dipper was back with the baby in the nursery, sitting on a rocking glider while Jesus happily sucked down his mid night meal with greedy slurps.

 

“I thought I heard my mini Soos’s ‘feed me’ noises.” Melody said with a yawn as she plopped herself into an arm chair near the glider that Dipper occupied.

 

“Oh, h-hey Melody. I hope that you mind that I made him a bottle.” Dipper said a little nervously, but nervous of what he wasn’t sure. 

 

“Not at all. It’s exactly what he wanted.” After a moment of silence she continued, “You seem good with babies.”

 

“Um, thanks? Mabel used to pawn off a lot of her baby sitting jobs on me when it would interfere with her social life. So I’ve had a fair share of experience with small children even though I don’t have younger siblings or cousins.” 

 

Melody had known Dipper quite a while now, but she knew he wasn’t as comfortable around her as Mabel was. She also knew Dipper was in a fragile state, but she decided to take a chance. “I know you didn’t ask, or even expect to be able to get pregnant but, for what it’s worth, I think you’d make a great parent.” She was careful not to label him as a mother or father.

 

Dipper looked at her with wide eyes. The silence stretched on and just when Melody thought he wouldn’t respond, he did. “I’m so scared.” He confessed.  He felt like he could talk to Melody about this and without the judgment or misplaced, but well meant, comments like the others provided.  Having been the only other member of the household to be pregnant (aside from Soos’s abuela  many years past) she might understand him.

 

“I can imagine. I was scared senseless when I was pregnant and we had planned for it. I was afraid of so many things. Would he be healthy? Could we afford him? Would I be a good mother? Could I protect him? Would it hurt when I gave birth to him?..That’s not even close to the whole list, but you get the idea.” She smiled kindly at Dipper; providing support with just a twitch of the lips. “Fear is natural. Even more so since you didn’t plan for it and was done on purpose by someone you love without them even asking for permission. I’m sorry you have to go through this.”

 

“Thanks, I think it’s just what I needed to hear. Mabel acts as if I am being absurd because I can’t wrap my head around it. She thinks I should be head over heels in love with this...fetus, that I haven’t even met; that shouldn’t even be able to exist inside of me. I..I want to love it, something that is a part of me ( _ and part of BIll _ he thought), but what if I can’t? What if it is a literal monster with horns, six arms, and a thirst for blood? 

 

Melody drummed her fingers on the arm of her chair, in thought. “You know there are demons out there,  and not the supernatural kind, but people, without horns and six arms,  who hurt and kill for their own sick satisfaction. Those people were babies once, and often you hear their parents were loving and supporting people. No one wants their babies to grow up to become monsters, but sometimes they are anyway. So perhaps your child, a literal half demon, will come out with horns and six arms, but maybe without the thirst for blood. Maybe they will be a kind soul...I don’t think anyone really knows what to expect when they bring a child into the world. All we can really do is the best that we can and hope everything turns out alright.”

 

Dipper nodded as he took the empty bottle from Jesus and placed him over his shoulder to pat his back. 

 

“I’m sorry that I don’t have some sage advice to make this all make sense or some magical way to make you feel better.” Melody felt terrible for Dipper, who in many ways was still a child himself. 

 

“It’s ok. Honestly I do feel a little better. It helps just to know that what I’m feeling is normal and that I’m not a horrible person for feeling anxious and detached from the fetus.”

 

Jesus burped loudly and Melody and Dipper both laughed at the noisy, and seemingly out of place, intrusion to the serious atmosphere. 

 

“Somebody is a little piggy.” Melody reached out and tickled her baby’s neck. “He is going to want to be rocked back to sleep now that he has a full belly. Did you want me to take over so you can go to bed?” She said through a yawn, her voice muffled from the hand covering her mouth.

 

Dipper changed Jesus’s position so that the baby was once again cradled in his arms. “Nah, I don’t mind. You look tired and I am wide awake anyway. Besides, it will give me some time to reflect on our conversation.”

 

“Ok. I’ll see you in the morning then. I’m making pancakes for breakfast. I know how much you like them so make sure to get some sleep and wake up before they are all gone. Good Night Dipper.” 

 

“Night Melody.” he called after her as she left the room.

 

“It looks like it’s just you and me again.” Dipper spoke to Jesus. 

 

In reply the baby looked up at him with his sleepy brown eyes. He garbled baby sounds around his hand that he sucked noisily on. The adult brunette chucked at the resemblance the baby had to his father. Jesus was so ‘Soos’ like, from his shock of light brown hair, chubby build and silly antics. His facial structure was all Melody though, which was probably for the best. Soos was a great guy and one of the best people Dipper knew but he certainly wasn’t the most handsome.

 

Dipper found his thoughts straying to another baby. One not born yet. He wondered what mixture of him and Bill their baby would have. Features started popping together to create an image in his head: curly blond hair, blue eyes and creamy tan skin. The child would be beautiful, like Bill, all sharp and pointed features with the exception of his own pouty lips. “Penelope.” he said quietly to himself, letting the sound of it  roll off his tongue. That would be a perfect girl's name and it seemed to fit the image he had come up with. Plus penny was a good nickname. 

 

_ But what if it’s a boy...?  _ He thought. “Tyrone”  _ obviously. _ He whispered the name softly as not to wake the babe in his arms. The name sounded wrong in comparison to the imagine he had conjured though. The original design was fit for a female he decided. Tyrone...he would have his brown hair, facial structure,  and ivory skin. His eyes would be gold and he would have an air of confidence like Bill. 

 

Jesus started to snore so Dipper laid him back in his crib. He turned down the light and shook his head. Making his way back to his room he started to think that perhaps being pregnant and having this baby wouldn’t be all bad. Maybe he could love it, horns, six arms, and all.

 

***

 

Bill startled awake when his shoulder was jostled. He sprang off the tree he had been resting against and to attention, taking a defensive stance, a ball of blue fire emanating from his hand, and ready for a fight. He relaxed when he realized it was only Mabel. “Jeez kid. Are you trying to get yourself killed? Haven’t you ever heard of letting sleeping dogs lie?” He pressed back against the tree and slid down to sit upon the earth once more.

 

Mabel handed Bill a plate of pancakes. “Good thing you’re a demon and not a dog then. Also I think you using the saying wrong.” 

 

“Whatever! I don’t know why you humans come up with these dumb idioms anyway.” He said around a mouth full of pancakes. They were still warm and they melted in his mouth. He could tell they were made from scratch. He stuffed in another forkful before there was really room for more.

 

“What’s that?” Mabel said, holding her hand behind her ear. “You’re talking with your mouth full and you’re barely de-cipher-able.” She took a seat next to Bill and elbowed him in the ribs. “Get it? De-cipher-able. Heh. I am so funny.”

 

Bill looked askance at the woman beside him as he gobbled down his last mouthful  of breakfast. Without a word Mabel traded his plate for a glass of milk she had also brought for him. “Geez, when was the last time you ate?”

 

Bill finished chugging his milk before speaking. “Uhh a couple days ago I guess, when Lyssa had Jeremy attack Dipper.” he looked towards the shack from his sanctuary in the forest. “I’ve summoned water when I’ve been thirsty, but I just haven’t felt like eating with everything that has been going on recently.”

 

“What is with you boys and not eating. I get upset and I eat a whole pint of Ben and Jerry’s by myself.”

 

“Dipper’s not eating? He’s already on the thiner side. It’s not healthy, the baby will take what it needs and leave him with nothing, putting them both in danger.”

 

“Say what now?”

 

“Demon fetuses are apparently a little more aggressive when it comes to surviving than their human counterparts. If it needs calcium it will suck it straight from his bones, needs fluids-it will dehydrate Dipper to get it, and food-it will take what little Dipper is consuming.”

 

“Oh...Maybe that is why he has been so tired and cranky lately.” Mabel twirled a piece of hair around her finger. “I’ll make sure he eats more, even if it means more fighting.”

 

Bill’s gaze shifted from the triangular window of the attic to his sister-in-law’s face. “I’m sorry. I feel like I’ve put you in this position with your brother. I don’t want the two of you fighting, especially when he needs you now more than ever.”

 

“Bill Cipher apologizing, pfff, what?” Mabel pushed at Bill’s shoulder playfully. “Seriously though, can I ask you something?”

 

“Anything.” He watched her twist her hair nervously.

 

“What made you decide to impregnate Dipper?”

 

Bill shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I thought if we had a baby he wouldn’t leave me when I  came clean.”

 

Mabel felt sick. He had taken her suggestion literally. Marriage and a baby. How could she have done this to her brother? She had thought she had her brother’s best interests in mind. In retrospect she should have stayed out of it and been honest from the beginning. These should have been his decisions to make and only after knowing the whole picture.

 

“To be honest,” Bill said interrupting her thoughts. “I hadn't wanted to tell him until after he gave birth. It would have bypassed all these messy parts.”

 

Mabel could have laughed. It was amazing how clueless Bill could be for an omniscient being. “I think Dipper would have figured it out once his belly popped and he started to feel the baby kick.”

 

“Right. In all my countless eons of existence I never paid that much attention to procreation. Guess it’s a good thing Kali will be coming by later today to address the human and demonic properties of a pregnancy such as Dipper’s. I sure can’t explain it to him, even if he was speaking to me right now.”

 

Mabel had moved on from her hair to playing with some fallen pine needles that littered the forest floor. “Does...does this pregnancy mean anything to you besides as a means to keep Dipper close? My brother is afraid he won’t be able to love the baby and, well, I guess I just feel sad if he or she isn’t properly loved by one of it’s parents.”

 

“It’s half Dipper, of course I care about it. I also had to give up some of myself for this thing to exist and that’s a big decision for a being of pure energy to make.”

 

Mabel looked at Bill Curiously “What do you mean?”

 

“My kind, we don’t have DNA like other living creatures. We can change our shape, manipulate our surroundings, use that energy as magic. Etc, etc.” he waved his hand as if moving on the conversation. “Because we don’t have those genetic markers when we procreate we give up a piece of our energy permanently.”

 

“Wow! That is a lot to process and really sweet in away. A selfish thing like you, willing to give a piece of yourself away it’s pretty impressive.” Mabel was in awe.

 

“Unfortunately I couldn’t have chose a worse time to do it. Being that I don’t have my true physical body my energy is already dulled, compound that with the fact that I just gave some of it away and it leaves me weaker than ever. Something I am sure Lyssa will use to her advantage.”

 

“Yikes.” This wasn’t good news. “Have you heard anything else about Lyssa?”

 

“Nothing. A few leads but they all came up empty. If only the council would agree to open the rift, then I could get my physical body back and be power equal against Lyssa.”

 

“So why don’t they?” Mabel wondered.

 

“Too risky. I may have balanced out, but my friends are still full demon. Open the rift and they come out ready to party. And by party I mean wreak havoc and destroy everything. If the council is dealing with them I don’t have anyone to help me with a containment spell which would block lyssa from using her magic. One demon doesn’t have enough power to contain lyssa for long. I would at least need three but preferably five or six to have any lasting effect.”

 

“Maybe, Ford could come with something to help.”

 

“Maybe.” Bill didn’t sound confident. “But we don’t have much time. Who knows when Lyssa will strike again.”

 

“So..” Mabel rolled the word exaggeratedly “Back to the baby, do you have a preference over the sex?” she questioned, hoping to lighten the mood, being that there was nothing they could do about it right now anyway.

 

“Not really, I just want him or her and Dipper to make it through the delivery ok and for everyone be healthy.”

 

“Awwwe, that’s sweet.” Bill was convincing her he was going to be a good parent. “I bet Dipper wants it to be a boy just so he can name it Tyrone.”

 

Bill barked out a laugh. “Like when he made all those clones?”

 

“You knew about that?” Mabel asked, surprised.

 

Bill tapped a spot beneath his blue eye. “I was always watching.”

 

“Eww, you creep.” Mabel laughed.

 

Suddenly Bill remembered something from long ago. “You know, I think I would like the baby to be a girl.”

 

“Really, any reason in particular?”

 

Bill shook his head. “I don’t know why I thought of this after all this time. But a long time ago, it was maybe only the hundredth dimension or so, and it was the first one that human souls inhabited, but I remember a small girl. She was perhaps only five or six but I took an interest in her, which was odd because I hated humans, they were gross and uncouth. Still are for the most part. But anyway, she was different than the rest of them. She was intelligent and innocent and didn’t care that my favorite form was a golden-one eyed-triangle. I made myself tiny and sat in her lap while telling her stories of past worlds. She ate it all up, asking questions, and petting my edges, until the sun went down. She told me she had to go home but I didn’t want to let her go. I wanted to keep her. She convinced me to let her go home with the promise that she would come back everyday to see me.”

 

Mabel listened intently. Bill loved to talk about his merits but it was rare to actually hear of a tale from his past. “Did she?”

 

Bill shook his head sadly. “No. I came to find out she died mysteriously the next day. Her family had found her body in the woods, perhaps on her way to see me.”

 

“What a terrible story. I’m so sorry.” For some reason her heart broke for Bill.

 

“It’s strange. I Haven't thought of her in a millennium. Dipper reminds me of her actually. They didn’t exactly look the same, though they did both have ivory skin,  curly brown hair and the same large doe eyes. Perhaps I imagine, if we had a daughter, she might look like the girl.”

 

“Did she have a name?”

 

“None that I remember. Though I nick named her Fawn, because her large doe eyes reminded me of a deer.”

 

“Maybe if you and Dipper have a daughter you could name her Fawna in honor of your little lost friend.”

 

“Fawna?” Bill smiled. “I like it. I’ll have to run it by Dipper.” His grin fell. “If he ever forgives me, that is.”

 

They both stood when a woman appeared in the parking lot of the Mystery Shack in a plume of lilac flame. 

 

“Is that Kali?” asked Mabel, weary of the stranger and protective over her brother.

  
“Yes.” Was all Bill said as they made their way to meet the goddess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and that it didn't feel discombobulated from the previous chapter. There is a lot of hints and foreshadowing in this chapter, though much of it is very subtle. I also include stuff just to throw people off from guessing things. 
> 
> It's weird, I want you to guess and be right but at the same time I want it to be a complete surprise. What sense does that Make?
> 
> I apologize for any glaring grammar mistakes. I always post at the point where I am falling asleep.


	27. What Was, What is and What Will Be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tyrone, Penelope or Fawna? We find out a bit more about the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about any errors. It's a holiday weekend so that means I might have had a couple or more drinks.

 

Kali turned on her heel when she felt Bill’s presence behind her. From the forest  he emerged with a female at his side, whom she assumed was Dipper’s sister, Mabel she thinks the young woman’s name was. Kali noted that Bill’s human body looked fatigued and disheveled, unusual for the typically pristine god. His clothes were wrinkled and his blond of his hair was a mess of tangles. She arched an eyebrow at his unkempt appearance but otherwise remained silent on the subject.

 

“Kali.” Bill hugged the goddess briefly. “Thanks for meeting us here instead of at my place. Dipper...uh...wanted to be with family right now.”

 

“Of course,” She spoke after a short moment of surprised silence incurred from his embrace. It was very un-Bill like. “How is my patient doing?”

 

“He is having a bit of a hard time adjusting.” Mabel butted in. “Hi. Mabel,” she pointed to herself and extended her hand “Dipper’s twin.”

 

Kali took the offered hand. “Kali, though I am sure Bill has told you about me. I saw you at Bill and Dipper’s wedding , though it is a pleasure to formally meet you.  Am I correct in assuming Dipper has told his family about his pregnancy since he has been staying here and you seem to know of it.”

 

“Only those in this house.’ Mabel said. “It hasn’t been discussed yet what Dipper will tell the rest of the family.”

 

Kali nodded. “Understandably, it is a difficult situation to explain. I am pleased, however that he has some family who is accepting of his current state. As with any pregnancy a strong support system is important to Dipper’s wellbeing. Even a desired pregnancy can be stressful, especially for a male, of this dimension, whose body was not originally not designed to carry a child.”

 

“Yeah…” Mabel rubbed her arm taking note of Bill’s guilty expression and sharing his sentiments exactly. “Why don’t we go inside and get things started?” 

 

Kali followed Mabel to the porch. Taking the open door from the brunette female the goddess looked back at Bill, realizing he was still rooted in place. “Aren’t you coming. This is just as important to you as it is to Dipper. Right?”

 

“No..This. I don’t think Dipper would want me present for his examination.” Bill felt a pain claw at his heart. Of course he wanted to be there with Dipper, finding out about his baby.

 

Kali scrutinized Bill for a moment, but then something akin to relief flittered across her features. “I’ll catch up with you on the way out then.”

 

Entering the home Kali was introduced briefly to the other family members before Mabel took her up a flight of stairs to an attic door.

 

Mabel knocked “Dipper? There is someone here to see you.”

 

“It had better not be Bill.” Dipper replied as the two women walked in. “I’m still not ready to see him.” He looked up from his book and shut it in surprise. “Dr. Janm.”

 

“Please call me Kali. We don’t know each other that well, but I would like to consider us friends.”

 

“O...K…” Dipper drew out the syllables. “I don’t mean to sound rude, but what are you doing here?” He set his book of to the side. It was obvious he wouldn’t get back to it anytime soon, and to be honest it wasn’t a very successful distraction from his current problems.

 

Surely the boy knew why she was here? Kali was quiet as she put the puzzle pieces together in her head. “You didn’t ask to be able to get pregnant, did you?”

 

“I’m just gonna sneak out now.” Mabel said already halfway out the door. “You don’t need me here, so..yeah.” She closed her self out of the room.

 

Dipper ignored Mabel’s exit and shook his head “No.” he said in response to Kali. “Not only did I ask not to get pregnant, but I’ve only known for the last few days. Similarly I also just found out  that your friend, my husband,  is the demon Bill Cipher.”

 

“That lying bastard. I should have known better than to trust him.”  Kali settled next to Dipper on the window seat.  “I’m sorry.” She placed a light, and apologetic, touch to his shoulder. “I am the one who did this to you. I altered your body so that it would accept Bill’s seed and be able to support life.”

 

The brunette took it better than Kali expected, but he had already accepted the fact that he was pregnant and that his husband was a liar, how much worse could it get?

 

“It’s alright. Well maybe not alright, but I don’t blame you for it. Bill probably manipulated the situation to get his way, just like he usually does.” Dipper subconsciously rubbed his belly, a new habit for him. “So...I guess you’re a demon too?”

 

“I prefer goddess. We only refer to ourselves as demons when we let our negatives aspects take over. Like humans we are both good and bad rolled into one.” Kali took a hair tie from her wrist and tied her long black hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. “Try not to be too angry with Bill, he has been a demon so long it’s hard for him to flip back.”

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better? Why should I forgive so easily when he  **_chose_ ** to give into his inner demon?”

 

Kali slipped her shoes off and pulled her legs up under her. She had a feeling she was going to be here a while, might as well get comfortable. “It’s not as simple as making a choice...Has bill told you anything about demons & gods?”

 

BIll had told him some information about Demons under the pretense that the information came from him being a very human demonologist. He could not longer separate the truth from the lies. “I have heard nothings of gods, but of demons he has told me only how they came into existence, and that the older they are the more powerful they are. Also that they have no true form and can take on whatever features they wish.”

 

“That is mostly true, although most visages we adapt hold aspects of what we feel resembles our sense of self. But that is an unimportant detail at the moment. What Bill failed to mention is that we serve a purpose. When a world or dimension dies it is our job to embrace our demonic half to ensure the destruction of that realm. When completed we reassume our godly aspects to move unto the next world in order to build and shape the new dimension to sustain life. We guide mortal souls to their destinations until they no longer directly need us. That world then runs it’s course and the cycle starts anew. 

 

It’s not always easy for us though. Sometimes when we turn full demon we become consumed by our own vices. The pull is harder for those who are more powerful and whose duties are more important, like Bill. Usually each demon has a fail safe that will pull them back to their good half, such as their own virtue or a mortal soul mate but Bill he has had neither and thus became less stable with each dimensional death...”

 

“Wait!” Dipper cut in “Does that mean there is some truth to the mythology lore we learn of in school.” He grew excited, forgetting about Bill and the reason Kali was here.

 

Kali smiled. Bill had told her Dipper had a thirst for knowledge. “Loosley yes. Of course the truths are skewed by the perspective of the writers of the time, and some of the information has been lost in translation. Also some works are more accurate than others. We often help mortals when they appear in each dimension, usually though we fade into the background when they become self sufficient. The thing with mortal souls is when they transcend they forget the knowledge of past dimensions. Their memories do not transfer when their soul moves on from the death of their fleshy bodies. Of course the exception to this is the halflings, like your child, they remember their past lives. Some more clearly than others.”

 

Dipper was suddenly interested in the child growing in his belly. “So there are other half demon, sorry god, children?”

 

“Yes, but not many. Not all of us can reproduce. There are only two hundred some children for all the gods, including the minor ones, that exist throughout time. It’s rare for new ones to be born.”

 

So his baby was special? “What makes your kind able to produce? 

 

“No one is really sure, but it has something to do with soulmates, as they have been the only ones able to produce children.”

 

“So gods can only procreate with humans?” Interesting. Mythology books certainly had that wrong. Unless some people long ago considered themselves gods if they mated with one. “Hold on a sec!” He said registering a something else Kali had said. “Gods can only have a child with their soulmate? Does that mean Bill and I…”

 

“Are soulmates?” Kali finished the question that hung in the air.  “Yes.”

 

Dipper felt giddy, that is until a new surge of anger washed over him. “He tried to kill me when I was 12, his own soulmate. What kind of sick jerk tries to kill someone they are bound to love?” His eyes stung as fresh tears started to form. He was tired of crying because of Bill. “I assume then that we have been together in past lives. Did he try to kill me in them too?”

 

Kali furrowed her brows “Actually you and Bill have never met until this dimension.” 

 

Confusion clouded Dipper’s features  “So I am a new soul? Is this my first, ever, life?”

 

“I don’t think that is possible. Most if not all energy that existed to form souls has been used up milleniums ago. All lives used recycled souls. Your child will be the first new soul in eons and that is only because of Bill transferring some of his energy to the fetus during conception to create a new soul.”

 

“Perhaps, I’m not really Bill’s soulmate.” Dipper said sadly. He wanted to be special to Bill, even if he wouldn’t admit it to himself.

 

Kali stared past Dipper. What key piece was she missing to unlock this mystery? “Then he wouldn't have been able to get you pregnant, even with my help. No. You are definity his soulmate.” 

 

Dipper visibly brightened at her claim but he was still salty with Bill about everything he had done to him. “Why didn’t he recognize me as his soulmate when I was 12 and we first met?”

 

The physician goddess turned her attention fully back to Dipper. “Probably because he was full demon then; his good aspects shoved into some tiny corner of himself and barely existing. For him this meant he was a being of pure chaos and craze. He was probably unable to process that you were his soulmate let alone recognize it. “

 

“Then what made him come back to reason and order?” Dipper searched Kali’s face. He wanted, no needed, some affirmation that Bill really could love him. Could be his soulmate.

 

Kali smiled at Dipper. “You. Obviously! For whatever reason, when he met you again, he spent enough time with you for your power to balance him.”

 

“Power!” Dipper laughed. He was the weakest person he knew. “I like your description, even if it doesn’t fit me.”

 

“I speak the truth.” Kali said, surprised at what little worth Dipper saw in himself. “You have power over Bill. Your soul has a design that tailors to Bill’s soul perfectly. You and you alone can subdue and counterbalance him. You Dipper Pines are his failsafe and by being so you keep his demon at bay. Like other soulmates you serve a cosmic purpose. You are special.”

 

“Wow.” For one of the few times in Dipper’s life he felt his own  worth and importance. Still…”I understand where Bill is coming from now but it doesn't mean I can forgive him so easily. He has done a lot to hurt me. He tried to kill me, he abused me, he lied to me-alot, and then had my body altered and impregnated me without my consent.” he crossed his arms defiantly. More than angry though, he was tired. Tired of crying, tired of fighting, and tired of being left in the dark. He just wanted his and Bill’s relationship to go back to the way it was before Lyssa involved herself a few days ago. But he didn’t know if that was possible.

 

Kali felt her heart constrict when she found the opportunity she had been waiting for. “I really am sorry. There is not alot I can do about the past, but I created your current problem for you and I can fix it. I can resolve the pregnancy if you like.”

 

“What do you mean?” Dipper asked suspiciously, but knowing damn well what she meant.

 

Dipper’s reply wasn’t very promising. “I can terminate the pregnancy. The process will be much less painful than the usual human elective abortion process.”

 

“NO!” Dipper stood and twisted his body away from her. He wrapped his arms protectively around his abdomen. “I may not have asked for this, and I am angry at Bill for doing this to me and I certainly have my reservations, but this is my baby.”

 

For the first time during this ordeal Dipper realized what he wanted. “My choice wasn’t taken into consideration in the beginning, but right now I do have a choice. And I choose to be pregnant. I choose to keep mine and Bill’s baby. I may be angry as fuck with Bill right now, but I love him and I will love our child as well.”

 

Kali tried to think of something to change Dipper’s mind, but when she saw his conviction and heard of his love for Bill she decided she didn’t care about what she was ordered to do. She didn’t care if she was punished for disobeying those orders. Besides, Bill was her friend and he had finally found balance. Following the order though would destroy him. He would become chaos and disorder all over again. She couldn’t do it and didn’t want to, to begin with. Smiling at Dipper she spoke. “It’s ok Dipper. Actually I couldn’t be happier with your decision. This baby will be beautiful.”

 

The pregnant male visibly relaxed. “Can you tell if the bay will have...like horns or extra arms...or something.” He hoped Kali was going to tell him he was crazy to think such a thing.

 

“Sure.” she motioned to his bed. “Why don’t we start your exam now; make sure the baby is healthy?”

 

“Wait.” Dipper said, not yet taking a step. “It really can have anomalous features?”

 

“Well, yes. Gods can change their shape at will. A halfling cannot change shape but sometimes they are born with an an extraordinary physical feature, as if stuck between transformations.” 

 

Dipper paled. He thought of several different shapes Bill had taken during weirdmageddon. How would he spare his child from ridicule such a form would instigate?

 

“Come  Dipper.” she took his arm and pulled him to his bed. Obediently he laid down. He stared up at the ceiling as he feared the worst. “You seem worried.” Kali said as she sat beside Dipper, facing him.

 

“I’m afraid of what they might look like. What if people make fun of him or her? How will I send then to school? What if the government gets their hands on my child and does experiments on them thinking then some type of...monster.”

 

Kali could have laughed, but she held it in not wanting to hut Dipper’s feelings. “You have quite the imagination. The unusual features are usually mild, such as purple skin, wings, horns-like you said-and for whatever reason they have the ability to mask it, which they usually master around four or five, just in time for them to be enrolled in your human school.”

 

Dipper felt relieved. “When you say masking abilities do you mean magic? Will our baby be able to use magic.

 

“Of course.” Kali said. “During the transfer of energy the fetus absorbs some of the gods magical signature. Usually only one or two things but as Bill is a very strong god, if not the strongest, then your child may have more.”

 

“So the baby may be able to have…” Dipper thought about different magic Bill had used. “Healing, teleportation or summoning magic?” 

 

“Yes. You seem excited now. Are you ready to find out more about the baby?” She held her hands up. 

 

Dipper nodded his enthusiastically. “I can’t believe it will have magic. Will you be able to tell what magical abilities it has?” 

 

“Not yet. Around two or three when the child becomes more articulate is when their magic usually manifests.  Now lift up your shirt for me and expose your abdomen. Skin on skin contact provides the clearest picture.”

 

Dipper nervously raised his shirt to just below the bottom tip of his sternum. He was embarrassed to have anyone except Bill to see his pale thin body. “Guess you don’t need ultrasound equipment? ”

 

“No. My magic works better than a 3-D sonogram, except I can’t give you a photo.”

 

“That’s ok.” the ‘ok’ came out as a high pitched squeak when Kali’s cold hands pressed against his belly. 

 

“Sorry.” She said as lilac flames engulfed her hands. “Should be better now.”

 

It was. Her magical signature was warm without being hot. 

 

“So..anomalous features.” She paused making sure Dipper was ready. His bright mocha eyes were eager. “Claws, black, but that’s it. Don’t worry they are soft in utero. They won’t be able to hurt you until they harden around one. Oh, wait. Possibly prominent canines, but we won’t be able to tell until they cut teeth.

 

Dipper was fascinated. “When you say claws. Human like, but sharp?”

 

Kali continued to probe Dipper’s abdomen, checking the fetus’s vitals “More like an animal of prey, such as a wolf. This might sound mean, but until the baby is older you might actually want to grind the claws down, like a pet dog. It will keep them from accidentally hurting themselves or someone else.” She thought he might be upset with the information, but instead he looked pleased. “Do you want to know the sex?”

 

Dipper looked at Kali’s pretty face in awe. “You can tell that already?”

 

“Yes.”  She laughed. “What kind of goddess of life would I be if I couldn’t? It’s a...do you really want to know?” She teased him.

 

“Yes. Oh my gods, yes.” His heart was pounding in excitement. Mabel would be delighted in his drastic turn of feelings regarding the baby.

 

“You and Bill are having a boy.” 

 

“Tyrone.” Dipper said happily to himself. “Anything else you can tell me about tyrone?”

 

The look of surprise on Kali’s face was almost comical. “For someone who was so distraught about being pregnant I am surprised you had a name picked out already.”

 

“Well I actually always liked that name. It just sounds so cool and, I dunno... I had always wished it was my name.” Dipper blushed. “But I actually had a girls name too that I had just picked out. Penelope. It would have been Penelopie.” He was excited to have a boy, but he felt a strange sadness that he wouldn’t have a girl, a Penelope. Then again he assumed he would feel the same way about not having a boy if Kali had told him the baby was female. But there was no way he was ever going to go through this again.”

 

“Very nice names. Well let’s see about tyrone. He is about 14 weeks old and is about 2 oz-he is big! Usually they are about 1 ½ oz. he has pale skin, like his host, and will have bright blue eyes, which might mean he will have omniscient powers like his donor. Wouldn’t be able to get some of that info from an sonogram.” Kali gave him a wink. “He looks completely healthy, but I would urge you to consume maybe 500 more calories day. You were a little underweight to begin with and could use the extra food.

 

The more Dipper heard about his child the more he felt attached to him. “I will.” He would do whatever Kali told him to do to keep the baby and himself in good health. 

 

Kali removed her hands from Dipper’s Belly. The pregnant male pulled his shirt down over his slightly protruding belly and sat up. “So can I ask you some questions about myself?”

 

“Of course, consider me your OB physician.” Kali folded her hands in her lap and waited for Dipper’s inquires. 

 

Dipper scratched his head nervously. “So how am I going to feed the baby when it’s born?  Am I going to...grow breasts or something weird like that?”

 

“No.” Kali reassured him. “Formula will be fine. Your body is still very much male. I only added some temporary changes that will resolve themselves once the baby has been delivered. However those changes do include some chemical reactions that are required to support a pregnancy so you could have or already experienced morning sickness, irritability, fatigue, mood swings and things like that.”

 

It was good to know this was a one time thing and that he wasn’t going to be a baby factory. “Will the baby be delivered by cesarean section?” Dipper chewed his lip.

 

“Yes, the usual surgical way. However you will be sedated and healed by magic so you will be back on your feet by the following day or two.”

 

“Will I raise my child the same way as full blood human children? Will they have any special needs.”

 

“Completely the same, until their magical abilities manifest, but Bill will guide them and teach them proper use while you can act as a support parent. The halflings aren’t too much different than regular people, except for the fact that they have magic and are half immortal.” Kali scrunched her eyebrows together. “Well I suppose that is pretty different.”

 

“Half immortal.” Dipper repeated, once again rubbing his swelling belly. “But half human. How does their mortality differ from that of a regular mortal.”

 

“Well for one they don’t get old. They won’t look age past their mid twenties. While they can die it is only from physical wounds or an accident. Sickness does not affect them. It’s not to say a virus or bacteria can’t infect them but their superior antibodies will flush the sickness out rather quickly.”

 

“I’m glad for that. At least then Bill will have tyrone, after I die, if I am as important to him as you claim I am.” A rather depressing thought crossed his mind. “What will happen to Tyrone if he is still alive during the dimensional death? If I understand what you have told me his soul shouldn’t be able to cross over unless his soul has been removed from his body.”

 

Dipper was too smart for his own good. “Some release themselves through suicide and the more stubborn ones die slowly along side their failing dimension.”

 

“That’s...that’s horrible.” Dipper said hugging himself. He didn’t want either of those endings for his child. 

 

Kali pat dipper’s knee in comfort. “Take solace, you will see them again in the next dimension. Unlike other souls, your child will always be yours and yours alone. Because their soul is directly created from a god’s energy, and a god can only procreate with their soulmate,  they are always tied to their parents.”

 

“Wait, are you saying my parents aren’t always my parents? How does that even work?”

 

“When a person dies and their soul transcends they go to the space that the new dimension will exist in, but it is blank until the previous dimension dies. The souls wait there until they find a host they find compatible with their soul. Souls often, but not always, choose vessels that feel similar to their past vesel. Timelines and families become disrupted because of this, and other reasons”

 

“There are billions of souls out there. What about all my friends and family, everyone I have come to love? Are you telling me I may not know them or even live in the same timeframe as those close to me now?” the thought depressed him, though if he couldn’t carry over memories it would only bother him now as he wouldn’t know any different in the next dimension. Still his heart felt heavy. “Not even Mabel?” All of a sudden his recent fights with her felt miniscule in the grand scheme of things. All his anger with her in the last few days didn’t feel important. He didn’t want to waste any more of his life with her on trivial matters.

 

“It is not as dire as all that. Familiar souls tend to stick together. Sentient Souls cannot carry over memories, however they carry over feelings oddly enough. But because the patterns of each dimension changes those relationships can change. For example in the next dimension one of your uncles may become your father. Your mother; a close friend, or a close friend may become a cousin…Not to say that a soul can’t get lost from time to time. These are the people who seem to be friendless and depressed. They don’t quite fit in because they have been separated from their familiar souls. But usually in the next dimension they find their ilk….I am getting very deep,  do you understand?”

 

“I think so. I certainly feel a little better about it now. At least I know my sister will be in my next life somehow.” 

 

“Actually, multiples are different. Special. Your twin will always be your twin. Multiples, weather it be two or three are split from the same energy. When you both die the souls find each other instantly and wait to find vessels that will accommodate both of you.”

 

“So she will always be my twin sister?” Dipper had been given a lot of information and he needed the confirmation. He needed to know that his sister, if not anyone else, would always be with him.

 

“Well, she will always be your twin. Souls don’t look at sex when they choose a vessel.”

 

“You mean I could have been a girl in a past life?” Dipper wasn’t sure how he felt about this information.

 

“Could have, and probably have been.”

 

Dipper felt a new wave of anxiety crash over him. “What if Bill doesn’t like me as a girl. What if I have been a girl in all my past lives and that is why Bill never found me. What if he saw I was female and wasn’t attracted to me so decided not to bother with me? I think I am going to be sick.”

 

“Shh.” Kali shushed him and pulled him into the hug he so clearly needed. “Soulmates don’t work like that. He would love you in any sentient form. I have been using the word human loosely. In some dimensions souls have been cervitaurs, mer-people, fae-all sorts of beings. Bill would adjust his visage to compliment whatever you lived as.”

 

Dipper melted into Kali’s embrace. He had been right when he had met her at his wedding, under the right circumstances he could like her. And he did, very much so. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there letting Kali comfort him, but he felt his eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. He hadn’t slept well the night before, but he had only been awake for a few hours and was once again ready for bed.

 

“Is is normal to feel this tired?” He asked Kali, finally pulling away from her embrace.

 

“Completely.” She stood up, letting Dipper slip under the covers. “Rest. And when you wake I expect you to eat a proper lunch.”

 

“Ok” he mumbled sleepily, snuggling into the mattress.

 

*******

After leaving to let Dipper rest Kali assured Dipper’s family that he and the baby were in good condition before looking for Bill. She found him outside, past the open area of the home, and a few yards into the surrounding forest.He sat upon a large boulder; his gaze was on the shack and Kali could guess that he was looking at the attic window where Dipper resided. He wouldn’t be able to watch the young man with the protections she felt on the structure. He certainly was safe.

 

She kicked his leg that dangled down the face of the rock that he occupied. “You’re an asshole.”

 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” he didn’t bother looking at her.

 

“Don’t you ever get tired of the lies you weave and the games you play? You made me believe that you wanted a body because Dipper loved you, when you really wanted it for...what, revenge?” she wasn’t really sure, but she assumed this from her conversation from Dipper. “Then you lied to me about Dipper wanting to be able to get pregnant. He was a wreck when I saw him. A wreck, Bill!”

 

The blond demon finally turned to look at his friend. “I know. I fucked up. All i ever do is fuck everything up.” he combed his fingers through his messy hair. “I don’t blame him for not wanting me near him, for hating me, for hating the unborn baby.”

 

Kali crossed her arms. “He should hate you, but he doesn’t. He loves you and he loves the baby. But he is scared and he is hurting. You need to find a way to fix this and I don’t care if he’s not talking to you. Find a work around, you have every other time something has gotten in the way. He is being stubborn, and I don’t blame him, but he needs you right now so figure it out.”

 

“I’m working on it.” Bill said. “So everything was alright with Dipper and the baby? Do you know what sex it is? How pregnant Dipper is?”

 

“You’ll have to get that information from Dipper. Consider it your reward for smoothing things over with him.” She would have smirked at the look of detest he gave her but she had more news for him and it wasn’t good. “Bill...make sure you protect Dipper and the baby and watch your back. The council got wind that Dipper was pregnant and that I was coming here to see him. They ordered me to terminate the pregnancy. I didn’t of course.”

 

Bill looked confused and livid at the same time. His heterochromatic eyes flared red. “That’s impossible” snarled Bill. “They already knew Dipper was pregnant, and they were supportive of the fact as it should further balance me. With a child I am less of a threat. Too much to lose.  Why would they want my baby dead?”

 

Kali shook her head. “I don’t know. It didn’t make sense to me either. But about a week ago Lyssa came to me as a representative of the council and said they wanted the pregnancy aborted.’

 

A few near by trees exploded, taking the brunt of Bill’s anger as he howled with fury. “Lyssa. Fucking Lyssa. I swear I will find a way to Kill her.” he panted out after his rage had been released.

 

Kali stepped back, putting some distance between the two of them. He might now be able to kill her but he could certainly cause her pain. She waited for him to regain some semblance of control.

 

“Lyssa,” Bill said, pulling himself from his offensive position and attempting in vain to smooth out his clothes with the flats of his hands. “Resigned from the council about a week ago and mysteriously disappeared after spiriting a friend of Dipper’s to attempt to murder him. You must have been her plan B.”

 

The goddess thanked the stars that she hadn’t completed her task. “Why isn’t she being contained.”

 

“No one can find her. Not to mention the council’s power is spread thin keeping the rift closed without her participation. It’s funny, becuase something like this is exactly what I wanted when I requested this body and hatched my plan, but now I don’t want it all..” he laughed sadly barley containing a sob. He was Bill Cipher, he did not cry. “Karma’s a bitch.” 

 

“I mean I want my friends released, but not with the state I left them in. This is ruining the reform plan. ” he growled out again and slumped onto the ground in frustration.

 

Kali hadn't known any of this. “Which was?”She felt the fool and should have expected something. 

 

“Dipper lived out his life and after he died I destroyed my body in order to go back to the dead dimension and reform them. I could do it, now that I have accepted my godly aspects again. But If they got out now...it could be catastrophic.”

 

“They would prematurely open another rift into the next dimension and without the last one sealed, everything would start folding in on one another. I don’t know if all of our powers together combined could fix it.” Kali said voicing her thoughts aloud

  
“Yeah.” Bill laughed sardonically. “What a predicament.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyssa just gets worse and worse and she is not even done yet. 
> 
> So I might have set up some stuff in this chapter for a possible companion fic. Not a direct sequel but the next dimension type thing. I'm not positive yet because I would have to find a way to make it only a couple of chapters. As much as I love writing big stories I don't really have time for it and have lost a lot of sleep writing this story. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this. 
> 
> p.s. the names Penelope and Fawna still have significance that we will find out about.


	28. Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets more bad news and starts to accept the fact that he's a big'ol jerk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot heavy, sorry.

 

Bill waited two more days, in case Lyssa tried anything else, before paying the council another visit. The headquarters of which was oddly enough located in Portland, nestled inside a modern highrise owned by none other than Paul-the god of reason and unofficial head of the council. Bill teleported directly into the reception area to the council’s homebase which doubled as Paul’s real estate company; holding some type of employment wasn’t unusual for the immortal beings in order to blend into current society and to pass the time. Bill would have teleported directly into the base, but the territory was protected, for obvious reasons. It irritated him to no end but he took some satisfaction that he could spook the young rainbow haired hipster working the reception desk. He recognized the boy-sometimes girl-from his past lives,but for the life of him he couldn’t remember his name.

“M-Mr. Cipher!?” The smartly dressed boy stuttered. Bill had given him a rather hard time when he had last appeared and demanded an audience with the council.

“Sup’ kid.” Bill leaned against the tall counter of the reception desk. “Go tell your douchebag boyfriend I need to see him.”

A deep blush spread across the Japanese/American’s creamy cheeks. “Mr. Logos is my boss, not my boyfriend.”

Bill leaned over the counter-closer to the pretty boy and reached out to play with his tie. “But you would like him to be.” He whispered conspiratorially

The boy grabbed his tie from BIll’s hands and smoothed it back into place. “T-that is irrelevant and Mr. Logos is with clients-human ones- right now.”

The golden god tapped his fingers on the marble top of the reception desk. Looks like he was going to have to give the kid a hard time again. “I don’t give a fuck if he’s taking a shit right now. Pick up that phone or walk your pansy ass back there and tell Paul I want to see him. Now, or I will level this place.”

“That will not be necessary.” Said the god of reason as he emerged from behind thick mahogany double door. He had sensed his ilk’s signature as soon as Cipher had teleported in. It was convenient that his clients wanted to break for a meal. He looked tenderly at his receptionist “Haru, our associates have just been served some refreshments, would you mind having lunch ordered from the Thai place down the street?”

Haru looked at his savior with thankful eyes and he nodded his head.

Paul held open one of the massive doors “Please Cipher, follow me.” Once they were out of earshot he added, “Must you terrorize my soulmate every time you come here?”

He led them past a large executive meeting room where they had held conference their last meeting with all of the council members present-minus Lyssa.

Bill shrugged his shoulders as they continued navigating the maze of halls, mindlessly eyeing the art that hung on the walls as they passed. “Only when he gives me a hard time about about letting me through.” Which had been both instances. He followed Paul into into a room he assumed was the god’s personal office. He wondered if each member of the council had an office, or if they only gathered here as a group. He ran his fingers along the large desk as he remembered having sex with Dipper on a desk, of similar fashion, the one time. “You ever bone the kid in here?”

“No. Haru and I don’t have that kind of relationship yet in this dimension. He is barely 17.” Paul replied as he stood at the full service bar and watched as Bill took the seat behind his desk. He was not surprised by the action. “Would you care for a drink?” Most gods had a penchant for fine spirits.

“Martini-make it dry.” Bill toyed with some items on the desk, before swiveling in his chair to watch as Paul prepared his drink the human way-with his hands. “17 is too young to fuck?” He asked, backpedaling.

“As per this dimension's current geographic location, and social and legal rules, yes.” Ice cubes clinked as they were stirred in a pitcher of expensive gin and vermouth.

Bill thought about his current situation with Dipper, how it physically hurt him to be so close but unable to touch him. He didn’t understand how his old friend could work next to his soulmate and not want to ravage him. Haru looked old enough to sleep with to him. “Fickle human rules that vary from time and location matter to you? Doesn’t it drive you insane to have him so close to you without being able to touch him?”

“Of course it does.” Paul poured two martini’s and handed one to his brethren before taking a seat across the desk from Bill. “But the rules matter to Haru and so they matter to me as well. Could I force him to sleep with me? Of course I could. The boy idolizes me; I saved him after his parents kicked him out for being gay at 14. I took him in, cared for him, gave him employment, and have him home schooled, because of how he was ridiculed by schoolmates. It would be so easy to get what I wanted.

I could do a great many terrible thing to him and he would still feel drawn to me as his soulmate. But he has been hurt so badly in his short mortal life. I Don't want to betray his trust and I don’t want him to feel that I took advantage of him. I don’t want to be the one to hurt him, and so I wait. Once he turns 18 then I will confess my feelings and we can be together without tension. Until then, well, I suffer.”

Bill seemed deep in thought as he sipped his drink. He didn’t reply and Paul felt inclined to ask, “Would you have touched Dipper when he was twelve if you had known he was your soulmate?”

The golden god swirled the few remaining drops of liquor around his glass with a circular roll of his wrist. “With how I was then? Yeah, probably.”

“Even if he didn’t want to, and it hurt him?” The sandy haired god asked incredulously.

“You wouldn’t believe the ways I have hurt him. He may be my soulmate but even he couldn’t fix me overnight. Dipper is the hand that tamed the beast but he was bitten so many times during the domestication process it is a wonder the wounds have healed at all. Even when I have sworn to make things right and end his suffering another monster emerges, nipping at his heels, and looking for blood.” Bill ground his teeth together thinking of the woman. “We need a solid plan on drawing lyssa out.”

Paul set his empty glass aside. “Bill…” he sighed, it was never easy to tell Bill something he wouldn’t like hearing. “About that. Dealing with Lyssa is going to have to wait,as least as far as the council’s involvement is concerned anyway.”

Bill blinked a few times. He was not happy about this. In fact, internally his fury ignited. His exterior, however did not betray his inner turmoil. Calmly, as if inquiring of the weather he asked: “Any why is that?”

Paul knew his golden ilk well enough to sense that he was livid. “With Lyssa’s abandonment the seal on the rift has grown incredibly thin. We have looked for a suitable replacement but none of the other gods powers seem to make much of an impact.” He cleared his throat before continuing. “Lyssa is the one who had come up with the original formula for the seal, as well as the barrier around Gravity Falls-the rift’s epicenter. It seems she made herself a vital aspect in managing the rift, something we were not aware of and did not anticipate. We need her, or at least someone with a similar signature.”

Lyssa had a superior knowledge behind the actual science behind magical spells. She could make a magical formula better than any other god. “She did this on purpose! She knew from the beginning that you wouldn’t be able to function properly without her. That Bitch has been holding all the cards since the beginning.” Bill still toyed with the martini glass between his fingers, the motions becoming more agitated.

“Seems she had us all fooled. Reminds me of someone else though. How does it feel to be beaten at your own game Cipher? It sucks, doesn’t it? Now you know what you have made the rest of us feel at one time or another.”

Bill barred his teeth, would have been much more threatening had he access to his true physical form. “She certainly has me beat, all of us actually and all the more reason we need to contain her.”

“How do you propose we do that?” Paul leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other, trying his hardest to keep a semblance of calm. The issue at hand was equally as frustrating for him. “Each council member, including myself, is essentially powerless as we strain our selves to keep rift closed and the barrier in place. Do you suggest we go after Lyssa and allow the rift to split, spilling a hoard of uncontrolled demons into Gravity Falls? Even if the barrier held and they eventually balanced into their god-state there would still be casualties. Your soulmate or his friends and family could be included in that count. Do you want to be responsible for that?”

He didn’t. Even if Bill could protect Dipper, he couldn’t protect the entire town. Dipper would be crushed if the people or creatures, that he loved, of gravity falls were hurt. Bill was at a loss. Lyssa had as good as won. To make it worse the goddess won't likely finished. Unless stopped, She would continue until Dipper and/or his baby were dead. Frustrated he crushed the glass in his hand; the sharp jagged pieces of glass cutting into his flesh and dripping crimson before the pieces fell to the desk with a tinkling sound. Blue Fire ignited around his wounds as the flames quickly mended and healed. “My signature is similar to Lyssa’s. I could take her place on the council temporarily.” He said hopefully “The rift would still be closed But combined we would have enough power to go after lyssa.”

Paul sighed. “It was built to contain you. Do you think she wouldn’t have considered your exact signature? No, that would have adverse effects, I can assure you.”

“Fuck.” He growled, combing his fingers through his wild hair in frustration. “What can I do then?”

“Protect him.” Paul said simply, as it were that easy. They both knew it wasn’t.

“And if I can't? If Lyssa gets past me? “ Bill feared the answer.

“Then he dies.” Paul shrugged his shoulders, the nonchalant gesture in complete reverse of how he felt. “We’ve all lost soulmates to a premature death at one time or another.” He looked away from the intense heterochromatic stare.

Bill jumped to his feet. “How about you lose Haru right now, then tell me how you feel about it. You insensitive Jerk.”

Paul whipped his eyes back at Bill as he leaned to the edge of his chair, his hands gripping the armrests tightly. “No need to make threats.” He said, his voice tottering from stern and into the threshold of yelling. “I am only stating the truth. Perhaps it is for the best.” he held his hands out in defense. Bill’s expression was murderous and his stance rigid, ready to pounce. “Now hear me out. I know it seems cruel but if he dies, albeit before his time, we can continue with your previous plan. We destroy your artificial body and send you back to the Nightmare realm, as you have coined it, to balance the others with your persuasion of order. As planned we dismantle the rift for our brethren to join us; resuming their mantle as gods. As a group we can then better determine how to deal with Lyssa and resolve any issues with her before Dipper is reborn in the next dimension.”

“Oh great fucking plan!” Bill was full out yelling by now; his arms flailed wildly, as if trying to convey his agitation. “Who says Dipper will even exist in the next plane of existence. Perhaps his soul only inhabits a body every bajillion years or something, what then?”

Paul was doing his best to remain calm. He could only imagine what it would feel like to not have Haru for all this time, and then after finally finding him only to have him ripped away again. It would be terrible. However he was the embodiment of reason and he was built to champion for what made the most sense. “Perhaps Ed..Eightball,” BIll had nicknames for everyone, some of which adopted them over their original names, “Could shed some light on the Dipper situation. Something to inquire of the god of fate when the two of you become acquainted.”

“Too late at that point.” Bill placed the flat of his hands on the desk and leaned forward so that his face was closer to Paul’s “If Dipper dies prematurely, so help me, I will kill every god’s soulmate, starting with Haru, from now until Dipper is reborn. And that,” he snarled “Is a promise.”

“Enough Bill.” The decibels of Paul's voice finally matching the other’s in Volume. He sprang to his feet and leaned over the desk, like Bill. Their faces inches apart. “At that point you become no better than Lyssa. You forget that you brought this on yourself.”

“No it’s Lyssa fault.”

Paul rolled his eyes and pushed himself back. He stood tall and crossed his arms, shaking his head at Bill. “Once again placing blame. Yes Lyssa has her faults and has committed some heinous acts against her own, but it is not her fault that your soulmate was not available for ages untold. Nor is it her fault that you embraced your demons. If I remember correctly she tried to help you. She loved you and you were the last being she wanted to see imprisoned. But you were uncontrollable and your infection was spreading. Left to your own devices you would have killed us all, mortal and immortal alike. Congratulations! You would have been the first being to destroy a god; the entire multiverse in fact. So, No Bill, it is your fault. All of it.”

Bill recoiled and then stood tall. His eyes searched the empty space beyond the god of reason. Paul was right. This was his fault. If he had never given in to his demonic powers he could have finally met Dipper in this realm, without issues. They could met and lived happily. Without the lies and the pain, that he himself had subjected Dipper to. In this scenario if Lyssa tried anything the other gods would be on his side, ready to protect his soulmate. “I see your point.” Bill conceded quietly.

Bill looked defeated. Pathetically so. And Bill admit he was wrong? Well now Paul had seen everything. “Look.” He said, relinquishing his anger. “I know how much Dipper means to you, anyone with a soulmate would. Stay by Dipper’s side and protect him; lyssa isn’t foolish enough to try something with you present. In the meantime I’ll talk to the other council members to see if we can come up with something. But...I can’t make any promises.”

“Yeah, Ok.” Bill said dejectedly. “I’ll try to pull my resources too. Maybe between the bunch of us we can figure it out.” He didn’t have much hope.

There was a timid knock at the door and Haru poked his head in. He looked at Paul with worried eyes. “Is everything ok? I heard yelling.” He had been listening in, sound didn’t carry far from the thick walls of the office. Bill scared him and though he knew his boss/caretaker was of the supernatural and could handle himself, Haru still feared for him when in close proximity of the golden creature. His eyes spoke of untold horrors.

Haru stood in front of Paul, Having pushed past his fear of Bill to make his way to his boss. The god reached out and brushed his long mutli colored bangs from his forehead. “Everything is fine. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about.”

The boy blushed in response to the light touch to his skin. “Are you almost done here? Your clients are ready for you.”

Paul looked back to Bill and the blond god nodded his head before teleporting from the room without another word. The last thing he wanted to see was another god being cozy with their soulmate when his own wasn’t even talking to him, which of course was his own fault. Bill needed nothing more than to hold Dipper; to feel the boy in his arms. He needed the physical touch to reassure him that his Pine Tree was safe, and that they were going to be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to get this out. This is all set up for final plot reveals. I had a bit of a hard time writing this and then I was writing less because I amped up my exercise routine (the scale hates me). 
> 
> The next chapter should be nice and feely though. A little slice of cake before everything turns to shit. You will hate me. I hate me for it. But the end, it will be ok. I swear I am finally wrapping this up. Maybe three or four more chapters plus an epilogue.


	29. Breaking Up To Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys hash things out.

 

Dipper wore a sarong that, while long, did little to cover him. The thin white fabric hung low on his hips and was enclosed with a loose knot on the one side, allowing for a slender alabaster leg to escape the confines of material as he walked languidly to a golden throne. The royal chair sat sat amid piles of gold and jewels; similar to the ropes of necklaces that hung from his neck, and bracelets that hung heavy from his wrists like chains. The jewelry clinked musically in the open cave like space of the chamber, much like that of a dragon’s lair. Shadow’s danced along the curved walls, thrown from torch flames that flicked and swayed in tandem with the damp draft.

 

The priceless treasures glittered invitingly in the low light of the room but the jewel adorned man only had eyes for the stone statue that sat upon the throne. Dropping to his knees Dipper ran his fingers up the pyramid’s borders; the cold rough edges under his touch igniting a fire in his veins. His growing arousal strained against the material of his flimsy coverings as he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against the hard surface. Under his mouth warm gold bloomed across the lifeless stone.

 

He left kiss after kiss. Each one becoming more heated and wet, his tongue pushing hungrily against the rigid form. Dipper was fully erect when the demonic creature was completely gold and opened its single eye to look at him. Dipper shivered when it reached out with a small ebony hand to caress his cheek; the claws scraping skin ever so softly. The brunettes eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the touch.

 

Dipper felt himself being pushed backwards and he let himself fall onto his back, resting upon a coarse heap of treasure. What pressed atop him was much larger and softer than the man expected. He spread his legs for the demon to allow room for it to nestle between the ivory flesh. 

 

The brunette opened his eyes to find a dragon in human form. His golden skin was made of small scales and he had large leathery wings. His pupils were elongated and two long horns spiraled from his temples. He smiled at Dipper with sharp teeth before he nuzzled into the boy’s neck. Inhaling his scent the demon clamped into an area of soft flesh just over the erratic pulse. Dipper cried out and dug his fingers into the demon’s shoulder, though it wasn’t from pain. No. The bite was working him like an aphrodisiac and he rutted himself  against the dragon, while gripping golden hips between his ivory thighs. The friction felt so good. Dipper couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips.  

 

The demonic being chuckled and spoke in gravelly tones and unknown tongues. Dipper didn’t know what was said and he didn’t care. His attention was garnered by the creature’s blood smeared kisses placed on any free expanse of flesh not covered with metal and jewels. 

 

Both males were naked without Dipper aware as to when it happened. The  demon pressed his heavy erection against Dipper’s hole, the orifice giving ever so slightly to the pressure. The creature growled into Dipper’s ear and the brunette whined in anticipation. Priceless treasure dug into Dipper’s spine but the only thing he could think of was the heat in his abdomen and the cock about to fill him. He wanted this, badly. He wiggled his hips. The demon pushed in and…

 

Dipper awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating noisily on the wood of his nightstand.

 

“Bill.” The word rolled off his tongue as he slipped from blurred dreams to lucicity. The dream was already losing its clarity but he could still feel the items digging into his spine, that or it was the lumpy state of the mattress he had been sleeping on for a week. God, he wanted to be home in his soft ,welcoming, bed with a warm body pressed against him, roaming hands on his body begging him to wake up, and wet kisses trailing over his neck and shoulder.

 

“No.” He told himself as fully woke up. “I am not thinking about that.” Though it was hard not to after weird sex dreams and with the aching hard on between his legs. With each day away from Bill his dreams became more erratic and his morning wood more painful. Nothing a cold shower wouldn’t fix, he supposed as he poked the thing. It probably didn’t help, that since he find out Bill was the demon BIll, when falling asleep he wondered about the shapes his demon husband could take.

 

Dipper’s phone vibrated again and Dipper grabbed the phone to view the misses text. Or texts. Over 10 of them since 6:00 am. Looking at the time Dipper raised an eyebrow. It was only seven. All of the texts were from Bill. They followed as:

 

**Are you awake?**

**How about now?**

**Can We talk?**

**Dipper?**

**You’re coming home today.**

**Please.**

**Whether you like it or not.**

**Scratch the last text, Please come home.**

**I’m sorry. About everything.**

**Can I at least see you?**

**I’m not leaving you alone so we might as settle this right now.**

 

“You have some nerve.” Dipper said to the phone as if Bill could hear him. He thought about texting Bill back to tell him to fuck off, but he decided to continue ignoring him. 

 

As the day went on this grew increasingly harder. The texts starting coming every minute or so and Dipper stopped reading them. By lunch it was phone calls and the cell ended up being turned  off. Once the last customer had left the shack for the day and the business closed Bill started yelling for Dipper, using amplified demonic tones to try and flush the boy out. 

 

This continued through until dinner. Dipper’s expression conveyed mortification and guilt. No one commented on the demonic voice that screamed for Dipper with a mixture of pleas and demands; some apologetic and other-not so much. The Pines and Ramirez families tried their best to ignore the demon for Dipper’s sake. Mabel and pacifica dominated the conversation taking turns talking about their shared business ventures while the others pretended to listen adamantly and even interjected with questions and comments every so often. 

 

Soos tried to feed his son his favorite pureed peas but the baby wailed at the demonic voice permeating the plaster and lumbar walls. 

 

Dipper chewed his lip and pushed the food around his plate unhappily.

 

“That’s it.” Stan slammed his hands down on the table.”It was creepy enough when he was lurking about in the woods and stalking Dipper, but now he’s just being downright insufferable. Can’t a guy enjoy his dinner in peace without that demon stirring up trouble?” 

 

Dipper shot to his feet when he saw the glint from a pair of brass knuckles being pulled from Stan’s shirt pocket.  Bill may be a demon but his grunkle wasn’t  a man to be messed with, not even at his advanced aged. He had punched a pterodactyl  in the face for crying out loud. If it came to a fight neither man would make it out unscated. 

 

“It’s Fine. I’ll go talk to him.”Dipper gently pushed his gunkle back into his chair.

 

“Dipper you don’t have to talk to him if you're not ready.” Pacifica spoke up, glaring daggers at Stan for escalating the situation and pushing Dipper to make rash decisions. “Right, Mabel?” She knew her girlfriend had been feeding and keeping the demon company. For whatever reason Mabel was championing for the two men’s reunion. As far as she was concerned Dipper shouldn’t ever get back with Bill. 

 

Mabel nodded, even though the blond was still looking accusingly at Stan. 

 

“I…” Dipper fidgeted as he looked around the room at his friends and family. Their expressions betrayed their fear for him (Except Mabel, whom looked down at her plate). “I think I’m ready. At least as ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

Ford made to stand, “Do you want someone to come with you? Who knows what Bill is capable of when he is like this.” 

 

Dipper shook his head. “No...Thanks...Bill and I have a lot to talk about, and due to our relationship some of it is pretty personal.” A blush crept into his cheeks. 

 

“Right.” Ford cleared his throat awkwardly as he settled back into his seat. “Even though he is Bill Cipher, I suppose he is still your husband. Well, stay on the porch at least. You can talk to him from there and he won’t be able to get you.” Ford also planned on watching from the window, just in case.

 

With a sigh the brunette made his way out of the house. He wondered how Bill’s voice wasn’t hoarse by now, with his human body and all. The demon shut up as soon as he saw Dipper emerge from the house and out onto the porch. 

 

Dipper stopped at the top of the porch stairs and crossed his arms as he glared at the demon. “Here I am. So what now?”

 

Bil was quiet for a minute, at a loss for what to say or do now that he had what he wanted, needed, in front of him. “Dipper...I...Come home with me.” He stretched his arms out as if looking for an embrace and walked as close to the porch as the barrier would allow. “I’ll tell you everything, answer all of your questions, and make up for my past grievances. Please...I miss you. Just come home.”

 

Dipper wanted to both hit and kiss Bill in equal measure. “Come home with you, to the demon’s lair? For what? So that you can lie to me, manipulate me, and hurt me? What sort of fool do you take me for?”

 

Bill placed the flat of his hands against the invisible protections, the wards humming softly as they worked against his touch. Dipper walked down the stairs stopping at the bottom platform. They were only inches away and yet Bill couldn’t reach him. “I don’t think you a fool at all. The only fool here is me. I was stupid for hurting you. I wish I could take it all back. Everything. All the way back to when you were twelve and even before that. If I had never given into my inner demon than we wouldn’t be in this position.”

 

“And what position is that?” The one where Bill didn’t have his revenge, or the one where he no longer had his fuck toy? The possibilities were endless. He needed to clarify so that Dipper knew how to continue.

 

“The position where I stand on the edge of losing the one thing that I need most. The one thing that completes me. The one thing that stabilizes me. The one thing that I love. The one thing that is my everything. You Dipper! I can’t lose you. Not to someone else and not to myself. Please, you are my husband, my soulmate. I love you. I can’t live without you now that I have you. I know I fucked up, but I can fix it if you just give me one more chance.” Bill felt hot tears sting his eyes, but unlike before, he let them fall. 

 

Dipper felt his own lip quiver in response to Bill’s tears. He didn’t think the demon was capable of such weakness and had only seen him cry one other time. It didn’t seem right and he found himself wanting to take the demon in his arms and console him. But what if it was a trick? It wouldn’t be the first time Bill manipulated him to get what he wanted and if Dipper took him back it probably wouldn’t be the last. It was a sobering thought. “I want to believe you. That you’ve changed. That your love for me has somehow fixed you. But it’s alot to swallow. I mean your a fucking demon and you tried to kill me before. You could be lying to me right now. How can I even begin to believe you? Our whole life together has been one fucking lie after another.”

 

Bill flinched at the hurt and betrayal interjected into Dipper’s sad tone. “You're right.” How was he supposed to make Dipper see he was telling the truth this time? That he was ready to be open and honest? He struggled with an idea that quickly formulated in his mind. He was against it because Dipper would know every terrible detail of his thoughts and actions on their shared past but on the other hand it should restore his faith in him, having laid out everything on the table. “I can show you the truth.” Bill said quietly. “If you let me, I can show you my memories from the day I asked Kali to make me this body up to this very moment right now. You will be privy to my every thought, feeling and action. You will see everything and there will be no more secrets between us. No more doubt.”

 

Dipper stared wide eyed at his demon. Did he want that? Saying it was one thing, but experiencing it was another. Being able to feel  Bill’s thoughts and feelings about himself...well, Dipper was afraid of that. He was still afraid that this could be some type of elaborate hoax. The human took a step past the barrier and Bill took a step back to allow him the same breadth of space. 

 

“Alright then, show me.” Dipper said, resolved.

 

The Brunette tried not to flinch when Bill reached for his face. Long fingers  cradled Dipper’s jaw and trailed tentatively up the side of his face to his temples. The touch was so soft and intimate that Dipper found himself wanting to lean in and kiss the lips that were oh so demanding and tasted like honey and heat. 

 

“Ready?” asked Bill looking into the downcast mocha eyes that he so adored.

 

Dipper moved his gaze from the welcoming mouth to the mismatched gold and sapphire orbs. “Yes.” he whispered, letting his eyes flutter shut, not quite sure what to expect. 

 

Opening his mind Bil let his memories travel though his body, to his fingertips, and into Dipper’s awareness in a transfer of visions, thoughts and emotions. He could see multiple expressions flitter across Dipper’s features as he experienced their shared past through  BIll’s perspective. Desire, excitement, pleasure, obsession, possession, insanity, pain, love, serenity, desperation, anger, fear and loss. All of it. 

 

The exchange only took a few minutes, but to Dipper it would feel much longer. There was a sense of discombobulation as he regained his sense of self and time. 

 

Bill waited patiently for Dipper to find his equilibrium. He expected Dipper to be angry, but the demon was still surprised when Dipper punched him in the jaw. Under usual circumstances it wouldn’t even have phased him, nor moved him physically, but the suddenness and unexpectedness of it caught him off guard and he found himself falling backwards.

 

“You fucking asshole.” Dipper spat. “You planned on torturing me and hurting my friends and family.” He climbed on top of Bill, straddled his waist and punched him in the face again. Bill didn’t try to defend himself. “You used me. Fucked me for your own sick satisfaction and wanted to break me mentally.” He punched Bill again and felt some small sense of pleasure when blood spilled from the demon’s split lip. “Then you raped me and nearly killed me, coming so close to seeing your plan bear fruition, and after I confessed my love for you too.” Bill was hit one final time and Dipper shook his hand out, his knuckles smeared with blood. Punching the demon hurt. 

 

The blond waited for the barrage to continue but was once again surprised when Dipper fisted the lapels of his shirt and crashed his plump lips against his own in a needy kiss. 

 

Dipper tasted blood as he slid his tongue across the blond’s busted lip, but he didn’t care. He drew away even though he wanted to deepen the kiss. He loosened a fist from Bill’s shirt and caressed a bruised cheek. “I also saw you heal me after you hurt me. I felt your anguish and confusion. I felt it when you decided that you didn’t want to hurt me anymore. I also understand why you broke up with me now.” He leaned down once more to place a few chaste kisses to BIll’s lips, cheek, and neck-just below the ear. “The night I tried to kill myself, you saved me. For the first time in your immortal life you felt fear. Real fear. You were afraid to lose me.” Dipper felt his eyes tear as he felt what BIll had felt. “It was also the first time you realized you could love and that you loved me.” Dipper smiled at this; always having some measure of doubt about BIll’s love until now. 

 

“You don’t hate me?” Bill asked, resting a hand on one of Dipper’s legs to stroke the limb with long strides.

 

Dipper shook his head. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m mad as hell, but I don’t hate you. I don’t know if I ever really could. Not after being able to feel how you felt. I felt your chaos, how it defined you for so long. It must have been hard to live like that.” He took hold of BIll’s hand, that wasn’t rubbing his leg, and brought it to his mouth for a kiss before taking it in his lap to hold it. “I understand why you took every action, even impregnating me. I’m sorry you were so afraid to lose me and felt you had to resort to such a desperate move to keep me.”

 

“Don’t Dipper. Don’t apologize for something I should be asking forgiveness for. I shouldn’t have had your body altered and without your consent. I was being selfish. I didn’t think about your feelings, or...or how unfair it would be to the child if his or her own carrier couldn’t love them because of something that was my fault.”

 

The brunette sighed. “Your right. You should have asked. But then it would have opened pandora’s box and after all that I probably would have said no to the idea. Oddly enough,” here Dipper laughed ironically “I am kind of happy you did it.” Bill raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “No seriously. If you didn’t I would never have a chance to know our child Tyrone.”

 

Bill’s face lit up and Dipper couldn’t help but think how cute it was. 

 

“Tyrone, so we are having a son?” The blond asked as he took his hand from Dipper’s leg and placed it on the small swell of Dipper’s abdomen. 

 

Dipper nodded excitedly and he placed his hand over Bill’s, both holding the baby in the only they could until the baby was born. 

 

Bill pushed himself into a sitting position and kissed his husband’s mouth. “A boy” he said pulling away. “I can’t believe we are having a boy.”

 

Dipper giggled, elated at how everything between him and BIll was turning out. “I guess you wanted a boy?”

 

“I didn’t really care. It’s just exciting to know the sex. I feel like I’m getting to know our child. Believing I didn’t have a soulmate I never considered the possibility of having a child. Now I’m going to have both and I couldn’t be happier.” BIll Kissed Dipper again.

 

It began innocent enough. A way to share each other's happiness. Soon the kiss became heated and hands roamed each other’s bodies, taking pleasure in what they had both wanted and couldn’t have for the past week.

 

*******

Ford walked back to the table to finish his dinner.

 

“Is Dipper coming back inside?” Melody asked, starting to clean up the table.

  
“Uhhh, maybe soon.” he cleared his throat and took a sip of water. “Right now they are..uh..making up. We should probably stay inside and give them some privacy. They’ll come in when they are ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for a change.


	30. Falling to Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill, why would you leave Dipper alone?
> 
> Dipper, why would you leave the house?
> 
> Warnings: mild smut.

 

It was only an hour until noon, and both men had been awake for some time, but neither were ready to get out of bed. Dipper found his pregnant body made him tired and lazy and Bill was only too happy to lie next to him when the man had complained about him trying to leave him to make breakfast. It had been Dipper’s first night back home and he wanted nothing more from Bill than for the god to hold him close. Now that he knew Bill’s whole story he didn’t ever want to be separated from him again. Not for a week; not even a day. The two had talked, cuddled-which turned to more advanced  sexual activities, and afterwards cuddled again. Dipper laid with his head on Bill’s chest, his arm wrapped around the dark waist. In return Bill traced random shapes onto Dipper’s naked back. 

 

“So what Lyssa’s Deal anyway?  Like, I know she’s in love with you, but what’s the whole story. From what I pieced together the two of you were once friends?” Dipper had been asking Bill questions about god’s and their demonic halfs for the whole morning. They were general questions, but now that he knew the schematics he was ready to get personal. He felt Bill tense for a moment underneath him, but the god paused only a moment before he continued to ghost his fingers between Dipper’s shoulder blades. 

 

“We were. Like me, Lyssa is of old energy. I was the first, along with Kali and a few others, to exist. Lyssa was from the second wave. Those of us who were the oldest took  responsibility to show the new immortal souls the ropes. Being the first souls, myself and the others, we had to learn by trial and error. It wasn’t always pleasant. We saw it as our duty to teach the others. Every wave of new immortals, for the most part, were subsets of the originals. Lyssa’s energy was similar to that of mine and we took to each other immediately.” 

 

Bill paused to place a kiss atop Dipper’s curls. “I taught her to focus her energy to tap into her magic. I taught her how to weave spells outside of herself, using the universe's energy. This is something she became better at than any god, or any human, as this is the type of magic humans can access. I taught her to manipulate her energy into physical forms.” Bill laughed good humoredly in nostalgia. “Her first form was a bronze triangle, guess who she copied that from?” 

 

Dipper rolled his eyes and remained silent, assuming the question was rhetorical, and allowed Bill to continue.  “The two of us were inseparable. I enjoyed her company and together we watched as dimensions were born and died. We watched the coming and going of countless species of life. When humans came into existence we both laughed at their stupidity and from time to time even helped with the rise and fall of civilizations. For a long time, this was enough. I was happy. But slowly, happy turned to content. Then from content to staticity, which gave way to boredom, and eventually to hatred. I was left with a black hole in me that wanted nothing more to consume and destroy. I think maybe I was destroying and jumping from dimension to dimension to find what I was missing. What would make me whole again.” Dipper kissed Bill’s chest comfortingly and Bill wrapped his arms tightly around him. He didn’t ever want to let Dipper go.

 

“Lyssa, she stayed by my side the whole time. She tried to use her magic to calm me. She tried to weave the universe’s energy into me in an attempt to tether me to what we are all a part of. She did her best to bring me happiness. But the more she struggled to save me the more I fought her.  Before I prematurely destroyed the last dimension, what I now call the nightmare realm, she confessed that she loved me; told me if I gave myself to her that she could fix me…”

 

Bill was quiet for a moment and Dipper couldn’t help but urge him to continue. “You turned her down, right?”

 

Bill nodded. “I laughed in her face. Probably a dick move, but it felt wrong. I think I explained it this way before, but even though we aren’t born with family per se, she was like that of a sister to me.” Bill sighed. “I should have felt sympathy for her, but...I dunno. All I felt at the moment was resent. I was resentful for her loving me; for confessing it even. I told her I could never love her. That she disgusted me.” Bill stared at the ceiling. “Right now I hate her for what she is trying to do to you. But looking back I feel sad for her. Honestly, I did love her. Just not in the way she wanted me to….Perhaps if I wasn’t so broken and I had responded appropriately to her confession she wouldn’t be trying to hurt you now. If only I had been considerate you would be safe. I can’t help but think that once again this is all my fault. You are in danger because of me.”

 

Dipper propped himself up over Bill and kissed his lips. “You don’t know that, besides it seems like there is always a demon out for my blood. I happened to marry one of them. Maybe with time she will change her mind too.”

 

“Maybe.” Bill nipped at Dipper’s Jaw, the human’s kiss and naked body pressed against him,  having turned him on again. “Just don’t change her mind the same way you changed mine. I’m not willing to share.”

 

Dipper laughed. “That feels nice.” purred the brunette, tilting his head back so that Bill had better access to suck on his neck. “Do you think Lyssa might have a soul mate out there? She is clearly imbalanced, only she had been better at hiding it. Where is her fail-safe?” He let out a little moan when Bill bit into a sensitive spot on his throat.

 

The god spoke against the soft skin of Dipper’s neck. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t think she had a soulmate if she hadn’t found them by now, but the same rule should apply to me and yet here you are.”

 

“Too bad we can’t find her soulmate. If she has one that is.” Dipper tilted his head back down to bite Bill’s lower lip teasingly.

 

“Too bad we can’t just kill her.” He rolled over and pinned Dipper underneath him. He wiggled his hips, rubbing their new found erections together.

 

“Y-you would regret that. Be-si-des you said you can’t k-kill a goddess.” Dipper scratched his blunt nails down Bill’s back.

 

“Nope, energy can’t be created nor destroyed...Nnngg...fuck, you feel good.”

 

The human was flushed red “But it can be absorbed.” he said quietly.

 

“What?” Bill breathed out as his cell rang. “Who the fuck is calling me? This had better be worth getting off of you.” Bill rolled off of Dipper and leaned over to grab his phone. The brunette couldn’t help placing a smack on his dark ass as he answered the call. “Yello….Sixer?”

 

Dipper waited patiently for Bill to get off the phone. He was curious as to why his grunkle called Bill instead of calling him. Was his phone dead?  “What was that about?”

 

Bill turned his body to face Dipper. “Ford was studying his old weirdmageddon notes. He thinks he might be able to figure out Lyssa’s formula. If he can break it down then in theory he thinks he can take her out of the equation and re-enforce it at the same time with less energy from each god. In that case the gods and goddesses can help us contain Lyssa.” Bill smiled as he reached out for Dipper and caressed his cheek. “You and the baby will be safe. Ford needs more information though and I think Paul might be able to provide it.”

 

“That’s fantastic.” Dipper’s stomach grumbled loudly. 

 

“I was going to have you come with us,” Bill frowned “but you should stay here and eat. Kali told me you haven’t been getting enough calories.” He got out of the bed and quickly grabbed an outfit to dress into. “You’re safe here so don’t allow anyone to come in.” His pants on, he slipped into a button down and started to fasten the buttons. “Actually, call you sister over, but don’t let her in without some type of codeword.”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “What is Mabel going to do to protect me?”

 

“You two have always looked out for each other. I trust Mabel with your life above anyone else.” Slipping on a pair of shoes, Bill was fully dressed. “I am going to get Ford. I should be back by dinner.” He leaned over the bed and kissed Dipper one last time. “Stay safe. Yell for me if you need me. I'll here you and be at your side within seconds." Bill paused before adding, "I Love you."

 

Bill teleported from the room.

 

“I love you too.” Dipper said to the empty space where his husband had disappeared from.

 

*******

Dipper ate a quick lunch of apple slices, a peanut butter sandwich, and a glass of milk, before texting Mabel and settling down to do some school work. Kali had worked with the school to get him to able to finish his semester at home under the premise of partial Medical leave. He supposed the school didn’t research the physician's medical credentials. It would be hard to explain why an obstetrics doctor would be putting out a male for Medical leave. Then again Kali was a goddess, she could make people believe whatever she wanted.

 

It was only a moment after Dipper had sent Mabel a text that his phone rang. Assuming it was Mabel he answered his phone without checking the screen for the caller information. “Hey.”

 

“Dipper?” The female voice, while familiar, definitely did not belong to Mabel. It did however, sound worried. 

 

It took Dipper a quick moment to place the voice on the other end. “Mrs.  Katergáris?!” Well this was a surprise. 

 

“Thank goodness I got a hold of you. Are you alright?” Her frantic tone was a mixture of concern and relief. It worried Dipper.

 

“Y-Yeah. Why?” 

 

“I’m on my way to your house. I hope you don’t mind that I got your address from the college’s records. A woman came to the campus looking for you. She was acting crazed and feral. Before she was escorted off of school property she said you were in danger. I called the police but they couldn’t do anything because I did have any concrete information.”

 

Dipper felt his heart drop. “What did she look like. Did she say why I was in Danger?  _ It’s ok _ , he told himself.  _ I’m safe here, Lyssa can’t get to me or the baby. _

 

“She was blond. Good looking, but in an unnatural sort of way. I’m sorry, I didn’t get a good look at her. Security was already approaching when I heard her yelling outside my office. The look in her eye...Dipper it was insane. I..I heard her say something about you being in danger because of Bill...Has your boyfriend been hurting you again?”

 

“Husband.” Dipper corrected, though she wouldn’t know that as he never followed up with her. “And what? No! Bill, he’s been good to me. This woman-I think I know who she is. She has been trying to hurt me. Any real danger I am in is because of her. She will stop at nothing…”  _ To kill me _ , he added mentally. He didn’t want to tell Mrs. Katergáris the extent of it. She was already too involved. Who knew how far Lyssa would go to get to him. His professor had been kind to him and he didn’t want it to be his fault if she got hurt.

 

He started to make his way to a window when he heard the familiar crunch of gravel under the heavy wheels of a car coming up the long drive.

 

“I’m at your house. The woman, she said more, and the additional information is what really scared me. I don’t know if your going to believe what I have to tell you. Look, can we talk in person?”

 

Dipper parted the curtain and looked out the window. He could see his previous professor sitting in her car, parked outside his house. The brunette bit his lip. Bill had been adamant not to let anyone in the house. But this was Mrs. Katergáris. She had helped him when he had been at his lowest point. He trusted her. He was torn. Maybe she had some type of information that could help against Lyssa, even though the demon was most likely using her somehow.

 

“Bill told me not to let anyone in the house.” Dipper said lamely. This was not helping his argument that Bill was being good to him. His one comment made Bill look like a control freak.

 

“Dipper, I just need to talk to you. To see that you are safe. I don’t need to come in, and I can respect your need for privacy. Can you come out? We can go for a drive while we talk. If someone is trying to hurt you they can’t get to you if your not stationary.”

 

This was true. And if the psychologist was being used as bait, or he got into trouble, he could call out for Bill and the god would teleport to his side in an instant.”Ok.” he relented. “I’ll be down in a minute.”

 

After hanging up Dipper looked at the time. It should be about twenty minutes before his twin arrived. Should be enough time for him to go on a short drive and get back before his sister got here. Just in case he sent her a quick text.

 

Walking out the door Dipper looked around for signs of trouble. The fall day appeared calm and peaceful. Nothing out of the ordinary. The chill air clung to the bare skin of his arms as he sprinted to the psychologist's red car. She unlocked the door and Dipper let himself in.

 

The male closed the door shut behind him as he settled into the plush black leather pilot seat. It had that new car smell that Dipper liked. “Mrs. Katergáris.” He turned in his seat to face the young professor. “What else did the woman say?”

 

“That Bill was a demon.” Her mahogany eyes looked Dipper over.

 

“O-oh! And you...do you believe her?” He furrowed his eyebrows when the woman leaned towards him. 

 

“I do.” she whispered against Dipper’s lips before kissing the boy’s plush mouth. She licked his bottom lip before moving away completely; placing her hands on the steering wheel. “Feels nice and tastes pleasant enough, but I don’t see the pull.” she spoke to herself, but it wasn’t quiet enough where Dipper couldn’t hear her. 

 

Dipper’s cheeks were inflamed. “Mrs. Katergáris?!” He fastened his seat-belt as the woman started to drive; leaving the property.

 

“Please, after all that we have been through together, call me by my first name. Lyssa.”

 

Wide eyed Dipper tried to unclick his seat-belt, but it wouldn’t budge. “No, no, no, no, no.” He pulled the door handle frantically , but even unlocked, it had no effect. 

 

Lyssa snapped her fingers and the seat belt tightened to a point where it would choke him if he didn’t relax. “Bill!” His arms reached out fruitlessly, unable to touch anything in the spacious luxury car. “BILL! Please.” Dipper screamed out for his husband desperately.

  
“Tsk, tsk. I’m afraid that won’t work. This car has been enchanted, much like your house. Bill can’t here hear you in here, love. Might as well enjoy the ride. It’s going to be your last after all...At least in this dimension.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So once again Lyssa has been sneaky. playing the game before the other players even knew they were involved.
> 
> So I have been leaving hints since the beginning that Katergáris was Lyssa. They were both brunettes. Both good looking. Both with an affinity for red, especially red manicured nails and brown eyes that border on red. 
> 
> I would love to know if anyone guessed this or if it was a total surprise. 
> 
> Anyway we are finally at the beginning of the end. Things will get really bad, but as I keep promising, it end up ok. Mostly.
> 
> I can't believe this thing is wrapping up. Thanks for all the comments and kudos. It really has kept me motivated. I love you all.


	31. Tales Of A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is terrible. It gets worse. No real violence until the very, very end. The real fight is next chapter. 
> 
> I don't think any other warnings are needed, other than grab a tissue.

 

Dipper breathed through his nose taking heavy, long, breaths, trying to calm his breathing and prevent himself from giving in to a full blown panic attack. He stopped struggling. There was no point in wasting his energy. Better to save it for an opportunity should one be made available. Maybe he could talk his way out of this.

 

“You know what bothers me more than the fact that you want me dead?” He stared forward, out the windshield, wondering why she chose to do something so human as to drive rather than teleport them to their destination. In fact why drive them anywhere? Why had she not murdered him in his driveway? Not that he wanted to die. He didn’t. And he had Tyrone to worry about now too. His hands went to his belly, wondering morbidly if today would his and the baby’s last day.

 

“What’s that Dipper?” Her friendly tone was a complete mockery to the situation.

 

“That I  trusted you: as my professor, a mentor, and as a psychologist. Why this whole elaborate game? Why haven’t you just outright killed me? You have had ample opportunities in the past.”

 

Lyssa’s smile was something wicked. “Revenge of course.  To get back at Bill for what he did to me. What better way to achieve this then letting him experience love before ripping his heart from his chest? I want him to see what it feels like to love so completely and desperately only to have those feelings crushed; like he did to me. I offered him my heart of fragile glass and he took it in his hands and shattered it between his clenched fist. He laughed at my tears. Reveled in my pain. The bastard got off on it, the only way he could back then, through destruction.”

 

Dipper Studied her face as she spoke. He felt sad for her, but she was wrong. “I’m sorry your heart was broken, but Bill didn’t do it on purpose. He couldn’t love you in the way you wanted him to, but he did love you. He told me so.”

 

“Lies.” she spat out, her knuckles white as she gripped the steering wheel hard enough to snap it in two. With her strength it was amazing it didn’t.

 

“It’s true. You were like a sister to him. It’s not fair that you hold him accountable for something he can’t help. The universe itself chose who he would love; who he would be bound to. It’s beyond you. Heck it’s beyond even Bill and I. Do you think I wanted to fall for someone who manipulated me and tried to kill me? It sounds insane to love someone like that, but I can’t help it. I am drawn to him. Our souls are synchronized. We fill each other’s missing pieces. How can you expect him to deviate from a power stronger than any of us? You know how soulmates work.”

 

“No.” Lyssa spoke quietly, calmly; a contrast to her demeanor only a moment ago. She flittered through emotions like the pages of a flipbook. It was quite jarring. “I don’t know how soulmates work. In theory, sure, but I’ve never felt any of it. As far as I’m concerned it’s all contrived bullshit that some of us cling to for unfathomable reasons. I have no soul mate and yet I have felt love just as fully as those with them. My heart and love belonged to Bill, but..” she shrugged her shoulders “well, we both know how that turned out. Why should I care about what the universe wants when it doesn’t care about me, about what I needed, about my heart?” She shook her head, her expression a bit muddled. “I could have been good for him. All he had to do was let you go.” A single tear rolled down her olive cheek.

 

“I think I can relate.” Dipper had been rejected almost every time he really liked someone. “I had my heart broken more times than I can count. I gave up on ever finding someone who would reciprocate my feelings. But that all changed with Bill. He not only fixed my broken heart but in the end made it stronger than it was before. Yes, Bill broke your heart. But maybe the soul you are meant to be with, your soul mate, is still out there; just waiting to be discovered.”

 

“Oh, Dipper. You are so adorable.” Lyssa laughed. She removed a hand from the steering wheel to pat his leg. “Foolish boy, I don’t have a soulmate.”

 

Dipper blushed a little, embarrassed at the intended insult, but he continued on regardless.”Says who? Maybe you have been so infatuated with Bill you haven’t found what was right in front of you. Maybe Bill and I can help you find them. Just because you haven’t found them yet, doesn’t mean they don’t exist.” Dipper felt hopeful “Bill only just found me recently afterall.”

 

Lyssa laughed again. Mania tainted the otherwise pretty sound. “Dipper Darling, you have existed in thousands of dimensions. Bill never found you because I killed you, or had you killed, before you came of age in every single world.” Lyssa chanced taking her eyes off the road to look at Dipper. His pale skin was shades whiter than usual and his large brown eyes held disbelief. “Don’t take it so personal.” The demon turned her eyes back to the road. “It wasn’t anything against you perse, but with you out of the picture I thought I could get him to love me. After all, how could be miss what he never had? We had so much in common, it only seemed natural he should fall for me….”

 

Her eyes were glassy as she remembered something. “He did meet you once, perhaps that is where I went wrong. It was unavoidable though. Would you like to hear that story? Of course you would” she said without waiting for a response. “It was the first dimension you were born into. I was supposed to meet up with Bill so we would play tricks on the folks of a small village but I got held up. When I teleported in I missed my mark and ended up in the woods. Being so close Bill should have felt my aura, but he didn’t. He was too immersed with a small human girl with curly brown hair and overly large brown eyes. Curious, I watched from my hiding spot. Bill had never been so enamoured with a human. He was curious about the birthmark on her forehead and she was curious about why he was a golden triangle. The girl told him he would look lovely with a top hat and bow and so he added them to his self. Bill told her a child as regal as she deserved a crown of flowers and so he summoned a wreath upon her head. Giggling the girl pulled him onto her lap and the two talked until dusk, he even went as far to summon fruit and nuts for her to snack on. 

 

When she went to leave Bill went into a fury growing large and red; he tried to intimidate her with a booming demonic voice. He demanded she stay with him, under his care for the rest of her mortal life. The small brunette had the audacity to chide Bill, telling him he needed to mind his temper. She had a family and specifically a twin she had to get back to, but taking one of Bill’s clawed hands, she promised she would meet him at the same clearing every day. I thought Bill would tear her apart at this point, for talking to him in such a way, but to my surprise he calmed down and agreed to her terms. At that moment I knew what she was to Bill even though he didn’t. 

 

I was already in love with Bill, I couldn’t risk him realizing what the girl was, or I would never have a chance with him. I followed the girl home and waited for her to leave the house the next day. It was sad really. She was so excited to run and play with Bill. She ran out of the house, yelling to her family that she was going to play in the woods.  Her twin wasn’t even awake yet. I let the girl get a ½ mile into the forest before I wrapped my hands around the small pale neck and watched as the brightness left her soulful brown eyes. That little girl was you.”

 

Dipper found tears slipping from his eyes. He had no memories of past lives but as she told the story he felt as he had just relived it. “You’re a monster.” Dipper used the back of his hand to sweep across his eyes, trying to rid himself of the wet display of weakness. “You didn’t just kill a person, you destroyed a family hundreds of times over. Poor Mabel, she must have been heartbroken losing the other half of her soul in her every life. And Bill, no wonder he lost his sanity. It was your fault.” the human found he forgave Bill for every horrible thing he did. 

 

“Again, not personal my sweet. You are just an unfortunate hurdle who is always in the way of me obtaining my desires. But your soul is just as intertwined with my destiny as much as it is Bill’s. I am drawn to you. Can even feel when you are born; part of it is that I keep tabs on you in order to kill you, but...there is something more than that, that I can’t quite grasp. Do you think it’s easy for me to see you die in every life? It’s not. Even more so now, that I have moved beyond watching you, and have gotten to know you a bit. I even gave you the chance to live this time. I thought if I could convince you to leave Bill then I wouldn’t have to kill you. 

 

Bill even broke up with you at one point and he was falling apart. It was so sweet to watch. But then you came to me all depressed and I knew it was only a matter of time before the soul bind stitched the two of you together again. Not really wanting to kill you with my own hands I charmed those pills to do it for me. Once you touched one the magic would work to make you feel like you wanted to die, that the pills could fix everything.”

 

Dipper took some satisfaction in this dire situation that he hadn’t tried to commit suicide of his own free will.  He wouldn’t have done that to his family and especially not to Mabel. He was stronger than that. 

 

“When that didn’t work” Lyssa continued “I influenced Jeremy’s feelings over you. I couldn’t know for sure he would try to kill you, but that is usually what happens when you ampily someone’s feelings of unrequited love-it turns to obsession and murder.” She turned down an almost hidden dirt road. “Guess I am going to have to kill you with my own hands afterall.” the beautiful demon gave Dipper a cheek splitting grin.”

 

Dipper once began to breathe heavily. He tried to think of a plan as they drove down the surprisingly smooth dirt road, but came up with nothing. They stopped in front of a large greek style home complete with long pillars that spanned from the porch to the second floor. Dipper would have admired the out of place architecture if he wasn’t in the throes of a panic attack. 

 

As Lyssa exited the car Dipper watched her make her way around the vehicle to him. He tried unfastening his seatbelt but to no avail. He might as well have been trying to escape from a strait jacket with additional chains wrapped around him. When the demon opened the car door she snapped her fingers, removing him from his binds. Dipper tumbled from the car and tried to push past the brunette woman but she grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and yanked him back. Losing his balance he fell to the ground. Lyssa literally dragged the human kicking and screaming to the porch, the boy’s fingers and heels digging trenches into the hard packed earth. “BILL” He screamed out, the noise startling some crows into taking flight from atop several trees. There erie caws and flapping wings further polluting what had been a calm scene. “NO, LET ME GO. BILL, PLEASE.”

 

Lyssa didn’t bother stopping the summons. She wanted Bill to answer it. She wanted him to watch Dipper die. 

 

*******

 

Mabel sang loudly to one of her favorite boy band songs, her fingers drumming out the beat on her steering wheel. She hadn’t even noticed her phone vibrate when a new text came in. If she had she would have told her brother to sit tight and wait for her. His professor could suck a dick if she had a problem with it. Seemingly the fates were against the Pines twins on this day.

 

The girl grabbed her phone from the passenger seat when she parked her car in front of the triangular chalet. “Dipper, It’s me.” She said pressing the doorbell when she made it to the home’s entrance.  She frowned when there was no answer. Maybe the doorbell was broken. She banged her fist loudly on the door. “I’m ready for my secret question or whatever. Open up Dip.” Still no answer. Maybe Dipper was sleeping...or hurt. She hit the door harder and used her foot to kick it a couple of times for good measure. Why hadn’t she made Dipper and the damn dorito give her a key? 

 

Swiping her fingers across the screen she unlocked her phone and noticed she had a text from Dipper. “Please tell me you ended up going with Bill or that Lyssa is dead somehow.” She read the text. 

 

**Dipper:** Lyssa came to my college looking for me. My professor Miss. Katergáris might have some important information regarding the visit. Going for a quick drive, should be back before you get here.

 

Mabel felt her heart drop. Clearly Dipper wasn’t back yet and the text was sent twenty minutes ago. Something was wrong, and she didn’t need any twin ESP to know that. With shaking fingers she found Bill’s contact and she bounced on her feet nervously as she waited for Bill to answer. “Come on, come on, pick up.” 

 

The brunette let out an ungodly shriek and nearly dropped her phone when the devil himself appeared behind her.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bill said taking the girl by the shoulders and spinning her around to face him.

 

“IthinkDipper’sgone.Heleftwithhisteachersometwentyminutesagoandheisstillnotback,unlessheishomeandnotansweringforsomereason” Mabel spit it out so fast it took a moment for Bill to decipher her sentence.

 

“No.” Bill whispered. 

 

Blinking out of existence Bill left Mabel alone on the landing. The girl envisioned Bill blipping in and out of every room as she could hear him yelling Dipper’s name several times from outside. Mabel rolled her lower lip between her teeth, hoping Bill would find her twin napping or maybe taking a shit-she didn’t care what so long as he was home and safe. 

 

In an instant Bill manifested once more beside his sister-in-law. His blue eye was ablaze with electricity. It cracked and popped around him. “I can see Dipper getting into a car,” He said to Mabel as he tried to envision what had transpired. “But anything beyond that is fuzzy. After he closes himself inside of the vehicle I can’t see anything. I can sense magic but I can’t locate a signature.” 

 

Bill jumped over the landing railing, dropping more than a story, and landed as lithely as a cat. He tried to follow the strain of magic but it dissipated not far from where the mystery car had been parked.  “GOD DAMN IT.” he roared, his power leveling a path through the forest across the clearing. “It’s Lyssa. It has to be. She is the only one talented enough to hide herself and erase her tracks like this.”

 

Mabel was frightened when she saw the power Bill unleashed. The aftermath of the blast blew her hair around like a strong gust of wind. But she wasn’t afraid of Bill, she was afraid of the danger her brother was in, and afraid because not even the blond god knew what to do next.

 

She ran down the stairs to meet Bill and she hugged him from behind. Tears were already in her eyes. She could feel the fear and anger rolling off the blond in waves as she wrapped her arms around his trembling body “What do we do now?”

 

Bill stiffened, he could hear Dipper calling for him. His husband was frightened and desperate. “We go get him.” He replied. “Don’t let go.”

 

Mabel didn’t even have time to ask why not before Bill teleported them to the location of Dipper’s distress. 

 

As soon as they touched down Mabel unwound herself to vomit on the grass. Most humans didn’t handle teleporting well, especially not their first time. Bill didn’t have to worry about his sister-in-law, not when Dipper was only a few feet in front of him. Lyssa had just finished dragging the boy over the white porch stairs. Bill grabbed for Dipper as the human reached for him, but his hand slapped against a barrier similar to the one surrounding the shack. The god placed the flat of his hands against it and stared desperately at his husband in the clutches of insanity incarnate. He could have cried when Dipper called out his name like it was the last time he would say it. 

 

“It’s ok love, I’m here.” Bill reassured his spouse with soothing tones, before the timbre turned to a snarl. “Let him go Lyssa, or so help me I will destroy you.” He banged his fists against the barrier. It glowed and whirred in response.

 

Lyssa laughed as she hauled Dipper to his feet. Snapping her fingers, her hostage's wrists were bound painfully behind him with searingly tight binds. “You have the audacity to play me,” one of her manicured hands wrapped across Dipper’s chest to rest on his throat, her superior strength keeping him pinned to her “when I hold all the cards?” She held out her free hand and a sharp, heavy handled, knife dropped into her palm. Her fingers curled around the hilt.

 

"NO!” Bill yelled

At the same time “Dipper!” Mabel screamed. She stood beside Bill, her sickness forgotten.

 

“Please.” Bill wasn’t beyond begging. “I’ll do whatever you want.”

 

Dipper eyed the weapon from his peripheral vision. He could barely breathe, and whatever breath he had hitched in his throat as Lyssa pressed the blade softly into his abdomen, not yet hard enough to pierce skin.  _ Oh God this is it. _ Dipper cried. Bill would lose his husband and baby in one fell swoop. Mabel would lose her twin. His family, friends; they would all mourn him. Dipper cried for all of them and for himself. He would never get to meet Tyrone. It was so unfair. 

 

“I’ll be yours Lyssa. I’ll belong to you in any way you want. I will love you. I will be your slave.” Bill continued, his tears matching his husbands.  “Just please, please, let Dipper go.” Beside him Mabel sobbed silently, her shoulder's shaking. 

  
“It’s too late for that. But take heart. You'll get to see him in the next dimension, that is if I don't kill him first.” Lyssa said. With that she slowly slid the blade into soft flesh and womb, her smile to sweet for the dark deed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No this is not the end, just in case you weren't sure. There is more. I swear it has a happy ending, so please stick with me.


	32. To Have Love And Lost.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab those tissues.
> 
> WARNINGS, there will be:  
> Blood, Violence, Gore? uhhhh, I think that's it. (I would say mild, becuase I don't think I am overly explicit, but I have been told otherwise.)
> 
> I still swear this thing has a happy ending, please stick around after this. I will make it up to you.

 

Dipper squeezed his eyes shut at the pain and he tried to think of anything except the hot searing metal driving though his lower abdomen. It was horrible, but bearable-as an adventurer he had sustained his fair share of serious injuries, that is until the blade twisted. A ragged cry was ripped from his throat as he arched his back, going up on his toes, while his fingers desperately clawed at the bronze arm across his chest. His futile, defensive, attack didn’t even cause a scratch on the thin, inhumanly strong, limb. He was held in place until the demon wanted otherwise, which was apparently this moment. With little care she tossed him away from her. The brunette crumbled on his side, his head and shoulder bouncing off of the white washed wood panel floor. With a struggle he managed to pull himself into a sitting position. The world seemed void of sound, aside from the roaring of his blood as it rushed in his ears. His shaking fingers gingerly touched the blade still protruding from his lower torso. He hissed at the slight contact. He wouldn’t be able to pull it out, nor did he know if he should. He was already bleeding profusely and dislodging the stopper would likely cause him to bleed out within minutes. 

 

He looked up at Bill whose desperate gaze was going between him and his assailant. He was screaming something but Dipper couldn’t make it out, not with the state he was in. Next to Bill was Dipper’s twin. Wide brown eyes, blurry with tears, looked at him as if he were already dead. In a way, he was. They were in the demon’s lair, and within her territory they were as good as defenseless. Bill couldn’t save him, even if he did have his true physical body and power, no one could. Not even with the help of the two new gods that teleported in. 

 

Kali and Paul had arrived with his great uncle Ford in tow. Dipper assumed after Bill had come looking for him, probably at his sister’s call, Paul, knowing the situation was dire, had collected Kali and come to assist. None of it mattered though, not unless they could break through the barrier. Such protectants were as powerful as the gods themselves, as they were a projection of their own energy, and were virtually indestructible.

 

Bill was skipping between profanities, pleads, and threats. His fists pounded mercilessly on the barrier. The skin of his human hands was tearing under the onslaught and his blood smeared over the surface like glass. He didn’t bother to heal himself; that wasn’t his concern.

 

It broke Kali’s heart. So did the fading life force of both Dipper and the baby. The latter’s existence fading into oblivion before he was even born. If the child died it would destroy Bill, but the multi-verse itself would be at risk if Bill lost his soulmate at this time. “Lyssa please don’t do this. Dipper is with child.” 

 

Lyssa stole a glance at the boy bleeding out on her porch, the crimson fluid leaking a growing puddle on the pristine lumber. His chest rose and fell with short shallow breaths. She reached out with her powers and could indeed sense the second soul. It was so faint and it’s fading awareness wrapped around her like thorny tendrils. The thing constricted her heart, and tried to claim her life for it’s own. What a strange little thing, already cruel like Bill. It intrigued her and frightened her at the same time. Lyssa’s resolve seemed to weaken for the briefest of moments as she considered the halfling, but she shook it off when she returned her attention to the gods; pulling her power back into herself and left with a strange sort of longing. “Why should I care? The monster that grows within him is of no concern to me. What is done is done. There is no going back and I have accepted my fate.”

 

“This is madness.” Paul couldn’t believe how things were unfolding. He knew the woman was reckless, but all of the lies and planning for all this time just to come to this end? Dipper’s heartbeat was the timed countdown to Bill’s bomb. Yes, his body would die with Dipper but he would be united with his physical body angrier and more psychotic than ever. With the barrier weakened nothing would stop him from breaking out and, in a whirlwind of chaos, start destroying the very fabric of existence. “Think about what you doing. Bill will destroy everything. Too many dimension’s have ended early, the universe can’t take another hit so soon. It hasn’t had time to heal. We are all going to die, immortal’s included.”

 

Next to Paul, Bill was already unraveling; starting to sound more like a wild animal than a sentient being of immense knowledge. He had ground his bloody finger tips to the bone and was succeeding only in smearing bloody dripping streaks against Lyssa’s protections. He lashed out with power that ricocheted off the barrier and into the forest around them; managing to somehow not come back to hit them in the face. The crisp mountain air was starting to smell burnt in response. Dipper’s twin was snuggled closely behind Bill, should they not continue to be so lucky to avoid his unfocused anger. Kali had placed Ford behind her protectively as the man tore through calculations in his head, trying to come up with anything to help his nephew. Stan would never forgive him if Dipper didn’t make it out of this alive. What would he tell the boy’s parents?

 

“I welcome whatever dark future awaits so long as it consumes Bill as well.” Lyssa snarled out. She watched as Dipper stumbled to the barrier’s edge. The demoness wasn’t concerned as he couldn’t escape, but she was surprised he was able to drag himself the few feet to try and connect with Bill. The human looked like he would topple over with each labored step and he left a trail of crimson splotches in his wake, the dry earth greedily soaking up the wet hemorrhaging life. 

 

Lyssa found the pathetic attempt to get to Bill tragically beautiful. It was poetic justice at it’s finest. Crossing her arms she leaned back against a marble pillar to watch all her hard work reap it rewards.

 

All was silent as the separated soul mates reached for each other. With bated breath and borrowed time the godly bystanders witnessed the heart breaking display they expected to be the catalyst for the apocalypse. Dipper placed his palm against Bill’s, the thin barrier the only thing keeping flesh apart. The blond crouched and traced his hand down the same path that Dipper’s smaller one took as he collapsed to his knees.

 

“I’m dying, there’s not much time.” Dipper couldn’t save himself, nor Tyrone, but he had to at least try to save everyone else.

 

“No!” Bill cried out. Pressing his forehead against the barrier, leaning it close to Dipper’s shoulder.

 

“It’s ok. I don’t really feel the pain anymore.” It was true. Honestly he wasn’t sure how he was even speaking. His head felt fuzzy, his body heavy, and he was starting to lose his vision.

 

“I love you.” he tried to look at Mabel and his Grunkle. “I love all of you. Tell them...all those not here...our friends...our family…God!...It’s getting so hard to think…” He tried to shake his head, but his body wasn’t responding to his brain’s requests. He still had to convince Bill though. He focused his retreating vision on the gold and sapphire gaze that was his world. He was happy it would be the last thing he saw. “Your eyes…”

 

“What about them?” Bill croaked out when Dipper trailed off, those lively brown eyes growing listless.

 

“Promise me I’ll see them again.” Dipper could hear his sister crying, but she sounded so far away. 

 

“Don’t do this to me Dipper. Please, fight, for me.” Bill’s face was contorted in anguish; red and tearstreaked. 

 

“My Soul...let it be absorbed...returned for the cycle...wait for me.” Dipper was out of time. He had lost too much blood. Without proper levels his body didn’t have enough oxygen to function properly. It wouldn’t be too much longer before his organs started failing. He had minutes, but his consciousness was already falling away. 

 

Mabel wailed when her twin slumped forward, her grunkle taking her into his arms and weeping along with her. This couldn’t be happening. He was an old man, his nephew wasn’t supposed to die before him. Especially not like this. His superior intellect had failed him. He had failed his nephew.

 

“Absorbed…” Bill whispered. Gods were energy, their magic was energy-an extension of themselves. Energy was never created or destroyed, but it could be transferred and...Bill smiled. “Absorbed.” he repeated. Dipper had the answer the entire time, without even being aware of it. 

 

The golden god stood and placed his wrecked hands once more on the barrier. It felt strange taking something like this that didn’t belong to him. The magic felt foreign and left a bad taste in his mouth, but he kept pulling it into himself regardless. It took only seconds to remove the barrier.

 

The other gods stared in awe. They felt the strange shift in the atmosphere but no one expected it when Bill took a triumphant step past the depleted barrier. 

 

Immediately Bill pulled Dipper into his lap. “Thank the gods.” Dipper was still alive and his soul in tact. He was, however, in horrible shape. His organs were shutting down one after the other and his heart wasn’t far behind. Nothing he couldn’t fix though...If he was given the chance.

 

Lyssa shrieked and she hit Bill with her power, hard. The blond demon was hurled through the air, the trip cut short when he hit a tree a few yards away. Bones in his weak human body shattered on impact, but he quickly healed it and was on Lyssa in a moment. “Kali, get to Dipper.” He cursed when Lyssa, with her full powers, easily dodged his attack.

 

“Already on it.” Kali called out, reversing the damage to Dipper’s failing body. She amplified his body’s ability to reproduce blood cells, preparing it for when she would shortly pull the knife from his abdomen.

 

“I’m going to get help.” Paul said, shielding the humans from debris flying from the dueling god’s destruction. “I’m taking you two somewhere safe first.”

 

“Like Hell.” replied Mabel, having realized her twin was still alive and that Bill had somehow turned the tables. She was at her brother’s side in a few easy strides. “I’m not leaving Dipper.” 

 

“Neither am I” Said Ford. “Shit” he added, as he ducked down, narrowly missing being decapitated by a crescent of free, deadly, weaponized energy. “I’m getting too old for this.” 

 

Kali extended her temporary shield over the older gentleman until he found a spot on the other side of her. It was a good thing she could multitask. 

 

“Humans!” Paul shook his head. “I’ll be back as soon as possible.” And with that he was gone.  

 

“Do you think Bill can handle Lyssa with him being, you know, in a human body and all?” Asked Mabel as she watched Kali work. 

 

“For the time being yes.” Kali glanced up at the fight. One of Bill’s arms was bent at an odd angle. ‘So long as he can heal himself in between hits and keep her at bay. His body will eventually tire though and Lyssa will be able to take advantage of his temporary weaknesses. Then she is likely to come for Dipper again.” 

 

“Well lets hope Paul brings reinforcements quickly.” Added Ford.

 

“Once Dipper is stabilized I can teleport you all to safety. And possibly help Bill in his fight, if his human body hasn’t been destroyed by then, that is.” 

 

Mabel thought she would throw up when the knife was jerked unceremoniously from Dipper’s belly. Chunks of meat, bit’s of her brother, clung to the discarded blade. 

 

“Oh, god.” Ford gasped out. The fear for his nephew evident in his voice.

 

“It’s fine.” Kali assured the humans as her hand moved over the gushing wound, closing it instantly with lilac colored magic. “So long as his soul is attached, which it is, I can make Dipper good as new.” 

 

Dipper started coming to after a few more minutes of silence and magic.

 

“What about my nephew?” asked Mabel.

 

Kali paused, Dipper was looking up at her with his large brown eyes, once again full of life and bursting with emotions. Not all of which were good. He had heard his sister’s question. 

 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered out. 

 

Mabel took her brother from Kali’s arms and wrapped him in a hug when Bill’s body slammed against Kali’s bubble of a shield bringing them all back to the situation at hand. The blond demon looked liked a ragdoll as the force and speed of hitting the shield projectiled him into the air at an alarming height. When he hit the ground he rolled, over rocks and brush, until momentum ran it’s course.

 

“BILL!” No one was fast enough to grab Dipper as he ran from the safety of Kali’s protective magic and into the line of fire.

 

Dipper’s newly healed body felt like it was made of wet noodles, and he tripped several times trying to get to his husband. Bill was just laying there. His human body bent at impossible angles, and blood pooling around his unmoving form. Dipper tried to convince himself it was not a broken femur protruding from skin and cloth.

 

The brunette had only made it halfway to his immortal, his sister not far behind him, when lyssa grabbed him from behind. “Foolish boy. You make this too easy.”

 

“Lyssa, let him go. He has suffered enough.” Kali cried, unable to attack the demoness as she held Dipper to her like a hostage.

 

The brunette demon turned slowly to face Kali and the humans. “Only death will end his suffering.”

 

“Paul is returning with reinforcements.” she looked beyond Lyssa for the briefest of moments before averting her eyes quickly back to the demon of mania. Bill had been getting back to his feet, his body jerking in a horrorshow fashion. She just had to stall Lyssa long enough for Bill to heal himself. “Even if you accomplish what you want, what then? You will be contained-jailed no differently than those in the nightmare realm, only your imprisonment will be much more solitary.”

 

“You act as if I haven’t been alone my entire life. I’m used to it. At least I won’t be alone in my misery. In that I will have company and it suits me just fine…”

 

“Oh your punishment will be much worse.” Bill whispered in her ear, teleporting directly behind her. His body was still broken, but he had healed it enough to accomplish his plan.

 

Lyssa knew something was wrong the instant Bill laid his hands on her. She let Dipper go and tried to fight Bill, but the more she fought him the stranger she felt. It was like he was pulling her into him. It hurt. She howled in pain. Gods didn’t know pain. Not like this. “What are you doing to me?”

 

Dipper fell into his sister’s arms. He and the other’s weren’t sure what was happening, but what could only be described as red smoky tendrils were being sucked from Lyssa and overtaken by Bill’s azure flames as he claimed her energy for his own.

 

“What? I thought you always wanted to be a part of me.” Bill cackled as Lyssa was brought to her knees.

 

“What  **_is_ ** he doing to her?” Ford asked Kali.

 

The goddess of life shook her head. She was just as perplexed as he. “I don’t know.” she came to a conclusion at the same time Dipper did.

 

“He’s absorbing her.” Dipper realized. Bill’s eyes had turned crimson and his expression was sinister. Another thought struck Dipper. “He’s absorbing too much of her, including her traits.”

 

Dipper tore himself from Mabel and wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist, trying to pull him off Lyssa. “Stop Bill. You’re killing her.”

 

“And I should care because?” Bill’s voice did not belong to him. It was something else entirely. It scarred Dipper.

 

“Because you do love her. She is like family. You’ll regret this.” Dipper said, frightened. Even after all she had done to him Dipper didn’t want her to die either. She was hurt and confused. Dipper still couldn’t help but think she could be fixed. 

 

Dipper cried out when Bill shoved him off with a strong roll of his shoulder. The brunette’s weak legs collapsed underneath him. “Bill, please.” he sobbed out. “Her insanity is influencing you.”

 

Bill looked back at Dipper, blood still staining his clothes, a sobbing mess on the ground. He had pushed Dipper away. Hurt him, when he was already down for the count. Bill then looked at lyssa again. She was howling in pain and she pulled feebly at his arms, in a very vane human attempt of self defense. He had taken her powers. All of them. If he continued she would be mortal. If he continued past that she would indeed die. 

 

The god of order let the woman go, letting her keep her immortality and life, if nothing else. 

 

He made his way to Dipper, took his husband in his arms, and kissed him. 

 

Other gods had started teleporting in. Kali made her way over to them to bring them up to speed.

 

Dipper laughed, though he was still crying. He touched his husband’s face-Bill seemed completely healed, but..”You're so warm, like burning up warm.” He became alarmed when Bill’s expression remained stoic. 

 

Bill kissed Dipper’s hand. “I am housing twice the energy of the strongest gods. I came to you with only a fraction of my true power because a human body can’t contain that much energy.”

 

“No.” Dipper said, his face falling and the water works starting anew “NoNoNoNoNo. I just lost the baby. I can’t lose you too.”

 

Devastation flittered across Bill’s features. He knew Tyrone couldn’t have survived, but it hurt to hear it none the less. “It’s going to be ok. I promise.” He said it as much for himself as he did for Dipper. “You are safe and that is what matters. I promise I will come back to you, in this lifetime.” 

He looked for Kali among the accumulating mass of gods. Paul was also back and collecting a powerless Lyssa. He would have wondered what would happen to her, but he found he didn’t really care. “Kali.”

 

The raven haired goddess was at Bill’s side in an instant. “Can you take Dipper, Mabel, and Ford home.”

 

She nodded and reached for Dipper’s hand, but the brunette would have none of it. “W-what’s going to happen to you?”

 

“I’m containing the energy for now, but I can’t keep it at bey for much longer. When it consumes me I will literally explode. BOOM!” he laughed.

 

“It’s not funny.” Dipper wailed.

 

“Hey, hey.” Bill cooed taking Dipper’s chin in his hand. “It’s just a body. I’ll go back to the nightmare realm, tame those jokers, and be back to you before you know it.” he leaned in to whisper into the brunettes ear “And with my real body too. So much better. Just imagine what I could do to you with six hands to touch you.” Bill kissed Dipper’s lips one more time, not caring that they had quite the audience by now. “Go. Before your last memory of me is a mess of blood and guts.”

 

Dipper let himself be taken by Kali. Holding hands with his grunckle and twin the goddess of life teleported them to Dipper and Bill’s home. 

 

After they celebrated the fact that Lyssa was subdued and Dipper was safe, Ford took Mabel’s car back to the shack to let everyone know Dipper was out of danger. 

  
The twins were left alone to mourn the loss of Tyrone and to some extent Bill. They cried themselves to sleep in Dipper’s bed. It was a small comfort to Dipper to know that he would always have his twin. With her help, he knew he would heal eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so that was terrible.
> 
> Honestly, according to my notes, we have another chapter (or two) of angst before our happy ending. But poor Dipper has been through so much I just don't know if I can subject him or the reader to any more heart ache. 
> 
> So I am leaving it up to you guys. let me know if you prefer:
> 
> 1.) another chapter or two of pain where we see Dipper deal with the loss of tyrone and then have to deal with the council when several members want Bill to remain imprisioned becuase they fear he has become to powerful with the ability to absorb any of them-oi
> 
> or 
> 
> 2.) Rework the above and move on to our happy ending (two or three more chapters) filled with rainbows and glitter covered pastries?


	33. After Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one after Dipper's loss. Getting out of bed is a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the votes were tallied and angst won by a long shot. 
> 
> I'm sorry to those of you who voted for fluff, but don't worry it's still a coming. We will all get a peanut butter and fluff sandwich before this is over.
> 
> I tried not to make it as angsty as it could be.

The next day Dipper didn't wake until past noon. It was even later when he finally dragged himself out of bed. He hadn’t wanted to wake; didn’t want to deal with the fact that he had lost his husband and child. He tried to think of nothing as he laid there, but the previous day played over and over in his head and it was impossible not to curl into a fetal position and just cry his heart out. His tears fell and his shoulders shook until he had nothing left and probably dehydrated himself through his tear ducts. Unfolding himself and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he noted how tired and sluggish his movements were. The aftereffects of almost dying and being magically revived he supposed. 

 

No sooner had he showered and finished the lunch mabel had made him when he once more found himself back in bed. 

 

Kali had paid him a visit to make sure he was completely healed and to help his body absorb the termed fetus. Something she hadn’t accomplished the day before during all the chaos. She had wanted to do it when Dipper had still been unconscious. 

 

The brunette flinched when the goddess touched his exposed abdomen and her signature lilac flames sparked to life. His hands rested above hers for a moment as he very briefly considered pushing her off of him. She raised an eyebrow at the action and Dipper let his hands fall uselessly to his side. 

 

"Sorry," Dipper said, feeling the need to explain "I guess after being stabbed in the gut I'm a little jumpy about anyone touching me there. Plus I had just gotten used to protectively shielding...Tyrone...." He felt his eyes growing misty yet again. How on earth did he still have any tears left?

 

"No need to apologize." Kali replied, looking at the brunette sympathetically. "I wish I could have done more to protect both you and the baby. I had at least hoped to complete this process yesterday to minimize your suffering."

 

"It's ok." Dipper rubbed at his eyes trying to prevent the tears from falling. "I deserve to suffer. It wasn't even that long ago that I didn't want Tyrone at all, that his conception made me feel angry and betrayed. What right do I have to grieve over him? My pain feels like a farce and yet in such a short time I came to want and love him.” He gave up on trying not to cry. “Especially now that I will never have him; never able to hold him and gaze upon his little face. I will never get to know his personality. His likes and dislikes. The sound of his voice...It seems so unfair and yet also just what I deserve for rejecting the idea of his existence.”

 

In the short time that Kali had come to know Dipper she had become aware of how self deprecating he could be, but it still surprised her how easily the boy could burden all the blame on his own small shoulders. “ What you felt about your pregnancy in the beginning was justifiable and it doesn’t devalue your loss. You didn’t deserve what happened to you and Tyrone.” She paused in her work to draw Dipper in for a hug. He returned the embrace and sobbed into her shoulder. “Shhh” she murmured while rubbing his back “I don’t know if this helps, but you will get to meet Tyrone eventually. Granted, not in this life, but in the next should you and Bill choose to have children. You may not have given birth to Tyrone but Bill gave him a soul and you gave him life the moment he was conceived. His soul, like all others, will always exist now.”

 

Dipper pulled back to look at Kali. He blushed a little bit thinking of how forward he had been with her, both this time and when she had performed his utero exam-not long ago, even though it felt like ages now. The combined physical and emotional contact with anyone outside of his close circle of family and friends was unusual for him. But right now, without Bill, he was willing to expand his horizon and take comfort from anyone who offered it. He was hurting deeply and needed the human-or immortal-connection. “T-thanks. It does help a little bit to know that.” He sniffled, and laid back on the bed so that Kali could finish her job.

 

“Good, I’m glad.” She once more placed her electric hands over Dipper’s abdomen.

 

“I guess there are worse things than waiting to have my family with Bill, even if I wish I could have had Tyrone in this life.”   _ I’d be happy just to see Bill again before I die. _ Dipper thought to himself. He missed Bill horribly already.

 

“You could still have a family with Bill in this dimension you know. I could always temporarily alter your body again, when you are ready of course.” Kali offered.

 

Dipper stared at the ceiling thoughtfully, a few stray tears still slipping down to fall on his pillow. “Perhaps...one day maybe. I can’t even consider it now. It would feel like I would be trying to replace Tyrone and I’m just not ready for that. I don’t know if I’ll ever be.” He sighed “Besides I don’t even know when Bill will cross over to me. I could be 50 and I sure as hell am not having kids then.”

 

A small laugh escaped Kali’s lips. “What makes you think it will take Bill so long? Have you talked to him already?” She removed her hands from Dipper. Having finished her job she pulled the hem of his tee shirt down to cover his, once again, flat belly.

 

He sat up against the bed’s headboard. “Yeah, Last night. But only for a little bit. Bill has his hands full with the Nightmare Realm residents. I guess now that Bill is all orderly and junk he is realizing how chaotic the others are. He didn’t say it out loud but I think returning them to their godly states will take longer than he anticipated.” Dipper nervously wrung his hands together, his fingers tumbling over each other. “I..I miss him so much and it’s only been a day.” He couldn’t believe how easily he was opening up to Kali. He wondered if it was some persuasion of hers or if he was just that lonely. “How am I supposed to get through several weeks, months, or years-maybe even a lifetime, without him?” He ran a hand through his overgrown curls. “This sucks.”

 

“That it does. The only advice I can give is to wait it out surrounded by family and friends; other people you love.” Kali offered

 

Dipper tried not to give her a pathetic expression. While he had Mabel, his grunckles, as well as a few close knit friends he didn’t have that many friends or family. He couldn’t demand all their time. He didn’t want to be a burden.

 

Kali continued, oblivious of, or ignoring, Dipper’s discomfort at the suggestion. “I don’t know if you remember, but I once said that I would like for us to become good friends. I would still like that, If it’s ok with you.”

 

“Y-yeah. That would be...nice.” out of habit he chewed his lower lip. “I think it would be good for me to get to know some of Bill’s allies; his other god friends.”

 

Kali laughed. “We refer to each other as ilk. I’m glad to hear you say that though. Especially since you have another visitor coming soon whom I also think would like to befriend you.”

 

Dipper’s brow furrowed “Oh?”

  
“A old friend of BIll’s. A good friend. I think he feels very guilty about how the Lyssa incident played out. I think you will find him one of your biggest allies championing for Bill’s return to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to get this out. I was trying to combine the last of the angst to one chapter, but as usual I just can't contain myself. Every chapter ends up longer than I expect it to. Instead you get 3 short chapters of angst right now, and another one or two to follow, once I finish writing them, before we get to the promised fluff. 
> 
> But don't worry once the fluff comes it will be of the tooth rotting variety.


	34. Of friends and Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has some visitors.

A few weeks later, true to Kali’s word, Paul-the god of reason-did come for a visit. With him the God brought his rainbow haired secretary/soulmate. It was Mabel who ushered them inside and invited them in for dinner, which she had just popped in the oven.

 

“You are in for a real treat.” Mabel said after introductions were made. She had seated them all, including Dipper, around the dining room table even though there was still thirty minutes on the timer. “I make a killer lasagna and caesar salad with my own homemade dressing.” She practically yelled, quite unessarily,  at them from the open kitchen. “Did you guys know the recipe calls for a raw egg?” she held up the food object for the party all to see before she cracked it into the mixing bowl. “Weird right? Hopefully we don’t get salmonella poisoning. I’m just kidding. That won’t happen. Probably.” She whipped the contents of the bowl. “Oh! You know what else this party needs? Wine. Who wants wine?”

 

“Wine sounds fantastic.” Paul answered

 

Mabel set the bowl of dressing to the side. “Great. Bill has a whole cellar full of it. Why don’t you help me pick one out that would pair well with our dinner. I pretend to be a bit of a connoisseur at times but my girlfriend always laughs at my wine choices when it comes to selecting one to match with a meal.”

 

“Good thing I am here then. A bad wine and food paring is no laughing matter.” Paul teased, following mabel out of the room.

 

Haru looked at Dipper who stared off in the distance, seemingly in another world. The young man hated awkward silences, but he was also a little shy and starting conversations with strangers was not his forte. Dipper however seemed content with the silence so it was obvious Haru would have to be the first to say something. Who knew how long Paul would take choosing the perfect spirit. He took his alcohol very seriously after all, as it seems all gods did.

 

“Is she always like that, your sister I mean?” Haru asked quietly.

 

“Hmm” Dipper hummed, taking a moment to process the question. He had been spacing out again, wallowing in his own self pity, thoughts of Tyrone and Bill swirling around dizzily in his head.  “Sort of. She is usually worse.” He chucked, pulling himself from his depressing thoughts. “Sorry?” Did the stranger think his sister was too much? He wasn’t sure if he should be apologizing.

 

“Don’t be.” Haru smiled politely  “I think her energy is endearing.”

 

“That is a nice word for it. I think the term you are looking for is overbearing or annoying.” Dipper joked. In all honesty he loved his sister’s sugar fueled, glitter bombed, personality just as much as everyone else did. It was hard not to like Mabel. “Do you have any siblings?”

 

“I’m the oldest of four, two brothers and one sister, but I’m not allowed to see my siblings. My parents kicked me out when I was 14 for my sexual preferences...I was really close with them, especially my baby sister.”

 

“Oh…” Only a moment ago Dipper had been feeling sorry for himself, but he was reminded that he was not the only person in the world suffering. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s ok.” Haru said. “If I wasn’t kicked out I wouldn’t have met Paul, or worked as a secretary at a huge company that has allowed me to travel the world for business. Besides, I still have some limited contact with my siblings through the internet and once they are adults we have all agreed to see each other. Sometimes I get sad about it, but then I remind myself of what I do have and how luckily I actually am. It usually helps.”

 

Dipper mulled over Haru’s words. He had a supportive family, was going to school on full scholarship and Bill had left him with a huge house and hefty bank account. Things could certainly be worse. He brightened a bit at the thought. Sure he and Bill were separated by an entire dimension and Tyrone was dead, but he would see them again... Eventually... At least in his next life...Even though he wouldn’t remember them the next time around...Dipper shook his head. Ok those thoughts were not helping. Why was it so easy for him to be negative? Why couldn’t be be more like Mabel, or even Haru. Well he didn’t even know Haru that well. Dipper couldn’t be sure if he wanted to be like Haru.

 

Haru studied Dipper as he waged some internal battle. Emotions flickered over the brunette’s flush stained face and the rainbow haired boy mused that he could win a lot of money by playing Dipper in a game of poker. It was clear the older boy wore his heart on his sleeve. Haru was sure he could guess what Pines was thinking about. Paul had no secrets from him after all, and he was well informed of the immortal beings history. He understood the importance and attachments to soulmates, on both the immortal and human sides. While he didn’t care for Bill, Dipper seemed like a nice person and he felt bad that the brunette's world was torn in two. However he barely knew Dipper Pines and it wasn’t his place to bring it up without it being mentioned by the other party first. So instead as the silence stretched on he wondered aloud. “I wonder what is taking those two so long.”

 

“Yeah, I could really use a drink right about now, how about you?.” Dipper asked, once more pulling himself from his reclusive thoughts.

 

Haru shook his head. “I’m only 17. Paul would let me have a glass or two but last time that happened I confessed my feelings for him and he had to, very gently, turn me down. It was awkward for him and embarrassing and heartbreaking for me. So, yeah, I'll skip the spirits.”

 

“Oh.” Dipper had assumed the two were soulmates. After all Paul looked at Haru the way Bill looked at him and in the short time the guests were here Paul continuously had his hands on Haru. They were small, seemingly innocent touches, but it was clear the god felt the boy belonged to him. It was so Bill like that Dipper felt his heart clench in loss. He even missed the blond’s possessive behavior, something that used to drive him crazy-and not in a good way.

 

Dipper caught Haru looking around the room and he realized the silence had once more stretched on a little too long. “Sorry, if this is so awkward. I’m a little preoccupied and, to be honest, I’m not very good at meeting new people.”

 

Haru laughed, the sound cute and small. “That makes two of us. Paul always drags me parties and what have you. I get so anxious and always make a fool of myself when I open my mouth. I’d much rather just be home watching Ghost Harassers or Myth Crackers.”

 

“You too?” Dipper asked excitedly “I love those shows. Bill would watch them with me, but just to appease me and he would usually just make fun of how stupid they are the entire time.”

 

“Same with Paul.” Haru agreed. “Except he doesn’t make fun of them. He usually ends up on his phone sitting next to me why I more or less watch it by myself. What else do you like?”

 

The two young men animatedly talked about tv shows, books, and video games, finding out they both had a lot of similar nerdy interests. Dipper ended up taking out the lasagna, when the timer went off, and setting the table before Paul and Mabel made it back with several bottles of wine. Most of which were open. 

 

“Sorry we took so long.” Mabel said, obviously a little tipsy. “Paul was trying to give me a lesson on wine tasting. “Apparently all of these should go well with Dinner.” She unloaded her bounty and Dipper ended up helping her so that the contents didn’t spill from the bottles and unto the table cloth. Paul had a much easier time; releasing the items onto the table with grace and finesse. Clearly his tolerance for alcohol was a lot higher than Mabel’s, but in all fairness he had eons to build it up.

 

Dinner turned out to be a smashing affair. It was the first time Mabel had seen Dipper smile and look genuinely happy since Bill's departure. Haru and Dipper talked about nerd things, they all partook in conversation about other gods, Hue and Mabel’s art, and any other topic they fancied. As dessert-homemade chocolate mousse-was served, dipper was even able to talk about Bill without getting overly upset. He went into detail about the growth of his and Bill’s relationship; the deceit, possession, the break up, the make up, the healing-all of it. Dipper surprisingly found that it was therapeutic for him to talk about it.

 

“I apologize.” Said Paul at the end. “I should have done more when Bill came to me for help. I had been blinded by Lyssa’s deceitfulness. She had me believe that she was trying to help Bill and the whole time this mess was her doing. If she had remained uninvolved Bill would have bonded with you and never given in to his vice. He never would have turned to chaos and destruction; never pulled the others down with him. This whole mess could have been avoided. I blame myself for not seeing the obvious truth in front of me.”

 

Haru touched his boss’s arm sympathetically. “It wasn’t your fault. She fooled the entire council.” The tender look shared between the two was not lost on Dipper and he took a sip of his wine, trying to swallow down his jealousy and pain. He wanted Bill to be here with him, trading small touches and knowing glances.

 

“She was the one who suggested the formation of the council and the imprisonment of our rouge ilk.” Paul absently rubbed his thumb across Haru’s knuckles as he spoke “Her intentions had seemed so pure, self sacrificing even, as she had to turn against the god she loved with all her heart. We all thought she was trying to save us,  when in reality her actions was so self serving. It seems so clear in hindsight.”

 

“Well at least she’ll be getting her just desserts. Desserts-heh. Its funny because that’s what we are eating right now.” Mabel took a heaping spoonful of the chocolaty treat as if to prove her point.

 

Paul cleared his throat. “Well She will be anyway. Her trial hasn’t yet commenced.”

 

“What?” Said Mabel, grabbing a napkin to wipe away the spray of chocolate that had left her mouth during her surprise. “What are they waiting for? Hang the bitch for her crimes.”

 

Dipper was surprised at Mabel’s vehement declaration. It was usually she who looked for the best in everyone and vied for second chances. “They can’t kill her Mabel. Bill left her powerless, not mortal. Besides, perhaps it would be best to show her some kindness.” Dipper remarked.

 

“Dip you can’t be serious.” Mabel queried incredulously  “She killed you like a bazillion times in your past lives and almost succeeded in doing it again. Lets not forget that it’s all her fault that Bill went all loopy and almost destroyed all of existence.”

 

Dipper shrugged his shoulders.  “I think she is in a similar dark place to Bill. I really don’t think she wanted to hurt me. I think she just felt like she didn’t have a choice.  Perhaps, like Bill, she couldn’t help herself. I dunno. It just doesn’t seem right to hurt her, when she has been hurting for all of eternity. Anyway she is powerless now and not much of a threat.”

 

“I wouldn’t call her powerless Dip. Most humans don’t have extraordinary powers yet plenty of us can destroy and kill just as easily without them.” Mabel didn’t want the woman to have another chance at her brother. She almost lost him twice. There was no way it was going to happen again. She didn’t care if it meant the demon had to be thrown into the pits of hell and devoured by harpies. 

 

“Dipper that is very selfless of you.” Paul commented “I will pass on your wishes to the rest of the council. You, more than anyone, should have some decision in her fate.However Mabel is right. Lyssa is still dangerous and at the very least needs to be contained and observed.”

 

The male Pines twin nodded. “So what is taking precedence over Lyssa's trial?”

 

Paul had long learned to school his features however Haru’s expression of unease betrayed their mirrored sentiments. It was obvious to Dipper that the god shared everything with his secretary. “There is an plan in action in which Bill was being offered his freedom, so long as he can continue his semblance of order and also bring our stray brethren back to their godly states.” He paused

 

“I am aware of this.” Dipper said slowly, suspicious. “Please, continue.”

 

“Yes, well, Some of the council no longer agrees with this arrangement.” The sandy haired god said quite matter of factly.

 

“What?! But that’s not fair.” Mabel shot out for both herself and her twin. She could tell by Dipper’s wide eyed and stricken expression that he was beside himself and momentarily unable to speak. “Bill has done more than prove himself rehabilitated.” She swept her arm over to Dipper. “And he has found his soulmate, which alone should attest to his is subduedness. He lost his physical body and his unborn child for crying out loud. Hasn’t he suffered enough? What’s their deal-e-o?”

 

“The other member’s are afraid of him. There has never been a god that can steal another’s energy before. Essentially Bill can kill another god. We never had to consider our mortality before and it’s a scary thing to accept. They also fear that since absorbing Lyssa’s energy that he has absorbed her mania. He was already one of the strongest among us now he has twice that power and twice the instability. What is to stop him from taking, what he might think as, his place as king among the gods?” Paul explained. 

 

“He wouldn’t” Dipper said quietly. “He wouldn't risk losing everything we had. I..I am more important to him than being a god of gods. I know I am.” At least he was pretty sure. Then again why would Bill want to play house with him when he could play with an entire world as his kingdom?

 

Paul sighed. He hadn’t wanted to be the bearer of bad news, but he thought it only fair that Dipper knew the truth. That there was a possibility of Bill not coming back to him in this lifetime. “I know it also Dipper. Any god with a soulmate should understand the love for their destined one is held above all else. You have changed Bill for the better and that is why I won’t give up espousing for his release. The two of you deserve to finally be together; it’s not right that you and Bill have been separated for so long. I am trying to come up with a compromise that the council will be happy with, while also securing Bill’s freedom.”

 

Haru hated seeing his new friend so sad. “We were thinking that perhaps the barriers around Gravity Falls could be further strengthened. That way Bill and the others can be released but still contained.”

 

The pale god nodded in agreement. “Your Great uncle Ford has agreed to coming up with an updated reinforced formula and once it has passed inspection I will introduce the idea to the council. They should be fairly open to the idea as it would both strengthen the shield and give the council members a majority of their power back, mine included. Especially since we would no longer have to sustain the rift.  It’s also being considered to require Bill to teach another carefully selected god or gods his energy absorption technique, to level out the threat his lone ability poses. Though perhaps that would only give the other gods more to fear, but it’s an option, one that Bill actually came up with himself.”

 

“Wait.” Dipper’s eye brow furrowed into a prominent ‘v’, “You’ve been talking to Bill.”

 

“Of course. Through the mindscape. I need to be updated on his progress after all.” Paul could tell this information upset Dipper, though he couldn’t fathom why. “Is that alright?”

 

“Yeah.” He lied. With the destruction of Bill’s human body the only place they could meet up was through the mindscape and Bill was only able to spend a short time with him each night due to his responsibilities, which Dipper understood needed to be fulfilled in order for the god to come back to him. But it bothered him that his soulmate’s sparse spare time was split between him and another when the brunette needed him so badly.  He recognized the need but it hurt all the same. It also bothered him that Bill was keeping information from him. Did Bill think it wasn’t important for him to know this information? He had thought they were in this together. “How long do you think it will take the council to come to a decision regarding Bill?”

 

“A resolute and unanimous decision?...Not so long in immortal terms, but time is relative. It could be after you’ve exhausted a human life span twice over.” Paul felt sorry for Dipper as he struggled to hide hide his disappointment. The brunette’s lip trembled as he held back tears. “But that is why I am making it my priority to see to this case. I will do everything in my power to get Bill back to you during this lifetime.”

 

“Of course” Dipper managed to get out past quivering lips. “Let me know if I can do anything to help.”


	35. Passing Through Your Fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night time visit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut for the sake of smut.

 

That night when Dipper slept he dreamt of being chased by a monster through a winding forest path. Just as he burst through the forest line, to presumed safety, he found that he was standing on the edge of a city highrise. Losing his footing his arms flailed wildly as he fell off the ledge. His heart raced and he screamed as countless windows zoomed past him on his descent. The fall seemed to take forever and his eyes darted about, pausing when they fell upon a flash of black and gold. 

 

“Bill!” It always took his appearance for Dipper to realize he was in a dream. The brunette wrapped his arms around his husband as the god righted them and they floated suspended in air. 

 

“Fancy meeting you here.” the golden god grinned. “Good thing too. Didn’t you ever hear that if you die in your dreams then you die in real life as well?”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes as the hazy buildings melted away and the surroundings took on a more lucid appearing quality. “I’d be dead several times over then.”

 

Bill brought them to a golden beach that practically glowed in the night scene. Stars twinkled above them and dark, silver, crested waves broke upon the shore with soft crashes. The sand felt warm and beaded around his suddenly bare feet. Bill always cooked up some beautiful backdrop for their meetings and tonight was no exception.

 

Bill took a seat in the sand and pulled Dipper down with him in a straddle upon his lap. The brunette wrapped his arms around his immortal’s neck but turned his head when Bill tried to steal a kiss from his lips. “And here I thought you’d be happy to see me. What gives?” Denied the plush lips, he settled for nibbling Dipper’s ear lobe. 

 

The human tried not to get distracted. This was actually the first time since their dimensional separation that Bill was getting frisky with him. Then again it was also the first time that Dipper didn’t burst into tears upon seeing Bill. “Paul came to visit me today..or yesterday by now I guess.”

 

“Time is meaningless, you should know that by now.” Bill whispered hotly against his ear, his hands roaming over Dipper’s back.

 

“And yet it passes anyhow, let too much slip by and my mortality will fall through the cracks of your hold.   Why didn’t you tell me about your meetings with Paul and about the council possibly revoking their agreement with you?”

 

Undeterred, Bill kissed Dipper’s cheek and then the corner of his lips before answering. “You are always so sad when we meet up  and I didn’t want to stress you out and make you any more upset. But you're right I should have told you. I’m sorry.”

 

Dipper turned his head to once more face Bill. “I don’t need your apologies, I just need you back in my life. Don’t lie to me if that’s not possible. I don’t want wake every morning alone, hoping that the next you’ll be laying with me, only for my whole life to pass and for that hope to die with my in my casket.” He allowed his god to place a chaste kiss to his lips. 

 

Bill snuck his hands up his Pine tree’s shirt to knead the skin over the side of his ribs and back. He was pleased when Dipper held back a whine, audible regardless of his restraint. “It turns me on when you talk morbid.”

 

“I am being serious.” the brunette pushed against the gold man’s chest. “Don’t mock me. I deserve to know if I am going to live out my life a bachelor.”

 

“Technically a widow. My human body did implode after all.” Bill poofed into his triangle form, leaving Dipper sitting alone on the sand. He did so trying to mask his emotions, but his single eye and blue color betrayed his true feelings. “But if your celibacy bothers you that much I suppose I can give you permission to shack up with some asshole until I return. I guess Jeremy will get to suck you dick after all.” Black clouds rolled in, blocking out the light of the stars and thunder rumbled loudly as Bill’s emotions further influenced the dreamscape.

 

“I...What?” Dipper reached out and took hold of Bill’s hard edges, pulling him towards him. Though Bill refused to let his human to place him on his lap, he hovered in front of Dipper’s face. “I didn’t mean it like that. I’m lonely and I miss you, but that doesn’t mean I want to have a relationship with someone else.” He kissed a spot under Bill’s single eye but above his bowtie. Bill turned from blue to pink and the back to yellow. He allowed himself to settle in Dipper’s folded legs and leaned back against his husband’s stomach. Dipper chuckled at Bill's antics and rubbed his hard angles. “I just want to be kept in the loop and to have the ability to prepare myself in the event that I don’t get you back. I also would prefer to find these things out from you and not some third party. Nothing against Paul of course, but Haru knew information about our situation before I did.” 

 

“Who?” Bill asked.

 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “Paul’s soulmate, I think anyway. I’m pretty sure you’ve met him before.”

 

“Oh, yeah. Almond eyes, rainbow- but usually- black hair; I always forget his name.” Bill tapped a small clawed finger against his bricks. “Anyway...I promised not to leave you in the dark anymore.” The god once again made the dream night bright and filled with stars. “See?” He laughed at his own joke.  “Not that it matters, I am going to make sure I get back to you as soon as possible. It’s sucks being trapped in my old dead dimension. The only thing that keeps me from getting mad and going back to chaos is knowing that I have you to return to. I miss you too and it’s only been a couple weeks.” 

 

Dipper hugged his little triangle to him and they were both silent for a moment. When Bill spoke again his intentions were obvious in his voice. “But until then we’ve always got the mindscape.” 

 

The triangle flipped back into his human visage and Dipper was pinned, on his back, and underneath the very naked god before he could even process it. Bill kissed his Pine Tree hungrily and the boy was happy to offer his open his mouth for the starving blond.

 

“I think the doctor called for some sexual healing.” Bill said as they pulled away from the kiss. He nuzzled into Dipper’s neck, kissing and tugging at the pale skin with sharp teeth. 

 

Dipper tilted his head to the side to allow his god easier access. He ran his fingertips up Bill’s strong back, the digits feeling over each vertebrae. Every small detail, including the sand in his hair, felt so real. “I wish this wasn’t just a dream.” Dipper spoke, his words echoing his thoughts. 

 

Bill bit into Dipper’s collarbone making the boy cry out in pleasure. “It feels real, yeah?” He whispered against the wet flesh eliciting a shiver from his Pine Tree. “It’s our consciences, if not our physical bodies.” The blond ground his body against the smaller one underneath them. They both moaned wantonly. “Just enjoy what our connection can do. Pleasure is all processed by the mind after all.” In an instant Bill had Dipper naked just by thinking it so.

 

“Moving fast, aren’t we?” Dipper said throatily, his voice heavy with lust. He wiggled his hips so that their erections rubbed together teasingly.

 

Bill’s breath caught at Dipper’s playful actions. “We’re on borrowed time. I came to you late in your sleep cycle.” he rolled dipper’s lower lip between his teeth. “Do you know what the best part of having sex in your dreams is?” 

 

“W-what?” Dipper asked, panting against Bill’s mouth as their lower bodies undulated rhythmically, their hips rolling together at the perfect timing.  

 

“I c-can..ahh..do anything I w-want to you.”

 

The human didn’t have a chance to ask what he meant as Bill once again claimed his mouth. Though the unfamiliar sensation of wetness leaking from his anal hole answered his question without words. Bill had made him self lubricating. Weird. He didn’t know if he liked the squishy feeling until Bill pushed his cock into his extremely slick hole. He cried out in ecstasy as Bill immediately pulled back and slammed into him. Not needing to be stretched nor requiring adjustment time had it’s benefits. 

 

Dipper gripped Bill’s blond hair in his hands as the demon tore into his neck and drank down his blood. In the dream there was no sharing of pain and pleasure from the bite that brought only pure bliss to the young man’s person. “B-ill” He moaned out, spreading his legs wide for the golden god to pound harder  into him. It felt amazing but Dipper wanted more. Rolling them both over Dipper sat atop Bill and continuously impaled himself on his husband’s, even larger than usual, monstrous cock. It was intoxicating to have Bill look up at him with half mast eyes while lewd moans escaped past his blood covered lips.

 

Bill reached up to play with Dipper’s nipples, rolling and pinching the pink nubs between his fingers. “You are so...nnngg..fucking hot. Your sounds,...t-the way your dick is..aahhh...slapping against my stomach. I’m going to..c-cum. Fuck.”

 

Dipper was so close as well, and he whined when Bill reached between them to grasp his aching length with trembling fingers. The human cried out rapturously as he felt Bill’s penis pulsate inside of him, filling him to the brim with spurts of wet, hot, creaminess. The excess starting leaking out of his asshole as he continued to ride Bill. He panted out frantically, afraid that Bill would go soft before he was done with him.

 

“Cum for me, my pretty boy.” Bill demanded as he stroked Dipper.

 

The brunette had no choice to comply. With one last plummet down Bill’s, amazingly, still hard cock the pressure in his pelvic snapped and he moaned out Bill’s name repeatedly in a garbled mantra. Halfway through his orgasm he woke up with his husband's name still on his lips.

 

Still in a dream state and his thoughts foggy from orgasm, Dipper’s words caught in his throat as he sat up and he looked around his room confused. Why was he not on the beach with Bill? Reality came crashing down on him with debilitating force and he remembered that he was alone. Bill was no longer with him on this plane of existence, and he may never be.

 

Dipper drew his knees to his chest and hugged his legs as he curled in on himself and cried yet again. He was glad, after her first night of staying here, that Mabel had decided to sleep in a guest room. He could cry freely and without pity. Besides it would have been incredibly awkward for her to wake in the middle of her brother’s orgasm and his pants soaked through with cum.

Even though it had felt incredible, having sex with Bill in the mindscape and waking up without him was worse than not having sex at all. It served only to remind him of what they once had and it crushed him to know he may never have it again in this lifetime.

He missed Bill. He missed him terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mindscape is usually gray but I took liberties as the writer. Their shared place is special.
> 
> Hope you all liked it. More to come soon-ish.


	36. Through Days and Nights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill adjust to being separated as they wait for the council to consider their case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings in this chapter. Very slight angst and some minor, long awaited fluff n' stuff.

 

The weeks and any lingering warmth passed in a decay of vibrant colors that were swallowed by the grey and frozen death known as winter.  Still, as soon as Bill left his dreams every morning Dipper would leave the comfort of his warm bed to run in the frigid temperatures. After Mabel had returned to her apartment and her life with Pacifica, Dipper had found it too miserable when, upon waking early to an empty bed and lonely house, he had nothing but time to kill before class. He tried to fill it with TV, games, school work or reading but without the presence of company he could feel his depression closing in on him from all angles. Both Soos (& Melody) and Mabel(& Pacifica) had offered him to a place to stay at their residence, but Dipper wasn't able to part from his and Bill's home. He knew it was nothing more than lumbar, stone and plaster but it was within those walls that he lived the best year of his life; his time with Bill. After several mornings of crushing sadness the brunette felt suffocated and unable to breathe. Mid panic attack he literally ran out of the house, down his driveway and to the road. He had no idea where he was going, but he kept running anyway. Dipper had never been very athletic and soon his lungs burned and his muscles ached, but it was a welcome relief. It took all of his focus to push past the physical pain and exhaustion to keep going, it kept him from thinking about his emotional pain and depression, and it made him feel alive. Dipper looked forward to it and It gave him a reason to want to wake in the morning. The slight definition and shape it gave to his legs, butt, and abs didn't hurt either.

 

Each day the run felt a little less strenuous and he made it a little further before he  had to turn around and get ready for college classes. The snows had melted and Green shoots were starting to pop out of ground by the time Dipper could run long distance and with ease. His thoughts were once more his own but instead of feeling depressed he used the time to simply bask in the wind blowing through his hair, the smell of the forest around him and the feel of the pavement beneath his feet. He also used the time to reflect on his evenings with Bill in the mindscape, which like his stamina , seemed to be getting longer. The swift efficiency in which Bill was completing his assigned tasks gave Dipper hope that the council would come to a decision with similar haste. 

 

To further pass the time and combat his debilitating depression Dipper threw himself full force back into school and spent as much time as possible with family and friends-both new and old. He was often invited over to Mabel's, Soo's, and his Gruncles (who had recently retired from their paranormal research) respective places. Dipper even baby sat Jesus so that Soos and Melody could get out more often. At first Dipper wasn't sure if he could be around the child because he had been afraid it would remind him of his own loss, but being around the easygoing, chubby faced boy was therapeutic. Even when the child cried or had a temper tantrum his overall sweet disposition and silly antics made Dipper realize that perhaps one day he would want to try for another baby with Bill-if the god was returned to him in a decent timeframe that is.

 

Besides being invited out Dipper also had several regular guests at his place. When Kali came over she would stimulate his mind with complex conversations about everything from books to the universe. Paul and Haru would usually take him out for dinner, provide updates on the council and then Paul would leave Haru with Dipper for the night so the two boys could nerd out on TV shows and games while gorging themselves on treats. Dipper's parents came over every holiday so he didn't spend them alone and every other month Wendy came up to take him out camping (sometimes with her old crew, other times with just the two of them, and then eventually her fiancee and his very athletic sister).

 

Dipper had even joined the college's  paranormal club where he met Candy's older brother, Joon. He hadn't even known Candy had a brother. Having a lot of similar interests, especially in the paranormal and both being science majors, the boys became quick friends and spent time cataloging Gravity Falls peculiarities as well as taking day trips to investigate other local hotspots. As Jeremy and Dipper started spending a lot of time together again, which included him watching the older boy's football games,  it wasn't long before Joon and Jeremy were introduced. After a couple of weeks Dipper had a hunch that his friends liked each other and not six months later he was proved right when they started dated.

 

It was in these ways that Dipper passed his time. Eventually the days began to feel less depressing and long. He once again laughed and smiled regularly and genuinely. Learning to appreciate even the small things, interest and pleasure returned to his hobbies and life in general. Days swept from weeks to months and eventually years, close to three of them, all without Bill, and Dipper found it was ok. Not to say he didn't miss Bill and that his heart didn't ache for him, because it did, but all the hurt and sadness and heartbreak  was saved for when he would crawl into bed, after an exhausting day.  Decompressing, he would allow for the repressed feelings to cover him much like the blanket he was snuggled into. In the beginning he would cry every night, meeting Bill in the mindscape with tears still in his eyes, but now his eyes were dry and the pain was little more than a dull ache. 

 

*******

"Hey Bill." Dipper said as soon as drifted into REM, colors just starting to bloom across the mindscape into meaningful pictures, as he felt more than saw the god's arms wrap around him from behind.

 

With the inhabitants of the Nightmare Realm subdued Dipper no longer dreamt. His extraordinary husband claimed him instantly from the moment he slipped into a dreamstate-where Bill could most easily pull his consciousness into a shared mindscape.

 

"Hello love." Bill whispered hotly into Dipper's ear, running his hands over the human's abdomen and chest as he worked on unfolding a vibrant forest backdrop for their visit. "Have I told you how much I like the runner's body you've acquired?"

 

Dipper rolled his eyes but felt a heat rise to his cheeks regardless. "Every night for the last two years or so."

 

"Guess I just can't help but to appreciate it." Bill's hands started roaming lower when Dipper pulled away.

 

The god whined "Pinetreeeeeeeee"

 

"I told you." Dipper turned around so that he was facing the blond. "No sex until it's real." he kissed Bill's lips chastely. "A reward for once we're back together." the words  _ if ever _ hung unspoken in the air.

 

Bill sighed. He knew mindscape sex left Dipper too emotionally distraught the next waking day, reminding the human of what they didn't have, and so he didn't push the issue. The brunette may have mostly healed after the death of Bill's manufactured body but his physical absence still left an open wound in Dipper’s well being. "Fine, fine. But the first day I am outta here, we are having sex all day. If you need to stop for food you are going to eat it off my naked body.” 

His hands ran the length of the human's arms and he clasped one of his hands into Dippers. "Let's for a walk. Might as well take advantage of the amazing mindscape I came up with."

 

“What if I’m eighty when you get out and I look like Grunkle Stan.” Dipper questioned as tiny imagined, but detailed, pixies fluttered around them like butterflies.

 

“I don’t care what you look like, or how old you are. I’ll have sex with your brittle bones.”

 

“Gross, man.”

 

“You humans and your weird emphasis on physical beauty. Your body is just a shell, us gods base beauty on the look of your soul.”

 

“So then you're only attracted to my soul?”

 

“Hmmm” Bill was thoughtful for a moment “No I definitely find your physical body sexy and I think your facial features are beautiful. I even like all the stupid expressions your face makes. Especially the look you give me when you're mad or frustrated with me, it makes me want to toss you on any available surface and fuck you senseless.”

 

Dipper snorted. “You would like angry sex.”

 

“I like any kind of sex we have. I’m so deprived right now.” Bill was practically whining. 

 

The human decided to ignore his god’s last remark and backpedaled in order to change the subject. “So if god’s aren’t hung up on physical beauty then why are you all drop dead gorgeous when you take human forms, especially when you can look like whatever you want?”

 

“Unless we are directly copying another being, any form we take, human or not, is shaped from what we feel our energy would look like if turned solid.” Bill shrugged “I mean we can tweak it or tone it down, but it’s kind of an automatic process. I guess you humans just interpret our energy as beautiful.”

 

“So how closely did the body that Kali made for you resemble your true human form?”

 

“Pretty close. It just wasn’t as….exquisite.”

 

Dipper rolled his eyes. “So why do you always appear to me as you did when you had your gifted body. Why don’t you show me your true humanoid form?”

 

“Nope” Bill popped the p. “That’s a surprise for when we are together for real. You get my real body, and I get sex. Lots of it."

 

“It always comes back to sex wi..” the rest of sentence slipped away into a girly yelp when his foot caught on a root and he stumbled forward. Luckily Bill caught him before he fell on his face.

 

Bill laughed heartily “That was hilarious. I wish you coulda saw your own face. It was kind of like this.” The blond god tried to mimic Dipper’s surprised expression but it only made him laugh harder.

 

“You made this world.” Dipper said with an embarrassed blush. “Why would you put a root in the middle of a path? You did that on purpose.” He hit Bill’s arm, but without any intention to hurt him.

 

“It’s was teeth’s idea. Without much else to do the gang’s been helping me build the images for the mindscape. Teeth said it would funny if I did it and boy was he right.” The god was still chuckling

 

“Great.” Said Dipper, slightly annoyed. 

 

“Awe, come on don’t be sour. He didn’t mean any harm. The one side of his coin is mischief after all. Ya know the guys and Py are all really excited to meet you again, as friends this time. Especially teeth and 8-ball.”

 

“To be honest those are the two I am most nervous to meet. You did order them to kill me after all.”

 

“No, I told them they could have you as a snack and eat you. In retrospect I am really glad you got away from them because I wouldn’t have liked them tasting what’s mine.”

 

“Eating me, killing me. It would have yielding the same results. I’d be dead.” Dipper watched a fawn with it’s mother in the distance. Unlike in real life, they weren’t startled by his and Bill’s approach.

 

“Uhhhh, I think you misunderstood my order and their intent.”

 

Dipper thought about it for a minute. His face flushed completely red. “BILL! I was twelve. How is that any better? It would have scarred me for life.” He took a deep breath. Bill was something else today. Actually that was everyday.  He was starting to wonder if he wanted Bill to come back.  “Whatever." Of course he did. "That was in the past and you were full demon. I’m not going to fault you for that. Or teeth and 8-ball, but they better be on their best behavior around me, and no more stunts like the root thing.”

 

“Ok, ok. Yeesh. I’ll let them know.”

 

They walked quietly for a bit, just holding hands while Dipper took in the scenery. It really was beautiful. Mostly shades of green and brown but with splashes of color made by flowers and other bright plants. Real and otherworldly creatures sometimes came across their path or bordered it’s edges.  Bill was making the light retreat as if it was dusk just as the path led into a clearing and lake. They settled on the dock and Bill lit up the now dark sky with blooming fireworks. They popped and fizzled but at a pleasant and unrealistic lower volume.

 

“The fireworks were a nice touch.” Dipper said, leaning his head on Bill’s shoulder. 

 

“Pyronica’s idea. I’ll let her know you liked it. She’ll be ecstatic.”

 

“Mmm. What are Py’s attributes?”

 

“Emotions. Good and bad.”

 

Silence once again settled over them and Dipper practically purred while Bill massaged his scalp and played with his curls. “I wish tonight didn’t have to end. This is beautiful.”

 

“You’re beautiful.” Bill took Dipper’s chin in his hand and he leaned down to kiss the brunette. Dipper allowed it because it was full of love and it wasn’t the type that would lead to sex. 

 

After they broke Dipper climbed into Bill’s lap and hugged him. “I miss you.”

 

“I know.” Bill rubbed his human’s back. “I spoke to Paul earlier today.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“He said the council is ready to converge. Paul wants you to speak at it. He thinks you may be able to sway the vote by being my soulmate. That you might be able to vie for my sincerity. I told him to wait until after your finals were over. If the vote is unfavorable I didn’t want it to affect your grades.”

 

“So two weeks then?” Dipper felt suddenly nervous.

 

“Yeah he is going to meet you at your college after your last day of classes, then teleport you into their headquarters...I can feel you trembling. Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah. I just...This is it. What happens if the decision is unfavorable? Is there an appeal or…”

 

“No. It has already been decided that the decision will be final. If we are sentenced to stay in the nightmare realm our case will be re-evaluated once every one hundred years, until our release.”

 

“What happens if they keep sentencing you to imprisonment past the dimensional death? Isn’t that dangerous to have three dimensions open?”

 

“They would have to pull us into this dimension to so that the nightmare realm can finally be closed for good. Then they would probably trap us here while they all move on to the next.” Bill rested his head atop Dipper’s and continued to rub his back. “That’s my guess anyway.”

 

“That would be so unfair. You and the others deserve a chance at redemption. Or at least some type of probation.”

 

“You are thinking in terms of the human laws of your locational judicial system. Us gods are lawless and the council has no concrete or written rules. Everything is considered as need be and judgment does not consider the long term. When we were imprisoned we were expected to somehow un-demonize on our own and our punishment had no timeframe nor processes to evaluate our progress or lack thereof. It’s only because of my temporary escape and supposed rehabilitation that our release is even up for review.”

 

Flashes of multi colored fire work light snuck past Dipper’s self created darkness as he pressed his face into the crook of Bill’s neck. “No matter the council’s decision can you promise me to adhere to your god state so that we can possibly be together in my next life if not in this one?”

 

“Only if you promise me to live a happy life in this dimension with or without me in it. I will wait an eternity for you so long as I know you're safe, physically, mentally, and emotionally...I give you permission to date and remarry too. It’s not fair that you should live your life alone.”

 

“Wow!” Dipper looked up at Bill. “That is surprisingly unselfish and unpossessive of you.” 

 

“What can I say. You’ve changed me.” He leaned down and kissed Dipper’s lips. “Of course I’ll give whomever you date or marry terrible nightmares. They will never have a night where they aren’t tortured and terrified in their dreams.” 

 

“And there it is.” Dipper laughed while rolling his eyes. “I don’t think I’d date or remarry anyway. I could never love anyone like I love you and that just wouldn’t be fair to someone else. But I promise I’ll do my best to be content. I’ve been doing it for the last few years anyway so what’s a whole lifetime? I’ll just continue to surround myself with friends and family and keep myself busy with my hobbies and school and eventually a career.”

 

It sounded like Dipper had it all figured out. “Hmmm, well don’t miss me too much then.” Bill said sourly, pinching and then tickling Dipper’s waist.”

 

“BILL!” Dipper squirmed atop his god’s lap laughing uncontrollably as his ribs were attacked. “Stop, I’m gonna fall in the water.” He tried to grab Bill’s hands but the immortal was too fast for him.

 

“What? You want to go in the water?” Bill stood, cradling Dipper in his arms.

 

“No! Bill don’t you dare.” 

 

“Oh, I dare.” Bill laughed as he dropped his husband into the lake.

 

With a splash and flailing limbs Dipper disappeared under the water only to re-submerge with flattened, dripping curls and chattering teeth. “Why did you have to make the w-water s-so cold? You d-dick.” 

 

“What about my Dick?” Bill once more feigned mishearing Dipper’s words. “You want it?” Bill snapped his fingers and removed his clothes instantly. 

 

Dipper noticed the god had also made the water a nice warm temperature. Well screw that. In the mindscape two could play at that game. With a thought the brunette made the small area of where Bill would jump frigidly cold. He didn’t usually alter Bill’s design as his husband was much more imaginative, but the god was playing dirty. 

 

Bill jumped and then shrieked at how cold the water was. The high pitched shrill sound was cut off only when he was swallowed up by the lake. He swam the few feet to his husband underwater and broke through the surface right in front of Dipper. “So that’s how you want to play. All right. Game on. I think this calls for some sea monsters.”

 

The human and god played their games, laughing, yelling and splashing until Dipper was roused from sleep by his cell phone alarm. For the first time, no matter what happened, he knew they would be alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to the end here. I am so sorry it me so long to get this out. This is my third rewrite attempt and while I don't love it, I am ok with it. It's a bit of a short chapter mostly because it a segue for the finale and sickeningly sweet, ooey, gooey epilogue. 
> 
> I needed to portray approx 3 years of passage without it seeming rushed or discombobulated. Apparently it was a very hard task for me. In that time frame I wanted to show how Dipper and Bill, more or less, healed, grew and changed. Making Dipper a runner, whether running to or away from something, seemed to fairly symbolize his movement in time and the passage of time itself. 
> 
> I wanted a big time gap also so that if and when our boys get back together the moment has more meaning and impact. 
> 
> While it's not the best I hope ya'll enjoyed it. Don't forget to kudos and comment because it keeps me motivated to write.


	37. Day of Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Bill's trial has finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to get out. But, hey, better late then never.
> 
> If case you want a visual for the Council of gods:
> 
> Paul-god of reason/ignorance -sandy hair pale/pinkish complexion/Blue eyes. Irish in appearance.  
> Niki-goddess of victory-failure -blood red hair, freckled pale, violet eyes  
> Lady-goddess of good/bad luck-light brown hair, fair skin color-brown orange eyes  
> Kazuki-god harmony/discord-black hair, black eyes, pale complexion. Japanese in appearance.  
> Vera-goddess of truth/lies -pale skin/albino/lt blue eyes and platinum hair  
> Aldrich-Wisdom/stupidity-black hair-grey/silver eyes,  
> Afnan-God of progress/regress-black hair curly-tan ruddy skin-Brown eyes-middle eastern in appearance  
> Gabriel-God of strength/weakness -medium skin tone, dark brown hair,dark brown eyes-Greek in appearance  
> Chizoba-Goddess of protection- very dark skin/black hair-short fro, Hazel eyes, African in appearance.

The next two weeks dragged on and yet as Dipper found himself sitting for his last final he wished he could stop time altogether. He stared down at the bundle of ten pages that made up his physics final exam and went over the answers for the fourth time in a row. Anyone around the student would take his leg shaking, pen chewing, and constant clock watching as anxiety for assuring the correct completion of the packet resting before him. But no, his choices were correct, Dipper was confident of such as soon as he had scribed his responses to the questions. Regardless, the scholarly brunette did not want to turn the exam in. In doing so Dipper would close the door on his semester but open another that led straight to Bill's trial.

 

He, a mere mortal, would stand in front of a panel of gods and try to appeal to their good graces; no small feat. Dipper was a man of science and of magic, he knew they were two sides of the same coin. He was studious and resourceful. let it never be said that he was unprepared or could be outwitted. Every mystery was just a puzzle to be solved. Everything had an answer. Except for the council. No amount of knowledge or preparation could prepare him for what was to come. Of course that didn’t mean that he didn’t try.

 

The gods had very little governance over each other and their laws were little more than unspoken expectations. Their judicial system was fickle and without structure. Their formation had been created upon the insistence of the goddess of sanity and it’s evolution had followed her suggestions almost blindly. Upon the devious demon’s defection the panel’s alliance crumbled much like Lyssa’s fall from grace. As it’s immortal member’s were drained, and for the first time afraid and confused, previous agreements became arguments. The demon they had once contained had threatened to tear apart the multiverse and now had the singular ability to steal a god’s power and kill them. Understandably many members wanted the creature and his cohorts to remain imprisoned. Yet, Dipper was going to try to convince them to let this being free. He might as well be trying to convince a group of bleeding divers to let loose a starving shark into their pool while they swam.

 

With a sigh Dipper walked down the stadium classroom stairs and handed over his exam to the professor. The way the students watched him as he passed was reminiscent of a prisoner being led to the executioner.

 

“Finished already?” asked his professor, a short man with beady eyes and a bad combover. 

 

“Yes.” Dipper adjusted his bag over his shoulder.

 

“Good luck then.”

 

Dipper knew the professor meant the luck for his final grade and not for his next endeavor, but it fit either way. With a nod to the older gentleman Dipper left the classroom. He was surprised to find Jeremy and Joon outside the exam room.

 

“Uh, hey guys. Were you waiting for me?” Dipper asked

 

“Yeah” his schoolmates replied together. The couple had a habit of doing that and it always made Dipper chuckle. They boys gave each other a look, silently deciding who should talk first.

 

“We know you're going to talk to Bill’s doctors today.” Joon started.

 

“And we just wanted to say good luck and that we’re here for you...you know...if the news isn’t good.” Jeremy continued.

 

“Or if it is. That’s cool too. Preferred actually.” Finished Joon.

 

Dipper let his friends hug him. Only a select few knew what Bill really was or what had happened to him. Not even Dipper’s parents knew the truth. Bill’s absence and Dipper’s initial depression was explained through a little white lie in which Bill was in a horrible accident that left him on life support and in a coma. In the event that Bill was to remain imprisoned the story would end with his death and if he was pardoned then the tale would had a happy ending where Bill miraculously made a full recovery. It, of course, had been Mabel’s idea. 

 

“Thanks, guys. It means alot to me. I’ll let you know what’s going on as soon as I find out.”

 

“I guess the doctor wouldn’t say if it was good news or bad?” Jeremy asked

 

“I have a feeling that it’s either going to be a discussion about ending life support or that he has taken a turn for the better.” Dipper shifted nervously. The story may be fake but his distress was real. 

 

“I’m keeping my fingers crossed for good news.” Joon gave Dipper one last hug. “Anyway, we’ll let you go so can make your flight.” 

 

Another aspect to the story was that the accident happened while Bill was on business is Paris and as such is where he remains hospitalized. They couldn’t have Dipper’s parents trying to visit their son in law as a nonexistent patient in a made up hospital, which is exactly what they would have done if the facility were anywhere on their continent.

 

After exchanging their farewells Dipper turned his phone back on as he made his way to his car. He smiled at the flood of well wishing texts.

 

********

 

Dipper was not surprised to find Paul waiting for him in one of the college’s parking lots, though he hadn’t expected to see Mabel.

 

“Ready?” Asked Paul, leaving his perch against Dipper’s car and walking his way towards the brunette man.

 

“Yeah.” Dipper turned to look at his twin who had sidled up alongside of him “Are you coming with us?”

 

“Sure am brosef, I’m the moral support cavalry. I want to be the first one to give you a victory hug when we get the news that Bill is being released.”

 

“It might be a hug of condolence, but either way I’m glad you’ll be there.” Dipper gave his sister a nervous smile, and then turned his attention to Paul.

 

“So how is this going to work?”

 

“The official trial actually started this morning, in which the pros, cons, arguments and counter arguments of Bill’s, and the other nightmare realm prisoners,’ potential release were brought to the table for debate. Honestly though, it’s been the same discussion with the same gods taking the same sides.” Paul said. “I put an end to it around noon when no new information was provided and the bickering was going round in circles.”

 

“Is the major opinion in our favor?”  Dipper interjected.

 

“Split down the middle currently. The council has nine members,myself included. It had ten, but that was including Lyssa, who is for obvious reasons no longer part of the cabinet. Niki-the goddess of Victory, Chizoba-the goddess of protection, and I are all in Bill’s favor for several reasons, but mostly because we all have soulmates and understand the power those bonds hold over a god. Kazuki-the god of harmony, Aldrich-the god of wisdom, and Vera the goddess of truth are dead set against Bill’s release. I would warn you to watch out for these three during your call to witness. All members of the council are free to question you and request your testament for anything that took place. I will try and help to keep things fair and provide reason however they will try to twist your words and sway the vote of the three undecided members.”

 

“Why?” Asked Mabel. “Hasn’t Bill proved himself a changed man..er god...whatever he is? I mean it’s no secret that Bill was only all cray-cray anyway because of Lyssa, and Dipper being murdered in, like, every past dimension. Like, what the what, ya know?”

 

“Bill has spurred and manipulated many gods in the past. Kazuki, Aldrich, and Vera were no exception. While Bill’s past grievances have been explained and accounted for that does not mean all his victims are ready to forgive. Us gods may be immortal, and some us like to consider ourselves beings of enlightenment even, but we are not above holding a grudge. Just like humans, some of us may refuse to listen to reason and see the truth, and instead let their less noble qualities overshadow their better judgement when they feel they have been slighted or injured in some way. As you already know when gods are angry or upset they are more easily swayed by their negative half. So essentially, when considering Kaz, Rick, and Vee-sorry nicknames- in this situation, we are facing discord, lies, and stupidity.”

 

Mabel nodded, “Makes sense.”

 

Dipper filed the information away, for later use, if needed. “So, I’m  really just trying to appeal to the undecided council member’s good graces? Who are the remaining members?” All these names seemed familiar, and he was likely to have met them all, or at least seen them, on his wedding day. “Any clue to how their vote is leaning or anything useful I should know about them?”

 

“The remaining members are Lady-the goddess of luck, Afnan-the god of progress, and Gabriel-the god of strength. And yes, focus your your words to their appeal. Bill’s freedom will be decided by dominant vote and not a unanimous decision. So we need to get at least two of the three’s undecided favor. You have the freedom to say whatever you want and the council is free to ask you anything. My only advice is to be honest, open and compliant. Gods don’t like being lied to, resistance, or being told what to do.” Paul’s attention flickered between the twins but mostly he addressed Dipper. 

 

“Has anyone else been called to testament or just Dipper?” Mabel asked, taking Dipper’s hand in hers and giving it a squeeze; reminding him that he wasn’t alone in this.

 

“Yes. Cupid was called in to confirm Dipper and Bill were indeed soulmates. Kali, of course, as she was the main godly witness to his transformation…” 

 

“And how did that go?” Dipper interrupted, hoping for good information.

 

Paul kept his expression neutral though the corner of his lips twitched as he stopped himself from grimacing. “It went well enough, until Vee reminded the council that Bill had initially lied to Kali about why he wanted a body and that he lied continuously to his soulmate as well. I fear Vee’s declaration may have done some damage, however Kali is well respected within the council and her opinion on Bill does hold some merit.” The twins looked at each other. Dipper’s face was full of tension and fear while Mabel gave her brother a reassuring half smile. Paul allowed a moment for possible questions. When none were asked he continued. “Your great uncle Ford was also called upon only to confirm that he could indeed manipulate and strengthen the barrier on Gravity Falls, if need be. Kazuki and Aldrich of course dug up old information and focused on the fact that Bill had used and ultimately betrayed Stanford. I believe that they were trying to relay that Bill couldn’t be trusted. Your great uncle didn’t deny it nor make up excuses. However he said he forgave Bill because when he see’s the two of you together he can see the good in Bill.”

 

“Those jerks should take a lesson from Ford. If a ‘simple human’, and someone as stubborn as gruncle Ford, can give forgiveness then a trio of gods should be able to as well.” Mabel argued. 

 

Paul smiled at the girl’s spunk. “You might also like to know that Stanford ended his witness by telling the council that he could weaken the barrier on Gravity Falls and would help Bill escape should the vote not end favorably. It caused quite the uproar as I’m sure you can imagine. After that I called for a break and teleported Ford home before coming here to wait for you, where I bumped into your sister.” The god surveyed the area to make sure they were alone in the parking lot before asking, “Ready to go?” He held out his hands to the twins.

 

Dipper nodded and Paul took the sibling’s hands to teleport them into the reception area of his office. 

 

*******

 

Mabel had been left with Haru as Dipper entered the conference room with Paul. The human felt his hands start to sweat from nervousness as the beautiful, and oddly culturally diverse appearing, immortals turned their attention to him. He wasn’t exactly sure what to expect, but it certainly hadn’t been an executive room with it’s members seated in highback leather office chairs around a large and expensive marble top table. The room and it’s inhabitants were still and eerily quiet. He could almost imagine that he stumbled, unwelcomed, into a corporate meeting rather than the trial that he was invited to. 

 

Dipper took a seat at the head of the table after Paul motioned for him to take it. The sound of water filling a cup and icecubes clinking against glass was the first noise to break the silence. He mumbled his thanks as Paul set the drink in front of him. He cautiously took a sip of the water as Paul settled into a seat, directly across from him, at the other end of the table. The drink was so cold that it almost hurt on it’s descent down his throat. It was a welcome distraction as Dipper tried not to focus on the attention directed solely on him.

 

It was quiet for a moment and Paul was the first to speak. “As we are all aware our present and final call to witness is Mason “Dipper” Pines, Bill Cipher’s soulmate. Does anyone have questions or request for testiment from Dipper?”

 

“Dipper,” Afnan- the god of progress, leaned forward, steepling his hands as he addressed the human. “We have known Bill a long time and his crimes and treachery are well known to us. It is also now understood that he is one of us who requires a soul mate to balance him and that because of Lyssa he never met you and spiraled out of control. I would like to forgive Bill and our other guilty ilk. I would like to believe that Bill can be or has been reformed, but...He has caused so much damage and nearly destroyed the multiverse. As his soulmate what inside reassurance can you give us, that perhaps no else can, that Bill deserves a another chance?”

 

Dipper tried to speak but it came out as little more than a terrified squeak. This was it. His last chance of convincing the jury to give Bill his freedom. His last chance to see his husband again in this lifetime. This was a battle and words were his only weapon. He could only hope his speech had enough merit; that it was clever and honest enough. It was quite daunting. Clearing his throat he tried again and found himself successful “As you said the ‘Bill’ you knew had become corrupted. He lied, cheated, and manipulated humans and gods alike. He was chaotic, selfish, and loveless...but in my limited time with him he became order, selfless, trustworthy and tender. He went from wanting the world only to tear it apart to wanting me, a single person, and for nothing more than to keep me happy and safe...”

 

“Mason,” Vee interrupted, leaning in over the table with a thin smile stretched across her alabaster face. “While I don’t feel Bill can be trusted I am happy that he was finally able to connect with his soulmate. Can you tell us again when you first met. I believe you were twelve, were you not?”

 

“Yes.” Dipper said slowly, concerned about where the albino goddess was heading with her inquiry. 

 

“Hmm, wasn’t that when Bill escaped the rift? I thought that I heard he had attempted to kill you, is this information not correct.”

 

Dipper was silent for a moment. “No. It’s correct. But to be fair Bill and I didn’t spend a lot of time together at that point and our bond didn’t have enough time reverse the extensive amount of damage done to his soul.”

 

“And he lied to you again when Kali had made him a body, didn’t he? Tell us, what was his intention when he presented himself to you? Did he introduce himself as Bill Cipher, the demon that caused weirdmageddon and tried to destroy your world?” Vera asked.

 

The human clenched his teeth. Vera was using the truth against him, but Dipper knew it was pointless to lie. “Bill came to me as a stranger and was out for revenge, it is true.”

 

“Lay off him” Nikki said flipping her long red hair back, reminding Dipper of Wendy a bit. “Like the kid said, it took some time for their soul bond to work. We all knew Bill was bat shit crazy back then. Bill’s past isn’t in question, but whether or not he’s earned his freedom.”

 

“Nikki” Aldrich cut in “I’m sure Vera is trying to make a point, perhaps we should let her finish. Besides she is free to ask our witness whatever questions she feels pertinent to Bill’s current temperament which correlates directly to whether it is safe to grant him release. After all if he reverts back to his demonic state it is the at the risk of the multiverse.”

 

“I call bullshit. Paul are going to allow this to continue?” Asked Nikki, her blood hair appearing to almost ignite with her audacity.

 

“Aldrich is correct. All members are allowed to ask anything of the witness. We must consider all angles to be safe.” As much as Paul wanted to silence Vera and her cohorts he had to facilitate fairness and let all players in the game.

 

Dipper’s eyes bounced from speaker to speaker and he didn’t miss the smirk Vera gave at Nikki’s huff of annoyance. He didn’t feel good about how things were going but he tried to appear confident when Vera once more addressed him. “So Bill’s reform didn’t happen overnight. When would you say it happened, before your wedding?”

 

“There was some change then, yes. But let me stop you because I already know you are going to bring up the fact that Bill raped and almost killed me. However he healed me and I can assure that he deeply regretted his actions.”

 

“And how did he reflect that regret? By breaking your heart and abandoning you?”

 

“He was trying to protect me.” Dipper cried out in frustration. The woman had a talent for twisting his words that the young man could not appreciate no matter how talented it was. She would have made a great politician.

 

“He shouldn’t have needed to protect you from himself if he was reformed by that point.”

 

“Bill was still working out his demons at that point. But due to Lyssa I almost died then, when she enchanted those pills, and he saved me; realized what I was to him. That I could save him just as much as he saved me. He loves me. And our love, our soul bond, has restored the good in him.” the brunette was clearly agitated and he cursed his unsteady voice that was slowly rising in pitch.

 

“No one is questioning that he loves you or that there is a soul bond. We were all in attendance at your wedding after all.” Vera laughed, as if she found something funny “But in no way does that mean he can be trusted. After all he impregnated you-his soulmate, someone who changed him for good, without your knowledge or consent. Not even a pure soulbond can correct his treachery.”

 

“Indeed.” Kazuki, quickly added “A god who has taught himself to weaken to the strength of a soul bond and to steal the power of another god proves him nothing but a demon. What’s to stop him from absorbing us all and going insane with power. He will destroy just not us gods but the very fabric of existence. He will not stop until all is dead and for this reason must be contained, soulmate or not, he is too feral.”

 

“Hold your tongue,” Chizoba said in a calm, African accent that was laced with warning. “To insult the power of a soulbond is to insult destiny itself. You know not of what you speak.”

 

In an instance the room erupted in a crossfire of worn and tired arguments. Paul rubbed the bridge of his nose and he tried to silence the room but he was ignored in favor of continued loud and heated debate. No one took notice of Dipper getting teary eyed at the head of the table until he spoke. And though it was barely louder than a whisper it somehow cut through the din like a sharp sword.

 

“Bill’s done a lot of bad things and hurt a lot of humans and gods alike. He manipulated, abused, lied to, and attempted to murder his soulmate. A true demon, who deserved and needed to be imprisoned. Even if it wasn’t his fault he needed to be contained or existence itself was in danger. I understand why you fight. Bill, even when unintentionally, is turning immortal brothers and sisters against each other. You're tired. So tired. Each and everyone of you has essentially given up your powers to keep the rift closed and to keep the danger at bay, and for good reason. I understand the threat Bill poses, not only to gods but existence itself, if he is let loose only to continue how he was in the past.  

Vera, Aldrich, Kazuki” Dipper looked at each three gods in turn before addressing the rest of the room “I sense that you think me foolish; that I am nothing more than a silly human who is blinded by love and Bill’s glamour. But if anything, I know more of my husband, his abilities and intentions, than anyone. Sure, you know that he can steal the energy of another god, but I know that right now he could absorb the souls of your incarcerated ilk and tear the rift open and break out with more power than any of you could imagine. He could come here and eradicate each one of you right now and make himself the supreme and only god in the multiverse; killing everything when he is bored of his reign.” The human was quiet for a moment to let the information sink in.

“I am not telling you this to scare you orbully you with the intention of releasing Bill, to hopefully stay on his good side. I speak such, because it’s the truth. But it’s also true that even though he can to it, I know he won’t. Not even if you vote for him to stay imprisoned for the next 100 years. Not even if you vote for him over and over to stay imprisoned until the death of this dimension. No.” Dipper shook his head. “Bill will behave because he has to in order to have me again, at least in the next life, or the one after should you choose to keep him exiled. Our soul bond has done what it’s meant to do. I wish I could make you feel my connection to him. To know that he has risen above his demons to become a god once more.

But you know what? Forget about Bill. Sides have been taken and I doubt anything I say will change your opinion regarding my soulmate. I know this sounds selfish, but think about this from my side. I have died early in every dimension I ever existed in. Sure, memories don’t carry over with humans after death, but our souls do. Bill wasn’t the only one to feel like something was missing, making him crazy. I too felt the pain of the separation. Before finding Bill I felt incomplete, partially empty, someone undeserving of love.” Dipper wiped at some tears that had fallen down his cheeks. “But then,” here he smiled “I met Bill, and yeah we had our ups and downs-more like mountains and craters, but with him, for once in my lonely life, I felt whole...For a short time, I was truly alive…On the day he was taken me me I Iost my husband, and my child. I lost my family. I lost a part of myself. Maybe Bill doesn’t deserve another chance. I don’t know. But don’t I deserve something for all the suffering I’ve endured through countless lifetimes?” The brunette silently cursed himself for his fresh tears and showing the council such a human display of weakness.

 

“Mason…” Lady, the goddess of luck, was the first to speak.

 

“No!” Dipper cut in. “I’m sorry.” he addressed the brunette goddess whose dark orange eyes swam with empathy. “I can’t do this anymore. I’ve said all that I can say. I don’t believe that additional words will make any further impact on anyone's vote.” 

 

The human pushed his chair back and hastily left the room of immortals behind. Paul rose from his seat to follow Dipper, but not before clearing his throat and addressing the room as he strode towards the exit. “I’ll be right back and we will bring this to a close. Excuse me for a moment so that I can see to Dipper.” It amazed him that the human had been able to silence the room of god's long enough to finish his speech. The young man really was something special. 

 

*******

 

After finishing his call to witness Dipper left the council to deliberate while he joined Mabel and Haru in the penthouse, of the towering building, where Paul and his soul mate resided. His sister and friend sat on either side of him on a plush sofa situated across from a wall mounted with an absurdly large TV currently playing a black and white retro thriller. Images flashed across the screen but the volume was low and the small party gave it little, if no, attention. Mabel rested her head on her twin's shoulder and Haru held Dipper's hand, both young adults, non-verbally offering their support as they listened to Dipper account for his time with the cabinet of immortals. 

 

"I don't know," Dipper finished up "I just don't think it went very well..." he paused when the stone of Haru's ring pressed into his palm. Un-entwining their fingers Dipper took a good look at the chrome colored band adorned with multiple diamonds. "Did you and Paul...are you getting married?"

 

"WHAT!" screamed Mabel, making her twin cover his ears reflexively as she leaned over Dipper's lap to grab Haru's hand to look at the supposed engagement ring. "look at these rocks, this must have cost a fortune. No doubt about it, this is definitely an engagement ring. when did this happen and who is the lucky person? It's Paul, isn't it? It has to be. You guys are soulmates, aren't you?"

 

"Mabel, jeez. Let Haru have a chance to answer." Dipper said in response to Mabel's fast, tumbling, questions. Their poor friend looked like a deer in headlights as he tried to process the girl's excited jabber. In all honesty he was just as curious and excited to know as his twin though he acted much more nonchalant than her. 

 

Haru let the girl twist and turn his hand as she admired how the diamond’s facets sparkled at different angles "Yes, I'm engaged and it's to Paul. He proposed a couple weeks ago on my birthday. He explained that we were soulmates and that he was only waiting to reveal this information to me for when I was a legal adult." The young boy blushed furiously.

 

Dipper frowned. He had just seen Haru around three weeks ago. How had he not noticed the ring or known his birthday had passed? "Congrats on getting engaged to Paul. I'm sorry I didn't take notice before. I guess I've been so wrapped up in my own life that I’ve been missing out on things going on around me. I feel like a terrible friend."

 

"Please don't feel that way.” Haru was quick to reassure, “I could have just as easily told you. I wanted you and Mabel to know but I didn't say anything because I was afraid that bragging, about how the man I've been infatuated with is actually my soulmate, would be like rubbing salt in a wound when you are at risk for losing yours."

 

"Haru...I would never hold realizing your soulmate against you." If Dipper was completely honest he was just a tad bit jealous, he was only human after all, but he would never admit to it. "I'm really happy for you and Paul."

 

The brunette man was slightly surprised when the young Japanese-American boy wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him. "Thank you." Haru said into his friend's chest. Dipper was his first real friend since he was a child and he was relieved that their wouldn't be any discord between them. 

 

"Of course." Dipper returned the hug and rested his chin atop Haru's head. "Besides I kind of knew Paul your soulmate and it's about time it came out. The sexual tension between you two was so awkward to witness." he chuckled.

 

"Awe, look at you two. You guys are so cute." Mabel Pressed herself up against her brother's back and wrapped her arms around the male friends. "I want in on this hugging action."

 

The three friends laughed at Mabel’s antics just as Paul entered the room. He raised an eyebrow as the scene. “You humans are so weird sometimes.”

 

Dipper managed to squeeze himself out from between Haru and Mabel to slide off the couch to address the god on his feet. Paul’s appearance caused Dipper’s heart to beat hurriedly against his ribs. His eyes felt warm and his nose tingled with the hint of possible tears. He so desperately wanted to find out the results of the vote and yet he procrastinated in fear of the answer. “I hear congratulations are in order for obtaining your soulmate.” he said instead, sounding rather formal. He held out his hand in a congratulatory gesture, which he wished he could take back as soon as Paul grasped his hand. His hands were clammy from bad nerves and he hoped the god didn’t notice.

 

“Thank you, though I was just about to offer you the same congratulations.” The god couldn’t help but smirk as Dipper was still unconsciously shaking his hand.

 

“The same congrat...No fucking way! Ohmygod, Ohmygod, Ohmygod! Are you saying what I think you're saying?” the brunette was afraid to ask the question outright, terrified that he had misunderstood. 

 

“You mean, that the vote was favorable and that Bill is going to be returned to you? Yes, that is exactly what I am saying.” Paul said, happy to be able to provide good news. "Granted we still have to iron out the parameters of Bill and the others' freedom, however you should have your soulmate back in another week or two."

 

The brunette started crying as his sister nearly bowled him over, slamming herself into him, with a signature Mabel bear hug. “DIPPER!” She squealed. “This is awesome. I knew all my happy thoughts would pay off.”

 

“I didn't. To be honest I thought things wouldn’t turn out so good. What was the final vote?” Dipper questioned of Paul, who had standing close to his soulmate, the two snuggled up against each other.

 

“An advantageous 6:3.” The god answered.

 

“So then we were able to sway Lady, Afnan and Gabriel?” Dipper scrunched his eyebrows together as he pulled the names from memory.

 

“Actually just Lady and Afnan. Gabriel was afraid that Bill still posed too much of a threat, but is willing to follow whatever agreement is decided upon. Aldrich and Kazuki, might pose more of a problem, but being that they don’t want to outright disobey the majority of the council I doubt it will be little more than snarky comments or dragging their feet on assigned duties.”

 

“Wait. If you, the other two goddesses with soulmates, Afnan and Lady all voted for Bill’s release from the Nightmare realm then that means...Vera also voted in favor of Bill’s freedom?”

 

“Correct.” Paul stated simply

 

Dipper’s expression was incredulous “But she was the most vocal and vindictive member against Bill.”

 

“Believe me I, and the rest of the council for that matter, was completely surprised by her choice. Something you said must have struck a nerve; made her change her opinion. Then again if anyone would be able to make an impact I knew it would be you-Bill’s soulmate. Even so, Vera is quite stubborn, you have made quite an achievement with her.” Paul subconsciously pulled his soulmate tighter against him, happy that Dipper would soon have his own back.

 

“Enough looking the gift horse in the mouth.” Mabel said giddily “We should be celebrating! Dipper’s getting Bill, you two just got engaged. This calls for wine.”

 

Paul laughed pulling away from Haru, “I couldn’t agree more. How about helping me pick some out?” He said to Mabel, offering his arm in a gentlemanly fashion. “We can see how well my tutelage has paid off.”

 

Dipper listened to Mabel’s diminishing voice rattle on about wine, how beautiful the ring was that Paul had gotten Haru, and that everyone she knew was getting engaged so Pacifica had better step up her game; she didn’t want just any ol diamond, regardless of the karats, only a pink diamond would do.

 

Haru and Dipper gave each other a look before they broke out laughing and plopped themselves back on the couch. 

 

“Poor Paul,” Dipper said with a hiccup, wiping the last of his tears from his eyes, as he leaned into his friend’s side. “Mabel’s going to talk his ear off, and it’s only going to get worse once she has a drink or two.”

 

“Don’t pity him, I think he likes the attention.” Haru offered Dipper a tissue he grabbed from a box on the side table. “You doing ok?” He was sure the brunettes tears were those of joy, but he figured he should ask anyway.

  
“Yeah,” Dipper nodded. “I’m more than ok. Now that I know I’m getting Bill back, I couldn’t be happier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will with fluffy and smuty. Sorry again for the long wait, especially for such a sub-par chapter.
> 
> p.s. If you haven't read it yet, I posted a new chapter of "All the Impressions Of You." It's called "A love To Die For." It's gory and sweet at the same time, and perfect for Halloween month.


	38. You Are My Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's been so long. I stink. Anyway here we are, last chapter. It's smutty and fluffy.
> 
> Warnings: smut.

It was a chilly 45 degree June morning that promised to climb to the high sixties by the late afternoon. Dipper though barely noticed the cold even as he took a seat on a large rock, that had been absorbing the cold air all night,  and wore little more shorts and a thin flannel. He was the first to arrive at the location of the rift that connected this realm to it's previous dimension. Unable to sleep he had hiked the distance in an hour and now watched the sun make it's way above the Horizon and over the line of numerous majestic coniferous trees. Once there was enough light to read by the brunette took a notebook out of his backpack and went over his and Fords mathematical and magical notes about the barrier and the gods complex, individual power signatures. As fascinating as it was Dipper couldn't help but stifle a yawn.    
  


The previous day he, Ford, and a few gods took down the old barrier around the Falls and then resurrected a stronger one that was comprised of a larger area-to allow the released more roaming room, until such time that it was decided a barrier was no longer required to minimize the possible dangers of the previously rouge gods. The only exception to this was the god of order. In a bizarre turn of events it was decided that Bill would replace Lyssa's place on the council. The thought was that if the golden god had to answer to, and was part of, the panel then he was more controllable and less of a threat. He would be responsible for attending meetings, completing assigned tasks, and presenting periodic reports on the probated gods. Dipper knew Bill didn't care to be part of the council, but had agreed to the terms as he would do whatever was required to be reunited with his human soulmate.   
  


Leaning back on his elbows the brunette discarded his reading material and closed his eyes, listening to the forest sounds of: birds twittering, the scratching of wood as squirrels jumped branches, and the rustling of small animals, or perhaps gnomes, sneaking through the underbrush. Thoughts drifting, the human was unaware of the passing of time. Blind to his surroundings he didn't take notice of the radiant fog dispersing it's smoky tendrils, but he could feel the sunlight filtering through the canopy of leaves and branches as it warmed his cool skin. Familiar voices soon invaded his sense of hearing, but he didn't open his eyes until their shadows blocked the warm  sunlight from his face.   
  


Mabel and Pacifica stood in front of Dipper looking ridiculously fashionable even in hiking attire; the look completed by matching boots-Mabel's a pastel pink and Paz's a light lilac.    
  
"Yo, Bro" Mabel said loudly in greeting, most likely scaring off any small animals in the area with her sudden booming voice.    
  
"Hey Mabes. Paz." Dipper had lived with the brunette girl most of his life and it still amazed him that she woke in the morning with endless energy and ready to face the day full speed. Though as he looked his twin in the face he could tell some of that energy was currently fueled by her patented 'Mabel Juice'. "Long night?" He asked her.   
  
"I stayed up a little late" Mabel said pinching her thumb and index finger together to indicate the smidgen of time.   


Pacifica snorted "A little late? Try four in morning."   
  
"What? I was on a time crunch and I had to finish my project. knitting nine sweaters in seven days is no small feat." Mabel stated as if it was obvious.   
  
Dipper took note of the shopping bags Paz held and put two and two together. "You made each of Bill's friends a sweater?"   
  
"Bingo." Mabel called out. "What better way to welcome someone and make them feel comfortable with an over-sized, soft and cozy Mabel sweater. Besides, everyone in town has one, I couldn't leave our new residents out, ya know."   
  
"that's a nice gesture." Dipper smiled sincerely. "I'm sure they'll love them." he added not quite as sincerely.   
  
The three chatted idly until Stan, Ford and more beings started showing up.  Dipper flittered between the new arrivals. The young man was associated with most of the gods that teleported in as a majority where council members. Others, however, were unfamiliar. Come to find out they were old friends of one or more of the Nightmare realm prisoners. It appeared Dipper wasn't the only one excited for immortals be be released.    
  
Once all the council members had arrived they began the procedure of opening the rift. Memories of weirdmageddon briefly infiltrated Dipper's thoughts, making him slightly anxious, but he shook it off in favor of watching the beautiful display of the gods power signatures swirling together in a kaleidoscope of color.  Bill and the others had changed. No one was in danger he told himself. He frowned as his insecurities whispered "but, what if?" Suddenly images of screaming people running for their lives, and broken, bleeding bodies littering the war torn ground, stole his vision away. It would be his fault. It was he who had convinced the council to release the demons after all.    
  
Flinching at a loud rumbling sound, a cacophonous mash up of tearing and thunder, Dipper's attention was stolen by the seam that opened in fabric of existence between this dimension and the last. The newly freed gods emptied into their new home, beautiful and flawless in their human forms, but still threatening in their own right as beings of immense power. With little hesitation they were accepted by their ilk; embraces and conversations easily shared. Large brown eyes scanned the area for the familiar gold and black hair, but paused in their search when approached by two men.    
  
"Hey Dipper," said an extremely tall, lean, man with black hair and olive toned skin. The brunette knew instantly that the god was none other than Eight-ball, as evidence by his signature eyes, something surely that would be overlooked by unknowing humans as novelty contacts. "We just wanted to apologize for almost..."   
  
"Eating me?" Dipper cut in quickly, with a deeply flushing face. He did not need Mabel to hear what Bill had really intended when offering him as a snack.   
  
"Yeah." Eightball agreed. "We were in a really bad place back then, but I promise you don't have anything to worry about from us anymore."   
  
"Speak for yourself." Said the other man looking Dipper over with an appreciate glance, and an inhumanly wide smile. Teeth was short and stocky, but well muscled. He carried himself like a ragtime mobster with greased back strawberry blond hair and a handsome face. Dipper could see people easily falling for his flirtatious attitude and dangerous smile. "You've really grown into yourself. keep me in mind if you and Bill ever need to spice up your love life."   
  
"Oh my god!" Dipper groaned, covering his chagrined expression with a hand.   
  
Mabel started laughing hysterically, hanging on her brother's arm, while the boy blushed impossibly rosier. "Oh, I think he still wants to eat you."   
  
"He's not the only one I'd mind taking a bite out of." Teeth said while placing an arm around Mabel's shoulder, making Eightball roll his eyes and walk away.    
  
"Don't even think about it." Pacifica huffed out, removing teeth's hand from her girlfriend. "She's mine."   
  
The short blond looked the Northwest heir over. "A threesome then?" Teeth asked, sneaking an arm once more around the brunette.   
  
"Where's Bill?" Asked Dipper, interrupting, before Pacifica could snort out her retort.   
  
Teeth looked around before shrugging his shoulders "Beats me." His eyes caught with those belonging to a goddess and he grinned at his old friend. using his hands to slick back his already perfect hair he made his adieus. "I'd love to stay and chat with such beautiful company but I have some catching up to do, if you catch my drift." With a wink he left the small party.    
  
Dipper bit his lower lip in thought when his sister interrupted his internal musings. "Maybe he went to the last place his physical body was."   
  
"You might be right." Dipper's face lit up hopefully. "Bill's effigy is not too far from here. Maybe two miles. Do you guys want to come with me?"   
  
"Nah." Mabel declined. "I'm sure Bill would like the reunion with his husband to be a private affair. And," she grabbed her girlfriend’s wrist and shook it, making the plastic of the shopping bag rustle noisily. "We have sweaters to hand out."   
  
"Besides," Pacifica cut in "you don't want anyone around while you cry like a baby."   
  
"yeah" Mabel agreed, nodding her head. "and that."   
  
"I don't cry." Dipper huffed, crossing his arms. "That often. Anyway, I'm, uh, going to go." he started walking off in the direction of the pyramid statue when his sister called out behind him.   
  
"Go get'em tiger." Mabel said with a giggle.   
  
Dipper could hear the girls laugh behind him. Once he was out of view Dipper picked up speed, running through the woods without a path, having to side step or jump over obstacles in his way. the wilderness scrapped at his legs and he almost tripped a few times in his haste but it didn't slow him down. He was eager to see his husband and he had waited long enough. As he got closer to his destination Dipper was sure he glimpsed glowing skin and gold spun hair between gaps of the dense population of trees. his heart rate was quickly becoming light and erratic and it had nothing to do with his exertion. Breaking into the small clearing the brunette paused his movements, clinging himself to a tree trunk to steady himself, transfixed at the sight in front of him.   
  
Bill was the same and yet different. The things that were different were very different, in fact drastically so. There was nothing more than a long, clingy, black sarong hung low on his hips and the lack of clothing made him only more appealing. His usual gold skin was more brilliant and glorious than that of a human's sun kissed flesh could possibly be. He was taller and his lithe, sinewy muscles were more defined. His shoulders were broader, with six slender, but strong arms coming from the sockets, and his waist was impossibly trim. One set of arms was folded over his dark chest, while another sat on his hips, and the last pair were stretched out towards Dipper; his black clawed fingers curling and beckoning the young man to come closer.   
  
The human stumbled away from the tree and unable to stop himself, broke into tears. The golden god's smirk fell when Dipper practically crashed into his chest. Two of his arms automatically wrapped around the young man's waist. A second set of hands carded though  brown curls and the hands of the 3rd set of arms carefully cupped the pale face, gently lifting it to make the chocolate eyes look up at him. "What's the matter?" The god asked concerned.   
  
Dipper reached up a shaking hand to touch one of the golden horns that sprouted just above his temples. "You look different." he said as he looked into the blue and yellow cat like eyes, complete with elongated pupils, of his lover. His fingers traced down Bill's high cheek bones and along the sharp cut of his jaw before ghosting over red lips that house excessively long and sharp canines.    
  
Bill kissed the exploring fingers before they left his lips. "Does it scare you? I can tone it down. I'm going to need to later anyway. It's not my complete human form, more of human/demon hybrid." He was rambling. "I..I thought you might like it."   
  
"I do." Dipper stood and his toes and wrapped his arms around the god's neck to pull him down for a tender kiss, little more than a press of soft lips. "I think you're beautiful." Bill wiped away his Pinetree's tears, mindful not to scratch the fragile skin with his claws. "It's just I've missed you so much."   
  
The blond god placed a kiss on his husband's cheek. "Ah, so then they are happy tears." He murmured into the skin, dragging his lips and kissing along Dipper's jaw to his ear where he nibbled on the fleshy lobe. His multiple hands held Dipper close and roamed his body and hair.   
  
"The happiest." Dipper whispered out breathaly, whining at Bill's administrations that were already making him aroused.      
  
"I've missed you too." Bill practically purred. A set of hand traveled up Dipper's sides and glided over his pecs to start working on undoing his shirt buttons. 

Dipper moaned out happily when his god sucked and bit at his neck. Another pair of hands worked on unfastening his shorts and dropping them with his underwear to pool at the boy’s pale ankles. Tossing the human’s shirt to the side Bill set a course down south, leaving wet messy kisses all over Dipper’s chest, giving special attention to the nipples before moving onto the ribs, abdomen, and pelvic. His multiple gold hands roamed every inch of soft skin they could reach, often squeezing his lover’s nipples, ass cheeks, and thighs. On his knees, Bill helped Dipper step out his shorts, socks and shoes. 

Once the brunette was completely naked Bill looked over Dipper’s body, his creamy complexion dusted over in certain areas with an aroused pink blush. Raised red lines, from the god’s claws, and fuschia bruises already littered the man’s alabaster skin. Still looking up at Dipper, Bill licked a stripe up the underside of the hard member bobbing in front of his face. The brunette bit his lip and let out a strangled moan. 

“You’re trembling.” Bill noted before taking the swollen cock head into his mouth to suck at the tip.

“Ahhh.” The human fisted his hands into the god’s hair. “It’s b-been a long-nngg-time.” He managed to get out. It was hard to think with Bill’s six hands touching him everywhere and the hot, wet mouth, wrapped around his pulsing manhood. “Feels..g-ood.” And it felt even better when one of the hands cupped his butt before slipping two fingers into his neglected hole.  The welcome intrusion was slick and Dipper could only assume Bill had magicked some lube onto them. Honestly he didn’t care what Bill did, all he knew was that it felt amazing. The fingers thrusted and scissored inside him for a bit before another was added. His prostate was soon located and the brunette couldn’t stop the sounds spilling from his lips.

Bill didn’t mind when Dipper pulled at his hair and rocked his hips into his face, forcing the pre-cum leaking cock down his throat. In fact it turned the god on, making him all the harder. He greedily sucked on his human’s member, taking him to the hilt, and slathered the sensitive skin with his saliva. It only took a few more minutes of Bill’s administrations to make Dipper cum and the reformed demon drank the rich liquid, siphoning the cock with his mouth, until there was nothing left to take.

Dipper’s body practically convulsed from the potency of his orgasm. If Bill’s extra arms hadn’t been supporting him, he would have collapsed. He moaned from the loss of the wet heat on his semi-hard penis when Bill helped him to lie back in a bed of flowers-another thing the god had procured with his powers. Throughout the entire thing the god continued to finger fuck his lover, not allowing the young man time to grow flaccid or completely recuperate from his rapture. Bill kissed Dipper’s mouth once more. The brunette instantly parted his lips allowing for his god to have free reign of his mouth which Bill took immediate advantage of with ruthless vigor. Their tongues danced skillfully against and around each other, separating only to explore teeth and the inside of cheeks. Hips rutted together; hard cocks grinding against the other creating loud and needy moans from their owners.

“B-ill.” Dipper whined, tearing their mouths apart, as his hands snuck between them, trying to figure out how to undo the cloth that hid the appendage that he wanted inside him. “Please..ngghhh...I n-need your cock...Ahhh...Please f-fuck me.”

The god sat up, straddling Dipper. Two of his hands left Dipper to unfasten his sarong, one still fingered the hot sex hole, two pinched and rolled over dusty pink nipples, and the last roamed the human freely. With lust blown eyes Dipper watched as the fabric fell away from the god’s dark hips. His demon cock was larger than before and it had extra ridges along the shaft to provide extra sensitivity for both parties involved. The brunette licked his lips wantonly and spread his legs wide in invitation. 

Unable to restrain himself further Bill removed his fingers from the tight ass and lined his engorged cock up to the twitching entrance. Grabbing Dipper under the thighs Bill slowly pushed in causing both men to moan. The brunette arched his back in ecstasy taking in more of the monsterous dick into his prepared hole. It hurt a little, but the pleasure outweighed the pain and it had been too long for either being to take their time.

Between Dipper rolling his hips and Bill rocking in and out the two men quickly set a fast pace that had them chasing ecstasy.  The god didn’t allow Dipper to touch him, holding his hands above his head, and they didn’t kiss. Instead they watched each other as they made love. Salacious sounds escaped them both but they didn’t speak. There was no need to. The expression of love, that both their eyes held, was all they needed to know. 

With one of his extra hands Bill took Dippers cock and began to stroke it with the same rough pace their bodies made. Already over sensitive, Dipper was the first to cum, but Bill wasn’t far behind him. With one last growl Bill ejected his seed deep within his lover. He slammed his hips into Dipper until he was completely empty and then collapsed heavily between the brunette’s thighs; pressing his face into the hollow between Dipper’s neck and shoulder.

“I love you Mason Pines-Cipher.” The god panted out to his human. “My soulmate.”

Dipper laughed brokenly as his fingertips ghosted over Bill’s bareback. “I love you too Bill.” He felt like he could start crying again. “This is real right? I’m not dreaming again?”

Bill lifted himself on his elbows to look at his husband. “It’s real.” He kissed Dipper’s lips softly. “I promise.” He kissed Dipper’s cheeks, one after the other, his tongue poking out to lick away the few fresh tears that escaped, in his opinion,  the most beautiful earthy colored eyes. “And I intend to prove it to you until it sinks in.”

“And how do you intend to do that?” Dipper asked teasingly.

“How do you think?” Bill responded, a hand sneaking down to bring Dipper’s member back to attention.

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist and nibbled on his dark neck. “In that case, I don’t think I’ll ever believe it.”

The god laughed huskily. “I’ll ravage you often, as you so clearly need, either way.”

***

It was well after noon by the time Bill had teleported them home, into their front yard, just in case Dipper’s parents had decided to come for a visit. They were surprised to find several cars in the driveway. Dipper recognized some of them, others he didn’t

Bill raised his eyebrow in question. “Are we having a party?”

Dipper shrugged “Your guess is as good as mine, though it has Mabel written all over it.”

The god of order could have use his omniscient powers but, as he didn’t sense a threat, decided to leave it a surprise. 

Upon entering the open floor plan of the main level Bill was indeed surprised to find out there was a party and that it was for him. 

In unison the house guests, humans and gods alike, shouted: “Welcome Home Bill.” The verbal message matched the words on a large banner hung from the loft above. 

Dipper’s mother Katherine, followed closely by her husband Frances, was the first to greet Bill. The woman crushed him in a very ‘Mabelesque’ bear hug. “Bill! Welcome home hunny. I am so glad you are ok. When Dipper told me you had been in that horrible car accident, and that the doctors didn’t know if you would survive, I was so worried.” She pulled away but held him at arm's length. “Let me get a look at you.” She studied his face. “Huh. I thought that with a head injury, bad enough to put you in a coma, that your face might have been horribly disfigured but somehow you’re even more handsome than before the accident.”

“Mom!” Dipper groaned.

She shrugged her shoulders and moved out of the way so that Frances could have his turn. “It’s just like a soap opera.” she said to no one in particular.

“Glad to have you home.” Francis said, grasping Bill’s hand and then pulling him in for a manly hug with a single pat to his back. “Dipper was a mess without you and it’s nice to have to back.”

The party continued on with humans and gods welcoming Bill back and finally by nightfall it seemed all guests had been greeted. Dipper had left his side only to get something to eat and the god had a moment to himself as he walked out onto the deck and leaned against the railing. His heterochromatic eyes scanned the heavens as he reflected on the night. Lost in thought he hadn’t been aware of how much time had passed or that he had been crying.

“Hey Bill” Dipper said as he came up beside his husband and copied his position to lean on the banister. 

“Did you get something to eat?” Bill asked brokenly. He silently cursed how his voice hitched. 

“Yeah. Mabel and Paz throw one heck of a party don’t they?” He turned to look at his husband just in time to see him wiping his cheeks. “Are you ok?” Dipper asked worriedly, turning Bill towards him. The god hardly ever cried. 

“I think so.” Bill said, returning his soulmate’s embrace. “I just feel weird. Like this hollow spot inside me has been filled. All I need is you, but having all these extra people and gods being concerned about my well being, it’s...nice. It’s like...like…” He wasn’t sure how to explain it.

“Like you’ve come home? That you have a family?” Dipper offered for him.

“A family?” Bill considered the word. “A lot of gods have said that they felt certain humans were like family to them. People they sought out in each lifetime. Humans that they felt like they could belong with. I never understood the notion. But I think I do now. For the first time in my life I feel like I have a family. Humans and gods that accept me. Paul, Kali, Mabel, Pacificia, your parents, Soos, Red, and even Stan and Ford. It feels good. Amazing actually.”

Dipper smiled up at his god. “Welcome home Bill.” It felt fitting for Dipper to be the last one to welcome him back; to complete the circle. 

“This is just a house.” Bill said, bopping Dipper's persistently pink nose. “You are my home.” Leaning down Bill captured his Pinetree’s lips and the soulmates kissed under the stars. 

Bill was sure that he would never again give into his demonic half now that he had his soulmate. Yes, Dipper would die. This dimension would die. But his soul would not. No matter where Dipper went Bill would be there. After all one never forgets their way back home.

 

~END~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So before you get all mad being like "that is the end?", yes it is the official end. HOWEVER, there is an epilogue that ties things up and will be super duper fluffy. It will jump a bunch of years and then jump again. 
> 
> Then after that there will be two bonus chapters that are separate but also connected. One will be a short story about when Bill and Dipper first met, as requested by our friend Choco_Beta. The other will be a short story that takes place in the next dimension. Dipper and Bill will be in it but it will focus on Lyssa and her soulmate.
> 
> Anyhow I hope you liked it. Don't forget to comment because you know I love it.


	39. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sneak peak into future bits of our favorite boys lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my darlings. I know it took me awhile to get this out but I hope it was worth the wait and that you all like it.
> 
> I don't want to give anything away but Pater is one Latin word for father. Keep in mind that children like to add "y" or "ie" to words. For example turning Pater into Patty.
> 
> Warings: extreme fluffiness. And mild sexy stuff.

At twenty six Dipper could say he never felt life was more perfect. He had obtained a master’s degree in physics and a minor in film at the ripe age of twenty-two and finished his doctorate's degree in just a year and a half to graduate before his twenty fourth birthday. He worked as a physicist for SpaceX for a year and published several articles that were well received by his professional peers. Even after making a few important scientific contributions Dipper quickly lost interest in the job and decided to follow his passion; the paranormal.

He pitched an idea to a large TV network for a reality show that followed him and other paranormal investigators as they took cases around the world researching the supernatural. Surprisingly, or not (as the head executive was a god herself and loved the idea), the network accepted his pitch. For the last year Dipper, Bill, Soos, and Joon, as the main investigators, studied and helped people, families, and entire towns being plagued by ghosts, ghouls, supposedly fictitious creatures, and other explainable oddities. Often they even just helped the paranormal themselves. Depending on schedules and situations they often had guest or fill-in investigators that included Mabel, Paz, Wendy, Haru and the occasional god or goddess. Dipper knew that his previous scientific peers now thought him a joke or that he had sold out to modern media but he didn’t care. The brunette was doing what he loved best and with the people he loved most. It didn’t matter that a majority of people and fans thought the show fake, (even some of the camera men refused to believe the truth and they were there!) Dipper knew it was real and the show’s first season was insanely popular.

They had just come home from a two week stay in Ireland (Bill had to teleport Soos home every day, during non working hours, to be home with his growing family. He had three children now after all), after helping a small ocean side port town make a truce with a troublesome tribe of sirens. Bill sat on the couch drinking himself stupid and whined for Dipper to stop doing work and get off his computer to pay attention to him. The brunette managed to ignore his husband for the better part of an hour, before shutting down his laptop to sort through two weeks worth of mail that had accumulated in their absence.

 

“Dip-puuuuur.” Bill drawled. “I wanna have sex. It’s been over two weeks. Stop looking at stuff.”

 

“I will, when I am done. Oh look, we got the official invitation to Jeremy and Joon’s Wedding.”

 

“I’m not going to that.” Bill said from the couch.

 

“Why not? I thought you liked Joon.”

 

“Yeah, but we’ve been to, like, a million weddings recently. Haru and Paul, Star and Paz, Grenda and that prince guy, the nomes and that girl-whatever her name was...I shudder to think about what she is subjected to at night.” He went to take a sip of his drink, but it was empty. With a shrug of his shoulders he leaned forward to grab the bottle of tequila to drink directly from the source. “Plus I don’t like Jeremy. He wanted to get in your pants.”

 

Dipper looked over at Bill and rolled his eyes. “That was forever ago.” glancing at the invitation again Dipper took note that the wedding was in two months. “I wonder if Joon will want time off to tie up loose ends and for the honey moon.” He drummed his fingers against the counter top in thought. “We don’t have any pressing investigation requests, that can’t wait, and with how much work we have done we have enough footage for at least two more seasons. I think Sasha (the network executive) would be fine with us taking a six month hiatus.” Dipper bit his lower lip in thought and stared off at nothing as he lost himself to internal musings. He didn’t even notice Bill come up behind him until he snuck his arms around his waist and kissed the side of his neck.

 

“Six months? You expect Joon to go on a four month honeymoon?”

 

Dipper turned around in his husbands arms so that they were facing each other. “No, but we could all use a break. Wendy and Soos both have young children and I’m sure Paul would like to have Haru home for a bit.”

 

“I’m not complaining.” Bill leaned down and kissed his human full on the mouth. Dipper wrinkled his nose at the taste of alcohol on his god’s tongue but enjoyed the kiss nonetheless. “More time with my chubby hubby.” Bill laughed picking up Dipper bridal style to bring him to their room. He didn’t mind that the man had recently gained weight, but he couldn’t pass up a good jab. “Now let's go have some sloppy, crazy, drunk sex.”

 

“That sounds absolutely unappealing, especially when you're the only one who’s drunk.” Dipper teased, holding on tightly to Bill. He really didn’t want to be dropped. In reality it didn’t matter how drunk the blond got, he was always incredible in bed. He wondered if all the deities were sex gods.

 

“We’ll have to remedy that.” Bill said as he deposited Dipper on the bed, having made it to their room. “What do you want? Something fruity? I’ll summon it up.”

 

“I think you’ve had enough for the both of us.” Dipper shimmied out of his bottoms, leaving himself in only a tee shirt and boyshorts (he often wore women’s panties, knowing how it turned Bill on), and spread his legs open. “Besides the only thing I want right now is you.” He looked at Bill with half lidded eyes and sucked his lower lip between his teeth, quite aware that it would rile the immortal up.

 

Bill growled appreciatively and crawled between the open thighs. “You are so fucking hot. I am going to make you cum multiple times just for being so damn good looking.”

 

“Less talking, more touching.” Dipper requested before Bill obliged and shut himself up by pressing his lips against his husband’s.

 

The god’s hands instantly found their way up Dipper’s shirt; the supple skin stretched over bone, muscle, and organs, under his touch further turned him on. He separated himself from the willing body only long enough to rid the human of the tee-shirt. Once discarded of Bill dived back in, mouth and touch tasting and searching for their favorite pieces. Dipper moaned prettily for him when he moved onto sucking his sensitive neck. The man had so many erogenous zones that Bill wondered briefly if it were normal for a human to have such an abundance of them. The brunette clawed his still clothed back when suddenly his hands swung around to forcibly push him away.

 

Still drunk, Bill was left alone, on the bed, wondering what had just happened when Dipper slammed the bathroom door closed behind him. He became concerned when he heard the unmistakable sound of the human being sick, losing whatever he had eaten earlier into the toilet.

 

“You ok?” The god asked, tapping his knuckles on the door. He didn’t barge in as Dipper didn’t like it when Bill tried to comfort him during intestinal sickness. A few weeks back, when the human contracted a stomach bug in Morocco, he had nearly ripped Bill’s face off for trying to comfort him while vomiting. His vehemence had surprised the god but Bill let it go. In fact Dipper had been uncharacteristically  moody for the last few months but the blond had just chalked it up to stress. However now that Dipper was sick again, for the fourth time in a row with a stomach issue, Bill began to worry that something more serious was going on.

 

“I’m fine.” Dipper called, his voice muffled from behind the door.

 

Bill could hear the sound of water running and Dipper gargling something, probably mouthwash. “Do you want me to get you something? A heating pad, medicine?” He didn’t like it when his soulmate didn’t feel good.

 

“Medicine would be great. I have a headache, heartburn, and I thought this nausea would be gone by now.” Dipper said opening the door and coming face to face with his god. He wrapped his arms around Bill and leaned into him. “Unfortunately right now there is not much I can take.”

 

Dipper was led back to the bed by Bill. “Why? I know I checked you a couple weeks ago and couldn’t find anything wrong but maybe it’s time to see a doctor.” He said worriedly helping Dipper under the covers before climbing in himself.

 

“I already have a doctor, Kali.” The brunette snuggled against his lover.

 

Bill pulled Dipper closer to him. “Kali? I know she is the goddess of life and parades herself around as a fertility specialist but she is not a know-all doctor. Not really.”

 

“Actually she is exactly the kind of provider I need right now. She is the only one that specializes in my condition.” Dipper nuzzled his face into Bill’s chest as he let the god sort out his thoughts in silence.

 

“PineTree are you…” He couldn’t be, could he?

 

“Pregnant?” Dipper finished for him after Bill didn’t finish his thought in an acceptable timeframe. “I am.”

 

The god sat up abruptly, pulling Dipper along with him. “That’s not possible.” Bill said looking into Dipper’s large brown eyes.

 

“Yes it is. You of all people should know that. It was you who tricked Kali into temporarily changing my body to accept a pregnancy the first time. Why would it be impossible a second time around?” Dipper found himself getting annoyed. This is not how he had imagined Bill reacting. Maybe he should have waited until the deity was sober, however he hadn’t expected to get sick again. He had thought that phase was over.

 

“I know it’s physically possible.” Bill shook his head. “But how did I not know it? How did you hide it from me?”

 

“It’s not a long process for Kali to complete, if you remember. I asked her to alter my body during Haru and Paul’s wedding reception. Vera also had a hand in it as the demon of lies she was able to put an enchantment on me to hide it from you. She actually didn’t know if it would work. She said if you caught on you would be able tear down her magic to see the obvious truth.”

 

Now that Dipper mentioned it he could feel another god’s signature on him, though Dipper had been around so many deities lately he just assumed it was residual. “You still think I would have noticed some of my energy transferring to you during conception but I suppose I didn’t notice it missing because I have so much when combined with the bitch's energy” By bitch he meant Lyssa.

 

“Oh.” Dipper paled. “I..I didn’t think about that part. I didn’t mean to do anything behind your back. I just didn’t tell you about it because I wanted to wait until I was out of the danger zone. Just like in a natural female pregnancy, Kali said not every conception ends in the birth of a live child. I didn’t want to run the risk of it not being a viable pregnancy; didn’t want us both having to suffer through the loss of another child should it have come to that. Are...are you mad at me?” He didn’t think that Bill might not want to give any more of himself away. Losing a piece of yourself with each conception was a big deal for a god. How could he have been so selfish to have not thought about that?  With his fluctuating hormones, including ones he shouldn’t have, he began to get teary eyed.

 

“Shhh” Bill hushed Dipper, pulling the distraught man into his warm embrace. “Don’t be stupid. Of course I’m not mad at you. I can’t believe you were brave enough to do this on your own.” He pulled away to kiss his his Pinetree lovingly on the lips. “I can’t believe we’re having a kid.” He laughed excitedly.

 

The human smiled at the god. “Not just one. Twins.”

 

“Shut the fuck up.” Bill said without any heat to the vicious words. “I need to feel this for myself.” He placed his hands on Dipper’s belly.  Voiding Vera’s enchantments were easy now that he knew they were there. In less than a minute he could feel the two little souls inside of his husband’s body. “Are they boys or girls? Or one of each?” Bill could feel that they were strong and healthy but he didn’t have Kali’s powers to sense much more than that.

 

Dipper placed his pale hands over the darker ones. He felt lighter having told Bill the truth and was glad there was nothing else to hide. “It’s a surprise. I told Kali I didn’t want to know. I think it will make their arrival that much more special.”

 

“But Pinetree” Bill whined “How can I design the perfect nursery if I don’t know their sex.”

 

“You’ll make do, I’m sure.” Dipper said rolling his eyes good naturedley 

 

“Your right. Gold works for everything anyway.” The reformed demon gently laid Dipper on his back so that his hands could roam the smaller man’s belly and feel his children within the fleshy confines. “I should have known you were pregnant and not fat when no other part of you has gained weight. How pregnant are you?”

 

The brunette raised an eyebrow. “You have such a way with words.” he couldn’t help but chuckle when his husband winked at him as if he were so suave. “15 weeks. Just short of four months.” he wiggled a little bit under Bill’s ticklish touch.

 

“Does anyone else know?” Bill asked, feeling jealous over everyone who knew before him.

 

Dipper shook his head no. “Just Kali and Vera.”

 

Bill narrowed his eyes. “Not even shooting star?”

 

“Not even her. I figured the sire should know before almost everyone else.”

 

This information seemed to pacify the god. “Good. I want to be the one to break the news.” Bill cocked his head to the side in thought. “What’s the story for all the regular folks.”

 

The pregnant man shrugged his shoulders. “Adoption. That or we hired a surrogate to take our sperm and carry the children.”

 

“Yeah, the second one will probably be a better option. I mean what would be the chances that we could adopt children with mugs as good looking as mine.”

 

Dipper wasn’t sure if the conceited man was serious or joking but he laughed either way.

 

* * *

 

It was early in the morning when Dipper awoke extremely uncomfortable. Well most nights he was uncomfortable. Who was he kidding? He was just about always uncomfortable now. Standing for too long hurt his back. Sitting for too long hurt his back. He tossed and turned when he tried to rest. He had constant heartburn and his feet and ankles were ridiculously swollen. He felt like he could barely breathe and had to eat his small meals with his mouth open just to feel like he wasn’t suffocating.

 

“Just two more weeks.” He told himself as he literally rolled out of bed, his enormous belly restricting most movement.

 

Careful not to wake his deity husband he padded down to the kitchen to brew a pot of decaf. It didn’t do much to keep him awake but he liked the routine of having a cup when he woke. Leaning his back against the counter he cradled the weight of his belly and rubbed the swollen expanse with his free hand. “You guys sure like giving me a hard time, don’t you?” In response he got a hard jab from one of the babies moving around in the confined space. Seemingly in retaliation the other baby kicked as well. His belly became a mess of movement as the two fought for comfort. Dipper chuckled. “I guess that is my answer. You two are gonna be hell. Shouldn’t expect anything less with Bill as your sire.”

 

“Already trash talking me to the children?” Bill laughed sleepily, rubbing the back of his head as he yawned wide. Meeting Dipper he made his way around his enormous belly to kiss his lips in greeting. “Morning sweetheart.” He looked his husband over. “It’s a pity it’s not natural for men to have babies in this dimension. You look sexy pregnant, with my children.”

 

Dipper pinched Bill for his teasing. He knew he looked a mess with an oversized tee shirt that still didn’t quite cover his abdomen, lounge pants dragging on the floor because of how low he had to wear them on his hips, and his overgrown curls gone awry with bed head. “You’re one to talk. The blond portion of your hair is stuck up at odd angles.” Unfortunately that was the best he could come up with as the god was always gorgeous. Reaching up he grabbed two mugs from the cabinet. He filled both cups with hot coffee. “I tried not to wake you. Sorry.” He handed Bill his coffee black, the way he liked it, and then poured a decent amount of sugar and cream into his own. “It’s not even five yet. You can go back to bed if you want.”

 

“You know I can’t sleep without you beside me.” He took a sip of his hot drink. “Ug, fucking gross. Decaf.”

 

“Sorry, but not sorry.” Dipper said with a grin. “If I have to suffer then so do you.” His grin fell when a shooting pain tore through his lower back. It was so intense he lost hold of his cup and it fell to the floor with a crash. He felt Bill’s strong arms around him before he met the same fate as his mug.”

 

“Mason!” Bill Helped Dipper to the floor. It was obvious he couldn’t stand. “What’s wrong?”

 

It took a moment for the pregnant male to gather his wits. “That was my favorite mug.”He tried to joke as the pain subsided. “I think I need Kali.” He said more seriously. They had scheduled the c-section for a month early as the babies could still survive easily outside the womb and to prevent Dipper into going into labor. The problem with him being male is that the alterations to his body still reacted as if he were female. His body wanted to give birth but he currently had no way to deliver them.

 

“But it’s too early.” Bill fretted, afraid of the danger this posed for his husband and unborn infants.

 

“The babies don’t agree.” Dipper replied as Bill easily picked him up regardless of his size and weight.

 

“Fuck. Fuck.” Bill repeated like a mantra as he carried Dipper into the surgical room Kali had them prepare ahead of time. He laid his husband on the white sheets of the hospital grade bed. “I’m going to have to leave you. It won’t be longer than two minutes. Are you going to be ok?” He asked worriedly as he brushed back Dipper’s bangs from his already damp forehead.

 

“Yeah, just be quick.” He closed his eyes when Bill kissed his head and opened them just in time to see the god blip out of the room.

 

It took Bill a little longer than he promised and after five minutes Dipper began to get nervous. Luckily not a moment after Bill popped into existence with both Kali and Dipper’s twin. Instantly Mabel was by her brother’s side. “I’m here broski, just like you wanted me to be. How are you holding up?”

 

“I think I’m having contractions, or something similar.” He said to his sister and Kali whose lilac magic was engulfing his abdomen as her hands searched him. He let out a whimper and grit his teeth as another wave of pain engulfed him.

 

The raven haired goddess waited for Dipper to ride out the session of discomfort. “You are correct. Your temporary uterus is indeed contracting. If you were female your water would have already broke. Luckily the babies are safe within an amniotic sac that can only be broken with a god’s magic.”

 

Dipper nodded but Bill wasn’t relieved by her information. “What does that mean? Is Dipper going to be ok? Are my babies alright?” His claws practically dug into Kali as he clutched her arm.

 

“Yes. Everyone is going to be ok, the souls within Dipper are strong and will survive just fine being born a little earlier than expected. All it means is that you are going meet your children today. I hope your ready.” Kali found it hard to keep the smirk from her face when Bill’s dark face paled visibly.

 

The pregnant male reached out to take Bill’s hand and give it a squeeze. “Hey it’s going to be fine. We are going to be fine. I just got used to the fact that I was a pregnant dude-a freak of nature-even though I asked for it. How much weirder can it be to have kids.”

 

“What if I’m not a good father?” The reformed demon questioned.

 

Mabel rolled her eyes. “You’ll be a good dad. Both of you. I’ve seen you talk about them and know how much you already love them. Love is really all you need, the rest you will learn along the way. Besides it’s too late now. Let's get this going I want to meet my nieces or nephews already.”

 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself.” Kali stated. “Is it ok to start the procedure?” She asked Dipper. He gave her a curt nod. “Bill would you mind putting the patient under?”

 

The god leaned over his spouse. “I love you.” He kissed the plush lips he so adored.

 

“Love you too.” Dipper said when Bill pulled away.

 

“See you when you wake.” With a snap of his fingers Dipper was out like a light.

 

***

When Dipper awoke he was in his bedroom instead of the temporary surgical suite. He felt groggy which was typical being that he had just recovered from the magical influence cast over him. He noted that he was in different clothes and that his belly was much flatter. It felt weird not having the extra weight and he almost missed the feeling of the babies weighing him down and moving around. Pulling the covers down he lifted up his shirt and pulled his pants lower to see a small, pink, barely visible scar, across his pelvis. He looked up when there came a light rapping on his bedroom door.

 

“Come in.” Dipper said tiredly.

 

Kali entered the room and took a seat next to Dipper on the edge of the bed. “How do you feel?” She asked.

 

The young man was silent when he took stock of his body and it’s feelings. “Good. Just a little tired. Are the babies safe? How long have I been out?”

 

“You have been out a little over two hours. After the babies were delivered I healed you and then cut their cords and cleaned them up. They are doing well and are strong. After that I returned your body to normal. As we discussed before you cannot get pregnant again. Unless of course you wish me to alter your body again, but I would suggest you wait at least year.”

 

“No! I think I am done.” Dipper ran his hands through his overly clean curls and wondered if Bill also gave him a bath while he was sleeping. “I’m glad I could produce children for Bill and I, but being pregnant was still really weird considering I have..you know...guy parts.”

 

Kali laughed at his reaction. “That’s fair. Are you ready to meet your children or are you still to tired from the magic?”

 

“I’m tired but I would still like to meet them.” Dipper felt his heart rate pick up at the thought of meeting the infants. His and Bill’s. Two little souls that were a product of their love. The thought was tainted momentarily when he wished their older brother were alive to meet them but then perhaps if Tyrone had survived he wouldn’t have decided to try for another one and wouldn’t have had the twins.

 

“I’ll let Bill and Mabel know to bring them in. I’ll be taking my leave after but I’ll be back in two weeks time to check on you and the babies.” She gave Dipper a hug. “You did good daddy. let me know if you need anything before then.”

 

“I will.” The moments after Kali left and when he waited for Bill, Mabel, and the babies felt like it took hours though in reality it was only seconds. His breath hitched when his husband and sister came into the room with two little wrapped up bundles. They took a seat on either side of him on the bed. Mabel held out her bundle to him and Dipper took the baby.

 

The child was bald aside from a tuft of yellow hair on top of it’s head. Dipper ran a finger over the two blunt, little, gold nubs that protruded from the temples and were likely to grow into impressive horns. The baby's soft delicate skin was a creamy tan color halfway between his own and Bill’s. It’s little cheeks and nose were rosy like his but Dipper could tell the babe was a replica of his husband with the sharp little facial features. “She’s beautiful.” Dipper whispered out in awe. With a wide yawn the girl opened her golden eyes, with slit pupils, to look at the person who had brought her into the world. “Hi Penelope.” Her lips fluttered into a little smile before her eyes closed again. “A girl.” He said looking up at his twin.

 

“Two girls.” Mabel said excitedly

 

Bill adjusted the baby girl in his arms so Dipper could look at her. She was visibly smaller than her sister and it was clear they were fraternal by the absurd amount of brown curls on her tiny head. Her face was full with the chubbiest, pinkest, cheeks that rivaled his own as a child. She had the same skin tone as her sister but seemed void of any physical demonic traits. She reminded Dipper of his twin in her facial features. “She is precious. Reminds me of Mabel.”

 

“I know right.” Mabel said. “He refused to name her after me though. It’s ok though because Fawna is perfect for her. She looks just like a sweet little deer.”

 

“Fawna. The nickname you had for me in the first Dimension where we met?” Dipper asked.

 

“Yeah.” Bill said. “She looks so much like you and she is a part of us. They both are.” A tear slipped from his eye as his heart filled with so much pride at the thought of his children and what Dipper had done for them. “Thank you for doing this. They are perfect and I love them so much. I love you so much too.”

 

Dipper smiled and readjusted Penelope so he could wipe away Bill’s tear. Leaning forward he kissed bill chastely on the mouth. “I should be the one thanking you. You are the one who had to give away part of himself to create these souls. I understand how hard that is for a god. I love you too and our girls.”

 

“You two are so sweet it’s clogging my arteries.” Mabel laughed. “Now let me hold one of these babies before I go into withdrawal.”

 

* * *

 

 

The two little girls screams rang through the house as they were pursued. The brunette girl ran and the blond floated, both dripping wet and stark naked with their towels long left behind, as they were chased by the shape shifter. The attacker was first a serpentine dragon, whose claws scuffed the floor and walls with its long talons as it quickly slithered down the hall after its victims. The creature then slid easily into a smaller, flat, triangle personage, with spindly, spider like, legs to fit through the closing door. Once the girls were trapped with the hunter he turned into a beautiful golden skinned god who snatched the children, one from the air and the other from the ground, into his arms.

 

“Caught You.” Bill sang out as his daughters squealed in delight.

 

“No fair.” Penelope whined “You always win. You cheated.”

 

“Now, now” He told the five year old, as he set the girls down. “Don’t be a sore loser. I am just better than you.”

 

“Bill!” Dipper chided, coming into the room, having finally caught up with them. In his arms were the towels the girls had abandoned for the chase. Behind him, in trodded the family pets: a mini Cerberus pup, and a piglet (a direct offspring from Mabel’s pig, Waddles).

 

“What?” Bill asked, playing innocent. “Penny is just mad because she lost and now has to submit to punishment.”

 

“But I hate clothes.” The blond child complained, stomping her foot. She nuzzled her face, mindful of her growing horns, into the middle head of her pet Cerberus as he bumped into her for attention. “My Patty is so mean to me.” She whispered into one of the dogs six ears.

 

“Don’t let your Pater trick you Penny, you’d still have to wear clothes even if you won. Now pick out some Pj’s or no movie.” It was a tradition to watch a movie together, as a family, when Bill and Dipper returned from a dangerous job where they couldn’t bring along the twins. It gave the girls something to look forward to when they were left behind with their nanny-a child stealing pixi they had picked up in Scotland. She was a perfect candidate for the job as she loved children and was aware of and used to magic. During her employment she promised not to steal any more children and she lived in a small cottage, by the water nymph pond, that Bill had procured for her. The only downside was that she was a bit of a prankster and it rubbed off on their wild child, Penelope. Then again it was possible she inherited her mischievousness from her Pater or even her aunt Mabel.

 

“Uhhggg. Fine.” Penny huffed, pulling out a pair of pajamas from the hamper. “How bout these?” She held them out for Dipper to sniff.”

 

“They don’t smell too bad, I guess it’s ok to wear them.” Dipper decided as he helped her into a clean pair of undies and the clothing that sported only a stain or two.

 

“Gross.” Bill balked. “You always say that Penny is a mini me, but she has your horrid fashion sense and ideals of cleanliness.”

 

“Not me Patty.” Fawna said, pulling on her Pater’s pant leg. “I dress nice like you, right?”

 

“Of course darling.” Bill said, picking up the smaller of the girls whom had already put her own clean panties on. “What would you like to wear?” he asked, taking her into the walk in closet and over to her pajama section. The tiny brunette had more clothes than a trendy, rich, socialite.

 

Leaning out of her Pater’s arms she slid hangers, full of ruffled night gowns ,to settle on a pink one that had so much lace, tulle, and bows that it looked more like a princess’s ball gown than a nightdress. “This one.”

 

“Perfect choice, my dear.” Bill snapped his fingers and the dress magically disappeared from the rack to reappear suddenly on the small child.

 

Fawna giggled and clapped her hands at the use of her Pater’s magic. “Thank you for dressing me.” She wrapped her thin arms around Bill’s neck and kissed his cheek. “You are the best patty ever.”

 

“You are the best daughter ever.” The god replied, squeezing the brunette girl to him a little tighter.

 

“Bill!” Dipper exclaimed exasperated. “We’ve talked about this.” He took Penny in his arms as she levitated herself in front of him at chest level, clearly looking to be held.

 

“Yes, and I’ve already explained that I don’t love one child more than the other. I just happen to favor one over the other. Just like you obviously do.” With a wink, Bill teleported himself and Fawna to their small theater.

 

Dipper shook his head. “I swear sometimes you're Pater is incorrigible.”

 

“Totally.” Penny agreed, having no idea what her daddy meant as they made their way to the theater the usual way; by walking.

 

Once they were settled in the oversized plush reclining chairs, each parent with a child on their lap and a pet close by, they then had to settle on a movie.

 

“Zombie movie!” Penny cheered. "Blood and guts, blood and guts."

 

“No!” Fawna cried out “Princess movie.” She may be a little Dipper, nerdy and all, but the curly haired brunette took after her aunt Mabel when it came to all things girly.

 

The twins glared at each other and tried to swat at one another unsuccessfully. They were denied contact by the parents holding them back.

 

“How about Zootopia?” Dipper offered. “We have to make a compromise and you both like animals.”

 

“Yea. Zootopia.” Fawna’s curls shook as she bounced in her Pater’s lap.

 

Penny crossed her tan arms over her chest and leaned back against her father with a huff. “Fine. I guess I like it when the pred-a-turds turn savage.”

 

“That’s my good girl.” Dipper gave her a little hug as Bill magically started the movie.

 

“I still wish the fox ate the bunny at the end.” The small blond child grumbled out, eliciting an eye roll and small chuckle from her father.

 

With another snap of his fingers Bill produced everyone’s favorite movie snacks and four cans of Pit Cola.

 

Just as Bill was getting settled Fawna shot up on her Pater’s lap. “Oh no! I forgot my blanky.”

 

“No problem sweet heart.” Bill got ready to summon it when Penny cut him off.

 

“Lemme do it.” The blond girl butt in.

 

Bill nodded his head. “Alright. Remember, think about what you want and pull it towards you. Don’t get distracted or you will lose it and your sister will be very upset with you.”

 

“Yes.” Fawna confirmed.

 

“Blah blah blah. I got it. I got it.” Concentrating, she did as her father told her. When she was ready she clapped her hands together once and the blanket appeared right over her twin, the fabric falling over her sister’s head when the magic was completed. Penny gave Fawna a crooked smile when the girl pulled the fabric square from her face to give her sister a very ‘Dipper like’ expression of aggravation; her curls all staticy from the blanket. Both parents laughed at the face she made.

 

“Relax Fawna.” Dipper said as he opened a can of soda “She did get you what you asked for, after all... Ouch!” He hissed when he accidentally cut his finger on the sharp edge of the soda can mouth.

 

Fawna’s large brown eyes opened impossibly wider when she saw blood. “Oh No! Daddy, you are bleeding. Let me fix it for you.”

 

It wasn’t that bad of a cut and it would probably stop bleeding within a few minutes. However Dipper held out his hand to his child. Unlike her twin’s double powers of levitation and summoning, she only had one magical ability and had much less opportunity to use it.  Fawna’s signature golden flames sparked to life and her warm magic washed over Dipper’s hand to instantly close the wound. Also unlike her sister, she had mastered her abilities by four. The parents had wondered if her superior intellect was also a latent power, but it was hard to tell because Dipper was also highly intelligent.

 

Completely fixed Fawna gave Dipper’s finger a little kiss. “There. All better.”

 

Dipper leaned in and kissed her forehead in return “Thanks Baby.”

 

“Sush!” Penny spat out noisily, already munching on candy. “The movies started.”

 

The family settled into the film and at some point Dipper and Bill’s hands found each other and intertwined. The brunette father couldn’t help but wonder if his husband was happy. Bill was a being of immense power who could be out their in the world doing anything. Heck, he _had_ done whatever he wanted; almost succeed in destroying the world with weirdmageddon. Yet, here he was living the same mundane life that most humans lived. Settling down, getting a job (with Dipper and serving on the council), Getting married, and having kids. Did he miss not living in an exciting, fast paced, party like fashion?

 

As if sensing his husband’s pondering Bill turned towards Dipper. “What?” he whispered, trying not to disturb the movie for his children.

 

“Are you happy?” Dipper whispered back. “I mean with this lifestyle. You know with you being a god and all.”

 

“Of course I’m happy.” Bill shook his head at his spouse. “This is everything I never knew I wanted until I had it. This life...This is what I was searching for. What I was missing.” He leaned in and Dipper met him halfway for a lingering kiss only for Penny to break them up by pushing Bill’s face away.

 

“Mine.” Penny pulled Dipper’s face to her to pepper it with her own claiming kisses. “My daddy. I’ll fight you for him.”

  
Fawna looked away from the screen at the commotion as her Pater started to laugh heartily. Bill hugged the girl to him. “I wouldn’t trade being a domesticated demon for anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter concludes the story of this dimension, but I said before we still have two more mini stories remaining. Thank you for all of you who stuck around for this entire thing. I love you all.


	40. Bonus 1-Part 1-Death and Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all die eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been away so long. My children are getting older and staying up later and I have had hardly any time to write being that I only write when they are in bed. Because I work full time and still have to be a good mom, friend, and wife (or I try to be anyway) I also have to make time for everybody else which is also often after my kids are in bed.
> 
> I still write and plan on finishing everything. It is just taking me so much longer. I am lucky if I get to write 3 or 4 paragraphs at a time. Plus I still like reading everybody else's fan fics, so, yeah...
> 
> Anyway, this is the first bonus chapter broken up into two parts so that I can get something out. The second half is almost done I just need to finish it within the next week and do major review and revamp.
> 
> Don't know if anyone still reads this as it's been so long, but here we go and hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Warnings: It's Sad.

 

An obsidian crow cocked it's curious head at the bobbing sea of black making it's way under his perch from high in the tree. The birds small beady eyes picked out distinct round shapes in the black parade and the rain pelted off the skin of strange things with an orchestra of resounding pings. He called out to the creatures with a noisy caw and ruffled his damp feathers with a flutter of wings. They gave him no mind except for one.

 

Bill looked up from his level gaze and smiled sadly at the avian animal. The crow; a common symbol of death in many cultures, and thought to be liaison between here and the next by some. Of course it wasn't true as that job belonged to a close friend of his but Dipper would have appreciated the symbolism anyway. He also would have liked the way the grey skies cried down a steady pitter patter of rain unto the mourners and plot of land meant to take his body. The dreary atmosphere set a perfect backdrop for the grieving humans, dressed in ebony, and sentient paranormal beings who had come to say goodbye. Dipper Pines, Bill's husband, his soulmate, would have felt the Setting and accompanying somber ambiance was perfect for his funeral. It's not that Dipper was morbid but he loved the occult, obscure and even the macabre.

 

The congregation slowly came to a stop at it's place in the cemetery and the rabbi welcomed the mourners before beginning prayers. Dipper hadn't been particularly religious, especially after accepting Bill into his life, and considering the golden god/demon's purpose they didn't raise their daughters with any religion but Mabel had insisted the funeral was still required for the benefit of the living mortals. It had been she and Fawna that had made the arrangements being that Bill cared only that Dipper was momentarily gone and not for how his body was laid to rest.

 

Fawna knew that her father's soul was not gone, merely moved to the next plane,  and yet when she saw the simple pine casket holding his empty shell she broke into a sob none the less. Bill's fingers twitched in anticipation of comfort but remained at his side when his daughter's husband drew her into a hug. His three grandchildren were there as well, crying over the grandparent they were much closer with. Bill hadn't bothered to get to familiar with them knowing that they wouldn't be his in every dimension. Dipper on the other hand hadn't cared and spoiled them all with grandfatherly affection. He wanted to love them while he had them. Like Mabel, he put his heart into everything he had.

 

Flanked on Bill's other side was Penelope, like her father she remained stoic with tears unshed. However, the hard line of clenched jaw and glassy look in her eyes betrayed her immense sadness. Dipper had loved both his daughters equally but Bill was aware that Penny had been slightly favored by his husband. The god knew how hard this must be for her and, even though their affection had been displayed more with sparing than cuddles, he reached out and took her hand in his. Penny's gaze didn't waver but the squeeze of pressure on his hand let Bill know she appreciated the gesture. 

 

Following behind a sniffling Mabel, when all prayers completed, the god took a handful of dirt and sprinkled it onto the casket. Having already seen Dipper's soul depart this dimension, Bill had previously made his adieus. However, he still felt his heart clench as he performed the pointless human custom. "I love you Mason" He whispered to the packaged meatsack. "I hope it won't be too long before I see you again." It had been only a little over a day and Bill already missed his soulmate desperately. He took comfort in the fact that he would indeed see him again, and then in Fawna's arms when she hugged him after her turn of placing earth over the casket. At least he had his and Dipper's children to keep him company until it was time to move onto the next plane, he thought, as his fingers carded through Fawna's curls that were a longer version of her father's. 

* * *

"No, absolutely not. I forbid it!" The golden skin god paced the room like an angered animal in a small cage; his strides large and his shoulders hunched. The air around him bristled with energy.

 

The slender brunette woman, whom Bill's fury was directed at, was not cowed but she cried none the less; iridescent droplets that fell from her brown eyes to streak down her naturally blushed cheeks. Her seated companion, the goddess Kali, rubbed soothing circles into her back, urging the woman to continue. "Please think of it from my perspective. I have lived over three lifetimes and my time here has been wonderful. I had the best parents a person could ask for, earned five doctorates degrees, held jobs that helped me change the world for the better, fell in love and raised a family...But I have buried my friends, husband, and children, grandchildren and even great children. I can't do it anymore Pater. I can't fall in love again and watch anyone else die while I remain unchanged. It's not natural."

 

Bill paused in his pacing to look at Fawna, his daughter, the female image of Dipper, and one of the few people he loved more than existence itself. "It is for you. You are half immortal. Stay here with me. Fawna you can get another degree or find someone new to marry and have more children, a new family."

 

"It doesn't work like that." Fawna said sadly.

 

"Sure it does. It's not like your dead husband, Liam, or your children, whatever their names were, are even going to be yours in the next life. Why give them so much importance over your decision to live?"

 

Fawna should have been offended that her pater disregarded her family so easily, and at one time she was, but even if he hadn't been involved with his grandchild she had decided life, even as one as long as hers, was too short to hold grudges. She wanted her Pater in her life regardless of the circumstances. In a way she understood his rationale; Bill didn't want to fall in love with his extended family only to have most of them not even have an importance to him in the next life. "Because I love them and I don't want to replace them. At least not in this life. I know they won't belong to me forever but that is why they meant so much more; why they are, were, so special to me now. Why I can't live without them anymore. I need a blank slate and fresh start. I need the next life. Please don't deny me that." 

 

Raising to her high-heeled feet, Fawna left her comfortable seat next to Kali, and made her way to Bill, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. The god automatically returned the embrace, scenting her hair and letting the curls tickle his nose. Fawna wasn't being fair, she knew Bill could never deny her anything, especially when she was affectionate.

 

"What about your sister? How will she Penny get on without you." The girls may disagree on almost everything and Penny made Fawna cry constantly as a child but the two had an unbreakable bond. Penelope became a drifter after Dipper died, often disappearing, to who knows where, for months or years at a time but she always came back if at least just to visit Fawna and her family. He clung to the hope that she wouldn't leave the blond girl to survive alone. 

 

Fawna nuzzled her face into her Pater's chest, like she would do as a child. "I've already talked to her about it. She told me to do whatever I have to and that she'll be ok, but that she couldn't watch it. We...we said our goodbyes already." For the first time since making her decision the halfling began to cry about her own death. Essentially she was committing suicide, but she wasn't alone. From her knowledge it was not uncommon for the demigod children to choose their death before it was time. Forever was a long time to live when you were half mortal. "I'm sorry Patty. I just can't do it anymore. Maybe in the next life I'll be stronger and I'll stay with you longer. Please don't be angry with me."

 

"I could never be angry at such a good girl." Bill choked back his own sob as his daughter cried. Rubbing his daughter's back he looked over her shoulder at Kali. "Will it be painful?"

  
  


The demoness of death stood from her place on the plush couch, finally being acknowledged. "I will make sure she doesn't feel a thing. I'll turn her mind off before I extract her soul. Without it her body will no longer function and it will go into cardiac arrest. The next thing she'll be aware of, in some regard, is the conception of her new body when her soul is reawakened.   
  
Knowing his daughter, the current light of his life, had made her resolve he could do nothing more than abide by her wishes. It was selfish of him to hold her to a life she no longer found any comfort in. At least she granted him the courtesy of being witness to the event and give a proper goodbye. The god of order took a mental picture as Fawna gave him one last smile before her eyelids fluttered closed thanks to Kali's restful administrations. Bill held her hand as her soul, soft and at peace, left this world to voyage to the next.   
  
The world seemed unsteady around him. He realized, only when the goddess of death wrapped her arms around him in comfort, that it was his wracking sobs that made his surroundings seem so unsteady.   
  
"Take heart my old friend, you know this is not the end but a new beginning."   
  
"I know." In a fashion so unlike the golden immortal, he clung to the comfort while eyeing his daughter's meatsack with heavy sorrow and loss. "It's just that I miss Dipper so much...and now to lose one of our daughters, a literal piece of us, I feel...soulless. I just wish she would have stayed with me a little longer."    
  


* * *

As Bill had wished Fawna would had stayed longer he wanted the opposite for Penelope; that she would have let go a little sooner. The world was a literal mess. Humans for all their advancements, learning to cure cancer and correct climate control just to name a few, never could mature past their petty hatred and fear of themselves and each other. This dimension was in an apocalyptic state of fire and brimstone after a world war three tore it asunder in a matter of months. Nothing could survive the devastation and those that did were soon to die a horrible death from the poisonous fall out.   
  
At the end of time Bill forgoes any semblance of humanity and embraces his demonic persona. Instead of reverting back to his geometric visage he has adopted a form more fearsome and fitting for this plane of existence’s destruction. His skin is molten gold, there was several set of eyes that were glowing orbs in their deep set sockets, a red mouth-wide and full of sharp teeth,  his hair-hellfire flames that lick about the air as if it has a will of it's own, and his torso sports six charred and spindly arms. Working close with the goddess of death, chaos whispers madness into people's minds and dreams; suggesting killing themselves and others so that Kali can ferry them to the other side. The world was dying and it was no place for the living. One woman though refused to give into the chaos and she started defiantly into the demon's several sets of eyes.   
  
"Why do you insist on being so difficult? Let Kali lay you down, with her touch you will feel no pain." His chaotic expression softened at the sun kissed woman before him.

  
Penelope winced at her father's echoing voice; several pitches and tones layered over one another. The doting and soft tone of voice had always been saved for Fawna, but the sounds now coming from her Pater were foreign and monstrous. She never feared the celestial being but a part of her, the human half, told her she should. "You want me to take my own life?" She shook her head is disbelief, she thought her Pater knew her better than this. "Suicide is for the weak, and I am  _ not _ weak."   
  
"Penny, we both know you are strong of body and mind but your strength will do nothing for you now. This dimension is coming loose at the seams to fall in on itself. Your death is inevitable and regardless of your stubbornness it will be painful. let us reunite your soul with your father and sister now and without the brutality this world will give you if you wait." he held out a clawed hand, promising a death with love and comfort. The leathery wings on his back fluttered slightly with hopeful anticipation.   
  
The halfling looked at Bill's hand for a moment before lifting off her feet to float in empty space. " I may have never had children of my own but I know that no parent wants to see their child suffer, but in this situation I cannot offer you any solace. I know this is a fight I cannot win but fight I will until my very last breath. " Leaning down from her place in the air she grabbed her Pater's face in her hands and kissed a free spot on his forehead between two golden horns that rivaled her own. The gesture was endearing and very unlike her. She could tell her father was surprised by his wide eyes and parted lips. After whispering an "I'm sorry" she used the moment to propel herself backwards and swiftly away from the demon should his heartbreak weaken her resolve.   
  
After that day, even when he passed into the next realm yet to give birth to anything, Bill waited by the rift for Penelope to cross over. Every organism, including the plant energy- for every living thing had a soul of sorts, had voyaged across the rift and into the new dimension to await their turn at new life. It was close to a month later when he welcomed his daughter. Having slipped quietly into her mindscape from time to time he had known she had starved to death. As he had predicted it had been slow and painful but never once did she think of taking her own life to end her misery. Her energy, or soul if you would call it, was a blue wispy thing with veins of gold and silver. "Welcome back my brave little thing". He held it in his hands for a moment and smiled at it fondly before letting her go to meet up with the others until it was time for her life to begin yet again. "I'll see you soon."    
  
Taking his leave, from what seemed to be nothingness, he went to find the other gods. There was work to be done and an existence to help bloom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering Dipper died from Cancer. In my mind Kali healed it a couple times, but it kept coming back worse then before. It was at this point that Dipper accepted it was his time and he let things take it's natural course.
> 
> Also I feel like it's been so long since I posted that replying to the last comments are kind of pointless, but they do mean the world to me and they absolutely make my day. I will try to comment on the new ones.
> 
> Again, I will try to have part two of bonus chapter out soon and then I will give some time to my other fics before coming back to this one to write the second and last bonus chapter-which is kind of a prequel. 
> 
> Love you all.


	41. Bonus 1-Part 2-Death and Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life begins anew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Bill is kind of mean in this chapter, but when is he not. Just remember, while he is a god he still has his demons. These immortals are just as imperfect as their non mortal counterparts. Plus you just don't fuck with someone's soulmate.
> 
> Also lots of gender swapping and family member changes, because why not? Names stay the same-ish because it's earlier that way.

Lyssa laid on the filthy floor of her cold and damp prison. Mortal made ways of time meant little to those who lived forever but the goddess found her self wishing to know how long she had been locked away in such a primitive cage. At first her "care" had been moved from immortal to immortal within the council but not long after the birth of the new dimension she was handed off to Bill. At least the council members had treated her with dignity; locked in a warded room with amenities to pass the time. The god of order constructed a mansion, once humans came into existence, and left her to rot in the confines of part of its basement. Though this was still better than how Bill had treated her before, keeping her at his side to belittle her, physically beat her, and toy with her mind by mentally torturing her.  It was seen a fitting punishment considering it was her fault Bill and a few other gods had turned temporarily feral. She wondered idly if she would ever be granted her freedom such as the demon of chaos had.    
  
With a sigh, she curled in on herself, hugging her knees to her chest. At least she had left Bill with companions in his prison. Being the dual embodiment of sanity and insanity she went back and forth between understanding she deserved her punishment and finding some peace in it, and raging in the small room; hitting, kicking and screaming while tearing her skin apart on the walls and bars of her cage until all she felt was pain. The physical pain was better than the emotional kind. Sometimes she wished that Bill had killed her instead of leaving her powerless and nearly mortal. she couldn't die but her body had become skeletal, her skin pallor, and her hair greasy, stringy strands-parts of it knotting into dreadlocks. There were open sores from scabs that she picked at, refusing to let them heal after her tantrums. She looked more like a corpse than a living, breathing, being.    
  
The woman was surprised when she heard the creaking of a door and the sound of tentative foot falls. It had Bill's aura and yet...didn't.  As curious as she was Lyssa didn't look up at her guest until they gasped in horror.    
  
"Oh my goodness. What has Bill done?" The girl sank to her knees getting a closer look at the skeletal creature balled up on the floor.    
  
Lyssa uncurled herself and pushed her self up on an elbow. "Dipper." the word was drawn out and her voice was raspy and rattling from disuse. Her glassy eyes surveyed the woman, well girl really-she couldn't have been more than 17, in front of her. From Lyssa's recollection, Dipper was female about 50 percent of the time, flipping between the two after each dimensional death and rebirth. While the soul had some variances from life to life Bill's soulmate and their twin had a habit of looking almost identical in each life. Dipper was of average height, with a narrow build, delicate bone structure, and small but rounded bosom.  She had skin as pale and luminous as the moon. Large, concerned brown eyes looked back at her while her long brunette hair, made up of wild curls, was barely contained in a fat braid that was slung over her shoulder.  Dipper's cheeks and nose were as pink as ever. "Adorable, as always."    
  
The blush became somehow fuller at the praise and Alyssa realized that Dipper was just as awkward as in her last life.    
  
Alarm took over the teen's facial features as Lyssa sat up and Dipper looked her up and down. "I'll...I'll be back."   
  
The demon's gaze remained steady on the vacant spot that the human once held. "well that was odd." Lyssa said aloud. Perhaps Dipper didn't know who she was and had scared the child off by identifying her. On the other hand maybe Bill had told Dipper about her and she connected the dots, running off after she realized she was facing off with her murderer. Regardless, lyssa doubted she would be seeing anymore of the starchild.    
  
To Lyssa's surprise Dipper returned a short while later, smelling her before catching sight of her carrying a large tray with a basin of steaming water and a few small dishes. placing it on the floor, the girl went to unlock the door but paused mid turn of key. "I..I would like to give you some food and water to clean yourself but if try to attack me know that I put you in your place and Bill will know about the transgression."   
  
Lyssa smirked at the girls false bravado, but she heeded Dipper's quivering warning. "I am no threat to you" at the moment "as you can see I am in no condition to fight. I can barely even sit up."   
  
Dipper nodded and then swung the door open to hurriedly slide the large tray into the cage only to swiftly shut and lock the bars once more. "Bill told me immortals don't need to eat, but you look so thin that I thought you might like some food."    
  
The demon scooted closer to the tray, eyeing the contents warily. "We don't, but being that I am more mortal than not it appears my body likes the idea of food." Lyssa's mouth salivated at the mild scent wafting off the tray.   
  
"It's not much, just bread and broth. I didn't want you to get sick if you haven't eaten in awhile." Dipper watched as the demon picked up a roll and tossed it between her dirty hands before ripping into it with her surprisingly white teeth. Her blush deepened at the moan that slipped from Lyssa after tasting the bland, but fresh, bread. "When was the last time Bill fed you?"    
  
Lyssa paused in her chewing and looked up at Dipper with her reddish brown eyes "He hasn't, given me food that is." She continued to eat, forcing herself to chew slowly less her human like body decide to vomit after finally having food after going so long without.   
  
"I'm sorry." Dipper said quietly.   
  
"Don't be." If only Dipper had known what she had done to her life after life. "I deserve a punishment far worse than this after the crimes I have committed." She admitted in a rare moment of accountability. It was only a matter of time before she rescinded it and blamed Dipper and Bill for her current situation.    
  
Dipper didn't agree. She didn't feel anyone deserved to be punished this horribly. But she remained quiet and let lyssa eat.    
  
There was a span of tense silence as Lyssa finished her roll and moved onto the broth, not bothering with the spoon to instead lift the bowl to her lips to drink it. The two women watched each other curiously and the demon wondered why she had not felt the presence of Dipper's soul right away, when it was so obvious to her in the past. Even now Bill's aura enveloped her, masking her own.   
  
"The hot water is for you to clean up a bit." dipper said as lyssa picked up the soaked washcloth from the belly of the basin. Subconsciously she rubbed her slightly swollen belly.   
  
The movement caught Lyssa's attention and the reason for Dipper's clouded aura clicked. "You're pregnant." It wasn't a question. "How far along?"   
  
Dipper chewed on her lower lip wondering if it was safe to answer the demon, then again what could it hurt? "Almost 16 weeks."   
  
"Bill has stooped to bedding children now, has he?" Lyssa grinned, unable to keep from taunting the girl.   
  
"I am no child." Dipper sputtered. "I am 17! Bill and I have been wed a full year now. Sixteen is a completely acceptable age to have married and we both decided we were ready to expand our family."   
  
"Relax, you're going to give yourself a miscarriage." Lyssa began to disrobe from the tatters that were left of her clothes so that she could wash herself. "I've been imprisoned for the eternity of this world, I would have no idea what's acceptable or not."   
  
"Oh...Sorry." Dipper looked away as the demon undressed. "I'll, uh, give you some privacy to bathe. Would it be alright if I come visit with you tomorrow?"   
  
Lyssa would have snickered at Dipper's prudish embarrassment of her nakedness was she not overwhelmed with the idea that the pregnant girl wanted to see her again. "Sure, knock yourself out."   
  
"Why would I need to knock myself out to visit with you?" Dipper asked confused and a bit wary at the implication of the phrase.   
  
"You don't. It's just a saying, it means...nevermind." Not having been involved with the growth of this dimension the previous' idioms transferred over with her.    
  
The prisoner was confused why Dipper wanted to visit her but she desperate for the companionship and stimulation. Lyssa tried to act nonchalant as the girl left but Lyssa hoped she would come to visit like she said.

* * *

  
  
True to her word Dipper came to visit almost everyday. Sometimes there would be a few days gap but Dipper would always leave her with enough food and water to keep her satisfied until her return. Besides sustenance, every visit the girl would bring her different gifts. Clothes, blankets, a bed roll, toiletries, books, parchment and ink, and small trinkets soon filled her space. Better than the physical things Dipper brought with her was her conversation. It felt good to hear about the outside world and what this realm had transformed into.   
  
From Dipper, Lyssa had learned that humans had only existed in this plane for about six hundred years or so. The gods had decided to be directly involved and so medical and technological advancements had been fairly quick to evolve. To lyssa it sounded comparable to the 19th century England of the last dimension. Unlike the last world this one was in tune with magical properties and alchemy, both of which Dipper was interested in and studied.    
  
  
Just as Lyssa learned of the outside world she learned much of Dipper herself in this dimension. Mabel, of course, was still her twin; a bubbly female and seen as the town jewel who was engaged to none other than Pacifico, the son of a wealthy merchant. She had two younger siblings, whom if Lyssa was correct where her parents in the last life. Her mother was Darlene (a spider-woman creature in her last life). Her father was Stanley and his twin her uncle. The girl had looked looked up to Stanford as he was an alchemist and the town they lived in relied on him for his talents-Stanley managing the orders and storefront for Stanford's services. Her uncle also had an interest in her that eventually tottered into something not no innocent.   
  
The poor thing fit in this realm about as well as she did the last and was seen as a bit of an odd creature whom rather have her nose stuck in a book or be out in the field ruining her dresses while hunting down ingredients,  than learning the ways of tending a home. When Stanford expressed an interest in her hand, when no one else had, her mother Darlene was quick to force an engagement against both Dipper's and Stanley's  wishes, afraid that declining the offer could affect their livelihood. Of course Bill, who had until then been biding his time and waiting until Dipper came of age-acting as just an eccentric, immortal, family friend, stepped in and claimed what was his. Stanley has been wary of handing off his daughter to the god, but relented as he had known Dipper had been pining over the unusual being since she hit puberty and adored him even before that. It was then that she found out about their connection; that they were soulmates.   
  
Stanford, it turned out, did threaten to break the business partnership with his brother but never followed through with it.  More than likely because the alchemist was not good with the general public and no one else would be able to work with him besides Stanley. Dipper's family also had more money than they knew what to do with after the Dowry Bill offered for his soulmate. More than likely Stanley only continued to work out of loyalty to his twin. That and to spend less time with his wife whom he would regret having married if she hadn't  provided him with children he loved more than anything in existence. If it wasn't obvious Dipper had a much better relationship with his father than his materialistic mother.    
  
At first the goddess craved when Dipper called upon her because of the things she brought her and the disruption of her mentally draining isolation, but at some point over the next few months Lyssa's fondness for her grew like the girl's swollen belly. Lyssa found she genuinely liked the soul and often forgot this had been her rival, the body she had murdered countless times. the feelings, it seemed, were mutual. Dipper soon trusted her enough to unlock the door during her time in the  basement and would share her space in the prison. In the past Lyssa would have used this trust to her advantage and manipulate the girl to gain her freedom. She was sure though that Bill would thwart any attempts at escape and she didn't want to risk losing what little happiness she now had.   
  
"Has Stanford starting talking to you yet." Lyssa asked as Dipper, whom sat behind her on the bed roll, combed through her hair. She had been working the knots out little by little and was convinced she would finish it today.   
  
"No, not yet." Dipper replied. "My dad said he's been asking about me and the pregnancy though. So hopefully soon. I may not love him in the way he wanted me to, but I do still love him and want him to be in my life." After what had been days of careful washing and detangling Dipper finally returned Lyssa's hair to it's knot free, and glorious luster. "Mission complete." she shouted in triumph, holding the combs above her head in celebration. "Now I am going to braid it to keep any more knots from forming. I apologize ahead of time I am not that good at doing hair. That is more of Mabel's thing." Dipper started sectioning the hair off and weaving it into place.   
  
"Right, your thing is alchemy arts. I have been listening to all your rambling, you know."   
  
"you're one of the few that does. Most people think Bill is crazy to let me continue studying and practicing it,especially with a baby on the way.”   
  
"I'm sure that's not complexity true. Have you not told me of many people who come to you for your services?"   
  
Dipper focused on making Lyssa's braid as smooth as she could, carefully crossing one section over the other. "Only because I offer my services for free or low cost. If they could afford it those who seek me out would go to my uncle like everyone else."   
  
"You've helped a lot of people whom would otherwise suffer. I am sure they are grateful " after a moment of silence. "I know I am."   
  
"Everyone deserves a certain standard of living regardless of their resources...or what they have done in the past." Dipper added quietly trying off the braid with a strip of red ribbon, a color that went well with the woman she decided.   
  
Lyssa sighed and turned to face the pregnant teen. "I wonder if you would feel the same if you knew what I have done...to you and Bill..." Her eyes fluttered to Dipper's large abdomen. "and him." she whispered out, suddenly feeling as if the little soul was calling out to her.   
  
Dipper held her russet gaze. "I...I know. While Bill was waiting for me to return to him he wrote the details of our last life together as a therapeutic outlet. He gave it to me as an engagement gift. He had a lot of time to write it and the tome is very detailed. I know of the pain and numerous deaths you caused me and I know how you drive Bill into insanity and how you manipulated the other gods to do your bidding."   
  
"If you know this then why are you being so nice to me?"   
  
Dipper shrugged, taking her own braid over her shoulder to play with its ends. "When Bill wrote about you it was with so much hate and anger. He was so blindsided by it that I think he forgot that everything you did was for love. It doesn't make your actions ok, but I couldn't help but sad for you, especially when I know what it feels like to be constantly rejected. I don't think you have ever known proper love and everyone deserve a chance to feel it. To be wanted for your good, your bad, your everything.  You have been suffering for so much longer than before you were imprisoned. I just...want to help ease your pain."   
  
Lyssa chuckled sadly. "You are a good and selfless soul Macy Pines-Cipher. I'm sorry that I never realized it before and that I hurt you so thoroughly."   
  
"Well, I'm sorry you are stuck in this prison."   
  
The goddess drew her knees up to her chest, hugging them. "Don't be. I am here for a reason."   
  
"But everyone deserves a second chance." Noting the time, Dipper stood to make her leave. "I have to go, Bill will be back soon from fulfilling his council duties.    
  
Lyssa nodded as Dipper locked up. "Will you be back tomorrow?"   
  
"If not tomorrow, then the following day."   
  


* * *

  
  
The next day and the day after that passed without any visitation. On the third day the door to the prison swung open with enough force to almost tear it from it's hinges. A blur of color was all Lyssa registered before her spine connected painfully with the wall behind her. Squeezing fingers closed around her neck with suffocating intention.    
  
"How did you get in Dipper's head? What plan are you hatching, you conniving little bitch?" Bill ignored the brittle nails that dug into his wrists, trying to find enough purchase to pull them away. The almost powerless immortal still had enough strength to rip his skin open but while the wounds bled he healed almost instantly. The demon of chaos eased up slightly and only to hear the deceitful woman's wheezing response.   
  
"I do not know what you are talking about." Lyssa rasped out. She wondered how long it would take her crushed windpipe to heal as blood bubbled into her throat. She could not die but since Bill absorbed much of her power and energy it took much longer for her body to mend itself.    
  
"LIAR" Bill roared, throwing Lyssa to the ground and kicking her in the abdomen in a fit of anger. "Are you going to deny that she comes to visit you and bestows you with gifts that you are undeserving of: food, water, these trinkets..." He waved his arm around the prison filled with items the human had gifted the once powerful goddess. "her presence. You shouldn't get to breath the same air as Dipper let alone be treated well by her. Again, how did you bewitch my soulmate into giving you these things? How did you get her to come to you in the first place? This prison is protected by magical wards-she should have never been able to find you."   
  
Lyssa coughed, the blood gurgling in her throat making it's way past her lips to speckle the floor like splattered paint. She didn't bother uncurling her body from it's curled protective position when answering "I don't know how she found me but Dipper has come to me of her own accord."    
  
Bill huffed. "And why would she do that? Why would she give you these things if you are not manipulating her?"   
  
"Because it hurts her to see someone suffer, especially in her home by her husband's hand."   
  
Dropping to his haunches, Bill gripped lyssa's mahogany locks and pulled her head up to look at him. "Don't talk about her like you know her. Like she is your friend." he spat at her angrily.   
  
"Perhaps we are...friends." Lyssa winced at the tugging of her hair but she didn't fight it, staring defiantly instead into a warring gaze of molten gold and electric blue. She hated that those orbs still ignited a fire within her, that she relished in his touch even if it was just to inflict pain. She hated that she still loved him. Only now she loved Dipper too.    
  
"Friends?" heterochromatic eyes narrowed before slamming the false goddess' head off the stone flooring.  "No,no,no,no" Bill tsked, his voice suddenly calmer. "you don't get to be friends with Dipper. Not after what you have done to her."   
  
Blood pooled from Lyssa's nose and from a gash on her forehead. Lifting her head, she supported her weight on her elbows. The image of the god in front of her doubled as her vision swam. She had a likely concussion "I know you won't believe this but I am truly sorry for what I did to Dipper. I let my obsession for you cloud my better judgement. If I could go back and change everything, I would. I know I don't deserve Dippers attention and friendship, but she has offered it anyway and in doing so I have come to love her in a way I never have anyone else before. Their soul is innocent and selfless. They are truly non-tarnishable. i would never do anything to hurt them. Not ever again."   
  
Bill slowly rose to his feet and silently stared down at the fallen goddess. "I don't believe you." he said quietly "I know firsthand what happens when one believes your treacherous lies. You have an ulterior motive and while you refuse to speak of it I am taking the necessary precautions to make sure they don't come to fruition. New barriers are being placed that will made specifically to keep Dipper from reaching you and any possible magic you may have been persuading her with will be deflected."   
  
Before leaving the golden god gave another swift kick to Lyssa's abdomen, smoothing his hair out after the action as if finishing a menial but draining task. Walking to the door Bill used his magic to fix the damage he had caused earlier, making it stronger than before it was broken. His heart wasn't stirred in the least when Lyssa vomited blood and without any remaining strength her face dropped into the puddle with a small splash. "Consider yourself lucky to even be alive. If were up to me I would have killed you by now, even against the council vote. The only reason you get to keep your life is because Dipper begged for it. Both in the last dimension and in this. For whatever reason Dipper does now consider you a friend or at very least feels bad for your pathetic self.  It is due to her kindness that you will be allowed to keep the gifts already given and that you will continue to be given sustenance and bathing water."   
  
"I hate you." Lyssa choked from her place on the cold, hard, floor.    
  
"No." Bill chuckled darkly as if in response to a cruel joke. "You don't."   
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now a part 3 of this bonus chapter, because the second part was too long for one chapter. It will be out later today after I edit it. Horribly I may add, because I read over everything a couple times and then later catch errors after it's published. Oh well.


	42. Bonus 1-Part 3-Death and Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Bill get to meet their son for the first time and the family is all together again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what everyone is going to think about Tyrone. heh-heh.

 

Dipper worried for Lyssa everyday. Wondered if Bill kept to his promise of not killing her and of keeping her fed and providing her with necessities. However with the birth of Tyrone her thoughts of the imprisoned woman  lessened  considerably. It's not that she didn't care for the goddess anymore because she did but taking care of a three year old, while once again pregnant and running an alchemy clinic, tended to take up most of one's thoughts.     
  
Tyrone wasn't necessarily the easiest child to raise either. Bill had told Dipper that their son's magical abilities shouldn't appear so quickly but by eighteen months he was teleporting himself short, easy distances. The power had even the gods stumped. Teleportation should have been a talent a halflng couldn't posses as they were not beings of pure energy. The strange child was inquisitive and didn't tend to like other children, preferring to be in the company of adults instead. Though even then, if the adult didn't meet his particular tastes he would be brutally honest with his opinion. As such it was hard to find Tyrone playmates when he didn't like children and often insulted their parents. Without playmates the child would often stick to his mother's side while she worked or teleported to some undisclosed location that had Dipper worrying about where he was.    
  
In order to fill Tyrone's lonley hours Bill suggested getting him a pet, as their unborn daughters had been very fond of their past creatures. Dipper and her husband had decided on a fat, fluffy, and lazy white bunny after asking what animal Tyrone  would like and he unhelpfully replied with “the woman in the basement”. Their son was not overly active, preferring  to draw and read books, and the animal seemed a good choice. 

 

Upon presentation Tyrone seemed to like the fluffball, running his small pale hands through the soft white fur. A toothy grin spread across face exposing his sharp toddler canines and his electric blue eyes lit up with fascination and curiosity. “Mine?” He asked.

 

“Yes.” Dipper assured her young son. “A little playmate just for you.”

 

They boy hummed, pleased, and picked up the animal. His small body shimmered, an indication that Dipper learned meant Tyrone was getting ready to teleport.

 

“Where are you going?” The mother asked her son.

 

Tyrone smiled sweetly at this mother. “To my room, to play.” He gave his father a glare before he blipped away to his destination.

 

“You were trying to get into his mind again, weren’t you? Dipper surmised, by her son’s expression, as she leaned into her husband’s side.

 

“Yes.”Bill supplied honestly, pulling his wife tighter to him. “I don’t understand how he manages to push me out so easily, even while he sleeps.”

 

“Why must you try to get into his head? Leave Tyrone his privacy.” Dipper chided, still she accepted the kiss Bill left on her lips.

Bill trilled lowly at the taste of Dipper’s mouth. He would never get his fill of her. “He is only three, he doesn’t need privacy. Besides I don’t trust him when he is by himself, always getting into trouble.”

 

“He is fine, playing with his new pet. You know,” leaning up she nipped along Bill’s dark jaw. “With Tyrone occupied that leaves us with some time by ourselves.”

 

“I like the way my naughty girl thinks.” The god chuckled, wasting no time to teleport himself and his wife to their bedroom. If she wasn’t already pregnant he would have been sure to impregnate her again that day.

 

* * *

Dipper was with a customer, needing a salve for a rash they had, when Tyrone sauntered in stating “Mommy, I need a new bunny.”

 

“The one you have is fine. Why would you need a new one?” Dipper asked while she finished up the poultice she made. The horror on her customer’s face alerted the alchemist to the severity of the situation before she saw it. Whipping around Dipper steeled herself for the worst.

 

Tyrone was covered in what she could only assume was the rabbit’s blood, crimson and sticky it saturated into his clothes and dripped off his skin. With the amount of red covering the three year old’s body it was evident the animal was dead. “Because my last one can’t play anymore.” He stated matter of factly with a saccharine smile that was out of place considering what had transpired.

 

Calmly Dipper made her way to her child and kneeled before him. “Mommy has to finish up here, why don’t you wait for me in the bathroom and when I am done we can get you cleaned up and talk about the...er...bunny thing.”

 

The woman with stars marking her forehead would soon come to find out that more alarming than Tyrone killing the rabbit was the fact that he enjoyed it and that he did not show remorse. Instead laughing giddily as his mother cleaned off the blood while he recounted the tale of his and the bunny’s games.

 

* * *

It would like to be told that Tyrone Cipher-Demigod, born of chaos, order, and a human soul, learned the error of his ways and came to cherish life, but there was not enough evidence to support either way and so cannot be said. While his parents and sisters, when they grew older, tried to keep him under tabs it was hard when he could easily teleport himself away and hide from his father’s omniscient eye.  

At first it was animals- carcasses mutilated so horrifically that it was obvious they were killed for sport. While disturbing, at least the scraps left behind meals for scavengers.  The carnage did not reach alarming levels until young women and men, in surrounding towns, started going missing. Sometimes bodies or pieces were found but it was impossible to identify them with how little was left of them. The loss left towns damaged and fearful however it only grew tenfold when missing peoples were returned but crazed. 

 

“Rumor has it that they are inconsolable. They whisper terrifying nothings, cry and scream and lash out at invisible nightmares. Many of the returned have been strapped to their beds or chairs so that they don’t accidentally hurt themselves or others.” Spoke Penny to a pretty ginger haired maid she had a crush on, helping the girl to bring things to the dining room for a family meal.

 

The maid looked at Penny with wide, frightened, grey, eyes with such intensity it brought a pink blush to the blond girl’s cheeks. “That sounds horrific. What if something like that should happen to one of my friends, or sisters, or even me.”

 

“Don’t worry, just like the mysterious murders, the returned are all taken from surrounding towns. Besides,” Continued Penny, shifting the bowl to one arm so she could place a hand between her golden horns to run it through her shortish hair-an uncommon a fashion choice for a woman as the pants and tall riding boots she wore. “I wouldn’t let anyone hurt you.”

 

“Lord Cipher...” The maid said breathlessly, a red blush tinting per freckled cheeks. She, like the rest of the servants knew better than to call the miss by any other name than Lord. She may be  a woman but she dressed like a man and demanded the respect of one. She knew this first hand after a foreigner told her a beautiful and delicate woman like herself belonged on his arm, in a fine dress and with a swollen belly filled with his child. The only thing to end up swollen on her was her knuckles after breaking the man’s jaw with a solid punch. 

 

Dipper looked up, from setting the table, at the sound of her daughter’s laugh-the type Penny used when flirting horrifically as Bill did with her when she was younger. Ronni, she could have guessed. “Hi Ronni, would you like to join us for Dinner?”

 

“Oh, no miss, but thank you.” She gave a small curtsy after placing the food on the table. Ronni may have been comfortable with the Cipher women but Bill, and especially Tyrone, made her skin crawl. She didn’t care how many people were jealous that she worked in the same household that the notoriously handsome Tyrone Cipher resided. There was something deeply unsettling about the stoic brunette that she couldn’t put her finger on.  Not only that but it felt inappropriate for a servant to eat at the table with her masters, even if her father was friends (and used to have a massive crush) with Dipper. “I should be getting home soon to help my father with my little sisters.”

 

“How is Wendell, these days?” Asked Dipper after her childhood friend. 

 

“Good, just a little overwhelmed with my sisters since our mother died. It’s been close to two years but I think all that estrogen is too much for my tough-as-nails father. I think he had hoped for daughters like Penny here.” Roni’s comment made Penelope snort in amusement as she took her seat.

 

Dipper laughed. “The poor man, cursed with such feminine daughters. Why don’t you bring them with you to work tomorrow to give him a break?”

 

“He would like that. I’ll let him know about your offer. Thanks.” Ronni’s smile dropped when the God of the home strutted in. She quickly bowed and mumbled of her leave.

 

“Must you scare all the good looking help away.” Penny complained as her father took his seat.

 

“I did what now?” Bill said offhandedly as his eyes followed Dipper’s every movement, taking in her subtle curves and slender limbs.

 

“He can’t help it.” Replied Fawna, having caught her sister’s conversation as she entered the room. “The energy and matter that makes Papa and his ilk is  different than that of a human and it makes them automatically weary.” She kissed both her parents cheeks before taking her spot at the table, making Penny roll her eyes. 

 

“Butt kiss.” the blond demigod whispered under her breath.

 

Fawna narrowed her large brown eyes at her twin. “Excuse me?”

 

“Did anyone come into the shop after miss Stone?” Cut in Dipper to prevent more bickering between the girls. Like Dipper, Fawna studied alchemy with a special interest in its Medical aspects being that she had a natural ability to heal. Once old enough she began working in the shop with her mother; Dipper handling anything non Medical, handing off anything injury or illness related to her daughter.

 

“No, but she took longer than expected, her laceration was quite deep, to the bone in fact. I gave her some medication to prevent infection as well, so I think we're running low.”

 

Dipper nodded “We can make more tomorrow then, I think we have all the ingredients we need.” She slapped Penny’s hand away as the young woman grabbed for food.

 

“What was that for?” Penny asked, rubbing her hand soothingly even though it didn’t hurt. 

 

“This is a family dinner. Do you see your brother here yet?” Dipper asked, worry for the missing male reflected in her eyes. Worry, not necessarily for him, but for what he was doing.

 

“No.” Penny loved her entire family which included her annoying sister and creepy brother but that didn’t mean she didn’t get jealous of her mother’s affection for them, even if her mother slightly favored her. Like her father, she was a selfish creature. “But who cares about him, he’s probably off murdering some small creature anyway. Or maybe something bigger.”

 

“Penelope.” Bill warned with a growl at the look of despair that haunted Dipper’s features from his daughter’s words.

 

The two blonds glared at each other in a silent duel, with Fawna looking nervously between them, before Penny caved. “Sorry mom, I didn’t mean it. It’s been months since anyone has been found dead anyway. So whoever was doing it has probably been stopped.” She said with a huff, falling back into her chair and crossing her arms.

 

“Or has moved onto something else.” Fawna said distractedly. “Does the council think the previous murders are related to the returned?”

 

“Hard to say.” Bill’s hand found Dipper’s knee under the table on instinct and he gave it a reassuring squeeze knowing how this topic distressed her, both of them really. “The families of the returned are hesitant to let the gods near them for questioning or examination as their ailments are supernatural in nature as it is...They don’t trust us. Not that most humans really ever did. We have helped and guided them in this dimension, but our power still scares them”

 

“Mother and I have already visited a few of the affected before. Whatever is inflicting them is obviously mental but without mind powers like papa I can’t make heads or tails of it. The most we can do is give them diluted sleeping droughts to numb their synapses but it’s not ideal. They're like mindless zombies at that point. Not any way to live.” All at the table already knew this but Fawna had a habit of thinking aloud. She paused, feeling the static that permeated the air announcing her brother a moment before he appeared.   
  
"Finally!" penny drawled out, when Tyrone took his seat, grabbing a roll and ripping into it before piling her plate high with food. Her golden eyes grazed him over looking for anything out of the ordinary, but as usual he looked impeccable, not a hair out of place on his gorgeous brunette head. "Where've you been Ty?" she questioned with her mouth full.   
  
The young man turned his attention away from Penny to find the other members of his family looking at him expectantly. "Researching." He replied evenly, the answer not being out of the ordinary as he was very scholarly, like his mother and sister Fawna.    
  
"Researching what, the human body?" Penny prodded, poking a bruise on his neck that peeked out just above his collar.   
  
"You have no idea." Tyrone smiled wolfishly, choosing a rare and fairly bloody steak from a silver serving tray.   
  
"I hope it's a boy you're messing around with, the last thing we need right now is an illegitimate grandchild." Remarked Bill, knowing Tyrone, like Penny, didn't have sexual preferences when it came to bed partners. Though he was much more discreet in his affairs than her.   
  
"What your father means to say," started Dipper, redirecting Bill's hand away from fondling inappropriate places on her body at the dinner table-In front of their mostly grown children none-the-less "Is that he hopes whoever you are having...uh...connections with want the same things as you from the relationship. It would be unfortunate to have someone get hurt because of your actions."   
  
Fawna was translating the hidden meaning behind multiple family members words when there was a sudden commotion able to be heard from outside the dinning room walls. Grenden, their butler, abruptly crashed into the room with a small party behind him. "Excuse my M'lord and Lady there is an emergency." He said in his deep booming voice.   
  
Their aunt Mabel with her husband Pacifico held an unfamiliar teenage girl between them whose eyes frantically darted around the room, seemingly unable to focus on anything. She was seeing something, but nothing that anybody else in the room could discern. her body was tense, but she thrashed about in the other's arms. She mumbled out pleas and other noises of distress but most of it was undecipherable. Last in the party was Roberta, Pacifco's and Mabel's sixteen year old, over emotional, daughter whom received topical tonics from her Aunt Dipper every month to keep her naturally brown hair a shade of shiny, onyx, black. Dark kohl streamed inky rivers down her cheeks from watery eyes.   
  
The cipher family, aside from Tyrone who stayed in place enjoying his dinner, quickly converged around the distraught guests. Fawna was doing a visual examination when Dipper asked "What happened?"   
  
"I don't know" Cried Robbie, as she was nicknamed. "She went out this morning to meet up with some boy she'd met in town when she first arrived. Just before dinner she was brought to the house by a neighbor who found her like this, wandering the forest."    
  
Fawna and Dipper shared a knowing look.    
  
"Can you help her ?" Asked Mabel worriedly as she struggled to keep the girl from hurting herself. Natalia was their guest, the daughter of a business partner of theirs who had become fast friends with Robbie as the girls were of similar age. She couldn't bare to return Nate to her family damaged while under her care.   
  
"I'm...not sure." Said Fawna honestly, not having had success in treating the returned in the past.    
  
"But we'll do everything we can" Added Dipper at Robbie's distraught expression. Pacifico and Mabel sharing a worried look.   
  
"Please Aunt Macy, She is one of my best friends." Robbie cried.

 

“let’s take her to the treatment room so we can administer a drought to calm her and then we will move forward from there.” Dipper nodded at Bill whom quickly teleported himself, his wife, Fawna and Natalia to the alchemists’ work space. The others meeting up a few minutes later after making their way to the far side of the manor.

 

After treating Natalia and after some discussion it was decided that Bill would enter the girl’s mindscape to see if he could locate the problem and fix it. Mabel and Pacifico hoped their permission would not be in vain while the girl was under their guardianship.

 

Upon entering Bill found the usual gray scale backdrop though a thick fog shrouded his view and obscured any structures, organic or otherwise. He was positive the fog wasn’t natural to this plane. A short bit of wandering had him in an ornate garden filled with flowers, fountains and statues, all hard to make out from the distance in the dense air. As mindscapes often reflected the person it was obvious this girl came from money. Upon closer inspection the god found dark strands of magic, made of up of glittering obsidian and bursts of colorful stardust, strung through the mental map. 

 

Bill knit his eyebrows together as he rolled a strand between his thumb and remaining fingers. This was a god’s magic meaning whoever had attacked these people were not human, at least not wholly.  However there was only a handful of gods whom had access to mindscapes and none of their magic had an aura like this. It reminded him of the residual magic left over from when Tyrone teleported but he wasn’t aware of his son having any mind magic other than being able to block his own. He wondered if another demi-god had access to the mindscape that he was unaware of. In the past he hadn’t really bothered to become familiar with most of his ilk’s offspring. Dread settled itself into the pit of his stomach as he tried to dissolve the glittering strands, that held it’s influence over the victim, without success. Why wouldn’t it bend to his will when he had the strongest mind powers of all the gods? The idea of it’s resilience led him down a recurrent path that his  conclusions have previously traversed. He shook his head not wanting to believe it. That truth, if it were realized, would destroy Dipper, his whole family really.

 

A scream permeated the air and Bill quickly followed it’s sound. He found Natalia's astral image. The poor girl dreamed of herself in tattered clothing, injured and bleeding from several wounds, a few of them so severe, if it were reality, she would not be able to flee as she did from her grotesque pursuers. The nightmares that chased her were close to twice her size and were an impossible mix of rotting, red, angry, flesh and exposed muscle. Rocky, jagged, spikes trailed down their spines and six inch claws grew from their mutilated fingers. Their faces were void of distinct features but were fairly human. Bottom jaws were missing allowing for long, slimy tongues to loll out. The only thing apparently intact on their naked, hideous, anatomy were acid dripping erections the expanse of which was covered in small sharp mounds intended to inflict pain. The god of order tried to intervene when the girl tripped and the three monsters pounced on her with cruel intentions. Revulsion tore through him when he realized he was just as powerless as before over the magical influences that kept Natalia trapped in her nightmares. He knew this was just a dream but in her mindscape it would feel real to her and the image of her being ravaged, screaming, and bleeding out, made him feel sick. At one point in his lost existence he would have applauded the craftsmanship and chaos this anarchist had created but now, since meeting his soulmate in the last dimension, he mostly saw the horror in it. 

 

No longer wishing to witness this nightmare and unable to help he changed his course of action and sought out her memories. He found them in a dollhouse, it’s immense size making him feel dwarfed as he entered. He filtered though her most recent memories stored in toy boxes, sugar bowls, and in pockets of dolls until he found what he was looking for. 

 

_ Natalia giggled as she was led through the woods by a well dressed male figure. His face was shrouded from view by the evening dark and from showing only his back as he pulled the girl along. They stopped only for the boy to push the pretty brunette girl up against a tree to pull her into a kiss. When the mysterious man detached from the liplock Natalia marked him on the neck with suction and lips. _

 

_ “You said you had something to give to me?” She asked cooing into the pale column of a regal neck. _

 

_ “I do.”  _

 

_ The tanned girl giggled as pale fingers tipped her chin up to look at him. “This feels like a dream.” _

 

_ “It’s about to be.” Said the beautiful man with bright blue eyes and a wicked smile. “Well, really more of a walking nightmare.”  _

 

_ The man looked outwards and grinned as if acknowledging that someone was watching and smiled a demon’s smile; crooked lips full of hungry teeth. _

 

“TYRONE!” Bill yelled into the mindscape as the memory started over.

 

Bill sucked in a heaving breath as his consciousness reawakened in his own body.

 

“Did you fix her?” Pacifico asked, the concern evident in his voice as a ran a hand through his usually perfect, wheat colored hair; the state of his dishevelment a testament to his turmoil.

 

“No.” Bill replied to the room’s disappointment. “But I know who can. All of you, stay here until I get back.” The god demanded as he teleported out of the room and into the dining hall where his son still sat.

 

Tyrone dabbed the napkin across his mouth, cleaning the grease from his lips as he was finished with his meal. “Hello father.” he said simply.

 

The brunette saw his father come at him but he didn’t bother trying to avoid him. Instead he laughed maniacally when his father grabbed him and pulled him from his chair to slam him up against the closest wall. 

 

“How could you do this to your mother?” Bill roared

 

“I’ve murdered and twisted people’s brains yet your primary concern is mom’s feelings?” Tyrone laughed harder, a tear escaping as he tried to reign himself in.  

 

“You were the one who murdered all those people too?” Bill also had his suspicions about that, but to find out it was true...He let go of Tyrone to let the demigod slide to the floor in a deranged heap. Bill started pacing the floor. “As part of the council I should advise them of what you’ve done...But what will they do to you?” Was he really obligated to tell them? Sure the council sought to keep balance and they were concerned about this issue, but in the past they were never overly concerned with human affairs. Really what was this in the grand scheme of things? “Why would you do this?” The god paused to look at his son who had folded his legs and watched his father as if he was an amusing spectacle. It was karma that Tyrone should remind him of his old self sometimes. 

 

“Which are you referring to? Killing humans or tampering their minds?” Tyrone asked calmly as if it was nothing more than polite conversation about the weather.

 

“Both?” Bill stared at his son in exasperation.

 

“I never intended to kill anyone. Not even the animals. I just liked to torture them. I consider myself an artist: the bodies my canvas, their blood my paint, and their screams my inspiration. Believe me it was such a disappointment when their weak bodies succumbed to death. ” Tyrone pouted for a moment before his eyes lit up. “But slowly I had been honing my mind magic, it was perfect. I could twist people's psyc so that they experience my gifts over and over. Their contorted features of misery and fear and their ramblings of madness as they suffer...it’s beautiful.”

 

“You’re sick.” Bill spat.

 

“That’s rich coming from you..” Tyrone rolled his eyes. “Don’t act like some saint, we both know you have done far worse.”

“I was unstable then.” Bill retorted angrily, he didn’t need to justify himself to his own son.

 

“Maybe I am too.” The brunette finally pulled himself from the floor and dusted off the seat of his pants. The floor was a little dusty, he would have to make sure to have a maid clean it later.

 

“That’s a given. Regardless we need to fix this. We can’t bring the dead back to life (well they could but it wouldn’t be pretty and the bodies no longer had the souls that made them human) but you are going to fix the mind’s you’ve twisted and make it so they don’t remember the trauma you caused them. Then after that you will never ever hurt anyone again.”

 

“And I’ll listen to you because?” 

 

“Because if you don’t I’ll have to turn you over to the council for judgment and punishment.” He didn’t know what they would choose for him and the outcome could be disastrous for his family. Leaving them heartbroken for their son, brother, respectively.

 

“You could do that, or” here Tyrone paused for a moment before continuing. “You could give me someone who could fill my needs. Someone who could take a beating and survive it every time. I wouldn’t need to torture endless people if I had someone of my own. Someone whom people wouldn’t go looking for after they’ve been missing for too long.”

 

“And where I am I supposed to find someone like that?”

 

“Oh, I think we both know the answer to that. You’ve been withholding something that belongs to me.”

 

* * *

 

The dual goddess of sanity and mania sat huddled in the corner of her prison, knees hugged to her chest, eyes staring listlessly out at blank space. True to his word Bill kept her fed (through the food was minimal and bland at best) and provided her with water for drinking and bathing. Being relatively cared for physically however did not offset the loneliness and lack of mental stimulation she needed to be considered healthy. She craved conversation and touch but the servants, sent to provide necessities, were bewitched or trained to completely ignore her. It was if they were setting out food as an offering to the dead. She had long ago giving up attempts at conversation with them. 

 

The sound of several locks dropping out of security and of a heavy door creaking open would have done nothing to alight her dying curiosity had she not just been fed. Needless to say she felt intrigued, and a bit afraid as the shadowed figure made it’s way to her. The aura was one she was more than familiar with, one she had craved and obsessed over for endless lifetimes. Had she not been isolated for centuries she would have noticed the differences but, as things were, she did not. 

Lyssa could only imagine what the god could want from her after ages of neglect. “Come to torture me? Finally kill me, maybe?” She rasped out, crawling forward to the bars. She would welcome death at BIll’s hand by this point in her eternity. An end to the pain and suffering.

 

“Kill you? No. Torture you? Well that I can promise.” Said the voice that definitely didn’t belong to her old friend.

 

“You're not Bill.” Lyssa felt a shiver run down her spine as the man reached out and touched a strand of her hair reverently, a look in his bright cerulean eyes that was both unhinged and highly intelligent; a dangerous mix.

 

“No.” Said the man whose facial features were so similar to his father’s while his pale skin and brunette slick backed curls came from his mother. “I know we haven’t been formally introduced, but still I thought you would have recognized your soulmate.”

 

Tyrone stood to unlock the door, then held his hand out for the terrified woman to take. “You and I are going to have a lot of fun.” He said pulling his shaking soulmate into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it. Yup.


End file.
